Un cottage dans le Northumberland
by Arwengeld
Summary: Derrière les moqueries de Pansy ou l'entêtement de Neville, les deux cousins germains dissimulent leurs souffrances face à leur séparation durant l'enfance à cause des disputes familiales pour des questions d'héritage. Une fois réunis à Poudlard, les deux cousins sauront-ils dépasser les conflits familiaux ou les préjugés de leurs Maisons les sépareront ?
1. Septembre 1991

_**Bonsoir,**_

 _ **J'avais envie d'écrire une petite histoire sans prétention sur le couple Pansy-Neville. Elle sera donc bien moins longue que mes autres fictions qui ne seront bien évidemment pas abandonnées. En fait, j'avais envie de faire un petit break de quelques jours. Enfin, j'avoue en profiter pour tester un peu l'écriture de fictions durant la période de nos héros à Poudlard, ce qui est vraiment une première pour moi.**_

 _ **Ah, je rappelle à tous les lecteurs que le mariage civil entre cousins est autorisé donc une relation entre cousins n'est pas incestueuse. De plus, les mariages consanguins sont assez courants chez les sang-purs. Bon cela n'est pas conseillé mais si deux personnes s'aiment vraiment et qu'ils ne sont pas frères ou sœurs, oncles, tantes, neveux,nièces, parents et enfants, il n'y a rien de mal.**_

 _ **Par contre, j'avoue que les événements à Poudlard ne seront pas très développés dans cette histoire car c'est l'interaction entre les deux héros mais aussi le point de vue des autres personnages dont Harry, Ron, Hermione et les Serpentards qui m'intéresse. Les chapitres seront bien plus brefs que ceux de mes autres fictions car il y aura surtout du dialogue et les points de vue des uns ou des autres. Donc, je ne ferai pas vraiment de scène de combats, ni de description de toutes les aventures d'Harry.**_

 _ **J'aurais bien aimé tenté de faire des drabbles pendant cette fiction mais je ne suis pas certaine de ne pas dépasser les 100 mots par chapitres donc j'évite.**_

 _ **En tout cas, j'espère que la fiction vous plaira :)**_

 _ **A bientôt peut-être et bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 _ **_ 1er septembre Poudlard 1991 :**_

Comme tous les enfants sorciers qui effectuaient leur première rentrée, Neville était excité par la perspective d'aller enfin à Poudlard. Le jeune garçon ne parvenait cependant pas à croire encore à sa chance puisque tout le monde le considérait cracmol jusqu'à ses huit ans et demi passés. Ensuite, sa grand-mère et son grand-oncle Algie s'étaient activés autour de lui dans l'espoir de le transformer en un grand sorcier comme son père Franck. Neville ne put alors s'empêcher de pousser un soupir car il estimait ne pas lui ressembler du tout aussi bien physiquement que d'un point de vue magique.

Effectivement, le jeune garçon ressemblait d'avantage à sa mère Alice Londubat née Parkinson qu'à son père. Ce fait était cependant occulté par sa grand-mère désireuse de voir son petit-fils devenir la copie de son fils Franck. Enfin, les récits d'Augusta sur la perfection de Franck ou encore sa magie exceptionnelle provoquait exactement le contraire du but recherché puisque Neville se sentait inférieur à son père et incapable de marcher sur ses traces. Le petit sorcier finit cependant par chasser ses pensées à la vue de la gare de King Cross.

Neville curieux observa les lieux ou encore les moldus avant de suivre sa grand-mère jusque devant un mur entre le quai numéro 9 et le quai numéro 10. Augusta Londubat lui expliqua le fonctionnement de la barrière magique avant de passer en premier pour lui montrer. Une fois seul, Neville déglutit puis le jeune garçon se demanda s'il était réellement capable de franchir cette barrière physique mais aussi psychologique dans son inconscient puisqu'il ne se considérait pas un vrai sorcier comme les autres. C'est alors que son nom retentit donc Neville surprit se tourna aussitôt :

« _ Neville attends-nous ! S'exclama Patrick Parkinson.

\- Oncle Patrick ? Interrogea Neville surpris car ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis quelques années.

\- Oui c'est bien moi : comment vas-tu mon garçon ? Demanda Patrick souriant.

\- Bien merci et toi ? S'enquit Neville curieux et ravi de revoir son oncle.

\- Nous allons tous bien: alors ça y est c'est le grand jour ? Dit son oncle avant de donner une accolade à son neveu.

\- Oui. Répondit Neville agréablement surpris par ce contact affectueux puisque sa grand-mère n'était pas méchante mais extrêmement rigide et elle ne manifestait pas son affection de cette manière.

\- C'est le grand-jour aussi pour Pansy. Dit son oncle avant de se tourner vers sa famille.

\- Pansy ça fait longtemps ! S'exclama Neville heureux de revoir sa cousine.

\- Trop longtemps Neville ! Répliqua la petite fille avant de se précipiter sur lui.

\- Tu es contente d'aller à Poudlard ? Interrogea son cousin.

\- Oui et toi ? Répondit Pansy.

\- Oui, comment vas-tu Auntie ? Demanda ensuite Neville à sa tante.

\- Très bien mon petit Neville : viens que je te présente Kenny ton petit cousin. L'invita Mrs Parkinson souriante._ »

C'est ainsi que Neville fit la connaissance de son cousin Kenneth né en 1990 mais encore jamais rencontré puisque Mrs Augusta Londubat était en froid avec les Londubat depuis plus de deux ans et demi. Le jeune Londubat avait énormément souffert de cette séparation brutale après avoir déjà perdu ses grands-parents maternels malheureusement décédés et il s'était alors senti totalement désemparé par la perte des Parkinson devenus des points de repères importants pour lui. Ensuite, Neville chassa ses pensées afin de discuter joyeusement avec sa cousine jusqu'au moment où Patrick proposa de franchir enfin la barrière.

* * *

Le sorcier nota aussitôt la nervosité de son neveu puis il lui proposa de la franchir ensemble avant d'emmener d'abord Pansy. Mrs Parkinson attendit le retour de son mari pour rejoindre leur fille en compagnie du petit Kenneth pendant que le sorcier s'occupait de Neville. Ensuite, Patrick reprit la parole à la vue de l'expression inquiète de son neveu :

« _ Ta mère détenait le même regard que toi quand elle a franchi la barrière pour la première fois. Avoua Patrick à son neveu.

\- Elle n'avait pas peur ? Demanda Neville qui était heureux de se rendre à Poudlard mais craignait de ne pas être à la hauteur.

\- Si et moi aussi quand ce fut mon tour mais c'est normal Neville car tu vas te rendre dans un endroit encore inconnu pour toi, même si, tu as du en entendre parler très souvent.

\- Ma grand-mère dit que je dois aller à Gryffondor mais je ne crois pas avoir assez de courage pour ça. J'irai sûrement à Poufsouffle et elle ne sera pas contente car je ne serais pas comme mon père. Gran dit que je dois « _honorer son sacrifice et son courage_ ». Estima Neville inquiet.

\- Ce ne sont pas des paroles d'enfant, ni d'ado que tu es en train de prononcer Neville : ta grand-mère ne devrait pas t'élever ainsi. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas tenter de la raisonner car elle détient ta garde exclusive et ne nous donne même pas la possibilité de te voir depuis 1989. Déplora Patrick.

\- Je sais que tu as tenté de venir plusieurs fois et qu'elle t'a mis dehors. Avoua Neville.

\- Nev : je ne veux pas contester le testament de tes grands-parents, ni céder aux caprices de ta grand-mère paternelle car mes parents ne t'ont pas lésé. Commença son oncle gêné.

\- Je le comprends tu sais. Affirma Neville.

\- Je suis heureux d'entendre ça car ne crois pas que ce soit facile pour moi de garder le cottage au lieu de te le donner afin de pouvoir m'occuper de toi souvent ou même te garder chez moi. J'aimerais tant céder au caprice de ta grand-mère et régler ainsi le problème mais nous avons de gros soucis financiers donc nous avons du vendre notre maison et nous installer au cottage. Aussi, je ne peux vraiment pas te le céder et puis cette propriété a été léguée à Pansy. Confessa son oncle tourmenté par son sentiment de culpabilité envers son neveu.

\- Le cottage est vraiment bien donc c'est mieux pour vous. Dit Neville pour le consoler.

\- Oui mais nous ne pouvons pas te voir à cause de ça donc ce n'est pas normal.

\- ...

\- Enfin changeons de sujet : Neville, tu dois trouver ta propre voie et non chercher à imiter ton père ou faire ta vie en fonction de ta grand-mère. Ne te méprends pas sur mes propos : ton père était un homme bien et courageux mais tu as le droit de faire tes propres choix. Insista son oncle.

\- J'aimerai bien mais j'ai peur de décevoir Grand-mère si je vais à Poufsouffle. Révéla Neville.

\- Elle va peut-être bouder un peu au début mais ça lui passera car tu es son petit-fils. Tes grands-parents étaient choqués eux aussi quand ta mère a été répartie à Gryffondor et non à Serpentard mais ils s'y sont habitués et n'ont rien dit au bout d'un moment. Le rassura Patrick.

\- Et toi ça ne te gênerais pas si Pansy ou moi n'allons pas à Serpentard ? Interrogea Neville inquiet.

\- Non : vous irez là où le choipeau vous dira d'aller et c'est tout. Par contre, j'espère que vous parviendrez à rester unis à l'école, même si, vous ne serez pas dans la même maison. Ma sœur était à Gryffondor et moi à Serpentard, cependant, je n'ai pas laissé les rivalités de nos deux ex Maison nous diviser. Affirma Patrick._ »

* * *

Enfin, Mr Parkinson saisit gentiment le bras de son neveu tout prenant le chariot du jeune garçon rassuré par sa présence. Une minute plus tard, Neville émerveillé contempla le quai ainsi que le Poudlard Express mais le charme fut malheureusement rompu par les propos de la grand-mère de Neville furieuse :

« _ Laissez MON petit-fils tranquille ! Hurla Augusta Londubat à Patrick.

\- Je ne faisais rien de mal Augusta et puis c'est mon neveu. Rappela Patrick d'un ton calme.

\- Je ne laisserai pas Neville se laisser influencer par un poltron ! Répliqua la sorcière furieuse.

\- Gran arrête… Tenta Neville.

\- N'écoutes pas ces gens Neville car ton soi-disant oncle a fui comme un voleur au lieu de se battre pendant la guerre comme ton père. Dit Augusta.

\- Je n'ai rien fait de mal et vous le savez. D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas le seul à être parti en cette période. Rétorqua le sorcier.

\- Vous n'êtes pas un héros mais un poltron donc je refuse de vous laisser approcher mon petit-fils. Décréta la vieille femme.

\- Pourquoi ne voulez pas le laisser venir nous voir ? Nous ne vous l'enlèverons pas si c'est ça qui vous inquiète. Tenta Mrs Parkinson.

\- Vous voulez le manipuler comme vous l'avez fait avec ses grands-parents maternels pour qu'ils donnent tout à votre fille et renient mon petit-fils puisqu'il était considéré cracmol avant leur mort. S'entêta Augusta.

\- Vous savez très bien que nous ne doutions pas du tout du contenu du testament de mes parents. Enfin, Neville n'a pas été lésé car il a reçu d'autres choses en guise de compensation. Contesta Patrick.

\- Viens Neville nous devons y aller sinon tu vas rater le train. Rétorqua Augusta._ »

Le jeune garçon contempla sa famille maternelle avant de suivre sa grand-mère tout en leur jetant un dernier regard désolé empli d'excuses.

* * *

 _ **Voilà, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu. Je tenais cependant à préciser que Mrs Londubat n'est pas quelqu'un de méchant mais elle est simplement convaincue que les Parkinson se sont débrouillés pour exclure Neville de l'héritage de ses grands-parents.**_

 _ **Aussi, elle pense vraiment le défendre en l'éloignant d'eux.**_


	2. La Répartition

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

 _ **Je n'ai pas pu poster depuis l'autre jour donc voici le nouveau chapitre. Ce dernier est un peu plus long car il y a beaucoup de dialogues mais la plupart seront assez courts car c'est une toute petite histoire et pas une saga :) .**_

 _ **Bonne Lecture et à bientôt !**_

* * *

_ A bord du Poudlard Express 1er septembre 1991:

Neville traîna sa valise avec lui et s'assit dans un compartiment mais sans installer ses bagages dans les filets. Il se rua ensuite sur la fenêtre pour saluer sa grand-mère avant de pousser un soulagement après le départ du train. Pour la première fois de sa vie, le jeune garçon se sentait enfin libre et se demandait encore s'il parviendrait à profiter de cette toute nouvelle liberté. Enfin, Neville reprit sa valise et chercha le compartiment de Pansy. En son for intérieur, le sorcier priait Merlin qu'elle soit seule afin de pouvoir s'expliquer entre eux sans devoir supporter des idiots du genre de Draco Malefoy, Daphné Greengrass et Crabbe entrevu sur le Chemin de Traverse quelques jours plus tôt.

Il n'avait rien dit à son oncle, néanmoins, Neville estimait que Pansy serait répartie à Serpentard car sa cousine avait toujours éprouvé une grande fascination pour les histoires de son père sur sa Maison, les photographies de Patrick dans son uniforme ou encore l'écusson accroché dans le bureau de son père. De plus, toute la famille Parkinson hormis Alice avait été répartie à Serpentard depuis des générations. Malgré sa préférence pour Serpentard, Patrick se montrait cependant impartial car il avait toujours parlé en bien de sa sœur à Neville tout en lui faisant voir les photographies d'Alice à l'école. Afin de permettre à l'enfant d'imaginer sa mère durant _sa vie d'avant_ , le sorcier avait même fait dupliquer les photographies d'Alice pendant son enfance, son adolescence, sa vie après son mariage ou encore la naissance de Neville.

Ce dernier poussa ensuite un soupir en songeant à l'hostilité de sa grand-mère convaincue des malversations des Parkinson. Toutefois, Neville réfutait ses arguments car son oncle s'était toujours montré très gentil avec lui. Enfin, le garçon avait vu son oncle se faire jeter à la porte par Augusta Londubat quand Patrick Parkinson tentait de raisonner la grand-mère ou au moins d'obtenir l'autorisation de fréquenter son neveu après la rupture entre leurs deux familles. Aussi, les convictions du jeune Londubat s'étaient renforcées sur l'innocence de son oncle totalement ignare des décisions prises par Glenda Parkinson au moment de l'ouverture de son testament. De plus, Neville était présent au moment de la lecture du testament: l'enfant n'avait pas compris tous les termes, néanmoins, il considérait que ses grands-parents ne l'avaient pas du tout lésé. Au contraire, le jeune Neville était même favorisé au détriment de son oncle ou Pansy.

Le jeune garçon finit cependant par se rembrunir en songeant aux protestations de sa grand-mère en 1989 après l'ouverture du testament de Glenda Parkinson dont les décisions avaient manifestement été prises d'un commun accord avec son mari Kenneth. Effectivement, Augusta surprise était restée sans voix après les changements effectués par les Parkinson puisque leur testament était totalement différent de celui réalisé en 1975 après le mariage d'Alice et Franck. Au moment des fiançailles, les deux familles sang-pures avaient également discuté de l'aspect financier puisqu'ils suivaient les traditions de leurs ancêtres. Ainsi, Alice avait été pourvue d'une dot par ses parents comme toutes les demoiselles de leur cercle. Les Parkinson seniors lui avaient également offert une maison sur le Chemin de Traverse puisqu'elle tenait à vivre à Londres près de son travail au Ministère et non chez les Londubat qui détenaient un immense cottage près de Blackpool dans le Lancashire.

Au cours de leur conversation avec les parents de Franck, Glenda avait avoué aux Londubat que son mari et elle offriraient également une maison sur le Chemin de Traverse à leur fils au moment de son mariage. De plus, c'est lui qui hériterait de l'atelier familial à leur mort puisqu'il suivrait les traces de ses parents en tant que potionniste contrairement à Alice devenue auror. Par contre, les deux frère et sœur hériteraient tous les deux de la propriété des Parkinson située près des Monts Cheviot dans le Northumberland ainsi que du cottage de Glenda construit tout près de Craster un village moldu de pêcheurs dans le Northumberland également. La sorcière avait hérité cette maison de ses parents qui avaient également construit des serres sur un terrain moldu à la lisière du village puisque les deux sorciers étaient des botanistes. Après leur décès, Glenda s'était occupée de ses serres pendant un moment avant d'y renoncer car elle préférait aider son mari dans leur atelier de potions. Aussi, les serres ainsi que le petit chalet présent sur le terrain était fermé depuis longtemps sous l'œil indifférent des moldus.

Après la mort de Kenneth Parkinson, Augusta estimait donc que Neville hériterait d'une partie de l'argent et la moitié des propriétés des Parkinson à la place de sa mère. Toutefois, le sorcier avait fait rédiger un testament en faveur de son épouse qui jouissait ainsi de la propriété exclusive du petit manoir ainsi que le coffre familial jusqu'à sa mort. Enfin, le cottage mais aussi le terrain de Craster étaient exclusivement à elle: aussi, Patrick et Neville devaient attendre son décès pour toucher quoique ce soit. Toutefois, le testament de Glenda surprit aussi bien son fils que la grand-mère de Neville.

Patrick abasourdi ne contesta cependant pas le testament malgré sa crainte de ne pas parvenir à régler toutes les dettes contractées par ses parents. Par contre, il remercia silencieusement Merlin de la prévoyance de sa mère qui léguait son cottage à Pansy et pas à lui, ce qui permettrait à sa fille de conserver un toit sur la tête plus tard si Papa ne parvenait pas à régler les problèmes financiers des Parkinson seniors.

De son côté, le jeune Londubat ne vit rien de mal dans ce changement mais sa grand-mère furieuse se méprit sur les intentions des deux vieux sorciers au point de considérer son petit-fils lésé par _ces gens_ puisque Neville était encore considéré un cracmol au moment de la mort de Glenda. Patrick surpris avait tenté de raisonner Augusta avant d'estimer que c'était lui la victime car il ne recevait pas d'argent mais seulement l'atelier de potions criblés de dettes. Toutefois, Augusta n'en démordit pas car les grands-parents avaient laissé le cottage uniquement à leur petite fille. Aussi, elle éloigna totalement son petit-fils des Parkinson malgré la tristesse du jeune garçon.

* * *

Ce dernier finit cependant par chasser ses pensées et ouvrit un autre compartiment avant de pousser un soupir de soulagement à la vue de Pansy toute seule. L'adolescente tenait manifestement à s'isoler pour ne pas montrer ses yeux rouges aux autres. Elle releva cependant la tête après l'ouverture de la porte et contempla Neville qui s'installa à ses côtés afin de lui parler :

"_ Pansy...

\- Ferme la porte Neville: je ne veux pas que les gens me voient comme ça. L'interrompit Pansy honteuse avant de s'essuyer les yeux avec le mouchoir tendu par son cousin.

\- Tu te sens mieux ? Demanda ensuite le jeune garçon.

\- Un peu mais bon c'est dur de se sentir insultée par ta grand-mère Neville car mon père n'est pas un poltron, ni un voleur et je n'ai rien volé moi non plus, ni ma mère. Affirma Pansy.

\- Je le sais Pansy mais ma grand-mère refuse de m'écouter.

\- Mais elle a bien vu la tête de mon père quand le notaire a lu le testament non ? Protesta Pansy.

\- Gran n'a pas du y faire attention mais moi j'ai bien vu que ton père était surpris. Reconnut Neville.

\- Et j'étais surprise moi aussi: mon papa ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi le notaire m'avait convoquée avant d'apprendre que le cottage était à moi. Nous n'en savions rien du tout. Affirma Pansy.

\- Gran ne veut pas m'écouter mais je te promets de tout régler quand j'aurais dix-sept ans. Déclara Neville.

\- C'est vrai tu le feras ? Interrogea Pansy avec espoir.

\- Oui tu verras: je pourrai faire tout ce que je veux à ma majorité donc ma grand-mère devra accepter ma décision. Aussi, je l'empêcherai de vous harceler. Promit Neville.

\- J'espère que tu le feras Neville parce que mon père n'a rien volé du tout. De plus, je ne peux pas te donner ou partager le cottage car c'est notre maison pour toujours maintenant et non pour les vacances seulement. Avoua Pansy.

\- Oui ton père m'a dit qu'il avait du vendre votre maison. Dit Neville.

\- Oui: il a du vendre la maison pour payer toutes les dettes laissées par grand-père Kenneth au nom de l'atelier. Avant, je ne savais pas ce que c'était qu'un huissier, un risque de saisie, un legs, un bien immobilier, un exécutoire testamentaire ou un créancier mais j'ai vite appris. Expliqua Pansy d'un ton soucieux.

\- J'espère que vous garderez l'atelier car il est dans la famille Parkinson depuis longtemps ! Protesta Neville surpris puisque les Parkinson étaient potionnistes depuis plusieurs générations.

\- Le manoir aussi était dans notre famille depuis longtemps mais les grands-parents l'ont vendu avant de te léguer l'argent à toi et à ta mère au lieu de payer leurs dettes avec ces gallions ! Rappela Pansy.

\- ...

\- Maintenant c'est mon père qui a du vendre sa maison et continue de payer toutes les dettes parce qu'il a eu l'atelier et moi le cottage. Rappela Pansy.

\- Je voudrais vous aider mais c'est Gran qui s'occupe de mon coffre pour moi. Confessa le jeune sorcier penaud.

\- Je sais et puis c'est mieux si tu ne nous aide pas.

\- Mais pourquoi ? S'étonna Neville.

\- Parce que ta grand-mère en profiterait pour dire que mon père "t'exploite" si tu nous donnais de l'argent. Papa va devoir subir un autre procès. Révéla Pansy.

\- Ma grand-mère va vous faire encore un procès ? S'exclama Neville abasourdi.

\- Oui pourquoi tu ne le savais pas ? S'étonna Pansy.

\- Non: je croyais qu'elle ne vous en ferait plus après avoir perdu le premier. Dit Neville honteux.

\- Elle croit "réparer" l'injustice que les grands-parents t'ont fait puisque tu n'as pas eu de biens immobiliers donc elle veut continuer de nous poursuivre devant le Magenmagot.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Tu sais que nous ne sommes pas des voleurs: l'avocat de mon père a même dit que c'est mon papa qui a subi une grave perte car grand-mère a vendu le manoir pour te donner de l'argent et payer les soins de ta mère à Sainte-Mangouste au lieu de régler les dettes. Enfin, c'est mon père paye tout, pas ta grand-mère, ni toi donc elle devrait se taire et nous laisser tranquille. Insista Pansy.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Dit Neville.

\- Tu sais que je risque de devoir travailler pour tout rembourser moi aussi après la mort de mon papa s'il n'a pas fini de payer ou s'il a fait d'autres dettes pour régler celles des grands-parents ? Conclut Pansy inquiète._"

* * *

Les deux cousins discutèrent encore un moment de leur situation familiale compliquée puis Pansy tenta de changer de sujet pour ne pas appesantir l'atmosphère.

"_ Tu aimerais aller dans quelle Maison ? Interrogea Pansy

\- J'irai là où on voudra bien de moi donc je pense finir à Poufsouffle.

\- Tu ne voudrais pas venir à Serpentard avec moi ? Demanda Pansy.

\- Euh ma grand-mère pourrait me tuer ! Répondit Neville paniqué.

\- Granny Glenda et Grandad Kenneth n'ont rien fait à ta mère, même si, elle était à Gryffondor donc pourquoi ta grand-mère devrait te tuer ? S'insurgea Pansy.

\- Elle veut que je sois comme mon père. Expliqua Neville.

\- Tu n'es pas Franck mais Neville et puis tu dois faire ce que tu veux plus tard. T'as envie de devenir auror comme lui ?

\- Euh non mais elle dit que je suis le portrait craché de mon père. Reconnut Neville.

\- Quoi ? Achète lui des lunettes pour Noël alors parce que tu ressembles à ta mère et mon père. Tu ressemble bien plus à mon papa que Kenneth ou moi. S'esclaffa Pansy.

\- Beh c'est seulement parce que vous avez pris les cheveux et les yeux de votre maman. Estima Neville à la vue des traits eurasiens de sa cousine.

\- Oui j'imagine: ma mère est mongole, même si, les gens la prennent toujours pour une chinoise.

\- Au fait tu vas toujours aussi souvent en Mongolie qu'avant ou pas ? Demanda Neville curieux.

\- Oui et puis on se rend aussi dans toute l'Asie. Ma mère a recommencé à travailler pour aider mon père donc elle va souvent chez des fournisseurs asiatiques. Expliqua Pansy. _"

* * *

Les deux cousins interrompirent leur conversation uniquement au moment du déjeuner, Neville saisit alors sa lunch box sorcière où l'elfe de sa grand-mère avait préparé de nombreux sandwiches avant de contempler les deux boîtes de Pansy. Le cousin de la fillette observa la lunch box et le _bentō_ puis il estima que les parents de sa cousine continuaient donc de l'éduquer selon des principes occidentaux et asiatiques.

Bien que la mère de Pansy soit mongole, elle avait appris à apprécier toutes les commodités offertes par le Japon, le Vietnam ou encore la Chine durant ses séjours là-bas pour son travail. C'était pendant l'un d'eux qu'elle avait rencontré son futur mari Patrick avant de le suivre en Grande-Bretagne après la fin de la guerre en 1981. Neville chassa cependant ses pensées à la vue de sa cousine en train d'ouvrir d'abord sa propre lunch-box sorcière. Cette dernière permettait aux sorciers de conserver leur repas au chaud en attendant leur pause-déjeuner au travail ou ailleurs. Il existait plusieurs formes de lunch box donc les sorciers pouvaient sélectionner des modèles pour une personne ou toute une famille.

Le jeune sorcier nota ensuite la présence du _fish &chips_ à l'intérieur puis Pansy s'aperçut de sa curiosité et reprit la parole :

" _ On partage le _fish &chips_ ? C'est mon père qui l'a fait avec la recette de notre grand-mère. En plus le poisson vient de Craster. Proposa Pansy.

\- ça a l'air vraiment très bon ! S'exclama Neville.

\- Oh oui mes parents savent bien cuisiner et heureusement parce qu'on n'a plus d'elfes de maison. Dit Pansy en toute innocence.

\- Oh vous avez vendu Roby et Birdie ? Demanda Neville peiné.

\- C'est pas nous mais grand-mère qui les a vendu avant de mourir: elle avait besoin d'argent. Mon papa est resté très mal à cause de ça donc il va les voir de temps en temps chez leur nouveau maître. Il leur a promis de les racheter dés que possible et a déjà fait un contrat avec leur propriétaire pour s'assurer de les reprendre un jour.

\- Ton père a toujours été gentil avec eux. Se souvint Neville.

\- Oui et il m'a toujours dit que ce ne sont pas des objets mais des êtres vivants comme nous donc on doit les respecter, même si, les autres sorciers le font pas. Enfin, Birdie et Roby me manquent beaucoup. Dit Pansy.

\- Dis Pansy je pensais à un truc. Commença Neville hésitant.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Nous pourrons nous voir à Poudlard puisque ma grand-mère ne peut pas l'en empêcher mais ce serait mieux si nous allions dans la même Maison. Poursuivit Neville.

\- Neville je ne suis pas courageuse donc j'irai pas à Gryffondor.

\- Moi non plus, je ne suis pas courageux donc j'irai à Poufsouffle alors je me disais que tu pourrais y venir aussi. Tenta Neville.

\- On ne peut pas choisir ! Protesta Pansy surprise.

\- Gran m'a dit que le Choipeau écoute ce que les élèves lui demandent donc elle m'a dit de lui demander d'aller à Gryffondor. Alors, tu peux lui dire que tu veux venir avec moi chez les Poufsouffle. Proposa Neville sincèrement désireux de conserver sa cousine près de lui.

\- J'ai toujours voulu aller à Serpentard. Confessa Pansy indécise.

\- Je sais mais nous pourrions rester ensemble.

\- C'est si important pour toi ? Demanda Pansy songeuse.

\- Oui. Jura Neville pas du tout désireux d'affronter Poudlard et les autres élèves tous seuls.

\- Bon je te promets d'essayer de convaincre le Choipeau de m'envoyer à Poufsouffle alors.

\- Merci Pansy. Dit Neville radieux._"

Ils goûtèrent le _fish &chips_ avec appétit puis Pansy proposa de laisser le _bentō_ pour plus tard afin de pouvoir manger de nouveau avant le festin qui suivrait la répartition. Les deux sorciers profitèrent des heures restantes pour évoquer leurs souvenirs communs chez Pansy, au manoir Parkinson mais surtout le cottage où ils adoraient passer les vacances ensemble. Tous deux aimaient les grands espaces, les serres de Glenda mais aussi la pêche avec Grand-père Kenneth et Patrick Parkinson. Neville appréciait également les histoires mongoles de sa tante ou encore les mélodies égrenées par les Northumbrian small pipes (cornemuses de Northumbrie) de son grand-père ainsi que son oncle.

Pansy affirma avoir emmené la sienne avec elle ainsi que son violon car son père avait affirmé qu'elle pourrait continuer de s'exercer au sein du petit club de musique et la chorale de l'école. La fillette confessa à Neville que c'était son père qui lui servait d'enseignant chez elle en raison du coût onéreux des cours chez un professeur . Sa mère avait également insisté pour qu'elle apprenne à jouer du Morin khur (espèce de violon mongol) et la yatga (instrument de musique mongol) puisque ses parents l'éduquaient selon leurs deux cultures. Neville acquiesça car il était conscient des manies des Parkinson.

Enfin, la présence de la Northumbrian smaal pipe de Pansy ne l'étonnait pas non plus puisque le Northumberland était un comté anglais très particulier en raison de l'influence des Celtes ainsi que des Écossais dans la culture locale. Ce comté comptait plusieurs dialectes très particuliers et les habitants détenaient même un tartan comme les écossais. De plus, les Parkinson possédaient aussi des ancêtres écossais ou encore de lointain cousins en Écosse. Pansy finit par saisir son instrument afin de jouer un morceau pour son cousin qui se mit à l'envier secrètement puisque personne ne lui enseignait ce genre de choses chez lui.

* * *

Toutefois, l'adolescente fut interrompue par quelques coups à la porte.

"_Qui c'est ? Demanda Neville curieux.

\- Hermione Granger, je peux entrer ? Répondit une petite voix.

\- Euh oui. Répondit Neville sans penser à consulter sa cousine agacée par l'idée de partager ses retrouvailles avec son cousin en compagnie d'un tiers._"

* * *

Le compartiment s'ouvrit aussitôt sur une fille aux cheveux ébouriffés qui remercia les deux autres avant de pousser sa valise à l'intérieur. Elle se présenta comme Hermione Granger puis leur expliqua que les personnes de son premier compartiment s'étaient montrés désagréables avec elle durant tout le trajet donc l'adolescente avait fini par partir. Pansy scruta attentivement leur visiteuse et la laissa s'installer. Ensuite, Hermione confessa son excitation à l'idée de découvrir Poudlard donc la petite Parkinson ne put s'empêcher de lui poser une question:

"_ Tu es une née moldue n'est-ce pas ?

\- Mm oui: comment tu as deviné ? S'étonna Hermione.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air méchante et tu es en première année donc personne ne te connaît. Aussi, si des gens se sont montrés désagréables avec toi, cela signifie que ce sont des sang-purs qui n'aiment pas les moldus. Dit Pansy.

\- Tous les sang-purs sont aussi désagréables avec les nés moldus ? S'inquiéta Hermione.

\- Non pas tous: mon père se moque du statut des gens du moment qu'ils payent leurs commandes et ne l'embêtent pas. Enfin, ma mère et moi n'avons rien contre les moldus non plus. Affirma Pansy.

\- Nous sommes des sang-purs tous les deux mais nous sommes tranquilles. Renchérit Neville.

\- C'est rassurant de voir que tous les sang-purs ne sont pas hostiles. J'ai acheté plein de livres quand j'ai pu venir chercher mes affaires scolaires donc j'ai lu plein de choses sur l'hostilité de certains sorciers, notamment pendant la guerre. Se justifia Hermione.

\- Beaucoup de sang-purs n'aiment pas les moldus c'est vrai mais c'est parce qu'ils sont plus nombreux que nous. Enfin, nous devons cacher nos pouvoirs devant eux donc c'est normal d'avoir peur non ? Répliqua Pansy.

\- Des sorciers ont peur des moldus alors qu'ils ont des pouvoirs contrairement à des gens comme mes parents ? Protesta Hermione surprise.

\- La magie nous défend de beaucoup de choses c'est vrai mais si nos ancêtres ont voulu se cacher c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison. Estima Pansy.

\- Tu crois que les moldus et les sorciers ne pourraient pas vivre ensemble ? Demanda Hermione avide d'apprendre le point de vue d'un sorcier sang-pur sur ce sujet.

\- Mon père ne croit pas que ce soit possible et je pense qu'il a raison. Répondit Pansy songeuse.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Neville surpris.

\- Mon père m'a dit un truc qui m'est toujours resté dans la tête: " _Pansy imagine que ton frère a de la magie et pas toi. Tu l'aimerais toujours ?_ " Commença l'adolescente.

\- Bien sûr que oui ! Protesta Neville qui était enfant unique.

\- J'ai dit pareil mais mon père m'a dit que non et il m'a expliqué pourquoi. Écoutez bien ses paroles: " _Tu finirais par devenir jalouse de ton petit frère quand_ _il ferait_ _sa magie_ _devant toi_ _. Ensuite, tu serais attristée au début puis en colère avant d'avoir peur qu'il_ _ne_ _te fasse du mal puisque tu ne peux pas te défendre contre sa magie._ " Poursuivit Pansy.

\- ...

\- Il a continué en disant également : " _Aussi, tu_ _commencerais à te méfier donc tu pourrais choisir trois solutions : soit t'éloigner de lui, soit tenter de_ _te montrer supérieur_ _e_ _à_ _lui_ _même sans magie,_ _soit_ _tu finirais par le détruire pour qu'il ne fasse plus de magie."._ Reprit Pansy _._

 _\- ..._

\- Mon père a ensuite ajouté autre chose: " _Ce serait pareil si les moldus connaissaient notre monde: ils seraient tristes puis jaloux avant d'avoir peur de nous et tenter de nous éliminer comme ils le faisaient par le passé. Aussi, nous devons rester dans notre coin et ne p_ _lu_ _s_ _jamais_ _nous faire remarquer_." Conclut Pansy.

\- Mm c'est très logique. Reconnut Hermione songeuse.

\- Je n'ai rien contre les moldus ou les sorciers nés moldus mais je sais que beaucoup d'entre nous s'inquiètent car on ne sait pas si les nés moldus garderont toujours le secret sur notre monde. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Je n'avais pas songé à ces choses. Dit Hermione.

\- Il y a aussi des sang-purs qui disent que les sorciers nés moldus volent la magie des cracmols mais bon, j'y crois pas du tout. Avoua Pansy.

\- Je n'ai volé ma magie à personne: je ne savais même pas que j'étais une sorcière avant. Renchérit Hermione.

\- Oui j'imagine. Dit Pansy.

\- Au fait c'est quoi un cracmol ? Interrogea Hermione.

\- C'est un enfant qui naît sans magie comme les moldus mais c'est très triste pour lui puisqu'il est né dans une famille sorcière. Les gens n'aiment pas les cracmols donc beaucoup de parents abandonnent leurs enfants ou leur en veulent car un cracmol est une honte pour toute la famille. Avoua Neville soudainement attristé en se souvenant des regards en coin de sa grand-mère pendant des années.

\- Oh ce doit être très difficile pour ces cracmols. Estima Hermione peinée.

\- Ils ne restent pas souvent dans le monde sorcier donc ils vont chez les moldus et se marient là-bas. Certains sorciers disent que les sorciers nés moldus sont leurs descendants. Dévoila Pansy.

-Je ne sais pas si j'ai un ancêtre cracmol dans ma famille car je suis la seule sorcière. Dit Hermione.

\- C'est juste une rumeur tu sais. Précisa Pansy.

\- En tout cas, tu verras que tous les sang-purs ne sont pas méchants. Ajouta Neville.

\- Oui je m'en aperçois déjà grâce à vous. Au fait, qu'est-ce que c'est ? S'interrompit Hermione à la vue de la poche du jeune garçon en train de bouger.

\- Trevor s'est réveillé. Estima Pansy.

\- Qui est Trevor ? Demanda Hermione.

\- C'est mon crapaud. Dit Neville avant de le sortir de sa poche.

\- Oh: vous avez des animaux de compagnie ! Constata Hermione.

\- Moi oui mais pas...

\- Ahh ! Hurla Pansy à la vue de Trevor en train de lui sauter à la figure. _"

L'adolescente affolée tenta de se débarrasser du crapaud également paniqué qui finit par cracher sur la figure et les cheveux de Pansy furieuse puis Hermione saisit l'animal. Neville penaud tenta de s'excuser mais sa cousine agacée le repoussa avant de se rendre aux toilettes. Le crapaud inquiet en profita pour s'enfuir sous les cris de Neville qui se lança à sa poursuite. Hermione songeuse finit par sortir également afin d'aider le jeune garçon manifestement maladroit mais plus gentil que la sorcière.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Neville retrouva enfin son crapaud et retourna auprès de Pansy manifestement vexée de n'avoir trouvé personne à son retour. Son cousin bredouilla quelques excuses puis elle les accepta, néanmoins, la jeune fille lui ordonna de tenir son crapaud très loin d'elle. Enfin, Hermione revint également tout en plaignant silencieusement la fille en face d'elle dont les cheveux étaient trempés alors qu'ils étaient auparavant dotés d'anglaises manifestement effectuées la veille par Mrs Parkinson pour ce grand jour.

Au bout de quelques heures, ils parvinrent enfin à destination avant de monter à bord des bateaux puis la mauvaise humeur de Pansy disparut à la vue de la magnificence de Poudlard. Au moment de leur entrée dans la grande salle, Neville serra la main de sa cousine un instant en affirmant qu'ils ne se sépareraient pas :

"_ Gran ne nous séparera plus Pansy donc nous serons dans la même Maison et on pourra s'amuser ensemble comme avant. Promit Neville.

\- C'est vrai ? Demanda sa cousine.

\- Oui je te le jure. Affirma Neville.

\- Alors je te crois. Répondit Pansy.

\- Fais moi confiance Pansy: nous serons ensemble à Poufsouffle. Chuchota Neville.

\- Tu sais que j'ai toujours volé aller à Serpentard donc je vais aller à Poufsouffle seulement pour toi. Ne me fais pas regretter ça. Déclara Pansy inquiète.

\- Jamais. Jura Neville.

\- Comme c'est touchant de voir deux cousins s'aimer autant. Se moqua Théodore connu des deux cousins cramoisis.

\- ...

\- Personne n'a encore noté votre attitude alors détachez vos mains et agissez normalement si vous ne voulez pas finir sous les moqueries dés les premiers jours. Chuchota Théodore._"

Les deux cousins se détachèrent puis ils reprirent leur marche tout en observant avec appréhension le plafond enchanté sans se soucier des explications d'Hermione en raison de leur soudain stress. Enfin, la répartition commença donc le silence se fit parmi les premières années qui observèrent leurs camarades passer sous le Choipeau l'un après l'autre. Pansy nota que Granger fut répartie chez le Gryffondors et n'en fut pas surprise. Enfin, vint le tour de Neville donc sa cousine l'encouragea discrètement.

Toutefois, la petite sorcière abasourdie se sentit trahie au moment où le Choipeau envoya Neville à Gryffondor puis le sorcier agréablement surpris fut accueilli par la table de Gryffondor avant de se laisser enlacer par Hermione. Malgré le caractère amical de cette accolade donnée uniquement parce que Miss Granger avait l'impression de s'être enfin faite un ami pour toute la vie, Pansy estima que Neville avait manifestement oublié sa seule famille pour le sourire d'une née moldue aux dents de castor.

* * *

Nott augmenta son trouble par ses propos:

"_ Londubat est un faible qui se laisse facilement berner par les fausses promesses Pansy. Dit le sorcier.

\- Londubat est un traître à sa famille. Estima Pansy jalouse.

\- Exact: il t'as trahi toi sa cousine en allant à Gryffondor au lieu de venir à Poufsouffle avec toi. Renchérit Nott amusé par l'expression de Pansy.

\- Je ne veux pas aller à Poufsouffle mais à Serpentard. Rappela Pansy.

\- Oui mais tu aurais sacrifié ton rêve pour lui donc Londubat n'a pas apprécié ton sacrifice ni celui de ton père qui paye toutes les dettes sans rien lui demander. Affirma Nott._"

La sorcière peinée et jalouse acquiesça tout en remerciant Merlin de passer après Neville durant la répartition sinon elle se serait retrouvée à Poufsouffle pour rien. Pansy agacée dut ensuite se retenir pour ne pas donner un coup de pied dans le derrière de Weasley au moment où il déblatéra ses bêtises sur le fait que tous les mauvais sorciers allaient à Serpentard.

Enfin, Miss Parkinson dut chasser ses pensées car c'était son tour. Une fois, assise, le Choipeau entra dans son esprit et affirma que sa loyauté envers Neville lui aurait permis d'aller à Poufsouffle si le jeune garçon s'y était rendu, néanmoins , Serpentard convenait beaucoup mieux à Pansy selon lui.

C'est ainsi que Miss Pansy Parkinson fut accueillie à la table des Serpentards avant de s'asseoir à côté de Théodore Nott sous le regard inquiet de Neville qui regretta un instant d'avoir cédé à la joie d'aller à Gryffondor au lieu d'insister auprès du Choipeau pour aller à Poufsouffle où sa cousine aurait pu le rejoindre.

* * *

 _ **Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Il y a aura bien évidemment plus de détails plus tard sur les dispositions testamentaires des Parkinson senior ou encore leurs choix. Effectivement, ils n'ont pas légué les dettes à Patrick, le cottage à Pansy et l'argent à Neville pour des motifs irrationnels. Enfin, la grand-mère de Neville est une sorcière traditionnelle donc elle aurait préféré que son petit-fils reçoive un morceau de cottage plutôt que de l'argent.**_

 _ **Le Northumberland est vraiment un comté anglais influencé par les cultures écossaises et celtes donc les Northumbrian small pipe existent bien. Ce sont des cornemuses plus petites que leurs cousines écossaises et la musique est un peu différente. Enfin, il y a vraiment un tartan pour le Northumberland.**_

 _ **Pour l'instant, les deux cousins sont encore très jeunes mais que pensez-vous du début de cette histoire, la répartition ou encore de l'intervention d'Hermione, Nott et Trevor ?**_

 _ **A bientôt pour la suite !**_


	3. 1ère année

_**Bonsoir à tous,**_

 _ **Merci à Cutie Sunshine pour ses reviews, elle a notamment raison sur un point mais Théodore Nott n'est pas le seul qui va semer (de manière involontaire cette fois-ci) la zizanie entre les deux cousins.**_ _ **En attendant, voici la suite qui relate la première année de Pansy et Neville.**_

 _ **Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

 **_ Décembre 1991 :**

Harry traînait des pieds et se rendait avec mauvais grâce à son cours de potions en compagnie de ses deux amis puisqu'ils s'était beaucoup approché de Ron mais aussi curieusement d'Hermione la soit-disant Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Certes, Hermione était une bibliothèque vivante, néanmoins, elle était très gentille et généreuse avec les autres. Tous les trois finirent par déboucher dans le couloir qui menait aux cachots quand ils entendirent des cris avant de s'approcher afin d'apporter son aide en cas de besoins. Toutefois, le trio se rassura à la vue de Parkinson en train de se disputer avec Neville.

Les deux sorciers ne se parlaient pas souvent car la sorcière évitait le jeune garçon en général. Pire encore, leurs discussions tournaient toujours à la dispute ou plutôt, _le Pékinois_ se mettait à japper pendant que Londubat tentait de lui répondre mais il n'avait pas d'arguments contre ce chien enragé. Aussi, Neville finissait par baisser sa tête sous les éclats de rire des Serpentards et l'agacement du jeune Potter désireux de voir son ami se rebeller enfin. Cette fois-ci, Harry décida d'intervenir pour éviter que Neville se fasse humilier encore une fois devant les autres car leurs camarades ne tarderaient pas à arriver. Il voulut donc s'approcher d'eux mais une main se posa sur sa bouche puis il se débattit mais se détendit après avoir entendu les chuchotements de Ron :

« _ Harry c'est moi: je ne veux pas te faire de mal mais tu ne dois pas te mêler de cette histoire sinon tu vas vexer Neville. Chuchota Ron.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Interrogea Hermione qui chuchota également.

\- Les Parkinson et les Londubat sont en guerre depuis plus de deux ans donc personne ne doit se mêler de leurs histoires de famille. Dévoila Ron.

\- Mais cette fille maltraite Neville. Tenta de protester Harry tout en chuchotant également après avoir été libéré par son ami.

\- Elle s'en prend à lui parce que son père a de gros problèmes à cause de la grand-mère de Neville. Enfin, Neville l'a cherché cette fois-ci: ça me tue de dire ça mais Parkinson a raison car il lui a volontairement renversé son encrier dessus pendant le cours d'histoire de la magie tout à l'heure. Avoua Ron.

\- Hein ? S'exclama Harry.

\- Ron : Neville est très gentil donc il ne ferait jamais une chose pareille. Contesta Hermione surprise.

\- Vous n'avez pas noté que Neville est plus maladroit que d'habitude quand cette fille est dans les parages ? Répliqua Ron.

\- Mm, je n'y ai pas fait attention. Confessa Harry.

\- Moi oui et je crois que c'est sa manière à lui de la retenir près de lui. Dit Ron plus lucide car lui-même avait fait pareil l'année dernière pour attirer l'attention de l'ex petite amie de Bill sur lui avant de réaliser son erreur.

\- Mais pourquoi Neville cherche à attirer son attention ? Interrogea Hermione surprise.

\- Ne me dis pas que Neville est amoureux du Pékinois ? Chuchota Harry choqué.

\- Je ne sais pas mais les Londubat et les Parkinson ont de gros problèmes entre eux donc ils ne se supportent pas au point de s'éviter ou se disputer quand ils sont obligés de se parler. Affirma Ron.

\- Pourtant Pansy et Neville semblaient très contents de voyager ensemble dans le Poudlard Express donc je n'ai pas compris pourquoi les choses ont changé entre eux après notre arrivée ici. S'étonna Hermione.

\- Je ne sais pas Hermione: ils avaient peut-être fait une trêve au début du mois de septembre mais le procès entre Mrs Londubat et le père de Parkinson a commencé peu après donc Neville est probablement en guerre avec cette fille maintenant. Dit Ron.

\- Neville est trop timide donc j'ai du mal à l'imaginer embêter Parkinson à cause des histoires de leurs deux familles. Dit Harry surpris.

\- Harry tu ne peux pas imaginer jusqu'à quel point des familles sang-pures peuvent se détester ou se défier quand elles sont en guerre. Affirma Ron.

\- Mm en gros les Parkinson et les Londubat ne se supportent pas comme toi quand tu vois Malefoy ? Demanda Harry.

\- C'est ça mais c'est encore pire entre les Parkinson et les Londubat. Décréta Ron.

\- Pourquoi ? Interrogea Hermione.

\- On en parlera plus tard si vous voulez mais pas maintenant car ils sont tout près et je n'aimerais pas que le Pékinois m'entende donner raison à sa famille, sinon, cela lui ferait trop plaisir. Dit Ron.

\- Ah bon, ce sont les Londubat qui sont en tort ? Demanda Hermione surprise.

\- Oui et mon père peut jurer que c'est vrai. Conclut Ron avant de se taire car les deux belligérants s'étaient tus également._ »

* * *

Les deux sorciers suspicieux observèrent les alentours puis Neville demanda à Pansy si elle avait entendu du bruit également :

« _ Tu as entendu du bruit toi aussi ?

\- Oui. Répondit Pansy.

\- Bon on continuera de discuter plus tard alors quand personne ne pourra nous espionner. Affirma Neville.

\- Par Salazar : pourquoi tu ne me laisse pas tranquille. Se lamenta Pansy.

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi. Affirma Neville.

\- Tu aimes te disputer avec moi ou quoi Londubat ? S'exclama Pansy.

\- Ce qui se passe entre ton père et ma grand-mère ne nous regarde pas donc pourquoi tu m'évites ou tu te disputes avec moi quand on peut se parler ? Insista Neville.

\- Parce que tu es un traître Londubat. Décréta Pansy.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai !

\- Si et tu sais très bien pourquoi car tu n'as pas tenu ta promesse ! L'accusa Pansy.

\- Pansy c'est pour ça que tu me traites comme ça et que tu ne me défends pas quand Greengrass et Bullstrode se moquent de moi ? S'exclama Neville abasourdi.

\- Depuis quand les filles défendent les garçons ? Normalement c'est le sorcier qui défend la sorcière ! S'exclama Pansy abasourdie qui lisait de nombreux romans sorciers à l'eau de rose.

\- Ouais d'accord mais bon un peu d'aide de ta part ne me ferait pas de mal tu sais ? Répliqua Neville.

\- Pourquoi devrais-je t'aider alors que TOI tu m'as abandonné pour te faire de nouvelles amies ? Rétorqua Pansy furieuse en songeant à la facilité avec laquelle Neville s'était rué à la table des Rouge et Or sans lui accorder un regard avant d'enlacer Hermione.

\- Pansy ce n'est pas moi qui ai choisi d'aller à Gry… Mentit Neville mal à l'aise.…

\- Non seulement tu es un traître mais aussi un menteur Londubat ! L'interrompit Pansy furieuse.

\- …

\- IL me l'a dit quand j'ai parlé avec lui alors ne mens pas. Affirma Pansy déçue tout en faisant référence au Choipeau.

\- Pans' je suis désolé mais j'étais tellement content j'ai fait ça sans réfléchir. J'ai ensuite regretté quand j'ai vu que tu ne voulais pas me parler. Avoua Neville.

\- Tu crois que j'ai envie de te parler après ça ? Tu es un traître, un lâche et un menteur donc je me demande qu'est-ce que tu fous chez les soi-disant courageux Gryffondors. Les menteurs, méchants et lâches sont tous des Serpentards d'après les Gryffondors donc tu es sûr que tu es dans la bonne Maison Londubat ? Se moqua Pansy.

\- Tais-toi Parkinson : Neville est un GRYFFONDOR COURAGEUX ET Honnête donc tu n'as pas à lui parler ainsi ! Rugit Harry avant de les rejoindre sous le regard inquiet de Ron.

\- Harry qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ! Protesta Neville.

\- De quoi tu te mêles Potter ? Renchérit Pansy.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas le maltraiter, ni l'insulter ! Répliqua Harry désireux d'aider son ami.

\- Est-ce que je t'ai demandé de le faire ? S'insurgea Neville furieux.

\- Euh non mais je croyais que tu avais besoin d'aide… Tenta Harry penaud.

\- Eh bien tu croyais mal POTTER ALORS LAISSE NOUS FINIR NOTRE DISCUSSION TOUS SEULS AU LIEU DE TE MÊLER DE NOS AFFAIRES ! Hurla Neville dont la réaction était totalement similaire à celle de Pansy, son oncle Patrick, sa mère Alice ou encore le grand-père Kenneth Parkinson quand l'un d'eux était énervé.

\- Harry voulait juste t'aider Neville et toi Pansy: pourquoi tu es aussi agressive envers lui ? Tu ne l'étais pas avant. Tenta Hermione.

\- LONDUBAT A RAISON POTTER : TU N AS RIEN A DIRE ET VOUS DEUX NON PLUS ! Hurla Pansy sans se soucier des applaudissements de ses camarades serpentards arrivés depuis peu et en train d'assister à la scène._ »

De son côté, le maître des potions avait discrètement ouvert la porte pour observer également le spectacle. Rogue était arrivé dans sa salle depuis peu car le cours des premières années était son premier de la journée. L'enseignant détestait enseigner à des cornichons comme il appelait ses élèves mais son humeur s'était grandement améliorée grâce à la vision de Potter remis en place par une Serpentarde et pire encore Londubat. Aussi, il n'avait pas interrompu la scène donc Harry abasourdi continua de se faire laminer par les cris de Neville manifestement furieux pour une fois et de Pansy.

Le jeune Potter ne se doutait pas que les colères des Parkinson étaient redoutées par leur entourage car cette famille très silencieuse et opportuniste, se déchaînait lorsque les membres perdaient le contrôle d'eux-même. Ainsi Harry subit les foudres des deux cousins réunis sans se douter de leur lien de parenté. Au bout de quelques minutes, les deux cousins se calmèrent après avoir passé un sacré savon à Harry stupéfait puis chacun d'eux se retira de son côté en attendant de pouvoir entrer dans la salle.

Toutefois, Hermione nota les regards de Neville sur Pansy quand elle ne le regardait pas puis la sorcière se promit de demander des explications à Ron le soir-même. Malheureusement, elle oublia rapidement sa curiosité après avoir appris la tenue d'un contrôle surprise de la part de Rogue qui n'avait décidément pas envie de faire faire des potions aux cornichons mais de clore cette belle matinée en beauté par un contrôle surprise pour ces idiots…

Absorbée par ce contrôle surprise puis les différentes aventures du Trio d'Or, Hermione en oublia Neville et Pansy qui ne se disputaient plus en public afin de ne pas reproduire le même spectacle...

* * *

 _ **\- Juin 1992 Festin de fin d'année :**_

Pansy abasourdie partageait le même sentiment d'injustice à la vue des points attribués à la dernière minute par Dumbledore pour faire gagner la Coupe des Maison à ses chers Gryffons. Certes, la sorcière était consciente que le Trio d'or avait manifestement effectué des exploit, néanmoins, le directeur ne s'était pas montré honnête. D'ailleurs, Théodore Nott partageait son avis :

« _ Ce vieux débile a voulu donner la coupe à ses Gryffondors à tout prix sans se soucier de nous blesser ou de nous voler notre victoire. Grogna le jeune garçon.

\- Par la baguette de Salazar : ce fumier parle d'union entre les Maisons mais il nous a volé ! Renchérit Pansy.

\- C'est clair : il a rajouté des points à la dernière minute à ces quatre bouffons juste pour nous dépasser et nous voler la coupe. Dit Nott.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi : il les a donné au moment où nous ne pouvons rien faire pour tenter de gagner d'autres points. C'est vraiment injuste ! Se lamenta Pansy.

\- La vie est toujours injuste pour un Serpentard tant qu'il est à Poudlard. Affirma Marcus Flint qui les avait entendu.

\- Eh Pansy : ça te fait quoi d'être la cousine de celui qui a donné les dix points manquants aux Gryffondor pour nous dépasser ? Interrogea Draco puisque Londubat avait récolté dix points en empêchant ses amis de sortir de leur salle commune.

\- Ne me fais pas penser à ça. Dit Pansy.

\- Je te plains car t'as vraiment un boulet comme cousin et en plus sa grand-mère est encore en train de vous ruiner avec ce procès à la noix. Renchérit Théodore.

\- Regarde Pansy : Londubat a fêté sa victoire avec ses amis et maintenant il a l'air de se souvenir de toi donc il te fait signe. Dit Daphné à la vue du geste de Neville dont la joie avait disparu en songeant au désappointement de Pansy. Le geste de Neville était purement amical mais sa cousine le prit très mal.

\- Je hais Potter car je sais que c'est lui qui m'a donné le surnom Pékinois mais je crois que je supporte encore moins Londubat : ce traître ose me faire signe alors qu'il est en train de fêter sa victoire ? S'insurgea Pansy.

\- Tu ne comptes pas faire le voyage de retour avec lui non ? Demanda Draco.

\- Non ! Répliqua Pansy.

\- Elle va voyager avec moi. Intervint Nott.

\- Pansy et Théodore les deux intellectuels ensemble dans un compartiment : bon on va vous laisser tous seuls alors comme ça vous pourrez continuer de lire. Se moqua gentiment Millicent._ »

De son côté, Neville inquiet observa Pansy se rembrunir et se demanda si sa cousine accepterait de voyager ensemble afin qu'ils puissent s'expliquer entre eux sans leurs camarades de Maison. Le jeune homme inquiet s'interrogeait aussi sur son oncle dont les problèmes financiers s'étaient aggravés à cause des honoraires de son avocat puisque Mrs Londubat persistait à lui infliger procès sur procès. Il décida cependant de chasser ses pensées avant de participer à la fête en compagnie de ses amis.

* * *

Le lendemain, le jeune Londubat attendit de voir Pansy monter dans le train pour la suivre. Malheureusement pour lui, Neville dépité constata que Théodore Nott utilisait un Wingardium Leviosa pour faire léviter leurs deux valises avant de partager le compartiment de la Serpentarde.

Neville indécis hésita un instant mais il décida de parler avec sa cousine quand même. Aussi, le jeune garçon ouvrit la porte du compartiment, cependant, il la referma aussitôt après avoir trouvé les deux Serpentards en train de s'embrasser. Les deux sorciers ne s'étaient pas aperçus de sa présence donc ils ne se doutèrent pas de sa visite. De son côté, Londubat désappointé était en train de marcher le plus loins possible tout en ne comprenant pas sa colère puisque _Pansy était sa cousine et donc pas une fille à draguer pour lui_. Ensuite, il chassa ses pensées dans l'espoir d'oublier cette vision...

Une fois parvenu à destination, Neville salua son oncle Patrick entrevu en premier sur le quai de la gare mais il ne put s'attarder pour discuter de peur de voir sa grand-mère furieuse lui lancer un sort. La vieille femme se rapprocha dangeureusement de Parkinson pendant que Pansy inquiète rejoignait son père à toute vitesse en compagnie de Théodore.

Troublé par cette vision, Neville saisit le bras de sa grand-mère et lui proposa de rentrer avant de ruminer dans son coin pendant tout l'été. Le jeune garçon avait bien reçu une invitation de la part de son oncle mais Mrs Londubat ne lui permit pas de se rendre au cottage, ne serait-ce qu'une seule journée. Neville dépité se montra donc souvent impoli avec sa grand-mère et se retrouva puni à plusieurs reprises.

Il était également taraudé par l'angoisse et l'incompréhension face à son inquiétude, voire, sa jalousie à l'idée de Pansy en train de pêcher ou se baigner avec Nott si elle l'invitait dans le Northumberland en son absence. Afin de chasser sa frustration puisque sa grand-mère le contraignait à rester dans le Lancashire, Neville se rendait souvent sur la jetée de Blackpool sans se soucier des moldus et il nageait pendant plusieurs heures. Le jeune sorcier trouvait un certain apaisement dans l'exercice physique mais il ne voyait pas l'heure de reprendre le train afin de pouvoir s'expliquer quitte à se disputer si nécessaire avec sa cousine car Neville refusait de la perdre puisque c'était la seule famille qui lui restait.

Certes, il était conscient de l'existence du petit Kenneth et de son oncle ainsi que sa tante mais ce n'était pas la même chose que Pansy à ses yeux.

* * *

 _ **Voilà, J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Que pensez-vous de cette première année ou de tous les rebondissements survenus ? Enfin, comment trouvez-vous Neville ou encore Pansy ?**_


	4. Septembre 1992 Confrontations et Musique

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

 _ **Ce chapitre est un peu particulier mais j'espère que vous l'apprécierez.**_

 _ **Bonne Lecture et à bientôt !**_

* * *

\- Poudlard 1er septembre 1992 :

Neville ne tenait plus en place depuis la veille à l'idée de retrouver les Parkinson sur le quai. Il avait bien tenté de rendre visite à son oncle lorsque sa grand-mère l'avait emmené faire ses achats pour la rentrée, néanmoins Mrs Londubat ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle donc il n'était pas parvenu à rejoindre l'atelier des Parkinson sur le Chemin de Traverse. Le jeune garçon se comporta normalement jusqu'à la gare de King Cross puis il devança rapidement sa grand-mère qui marchait plus lentement dans l'espoir d'apercevoir les Parkinson.

Pour une fois la chance lui sourit car sa famille maternelle était déjà là et s'apprêtait à passer la barrière. Neville les rejoignit aussitôt puis il salua ses oncle, tante ainsi que ses cousins dont le petit Kenneth qui avait bien grandi avant de contempler Pansy. Le jeune garçon dut cependant chasser ses pensées afin de répondre aux questions de son oncle :

« _ Neville tu as beaucoup grandi cet été et tu es bien bronzé : j'en déduis que tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? Demanda Patrick heureux de revoir son neveu ne serait-ce que quelques minutes.

\- J'ai beaucoup nagé mais pas plus : ma grand-mère ne m'emmène jamais en vacances. Avoua Neville.

\- C'est dommage qu'elle n'accepte pas de te laisser venir dans le Northumberland car nous aurions pu pêcher ensemble et pique-niquer sur la plage tous les cinq. Enfin, ta présence nous aurait vraiment fait plaisir. Dit son oncle.

\- Merci c'est gentil et toi Pansy tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? Interrogea Neville puisqu'il était conscient que sa cousine ne pouvait pas l'éviter devant ses parents.

\- Oui : j'ai aidé mes parents à la maison avant d'aller en Mongolie. Répondit Pansy.

\- Ah tu es restée longtemps en Mongolie ? Demanda Neville.

\- Tu ne le savais pas Neville ? Interrogea Patrick surpris.

\- Non. Avoua Neville.

\- Pansy tu ne lui as pas envoyé de carte postale ? Demanda Patrick qui avait bien recommandé à sa fille d'en envoyer une dans l'espoir que les deux cousins se réconcilient et entament une correspondance durant l'été afin d'aider Neville à combattre sa solitude.

\- Si mais il n'a pas répondu donc j'en ai pas envoyé d'autres. Dit Pansy.

\- Je n'ai rien reçu ! Affirma Neville surpris.

\- Mm, je vois… Déplora Patrick convaincu que la grand-mère Londubat avait du intercepter le courrier.

\- Dis Pansy tu es toujours fâchée contre moi ? Tenta ensuite Neville.

\- Oui car tu as aidé tes amis à nous voler la coupe. Répondit Pansy.

\- Pansy : ce n'est pas la faute de Neville si Dumbledore s'est montré cruel envers les Serpentards. Intervint Patrick.

\- Tout de même Patrick ce n'est pas normal. Dit son épouse.

\- Euh pourquoi vous dites que le directeur s'est montré cruel ? Interrogea Neville.

\- Parce qu'il vous a donné des points à tes amis et toi alors que l'année était finie donc il a fait ça pour vous donner la coupe alors que toute la salle était déjà décorée pour nous. Répondit Pansy.

\- Euh Pansy : il nous les a donné pour récompenser notre courage. Tenta Neville.

\- Il aurait du vous les donner pour l'année d'après donc pour maintenant. Ce n'est pas bien de les donner en plein banquet quand les autres élèves ne peuvent plus rien faire pour tenter de gagner des points eux aussi. Répliqua Pansy.

\- C'est vrai que c'est très injuste. Reconnut Naraantuya.

\- C'est clair : je ne veux pas retourner à Poudlard donc je peux rester tout le temps à l'école mongole Maman ? Demanda Pansy déçue.

\- Patrick on pourrait peut-être laisser Pansy décider ce qu'elle veut faire. Proposa Naraantuya.

\- Non Pansy doit aller dans les deux écoles donc il n'est pas question qu'elle abandonne Poudlard. S'entêta son mari.

\- Tu vas aussi à l'école mongole ? S'étonna Neville.

\- Oui : Pansy a passé les mois de juin, juillet et août à l'école en Mongolie pour rattraper son année en trois mois comme ceux qui n'ont pas réussi leurs examens. Expliqua Naraantuya.

\- Mais alors t'as pas eu de vacances ! Estima Neville surpris.

\- Si : l'internat n'est pas obligatoire en Mongolie donc ma fille allait à ses cours et rentrait en Angleterre ensuite. En fait, le décalage horaire lui a permis d'étudier en Mongolie quand il faisait nuit ici puis elle revenait à la maison où elle faisait une grasse matinée avant de s'amuser l'après-midi après son réveil. Affirma Patrick.

\- Il est dix heures trente ici donc dix-huit heures trente en Mongolie. Expliqua Naraantuya.

\- J'aimerai retourner à Oulan-Bator Maman. Avoua Pansy.

\- Tu ne veux vraiment pas aller à Poudlard ? Demanda Neville surpris.

\- Non : je suis bien mieux en Mongolie où le directeur ne vole pas une coupe et ma Maison s'entend bien avec les autres, même si, elle a des couleurs vert et argent. Déclara Pansy.

\- Pansy : ce n'est pas la faute de Neville donc pourquoi tu ne te montres pas plus gentille avec lui ? Ne laisse pas la rivalité entre vos deux Maisons vous éloigner car Neville est de ta famille lui aussi. Tenta Patrick auprès de sa fille

\- Il a ses amis Gryffondors donc il n'a pas besoin de moi. Contesta Pansy.

\- Bien sûr que si : TOI tu es MA COUSINE donc tu es PLUS IMPORTANTE que les Gryffondors pour moi. Insista Neville.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai car tu laisse les Gryffondors m'appeler _Pékinois !_ Répliqua Pansy.

\- Je leur ai dit d'arrêter mais ils ne m'écoutent pas ! Tenta Neville livide après avoir enfin réalisé que Pansy était au courant de son surnom.

\- Moi j'ai empêché les Serpentards de te donner des surnoms donc ils se contentent de t'appeler _Londubat_. Protesta Pansy.

\- Pourquoi te ne m'as rien dit ? Protesta Neville surpris.

\- Parce que ça ne change rien : je t'ai défendu mais toi tu ne le fais pas. Révéla Pansy d'un ton maussade.

\- Bon il est peut-être temps de franchir la barrière non ? Intervint Naraantuya._ »

* * *

Les sorciers acquiescèrent puis Pansy saisit son chariot avant de passer la première suivie de sa mère et Kenneth. Ensuite, Patrick songeur retint son neveu un instant avec lui afin de lui parler :

« _ Je suis désolé pour la réaction de Pansy mais elle s'est sentie vraiment blessée à plusieurs reprises. Ma fille est très têtue et rancunière comme les sorciers mongols. S'excusa Patrick.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu la blesser. Dit Neville.

\- Je sais mais Pansy était vraiment prête à renoncer à Serpentard pour aller avec toi à Poufsouffle comme tu le lui avais demandé. Elle s'est donc sentie trahie après t'avoir vu à Gryffondor. Révéla Patrick.

\- Je voulais vraiment rester avec elle et puis je croyais aller à Poufsouffle mais ensuite le Choipeau m'a dit que j'avais ma place à Gryffondor. Mes parents étaient là-bas… Commença Neville avant de baisser la tête car il n'osait pas poursuivre.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas : je comprends ton choix si c'est ce que tu voulais vraiment, néanmoins, ce qui m'inquiète c'est ton éloignement progressif de Pansy.

\- Ce n'est pas moi mais Pansy qui m'évite. Répliqua Neville sans parler de leurs disputes.

\- Ta mère et moi avions réussi à rester unis malgré nos différences mais pas vous deux donc c'est triste pour moi d'imaginer le fils de ma sœur et ma propre fille se disputer. Confessa Patrick peiné.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire avec elle car Pansy ne veut pas me parler à Poudlard ou alors c'est seulement pour se disputer. Finit par avouer Neville.

\- Neville, je ne veux pas défendre ma fille à tout prix mais sa vie n'est pas facile tu sais ? Malgré toutes mes promesses, elle a toujours peur de voir des créanciers débarquer et nous lever aussi le cottage puis le terrain, même s'ils sont à son nom. Expliqua Patrick.

\- Je te jure que je ne veux pas du cottage ou le terrain de Craster, ni que Gran te fasse des procès. Se justifia Neville penaud.

\- Je sais Neville donc je ne t'en veux pas. Enfin, tout ça pour te dire que tu dois te montrer patient avec Pansy. Conclut son oncle._ »

* * *

Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée de Mrs Londubat qui ordonna à Parkinson de s'éloigner de son petit-fils. Neville soupira puis il tenta de la raisonner sans succès avant de reprendre la parole :

« _ Gran : laisse Oncle Patrick tranquille et arrête le procès ! Insista Neville.

\- Pas question mon petit : tu es trop gentil et naïf donc tu ne vois pas la malignité de ton oncle mais il est hors de question que tu subisse une injustice ! S'entêta sa grand-mère sincèrement convaincue d'agir dans le bon sens.

\- Mais vous allez arrêter de dire des bêtises oui ? Rétorqua Patrick.

\- Pardon ? S'insurgea Mrs Londubat outrée.

\- Vous vous rendez compte que Neville et sa mère ont hérité de l'argent issu de la vente du manoir Parkinson pendant que moi je n'ai rien eu ? Rappela Patrick.

\- Vous avez eu l'atelier. Dit Augusta.

\- Oui parce que mes parents me l'avaient promis ou tout simplement parce que ma mère n'a pas réussi à le vendre. A mon avis, personne n'en voulait vu toutes les hypothèques dessus. A présent, je dois payer les dettes de mes parents tout seul puisque ma sœur ne peut pas le faire et Neville en est dispensé car c'est un mineur. Répliqua Patrick qui s'efforçait de ne pas faire d'esclandre.

\- C'est vrai Gran : Oncle Patrick ne savait pas que sa maman avait vendu le manoir pour nous donner de l'argent à ma mère et moi au lieu de payer ses dettes avec. Intervint Neville.

\- Vous n'aviez qu'à ne pas accepter la succession Parkinson mais vous vouliez à tout prix garder les derniers biens immobiliers de votre mère pour les donner à votre fille Pansy donc vous vous moquiez bien des dettes avant ! Se méprit Augusta.

\- Ce sont les seules choses que ma mère a légué à sa petite fille donc je n'allais pas y renoncer. Protesta Patrick.

\- Et je ne renoncerai pas moi non plus à mon procès car l'argent n'est rien comparé à un bien immobilier dans notre monde. Mon petit-fils a été privé de sa part parce que votre mère le prenait pour un cracmol ! Aussi, je me battrais jusqu'au bout pour qu'il obtienne ce qui lui revient de droit ! Décréta Augusta convaincue d'avoir raison

\- Augusta quand commencerez-vous à raisonner enfin : Neville a toujours la maison de sa mère sur le Chemin de Traverse comme bien immobilier. Enfin, le cottage et le terrain de Craster ont une valeur largement inférieure à celle de la maison de mon neveu ou encore la somme d'argent léguée par mes parents. Expliqua Patrick d'un ton las.

\- Cessez de mentir Parkinson : je ne crois pas le rapport de vos experts ! Protesta Augusta.

\- Venez constater par vous-même ou envoyez vos experts puis nous verrons bien. Répliqua Patrick.

\- Ne me défiez pas Parkinson. Répondit Augusta.

\- Bon Neville : je te souhaite une bonne rentrée mon garçon. Je vais rejoindre ma famille maintenant car ma fille m'attend pour que je l'aide à monter sa valise. Prétexta Parkinson afin de s'éloigner avant de lancer un sort sur _la vieille_ _tarée. _ »_

Neville poussa un soupir puis sa grand-mère voulut attendre quelques minutes afin d'être certaine que les Parkinson ne les attendaient pas derrière la barrière magique. En raison de l'agitation des deux Londubat mais pour des raisons différentes, ils ne s'aperçurent pas de l'arrivée des Weasley, ni des problèmes de Ron ou Harry.

Le jeune garçon chercha les Parkinson du regard avant de noter avec dépit la présence de Théodore mais aussi ses parents en train de discuter avec les géniteurs de Pansy. Il se tint donc à distance avant de saluer rapidement sa grand-mère et monter dans le train. Absorbée par ses médisances envers tous les Parkinson de l'univers, Augusta Londubat ne se douta pas du trouble de Neville profondément malheureux face à son attitude envers sa famille maternelle. Depuis la fenêtre du compartiment, Neville contempla les pères de Pansy et Nott les aider à monter leurs valises puis les quatre parents les saluèrent en compagnie de Kenneth.

Enfin, le train démarra puis Londubat vit arriver une petite rouquine avant de faire la connaissance de Ginny la petite sœur de Ron manifestement absent dans le train tout comme Harry…

* * *

\- Septembre 1992 Terrain de Quiddich :

Pansy, Théodore, Ernie Mac Millan, Fiona Mac Millan sa grande sœur, Cormac Mac Laggen, Emma Mac Laggen, Lucy Mac Nair, Duncan Mac Nair et Kelly Mac Gyllis étaient en train de marcher quand ils entendirent des cris provenir du terrain avant de s'approcher tout comme Neville qui suivait les autres de loin.

Les adolescents assistèrent à l'altercation entre le soi-disant Trio d'or et les joueurs de l'équipe de Serpentard. Les Mac Millan, Mac Nair, Mac Gyllis et Mac Laggen froncèrent les sourcils en entendant les propos d'Hermione sur le fait que Draco Malefoy avait payé sa place dans l'équipe grâce aux balais neufs acheté par son père. Le sorcier furieux la traita aussitôt de Sang-de-Bourbe puis Ronald finit au tapis à cause de sa propre baguette.

Afin de ne pas laisser ses amis s'éloigner d'eux à cause du geste de cet idiot de Malefoy ou encore la méfiance des autres envers la Maison Serpentard, les Mac Nair, Nott et Pansy s'approchèrent d'avantage pour intervenir dans la discussion :

« _ Draco excuse toi tout de suite auprès de Miss Granger ! Aboya Lucy Mac Nair qui était également préfète.

\- Non ! Hurla Malefoy.

\- Draco tu obéis tout de suite sinon je te retire 1000 points vu l'insulte que tu as osé proféré ! Mentit Lucy.

\- T'es dingue : tu veux nous faire perdre la coupe ! Protesta Draco affolé.

\- Non mais je préfère perdre la coupe plutôt que de voir notre Maison entachée par la honte à cause de ta bêtise. Alors excuse toi auprès de Miss Granger. Ordonna Lucy.

\- Je m'excuse… Obéit Draco de mauvaise grâce.

\- Je veux entendre des excuses plus précises Draco. Ordonna Lucy.

\- Je m'excuse pour t'avoir traité de Sang-de-Bourbe Granger, ce genre d'insulte est impardonnable mais sauras-tu me pardonner ? Récita Draco.

\- Bien acceptez-vous ses excuses Miss Granger ? Demanda Lucy.

\- Je… Oui. Dit seulement Hermione abasourdie par cet événement historique.

\- Très bien alors maintenant, j'espère que vous retirerez vos propos au sujet de vos accusations infondées sur Draco. Déclara Lucy d'un ton suave sous le regard ragaillardi de Malefoy.

\- Pardon : quelles accusations sont infondées ? Interrogea Hermione.

\- Eh bien : Draco n'a pas acheté sa place, même si, son père a bien acheté des balais à notre équipe. En fait, Draco a passé des essais avant d'être sélectionné. Expliqua Lucy.

\- Je confirme les faits et vous les gars ? Intervint Marcus Flint.

\- Oui ! Approuvèrent les autres.

\- J'ai du mal à y croire : le père Malefoy paye de nouveaux balais et LUI il devient attrapeur donc ne me dites pas que c'est un hasard ! Cria Harry.

\- Je suis attrapeuse de l'équipe Poufsouffle cette année et mon père a acheté des balais à l'équipe de Poufsouffle comme Mr Malefoy pour celle de Serpentard. Donc j'ai acheté ma place selon toi ? Intervint Fiona Mac Millan furieuse.

\- Euh je ne sais pas. Dit Harry surpris.

\- Non : Fiona a passé une sélection comme les autres et je l'ai vue de mes propres yeux car j'étais dans les gradins. Intervint Adrian Pucey son petit ami actuel.

\- Ah. Glissa seulement Harry qui ne savait pas quoi répondre.

\- Mais pourquoi ton père a acheté des balais à l'équipe de Poufsouffle ? S'étonna Hermione.

\- Parce que plusieurs élèves nous ont fait prendre conscience de certaines choses cet été et notamment du fait que les conditions du jeu étaient devenues inégales pour tous maintenant. Affirma Fiona sincère.

\- Comment ça ? S'étonna Harry.

\- Tout le monde n'a pas les moyens de s'acheter un Nimbus 2000, ni la bienveillance d'un professeur prêt à l'offrir à ses élèves Harry Potter. Expliqua Miss Mac Millan.

\- Je n'ai rien demandé ! Protesta Harry.

\- C'est vrai mais tu peux comprendre que les chances des autres équipes sont fortement remises en cause car nos vieux balais ne pouvaient rien faire contre un Nimbus 2000. Répliqua Fiona.

\- Aussi, notre père a trouvé que l'idée de Mr Malefoy était très bonne donc il a voulu l'imiter et il en a parlé à d'autres personnes. Intervint Ernie.

\- En plus, ces gens dont mon père ont été assez généreux pour acheter également de nouveaux balais pour les leçons de vol. Affirma Théodore.

\- En gros, les leçons de vol des premières années se feront sur des Nimbus 2001. Dit Flint impressionné par la « générosité » de ces gens.

\- Oui : les donateurs ont bien insisté pour que ces balais soient réservés exclusivement à cet usage donc ils ont fait inscrire dans le règlement qu'aucun d'eux ne doit être utilisé pour le Quiddich. Ils l'ont même fait enregistrer dans le règlement lors du dernier conseil d'administration. Affirma Fiona Mac Millan.

\- C'est très bien mais il y a une autre inégalité maintenant. Décréta Hermione.

\- Laquelle ? Demanda Fiona.

\- Les équipes Poufsouffle et Serpentards ont des balais Nimbus 2001 mais pas celles de Serdaigle, ni Gryffondor donc ces deux équipes sont désavantagées. Souligna Hermione.

\- Non les Serdaigles ont les même balais que les Serpentards et les Poufsouffle. Affirma Kelly Mac Gyllis.

\- Et pourquoi les Gryffondor n'en ont pas alors ? Protesta Olivier Dubois.

\- La donation commune de tous les mécènes de l'école concernait uniquement les balais réservés aux leçons de vol. Après le choix d'en acheter ou non pour une équipe relevait du domaine personnel. Expliqua Miss Mac Millan sincère.

\- En gros personne n'a voulu donner un gallion pour nous. Se lamenta Dubois.

\- Vous pouvez toujours organiser une collecte entre tous les Gryffondors ou même les autres élèves. Suggéra Pansy sans arrière pensée.

\- … (regard torve d'Olivier Dubois).

\- Granger a dit que les Gryffondor ont été choisis pour leur talent donc ils peuvent démontrer leur valeur durant le match et prouver que le choix du balai n'est pas le plus important non ? Renchérit Théodore.

\- C'est ce que nous ferons. Affirma Harry aux autres Gryffondor.

\- C'est bien et j'espère que vous serez loyal cette fois-ci. Rajouta Pansy d'un ton mielleux.

\- De quoi tu te mêles Parkinson ? s'insurgea Harry.

\- Du fait que les honnêtes et les courageux Gryffondor se sont montrés opportunistes comme les soi-disant méchants que nous sommes afin de nous voler la coupe l'année dernière. Affirma Pansy.

\- Quoi ? S'exclamèrent les Gryffondors furieux avant de s'avancer vers Pansy.

\- Eh laissez cette petite tranquille ! Intervint Marcus avant de se placer devant la sorcière en compagnie du reste de l'équipe sous le regard surpris d'Hermione._ »

* * *

Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ne s'attendait pas à une telle solidarité entre Serpentards. Ces derniers n'étaient pas forcément unis entre eux mais les dissensions à l'intérieur de la Maison n'était jamais montrées en public. Enfin, Severus Rogue les avait éduqué de manière à ce qu'ils restent compacts entre eux face aux autres Maisons. Aussi, ils s'étaient tous réunis autour de Pansy pour ne pas la laisser seule face à la colère des Gryffondors.

Ensuite, Pansy observa Potter qui reprit la parole :

« - Montre toi et redis-moi ça en face Parkinson ! La défia Harry.

\- Très bien : je disais donc que vous nous avez volé la coupe pour moi. Affirma Pansy qui s'était avancée pour le regarder dans les yeux tout en restant à proximité des Serpentards.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai : nous l'avons gagné grâce à notre courage ! Protesta Harry surpris par la répartie de cette fille.

\- Potter : je ne conteste pas les points mais le directeur aurait pu vous les donner pour l'année prochaine donc maintenant. Répliqua Pansy.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi il aurait du faire ça ? S'insurgea Harry abasourdi.

\- Je vais essayer de t'expliquer notre point de vue: imagine que l'année est finie, les Gryffondors ont gagné la coupe et que la salle est décorée avec les couleurs de ta maison. Commença Pansy.

\- Oui c'est ce qui s'est passé. Rappela Harry.

\- Oui mais seulement après qu'il vous ai donné des points à la dernière minute. Maintenant essaie de comprendre ce que NOUS nous avons ressenti : le directeur arrive puis il donne assez de points à quatre personnes pour que la maison qui soit à la dernière place se trouve à la première et nous prenne notre coupe sans que nous ne puissions rien faire pour tenter de gagner des points supplémentaires puisque c'est la fin de l'année. Imagine que ce soit arrivé à ta maison et dis-moi ce que tu ressentirais à notre place. Rajouta Pansy.

\- … (silence d'Harry).

\- Maintenant tu comprends pourquoi j'estime qu'on nous a volé ? Demanda Pansy.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai demandé des points. Se défendit Harry.

\- Non mais tu les as accepté et toi aussi Hermione, votre ami également ainsi que Londubat. Personne n'a pensé à ceux assis au fond de la salle qui ont vu tous leurs efforts s'envoler. Je ne sais pas si c'est juste ou non mais tu ne peux pas maintenant t'attendre à ce que les Serpentards soient gentils avec toi ou tes amis ainsi que ta Maison ? Répliqua Pansy.

\- Vous ne perdez pas une occasion pour vous moquer de moi. Rétorqua Harry.

\- Pas moi et pourtant j'en aurais tous les droits vu ce que tu m'as fait Potter. Dit Pansy

\- Quoi ? S'exclama Harry.

\- Je sais que c'est toi qui m'as surnommé Pékinois Potter. Déclara Pansy.

\- C'est toi qui l'a appelé Pékinois Harry ? Intervint Neville effondré.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Pansy surprise en se tournant un instant pour faire face à son cousin.

\- Harry tu retires ça tout de suite ! Dit Neville résolu à son ami surpris.

\- Elle aboie comme un chien quand vous vous disputez donc c'est le surnom qui m'est venu en tête. Contesta Harry tout en évitant de souligner l'existence du nez écrasé de Pansy, ce qui donnait l'impression que ses yeux en amande étaient plus gros qu'ils ne l'étaient réellement.

\- Ne te mêle pas de nos affaires ! Je t'interdis de l'appeler Pékinois ! Hurla Neville.

\- Mais… Commença Harry surpris.

\- Les gens disent que tu l'appelles Pékinois à cause de son nez et c'est très cruel. L'interrompit Lucy Mac Nair.

\- Tu ne devrais pas donner de surnoms aux autres Potter alors que tu as une belle balafre. Décréta Pansy.

\- Tu es très agressive avec Neville donc je le défends. Se justifia Harry.

\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de me défendre Potter et encore moins de surnommer Pansy Pékinois. Elle n'avait pas un nez comme ça avant mais c'est ma faute s'il est « écrasé » maintenant donc elle a tous les droits de me crier dessus. Révéla Neville agité.

\- De quoi tu parles Neville ? S'étonna Hermione.

\- Ne dis rien de plus : ça ne les regarde pas et puis c'est du passé donc n'y pense plus. Intervint Pansy pour le consoler.

\- C'est facile à dire : c'est ma faute si tu as ce problème et si les gens t'appellent Pékinois maintenant. Se lamenta Neville.

\- Neville c'était un accident et tu le sais. Enfin, ce n'est pas toi mais Potter qui m'a surnommé Pékinois. Répliqua Pansy.

\- Harry ne l'appelle plus jamais comme ça car tu lui fais du mal et à moi aussi. Expliqua Neville.

\- Je n'en savais rien. Se défendit Harry surpris.

\- C'est ça le problème Potter : tu agis avant de réfléchir comme tous les Gryffondors. Dit Pansy.

\- Pansy: la magie ne peut pas soigner ton nez ? Intervint Hermione surprise.

\- Non car je lui ai renversé plein de potions dessus à cause de ma maladresse quand nous étions petits. Les médicomages ne peuvent rien faire car ce n'est pas un « simple accident » donc la magie ne peut pas réparer les dégâts pour l'instant. Aussi, laissez la tranquille. Avoua Neville.

\- N'en parlons plus. Dit Pansy.

\- Bien maintenant que tout ceci a été mis au clair entre Pansy et Mr Potter, Miss Granger pourrait-elle retirer ses accusations envers Draco? Reprit Lucy.

\- Oui : je me suis trompée donc je m'en excuse Draco. Dit Hermione.

\- Tes excuses sont acceptées. Répondit Draco ragaillardi par le fait d'avoir reçu des excuses de la part de Granger.

\- Très bien maintenant nous vous laissons car nous avons à faire. Conclut Lucy avant d'adresser un signe à son petit groupe.

\- Attends Mac Nair : aide nous à résoudre notre problème ! S'exclama Olivier._ »

Lucy poussa un soupir puis elle écouta les explications des capitaines avant de résoudre la question en leur ordonnant de s'entraîner chacun d'un côté du terrain. Afin de les surveiller, la préfète proposa à ses amis de s'installer dans les gradins pour veiller au grain. Ensuite, les sorciers lancèrent un sort afin de faire apparaître leurs cornemuses. Entre-temps, Neville s'était approché en compagnie d'Hermione avant de noter que Pansy détenait toujours sa Northumbrian small pipe mais aussi une cornemuse écossaise maintenant.

La sorcière l'aperçut et l'invita à s'asseoir car elle estimait qu'il le méritait après l'avoir enfin défendue pour une fois. Il s'assit donc près d'elle puis les mélomanes exécutèrent quelques morceaux pendant que les deux équipes s'efforçaient de rester chacune dans leur coin au lieu de se battre car ils craignaient de perdre des points si Lucy Mac Nair intervenait de nouveau.

Au bout d'un moment, les sorciers observèrent Nott faire apparaître son violon puis Pansy délaissa la cornemuse pour saisir son violon également pendant que Fiona utilisait une flûte. Hermione et les joueurs surpris assistèrent alors à un concert de musique celtique tout en songeant à la soudaine union entre les Maisons puisque les musiciens collaboraient ensemble même s'ils étaient des Serpentards, Gryffondors, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle puisque Kelly Mac Gyllis avait été répartie dans cette dernière. Ce moment d'union fut également immortalisé par Colin Crivey qui se tourna ensuite vers son héros : Harry Potter.

* * *

 _ **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu même si j'ai un peu d'appréhension car c'est un chapitre très particulier.**_

 _ **La première fois que j'ai lu Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers, j'étais contente que Gryffondor gagne la coupe grâce aux points de dernière minutes. Mais avec le recul et quelques années supplémentaires, je me dis que les bonnes intentions de Dumbledore ont provoqué un désastre éducatif, pédagogique et il a ainsi augmenté la désunion des Maisons.**_

 _ **Imaginez-vous en train de vous préparer pour fêter votre victoire puis on vous lève la coupe et toutes les décorations de votre équipe pour tout donner à une autre équipe ? En plus, les Serpentards ne pouvaient rien changer car ils ne pouvaient plus gagner de points supplémentaires.**_

 _ **Je me demande si ce n'est pas ce geste qui a motivé Lucius Malefoy à aider son fils à entrer dans l'équipe. Je ne dis pas que c'est juste mais Harry a eu droit à plein de faveurs: il a pu jouer comme attrapeur en raison de son talent alors qu'un première année n'en a pas le droit normalement. Mac Gonagall lui a offert un superbe balai et pas au reste de l'équipe (Rowling ne le montre pas mais je doute que tous les équipiers d'Harry ne se soient pas sentis traités comme des joueurs de Série B).**_

 _ **Imaginez ce que ressentent les Serpentards à la vue de ces choses et on comprend pourquoi il ne peut pas y avoir d'union entre les Maisons, même si, tous les Serpentards ne sont pas des Mangemorts en puissance.**_

 _ **Enfin, j'avoue avoir toujours eu envie de voir un serpentard répliquer à Harry au sujet de la coupe et l'attribution des points donc Pansy me semblait l'idéal puisqu'ils ne se supportent pas. Je sais que des excuses peuvent sembler énormes de la part d'Hermione mais Lucy Mac Nair a contraint Draco à s'excuser donc ce sont des choses possibles.**_

 _ **A présent, retournons sur les personnages: comment avez-vous trouvé l'attitude des uns ou des autres puis l'intervention de Neville ?**_

 _ **Harry n'est pas méchant mais il est très impulsif et ne se rend pas forcément compte des dégâts causés. Il veut à tout prix défendre ses amis mais là il vient de comprendre qu'il ne doit pas de mêler des affaires de Neville et Pansy. Vous imaginiez un Neville capable de se rebeller et défendre quelqu'un avant sa cinquième année ? D'après vous, les maladresses de Neville en potions sont-elles dues à l'accident qui a rendu le nez de Pansy ainsi ?**_

 _ **A bientôt !**_


	5. Tu n'es pas un cracmol Neville

_**Bonjour à tous et bon dimanche,**_

 _ **Voici la suite de la fiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plait toujours (des gens lisent mais il n'y a pas de reviews donc je me pose des questions. Faites moi savoir si quelque chose ne va pas dans la fiction LOL).**_

 _ **En tout cas, bonne lecture et à bientôt pour la suite !**_

* * *

 _ **\- Quelques heures plus tard dans la salle commune des Gryffondors :**_

Hermione attendit le départ de Neville parti se coucher avant de se tourner vers ses deux amis. La sorcière avait tenté d'interroger Londubat sur ses liens avec Pansy mais le sorcier refusait de lui répondre car c'était _privé_ selon ses propres mots. Toutefois, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout s'inquiétait pour Neville s'il nourrissait un profond sentiment de culpabilité pour l'histoire du nez écrasé de Pansy ou encore le surnom Pékinois. Hermione finit donc par prendre la parole pour en discuter avec ses deux amis :

« _ Harry tu ne dois plus appeler Pansy Pékinois car ça la blesse et Neville également. Commença Hermione.

\- Je ne pouvais pas me douter que sa ressemblance avec les Pékinois était due à un accident. Se défendit Harry.

\- Oui mais ce n'était pas gentil quand même et maintenant beaucoup de gens l'appellent Pékinois dans son dos. Insista Hermione.

\- C'est sa faute car cette fille est très énervante quand elle crie: on dirait un chien qui aboie sur Neville pendant leurs disputes. Se justifia Harry penaud.

\- Son comportement est probablement du à l'accident qu'elle a subi par la faute de Neville si j'ai bien compris. Au fait Ron, tu sais quelque chose à ce sujet ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Non. Avoua le rouquin.

\- En tout cas, c'est probablement à cause de ça que les Parkinson et les Londubat sont fâchés entre eux. Dit Harry.

\- Mm non : mon père m'a dit une fois que c'est à cause du testament de la grand-mère de Parkinson et Neville. Révéla Ron.

\- Mais alors Neville et Pansy sont cousin s'ils ont une grand-mère commune. Réalisa Hermione.

\- Oui : la maman de Neville était la sœur du père de Pansy mais je ne l'ai jamais vue. Expliqua Ron.

\- Neville ne parle jamais de sa famille mais on m'a dit que c'est sa grand-mère qui l'élève donc ses parents doivent être morts. Estima Hermione peinée.

\- … (peine des deux garçons pour leur ami).

\- C'est triste de voir Neville se disputer avec sa cousine alors que les Parkinson sont sa seule famille à part sa grand-mère. Renchérit Hermione songeuse.

\- La grand-mère de Neville hait les Parkinson à mort donc elle veut les réduire en miettes. Aussi, la réaction de cette fille ne m'étonne pas. Affirma Ron.

\- En tout cas c'est drôle de voir deux cousins placés dans des maisons aussi différentes : Neville est à Gryffondor et elle à Serpentard. Dit Harry surpris.

\- C'est déjà arrivé quelques fois et puis il y a aussi des frères et sœurs qui ne sont pas dans la même Maison non plus. Dévoila Ron._ »

* * *

 **- Poudlard décembre 1992 :**

Pansy s'attardait dans la salle de classe sous le prétexte de ranger ses notes après le cours de Binns toujours aussi ennuyeux que d'habitude. Pour une fois, la sorcière était toute seule car Théodore se retrouvait cloué dans un lit de l'infirmerie à cause d'un virus donc c'était Pansy qui lui prêtait ses cours le soir puisque _Teddy_ refusait de perdre son temps et étudiait depuis son lit grâce aux parchemins de Pansy. D'ailleurs, Millicent la taquinait souvent sur ce sujet en ce moment car les deux « intellos » des seconde années de Serpentard ne s'arrêtaient devant rien pour étudier y compris la maladie.

Les autres élèves étaient déjà partis pour ne pas arriver en retard au déjeuner mais Pansy était restée afin de pouvoir relire la lettre de sa mère. Pansy livide se demanda si ses parents arriveraient à payer leurs dettes causées non pas par leur bêtise mais celle des Parkinson seniors. La sorcière finit par chasser ses pensées et décida de rejoindre les autres.

Durant le trajet jusqu'à la grande-salle, Pansy nota la présence du Trio d'Or qui s'était manifestement arrêté dans un coin pour discuter avec Neville. Les relations entre les deux cousins s'étaient légèrement améliorées puisqu'ils ne se disputaient plus, cependant, ils ne se fréquentaient pas en dehors de la salle de classe car Pansy se terrait dans sa salle commune ou elle rejoignait ses amis musiciens pour ne pas penser aux problèmes de sa famille, ni s'en rappeler à la vue de Londubat. La Serpentarde était consciente qu'il n'était pas responsable des gestes de sa grand-mère mais son visage lui rappelait toutes ses angoisses donc elle préférait l'éviter.

Elle s'arrêta donc à quelques mètres des quatre rouge-et-or dans l'espoir qu'ils partent avant de noter sa présence, néanmoins, Pansy poussa un soupir à cause des lamentations de cousin. Aussi, la sorcière finit par se mêler à la conversation :

« _ Neville : tu n'es pas un moldu donc l'héritier de Salazar ne t'attaquera jamais. Décréta Pansy.

\- Pansy je suis pratiquement un cracmol et pas un vrai sorcier vu la faiblesse de ma magie donc il finira par m'attaquer moi aussi. Rétorqua Neville agité.

\- Neville : je veux bien croire que tu n'es pas assez studieux pour aller à Serdaigle mais tu n'es pas si bête que ça ? Répliqua Pansy abasourdie.

\- Arrête de dire que je suis bête ! S'emporta Neville.

\- Je n'arrêterai pas de le répéter tant que tu me diras que tu n'es pas un vrai sorcier mais un cracmol ! Tu es un sorcier comme Weasley, Granger, Potter ou moi alors comporte toi comme tel ! Décréta Pansy pour motiver son cousin grâce à la manière forte puisque les paroles de consolation ou la gentillesse de Granger semblaient l'enfoncer encore plus d'après ce qu'elle venait de constater.

\- Tu le pense vraiment ? Demanda Neville agréablement surpris au point d'oublier ses amis abasourdis de le voir réagir grâce aux propos désobligeants de Parkinson et non leurs encouragements.

\- Par tous les serpents de Salazar : Neville tu vas cesser de douter de toi tout le temps ? Répondit Pansy avant de pousser un soupir.

\- Mais je me sens si nul Pansy. Confessa Neville.

\- Réfléchis : tu as reçu une lettre de Poudlard en 1991 non ? Reprit Pansy.

\- Oui. Dit Neville surpris par la tournure de la conversation.

\- Et le Choipeau t'a réparti dans l'une des quatre Maisons ? Insista Pansy.

\- Oui. Répondit de nouveau Neville.

\- Alors cela veut dire que tu es un sorcier comme nous tous ici donc tu n'es pas un cracmol. Aussi _l'héritier de Salazar_ ne s'en prendra pas à toi car tu n'es pas un moldu mais un sang-pur. Enfin, il ne te confondra jamais avec un cracmol puisque tu es un sorcier. Affirma Pansy en toute logique.

\- Mm tu as raison. Reconnut Neville avant de sourire joyeusement à sa cousine._ »

* * *

Cette dernière prit congé et s'éloigna sous le prétexte d'aller manger mais Neville insista pour l'accompagner jusqu'à la grande salle sans se soucier du Trio d'Or. Londubat en profita pour reprendre la parole :

« _ Merci.

\- De quoi ? S'étonna Pansy.

\- Pour m'avoir encouragé à réfléchir au lieu de me laisser pleurer sur moi-même encore une fois. Les gens me consolent ou se moquent de moi d'habitude. Avoua Neville.

\- Je ne voulais pas me montrer méchante avec toi mais parfois une petite remise en place ne fait pas de mal. Dit Pansy.

\- Je sais que je suis trop mou mais c'est que je ne me sens vraiment pas un sorcier, ni à la hauteur. Confessa Neville.

\- Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Pansy : mes sorts sont très faibles quand je dois lancer un sortilège en cours et puis… Hésita Neville.

\- Et puis : Neville tu dois parler si tu as un problème quelconque sinon personne ne pourra t'aider. Insista Pansy.

\- Gran dit que je fais un caprice et que je dois arrêter de dire ça. Hésita Neville encore une fois.

\- Dire quoi Neville ? Je ne sais pas si tu fais vraiment un caprice ou non mais dis moi quel est ton problème maintenant. Tenta Pansy.

\- Mm, tu vas me prendre pour un idiot.

\- Non. Décréta Pansy.

\- Tu me le jure ? Insista Neville inquiet.

\- Oui je te jure de ne pas te prendre pour un idiot et de ne pas me moquer de toi mais parle.

\- Euh bah voilà : ma baguette ne m'obéit pas très bien et je ne me sens pas très à l'aise avec. Avoua Neville honteux.

\- Neville tu n'es pas du tout un idiot : c'est la baguette qui choisit le sorcier donc tu as vraiment un problème si tu ne te sens pas à l'aise avec la tienne. Affirma Pansy surprise.

\- Tu crois : ce n'est vraiment pas moi le problème ? Demanda Neville empli d'espoir.

\- Non ce n'est absolument pas toi.

\- Mais ma grand-mère dit que je fais un caprice donc elle ne veut pas m'écouter. Avoua Neville.

\- Mais non c'est faux: tu ne fais pas un caprice car un sorcier doit se sentir bien avec sa baguette,sinon, il a du mal à lancer des sorts précis. Affirma Pansy.

\- Je ne le savais pas : tu crois que c'est à cause de ça que je suis aussi nul ? Interrogea Neville légèrement rassuré.

\- La baguette ne fait pas tout mais tu dois faire réparer la tienne chez Ollivander. C'est lui qui t'as vendu ta baguette donc il saura te dire ce qui ne va pas. Estima Pansy.

\- En fait, je n'ai pas acheté de baguette : Gran m'a donné celle de mon père. Avoua Neville gêné.

\- Attends Neville tu n'as pas ta propre baguette ? S'insurgea Pansy indignée.

\- Non.

\- Alors une partie de tes problèmes vient de là car la baguette de ton père est probablement très bien en cas de besoin mais elle n'est pas vraiment adaptée pour toi. Tu as besoin de ta propre baguette. Insista Pansy.

\- Gran ne m'emmènera jamais chez Ollivander pour en acheter une. Se lamenta Neville.

\- Mais ta grand-mère doit comprendre que tu n'es pas ton père : tu es Neville et c'est tout. Déplora Pansy.

\- Non pas pour elle: Gran finira par m'appeler Franck un jour . Confessa Neville attristé

\- ...

\- Enfin, j'aimerai bien acheter une baguette mais Gran me surveille tout le temps quand je ne suis pas à l'école donc je ne peux pas aller sur le Chemin de Traverse tout seul. Se lamenta Neville.

\- Mm, je vais réfléchir pour tenter de trouver un moyen mais tu ira chez Ollivander à un moment ou un autre Neville car tu ne peux pas continuer ainsi. Conclut Pansy_ »

Les deux cousins se séparèrent avant d'entrer dans la grande salle puis Neville ne put s'empêcher de soupirer en songer au gâchis crée par sa grand-mère d'abord mais surtout lui-même car il aurait pu déjeuner tranquillement avec Pansy si tous deux arboraient les couleurs des Poufsouffle. En revanche, ils étaient maintenant dans des maisons rivales, voire, ennemies donc sa cousine ne voulait pas s'afficher avec lui… Au bout d'un moment, il se ressaisit un peu avant d'attaquer son déjeuner.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, Neville surpris observa un hibou s'approcher de lui au petit-déjeuner avant de lui donner un morceau de son bacon en guise de miamhibou. Le jeune Londubat recevait rarement du courrier de sa grand-mère hormis lorsqu'elle estimait devoir le réprimander. Aussi, il resta surpris par la lettre de son oncle :

« ___ _Cher Neville,_

 _Pansy m'a écrit pour me révéler ton problème et je suis franchement resté choqué par l'entêtement de ta grand-mère. Neville, je ne dis pas ça pour te blesser ou l'insulter mais tu n'es pas FRANCK et tu ne dois pas l'être. Je ne peux malheureusement pas intervenir de manière énergique car elle détient ta garde exclusive mais il n'est pas question que tu continue d'utiliser une baguette qui ne te convient manifestement pas !_

 _Le 29 décembre, ta grand-mère et moi devons nous rendre à une nouvelle audience devant le Magenmagot à dix heures donc tu seras seul chez toi ou en compagnie de tes vieux oncles s'ils viennent te voir pendant les vacances. Alors voilà ce que tu devras faire Neville : dés que ta grand-mère sera partie, tu diras aux elfes de maison et à tes oncles que tu veux étudier pour tes cours ou que tu as mal au ventre. Ensuite, tu t'enferme dans ta chambre avec la poudre de cheminette que je vais t'envoyer demain (tu as toujours ta cheminée dans ta chambre ou tu dors dans une autre pièce maintenant?)._

 _Quoiqu'il en soit, l'essentiel c'est que tu t'isoles et tu utilise la poudre de cheminette pour venir à l'atelier Parkinson. Si tu arrives avant le début de l'audience, je t'accompagnerai chez Ollivander sinon c'est Auntie Naraantuya qui s'en chargera avec Pansy. J'aimerais bien t'accompagner mon garçon mais je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir le faire donc je ne veux pas te faire de promesses dans le vent._

 _Par contre, Neville tu devras conserver le secret sur cette baguette devant ta grand-mère, sinon, elle risque de s'énerver contre moi mais surtout contre toi. Alors tu utiliseras la baguette de Franck devant elle et la tienne à Poudlard._

 _A bientôt,_

 _Oncle Patrick.__ »

* * *

Neville surpris resta immobile un instant puis il contempla Pansy qui l'observait discrètement depuis l'arrivée du hibou. Neville songea alors qu'elle se souciait toujours de lui, même si, sa cousine ne le montrerait pas devant les autres membres de sa Maison. Enfin, elle l'avait écouté avant de parler de son problème avec ses parents malheureusement pas très présents pour lui à cause des circonstances mais qui se souciaient vraiment de son bien-être.

Le sorcier regretta encore une fois de ne pas pouvoir leur rendre visite ou même passer une partie de l'année avec eux. Ensuite, il se ressaisit et attendit avec impatience le 29 décembre...

* * *

 _ **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Personnellement, je me suis toujours demandée si Neville ne serait pas devenu moins maladroit si quelqu'un l'avait aidé avant sa cinquième année. Je ne dis pas que le fait de posséder sa baguette va lui rendre toute sa confiance en lui d'un seul coup mais il se sentira certainement bien mieux.**_

 _ **Bon dimanche et à bientôt !**_

 _ **Ps: ne vous inquiétez pas pour les autres fictions car elles ne sont pas oubliées. En fait, je rassemble des idées pour les prochains chapitres :)**_


	6. Une baguette pour Neville

_**Bonsoir à tous,**_

 _ **J'ai remercié en mp les inscrits pour leurs reviews et j'écris ici à Lizs. Merci pour ta review car ça me fait très plaisir de savoir ce que pensent les lecteurs. Tous les auteurs aiment recevoir des reviews, ce n'est pas pour s'en vanter ou autre mais simplement pour savoir si la fiction plait, connaitre les réactions du public et aussi corriger des erreurs si quelque chose ne va pas.**_

 ** _Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_**

 ** _A bientôt !_**

* * *

 _ **\- 29 décembre 1992 :**_

Neville constata avec joie que sa grand-mère partit à sept heures trente car elle désirait revoir son dossier avec son avocat avant l'audience. De son côté, l'oncle Algie venait d'allumer un cigare après la fin du petit-déjeuner et son épouse Enid désirait se consacrer à son ouvrage puisqu'elle tricotait une couverture pour sa propre petite-fille. Cette dernière était plus âgée que Neville et allait accoucher d'ici peu. Aussi, les deux époux acquiescèrent distraitement après les propos de leur petit neveu désireux de rester dans sa chambre. Algie laissa donc Neville agir à sa guise pendant que lui-même se plongeait dans son journal sans se soucier du reste.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Neville saisit la poudre de cheminette avant de prononcer le lieu de sa destination d'une voix forte et claire pour une fois. Une minute plus tard, le jeune garçon se retrouva donc dans l'arrière-boutique de son oncle Patrick qui l'accueillit en souriant :

« _ Bonjour Neville : je ne t'attendais pas aussi tôt.

\- Euh Gran avait rendez-vous avec son avocat donc je me suis dit… Commença Neville gêné avant de s'interrompre.

\- C'est très bien Neville comme ça nous pourrons aller chez Ollivander ensemble. Le rassura aussitôt Patrick avant de lui donner une accolade amicale.

\- Oui ce serait bien ! S'enthousiasma Neville car il avait toujours adoré son oncle.

\- Ensuite nous pourrions peut-être aller au cottage si nous avons fini avant dix heures et si tu en as envie bien sûr ? Proposa Patrick.

\- Oui j'aimerai bien ! S'enthousiasma Neville.

\- Alors allons chez Ollivander maintenant. Dit Patrick.

\- Mais il est déjà ouvert ? S'étonna Neville.

\- Garrik ouvre sa boutique à neuf heures seulement mais il est déjà dans son atelier à cette heure-ci. Nous nous connaissons bien tous les deux donc je lui ai parlé de notre visite et il a affirmé t'attendre à n'importe quelle heure ce matin. Expliqua Patrick.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui Auntie Naraantuya et moi lui avons expliqué notre problème donc il nous a permis d'utiliser sa cheminée pour le rejoindre. Je vais pouvoir t'emmener moi-même à sa boutique puisque tu es arrivé plus tôt que prévu mais nous ne sortirons pas par la porte sinon quelqu'un pourrait s'interroger à ta vue en ma compagnie. Aussi, nous utiliserons la poudre de cheminette : ainsi, nous arriverons directement à l'intérieur de la boutique sans devoir traverser le Chemin de Traverse donc personne ne se doutera de rien. Expliqua Patrick.

\- D'accord.

\- Donne moi juste une minute pour avertir Auntie : ainsi, elle ne viendra pas ici pour rien. Expliqua Patrick puisque le couple avait décidé que Naraantuya le rejoindrait à neuf heures afin d'attendre Neville à sa place après son départ. _ »

* * *

Le sorcier saisit la poudre de cheminette avant de glisser sa tête dans la cheminée afin d'avertir son épouse. Ensuite, il se releva et se tourna vers son neveu pour lui proposer de se rendre à la boutique. Neville se rapprocha puis il nota le geste de son oncle en train d'accrocher sa bourse à sa ceinture, ce qui l'incita à reprendre la parole :

« _ Euh, j'ai emmené mon argent de poche Oncle Patrick. Tenta Neville cramoisi qui ne voulait pas faire dépenser de l'argent à son oncle car il était conscient de ses problèmes économiques.

\- Non, non Neville : il n'est pas question que tu débourse un gallion pour ta baguette. Je tiens vraiment à te l'offrir et puis c'est un peu comme si c'était ta maman qui le faisait. Elle aurait été très heureuse de t'accompagner et ton père aussi. Insista son oncle.

\- Tu crois ? Demanda Neville avide d'entendre des détails sur ses parents.

\- Oh oui : ils t'ont toujours aimé plus que tout. Affirma Patrick à son neveu.

\- J'espère les rendre fiers de moi un jour.

\- Mais oui : ils étaient déjà très fiers de toi quand tu étais bébé et je suis certain qu'ils le sont toujours, même si, leurs esprits sont _très loin pour l'instant_. Dit Patrick pour encourager son neveu.

\- J'ai vu les photos mais je ne me rappelle pas d'eux avant leur « malheur » comme dit Gran. Avoua Neville honteux qui ne détenait aucun souvenir personnel sur ses parents quand ils étaient encore sain d'esprit.

\- C'est normal, tu n'étais qu'un bébé quand ils ont « changé ». Le rassura son oncle.

\- Gran ne me parle que du talent de mon père mais lui : il était content de m'avoir pour fils, même si, je suis toujours maladroit ? Interrogea Neville songeur car sa grand-mère affirmait que sa maladresse aurait fait désespérer son géniteur.

\- Neville, je te jure que ton père et ta mère étaient heureux de t'avoir pour fils. Enfin, ne crois pas que Franck était parfait : c'est un type bien mais il était maladroit lui aussi quand il avait ton âge. Révéla Patrick.

\- Ah oui ? S'étonna Neville.

\- Oh oui : je suis plus jeune que ma sœur mais je me rappelle très bien de lui quand il venait voir ta mère durant l'été puisque notre mère nous laissait souvent inviter nos amis. Alice invitait quelques filles parfois, cependant, son invité préféré restait toujours Franck qui était alors son meilleur ami. Commença Patrick.

\- Mais mon père était vraiment maladroit comme moi ? L'interrompit Neville désireux d'être rassuré.

\- A mon avis, il devait même être pire : une fois, Franck a renversé le gâteau d'anniversaire d'Alice sur la tête de ta mère. Dévoila Patrick.

\- Oh : il était pire que moi alors ! Moi je fais exploser les chaudrons mais je ne fais pas tomber de gâteaux sur la tête des gens. Affirma Neville rasséréné.

\- Franck faisait aussi exploser ses chaudrons à l'école tu sais ? Confessa Patrick.

\- Ah bon : mais Gran dit qu'il était très doué en potions ! Rappela Neville abasourdi.

\- Ton père était un danger public au début : ta mère nous disait qu'il faisait souvent exploser ses chaudrons. D'ailleurs, Slughorn l'ancien professeur de potions de Poudlard aurait bien aimé interdire sa salle de classe à Franck. Les premiers temps, mes parents et moi refusions de la croire mais nous avons fini par le faire après avoir vu les maladresses de ton père quand il a tenté de réaliser une potion avec ta mère ici même dans cet atelier pendant l'une de ses visites. Dévoila Patrick.

\- Alors, je peux peut-être m'améliorer en potions un jour ! Estima Neville heureux.

\- Je peux te confier un truc sur ton père et ta mère ? Demanda Patrick désireux de donner confiance en lui à son neveu grâce à certains détails omis jusqu'à présent pour ne pas ternir l'image de Franck._ »

Certes, il ne s'agissait aucunement de secrets honteux mais Parkinson croyait auparavant agir pour le bien de Neville en ne parlant pas des défauts de ses parents. Toutefois, les propos de son neveu lui venaient de lui faire comprendre que la grand-mère déifiait Franck sans se douter de troubler son petit-fils par ses récits. Ensuite, il chassa ses pensées car Neville venait de reprendre la parole :

« _ Lequel ? Demanda Neville.

\- Après la fin de leur quatrième année à Poudlard, Alice a insisté pour que Franck vienne plus souvent chez nous ou ici à l'atelier afin de lui apprendre l'art des potions puisqu'il voulait devenir auror à tout prix. Aussi, c'est elle qui l'a aidé à prendre confiance en lui devant un chaudron mais aussi éviter toutes ses maladresses. Ensuite, il a fini par devenir un bon élève en potions. Dévoila Patrick.

\- Oh, Gran ne me l'a jamais dit. Avoua Neville abasourdi car sa grand-mère parlait surtout de Franck et très peu de sa belle-fille.

\- Alors ce sera notre secret Neville car ta grand-mère ne doit pas savoir que nous nous sommes vus. Rappela le sorcier.

\- J'aimerai tant qu'elle arrête ses procès comme ça je pourrais revenir vous voir. Vous me manquez beaucoup tu sais ? Confessa Neville.

\- Tu nous manque aussi. Révéla son oncle qui s'était beaucoup occupé de Neville avant que Mrs Londubat ne les sépare.

\- Dis : je pourrai venir vivre chez vous quand j'aurais dix-sept ans ? Interrogea Neville désireux de rester avec son oncle et sa tante à sa majorité car sa grand-mère ne pourrait plus intervenir.

\- Oui : tu as toujours ta chambre au cottage tu sais ? Par contre, je refuse de te voir abandonner ta grand-mère donc tu devras aller la voir souvent si tu es toujours décidé à t'installer avec nous après ta majorité. Répondit son oncle.

\- Pourquoi tu te montres aussi gentil avec elle ? S'étonna Neville surpris par l'attitude de son oncle malgré les problèmes causés par Augusta.

\- Parce qu'Augusta a pratiquement tout perdu Neville : tu es tout ce qui lui reste donc je ne veux pas te dresser contre elle ou vous séparer. Avoua Patrick.

\- …

\- Bon changeons de sujet : Pansy m'a dit que tu es très doué en herbologie et c'est très bien. Tu as repris ça de ta mère. Rappela le sorcier.

\- Tu disais qu'elle était brave mais mon père, il aimait herbologie ? Interrogea Neville curieux.

\- Non: ton père était un cyclone ambulant dans les serres que ce soit à Poudlard ou chez nous donc ma mère lui avait interdit de se rendre dans les siennes. Révéla Patrick hilare.

\- Ah bon ? Demanda Neville.

\- Oh oui : il a souvent fait tomber des vases ou autres. Une fois il a même fait un vol plané avant d'atterrir sur toute une rangée de cactus. Avoua Patrick.

\- Je ne fais jamais tomber les plantes et je fais très attention dans les serres ! Se rassura Neville.

\- Donc tu vois : tu n'es pas si maladroit que ça et puis je pense que tu le seras beaucoup moins le jour où tu prendras enfin confiance en toi. Affirma son oncle.

\- C'est dur…

\- Tu dois croire en toi Neville : tu es un garçon très courageux. L'année dernière, tu n'as pas hésité t'opposer à trois de tes amis pour aider ta Maison à ne plus perdre de point. Rappela Patrick.

\- Ouais mais bon, je ne me sens pas courageux et puis ils m'ont vaincu. Rappela Neville.

\- Ils étaient trois contre toi mais le plus important c'est que tu as tenté et tu t'es montré très courageux. Tu as repris cette qualité de tes parents Neville car Franck était courageux tout comme ta mère. Alice et toi êtes les Parkinson les plus courageux de l'univers. L'encouragea son oncle.

\- Si tu le dis. Tenta Neville encore en proie au doute.

\- Mais oui et puis tu es très protecteur aussi.

\- Ah bon, tu me trouve protecteur : moi ? Demanda l'adolescent surpris.

\- Oh oui : tu l'as peut-être oublié mais tu consolais Pansy car elle avait peur des orages pendant votre enfance. C'est également toi qui l'a convaincue de nous rejoindre dans l'eau quand je vous apprenais à nager à tous les deux. Affirma son oncle.

\- Oh c'est vrai… Se souvint Neville.

\- C'est aussi toi qui l'a encouragé à monter sur Brownie votre poney Shetland la première fois : tu te souviens de lui mais aussi de Star et Bella ? Insista son oncle.

\- Oui : tu les as toujours ? Interrogea Neville inquiet en songeant à Brownie le poney Shetland mais aussi les deux Gispy Cob offerts par les Parkinson seniors.

\- Oui ma mère ne les avait pas vendu car elle ne voulait pas vous faire de peine et elle s'était également sentie incapable de vendre Princesse le pur sang de ta mère ou le mien. Aussi, j'ai pu les emmener sur le terrain de Pansy tous les cinq avant de leur construire une petite écurie. Expliqua Patrick.

 _-_ Tant mieux. Affirma Neville rassuré.

 _-_ Tu pourras les voir tout à l'heure mais maintenant allons chercher ta baguette. Reprit Patrick d'un ton plus joyeux afin de ne pas assombrir un moment aussi important pour son neveu._ »

* * *

Le sorcier saisit de la poudre de cheminette avant de proposer à Neville de partir ensemble. Une minute plus tard, le jeune sorcier curieux se retrouva dans l'arrière boutique d'Ollivander qui contempla Parkinson et son neveu puis le vieil homme prit la parole :

« _ Bonjour Patrick, bonjour jeune homme. Les salua Ollivander.

\- Bonjour Garrick : je vous présente Neville mon neveu, Neville voici Mr Ollivander le plus grand fabricant de baguettes que toute la Grande-Bretagne a jamais connu. Affirma Patrick.

\- Bonjour Mr Ollivander. Dit Neville intimidé par le vieil homme.

\- Bonjour Mr Londubat, je suis content d'avoir enfin l'occasion de vous rencontrer. Déclara Ollivander avant d'examiner attentivement le jeune homme.

\- Ma grand-mère voulait que j'utilise la baguette de mon père donc je n'ai pas pu venir avant. Se justifia Neville.

\- Oui : je sais, votre oncle me l'a expliqué. Révéla Ollivander.

\- D'ailleurs, je vous remercie encore une fois pour votre aide et votre discrétion Garrik, sinon, je n'aurais pas pu aider mon neveu. Intervint Patrick.

\- Je n'allais pas laisser ce jeune homme continuer ainsi puisque la baguette qu'il utilise actuellement ne lui convient pas. Constata simplement le fabriquant de baguettes.

\- Non. Reconnut Neville.

\- Elle refuse de vous obéir Mr Londubat ? Interrogea le sorcier.

\- Elle m'obéit un peu mais je ne me sens pas bien avec cette baguette et mes sorts sont faibles. Expliqua Neville.

\- Mm, cette baguette ne vous convient manifestement pas, puis-je ? Demanda Ollivander tout en tendant la main.

\- Oui bien sûr. Dit Neville avant de lui donner sa baguette._ »

* * *

Ollivander l'examina un moment puis il demanda à Neville de la tenir un instant devant lui. Le vieil homme était conscient que le jeune garçon ne devait pas faire de magie mais il lui demanda de faire semblant puis il nota aussitôt le malaise du jeune garçon. Le sorcier plissa les yeux avant de reprendre la parole :

« _ Malgré la défaite de votre père contre ses agresseurs, cette baguette lui est restée fidèle. Elle vous obéit par moment parce que vous êtes le descendant de Franck Londubat, néanmoins, elle ne veut pas se plier à votre volonté. Expliqua Ollivander.

\- Donc ce n'est pas ma faute si elle ne m'obéit pas ? Interrogea Neville rassuré.

\- Vous êtes encore trop jeune pour vous imposer à elle et rien ne dit qu'elle vous obéira pas plus tard. Franchement, je déconseille à tous mes clients de se contenter d'une baguette de seconde main ou de celle de l'un de leurs ancêtres. Ce n'est pas pour une question d'argent que je dis ça mais parce que chaque baguette a sa personnalité tout comme chaque sorcier. Affirma Ollivander.

\- Bien alors Neville doit trouver SA baguette. Estima Patrick.

\- Exact : attendez-moi ici un instant Mr Londubat. Dit le vieil homme avant d'aller chercher de nombreuses boîtes._ »

* * *

Enfin, Neville surexcité observa le vieil homme ouvrir les coffrets puis il saisit la première baguette tendue avant de la rendre très rapidement ainsi que les suivantes. Au bout d'une heure, Neville inquiet commençait à désespérer mais son oncle l'encouragea à persévérer puis le jeune garçon sentit enfin une étrange force émaner de la dernière baguette. Le vieil homme l'observa et reprit la parole :

« _ Baguette de 33,2 centimètres fabriquée en bois de cerisier et avec un crin de licorne : votre baguette est puissante Mr Londubat. Affirma Ollivander mais sans en dire d'avantage malgré sa surprise car ce gamin lui semblait encore trop timide pour un tel bois.

\- Oh… Dit seulement Neville.

\- Tu vois : ta baguette a reconnu en toi un grand sorcier Neville donc c'est qu'elle te fait confiance. Maintenant, c'est à toi de remonter dans ta propre estime et enfin prouver ta valeur aux autres. L'encouragea son oncle.

\- Oui. Promit Neville qui songea à tous ceux qui s'étaient moqués de lui à Poudlard mais à qui il montrerait maintenant sa force grâce à sa nouvelle baguette._ »

Le jeune sorcier caressa tendrement sa baguette avant de prendre légèrement confiance en lui. Ensuite, son oncle régla rapidement leur achat puis tous deux saluèrent Ollivander qui leur permit d'utiliser sa cheminée pour se rendre au cottage.

* * *

Une minute plus tard, Neville sortit de la cheminée avant de contempler la cuisine où Pansy et lui se rendaient souvent durant leur enfance pour réclamer des friandises aux elfes. Le jeune garçon contempla les lieux avant d'estimer que rien n'avait changé. Il salua aussi sa tante qui appela ses enfants. Ces derniers la rejoignirent aussitôt mais Pansy dut rassurer son cadet intimidé par Neville puisque le bambin ne connaissait pas vraiment leur cousin en raison du refus d'Augusta de les laisser fréquenter son petit-fils. Ce dernier fit donc de son mieux pour gagner les bonnes grâces du garçonnet tout en déplorant le gâchis provoqué par l'intransigeance de sa grand-mère.

Entre-temps, Naraantuya invita Neville à s'installer devant un bon goûter car la sorcière avait voulu préparer un en-cas pour son neveu afin de passer un moment tous ensemble comme avant. Neville les suivit donc volontiers dans la salle à manger avant de constater la disparition de plusieurs objets de valeur. En son for intérieur, le garçon inquiet estima que son oncle avait probablement du les vendre pour payer une partie des dettes ou son avocat. Il chassa cependant ses pensées afin de profiter de ce moment convivial mais aussi poser pour les photographies réclamées par Pansy qui était allée chercher son appareil photo offert par ses grands-parents maternels lors de son séjour en Mongolie.

Neville se plia de bonne grâce à tous les clichés demandés puis Patrick finit par saisir l'appareil afin de photographier les trois enfants puis il fit léviter l'appareil afin de pouvoir effectuer une photographie de tous les cinq. Au bout d'un moment, Neville finit même par rire devant les facéties de Kenneth qui avait fini par chasser sa timidité et tentait d'attirer son attention. Il répondit aussi aux questions de Pansy sur sa baguette avant de la lui montrer. Sa cousine l'admira quelques secondes et l'encouragea à la tester dés son retour à Poudlard. Vers neuf heures, Patrick se leva à regret puis il voulut saluer son neveu qui serait probablement parti au moment de son retour. Neville acquiesça tristement car le jeune garçon était conscient de devoir rentrer chez sa grand-mère avant la fin de l'audience.

Afin de dédramatiser la situation, Patrick lui proposa de se rendre à l'écurie pour voir Star et Bella les gipsy cob, Brownie le poney shetland, le cheval d'Alice, le sien ainsi que le cheval mongol de Naraantuya. Neville curieux suivit sa famille puis il fut heureux de revoir Star son poney Gipsy cob, Brownie devenu le poney de Kenneth le cadet des trois cousins ou encore Princesse le pur-sang de sa mère. Malgré la simplicité de l'écurie fort éloignée du luxe des Parkinson avant la vente du manoir, le jeune garçon estima que les animaux étaient manifestement bien traités.

Il caressa l'encolure de Star tout en regrettant de ne pas pouvoir le monter. Son oncle songeur estima que l'audience durerait au moins une heure. Aussi, Neville pouvait rester jusqu'à onze heures environ, ce qui lui laissait le temps de faire un peu d'équitation. Ensuite, il l'aida à sceller l'animal avant de lui souhaiter une bonne promenade. Neville le remercia pour tout et s'accrocha à un instant à Patrick qui l'enlaça affectueusement. Après le départ du sorcier, Naraantuya tenta de chasser la tristesse de son neveu en lui demandant de l'aider à s'occuper de Brownie comme avant

Neville aida donc sa tante à sceller le poney Shetland à présent monté par Kenneth puis le jeune garçon voulut en faire de même avec le poney de Pansy. Quelques minutes plus tard, les poneys partirent au trot pour la plus grande joie du cadet Parkinson. De son coté, Neville eut l'impression de retourner en arrière durant une période très heureuse de sa vie où les Parkinson seniors étaient encore vivants et aucun procès n'avait ruiné l'unité familiale. Le jeune garçon songea également à ses courses avec Pansy avant de lui proposer d'en faire une en souvenir du bon vieux temps. Naraantuya voulut cependant les photographier d'abord avant de les laisser s'élancer au galop pendant qu'elle s'occupait de Kenneth.

Grisé par la vitesse, Neville s'enhardit et poussa d'avantage sa monture avant de quitter la lande pour se diriger vers la petite portion de plage sauvage qui faisait également partie du terrain de sa cousine. Le sorcier contempla les rochers puis il descendit vers le ban de galets. Une fois parvenu à destination, le sorcier contempla les vagues avant de se sentir enfin en paix avec lui-même. Au bout de quelques instants, le sorcier se tourna ensuite vers sa cousine après avoir entendu du bruit puis Pansy baissa son appareil photo. L'adolescente lui parla alors de sa passion pour la photographie ou encore de son désir d'immortaliser ce moment de sérénité.

Neville acquiesça et voulut descendre de cheval afin de marcher un peu puisque tous deux détenait des bottes adaptées. Pansy le rejoignit tout en tenant les rênes de son poney. En revanche, Neville laissa le sien sans surveillance puis ils poursuivirent leur promenade à pied. Au bout d'un moment, le jeune garçon demanda à sa cousine si elle se souvenait de leurs pique-niques, les baignades ou encore les récoltes de coquillages qu'ils faisaient durant leur enfance. L'adolescente acquiesça avant de s'esclaffer durant le récit de certaines anecdotes.

La conversation était amicale mais tous deux évitèrent soigneusement d'évoquer Poudlard ou leurs maisons respectives. Durant leur marche, Neville finit par saisir un galet afin de le lancer dans l'eau tout en comptant le nombre de ricochets effectués. Pansy voulut l'imiter mais elle finit par s'avouer vaincue au bout d'un moment. Neville la taquina puis le garçon nota un coquillage avant de le ramasser. Ensuite, il l'offrit à sa cousine en guise de prix de consolation :

« _ Tiens c'est pour toi. Dit Neville.

\- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Pansy surprise.

\- J'ai gagné donc tu as droit à un cadeau de consolation. Plaisanta Neville.

\- Merci mais je n'ai pas faim maintenant. Dit Pansy amusée.

\- Il est déjà ouvert Pansy. Précisa Neville qui l'avait soigneusement fermé avant de le donner à sa cousine.

\- Ah.

\- Tu pourras te faire un pendentif avec. Affirma Neville.

\- D'accord. Dit Pansy avant de ranger le coquillage dans la besace accrochée à la selle.

\- Tu te souviens des colliers que nous faisions avec les coquillages quand nous étions petits ? Demanda Neville.

\- Oui : on les offrait à ma mère, Granny Glenda, ta grand-mère, la mienne et ta mère quand nous allions la voir à Sainte-Mangouste. Se souvint Pansy.

\- Tu crois qu'on retrouvera ces choses un jour ? Interrogea Neville.

\- Ma mère a toujours les colliers.

\- Non je voulais dire : tu crois qu'on pourrait tout reprendre comme avant et vivre heureux ? Précisa Neville.

\- J'aimerais bien mais ce n'est pas possible tant que ta grand-mère n'arrête pas de nous harceler Neville. Dit Pansy.

\- Pansy je ne sais pas si je parviendrai à l'arrêter avant ma majorité mais je te promets que tout finira après mes dix-sept ans.

\- Tu en es sûr ? Demanda Pansy.

\- Oui : elle ne pourra plus me commander ou tenter des procès en mon nom. Insista Neville.

\- Alors nous pourrons peut-être recommencer comme avant. Conclut Pansy._ »

Neville acquiesça puis il saisit l'appareil photo de sa cousine par surprise avant de la photographier sans se soucier de ses protestations à cause de ses soi-disant cheveux en désordre, ses vêtements pas très à la mode ou l'absence de maquillage. Il affirma continuer son service photographique car elle l'avait pris en photo sans sa permission.

* * *

Pansy tenta de récupérer son appareil avant de se chamailler joyeusement avec lui sans se soucier du reste pour le moment. Au bout de quelques instants, ils furent cependant rejoints par Naraantuya qui tenait la longe de Brownie. Kenneth voulut rejoindre les deux adolescents afin de s'amuser avec eux. Amusée par le manège des trois cousins, Naraantuya saisit l'appareil photo de sa fille afin de prendre quelques clichés.

Toutefois, ils s'interrompirent au moment où Neville constata la fuite de Star. Pansy demanda alors à sa mère de lancer un sortilège afin de ramener le gypsy cob auprès d'eux mais la mongole refusa :

« _ Non Pansy : je ne le ferai pas car je ne veux pas te voir t'habituer à utiliser ta baguette pour tout. Expliqua Naraantuya.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Protesta Pansy.

\- Parce que tu dois apprendre à te débrouiller sans baguette en cas de besoins. Insista la sorcière.

\- …

\- Bon alors je vais aller chercher Star. Décida Neville.

\- Euh attends : tu vas le chercher à pied ? S'étonna Pansy.

\- Oui : je n'ai pas de balais. Affirma Neville.

\- Bon viens on va aller le chercher avec Bella, ce sera plus rapide. Déclara Pansy avant de l'inviter à monter en selle.

\- Elle va pouvoir nous supporter tous les deux ? Demanda Neville inquiet car il était plutôt joufflu.

\- Mais oui. Répondit Pansy.

\- Euh, je ne suis pas maigre. Rappela Neville cramoisi.

\- Neville t'es un peu rondouillard mais tu n'es pas un gros lard comme Crabbe ou Goyle donc tu peux monter sans problèmes. Estima Pansy.

\- Mm…

\- Allez on y va sinon Star va s'éloigner d'avantage. Insista Pansy. _ »

A la fin, Neville finit par céder et il se retrouva derrière Pansy qui saisit les rênes afin de partir à la recherche de l'animal. Neville incita sa cousine à pousser Bella puis tous deux profitèrent de ce galop improvisé pour oublier tout le reste. Les deux adolescents continuèrent leur recherche sur la plage avant de trouver enfin Star. Toutefois, Neville n'avait pas envie de descendre de Bella même s'il n'en comprenait pas la raison. Le garçon tut cependant ses pensées et finit par s'exécuter afin de monter sur son gipsy cob.

Ensuite, Pansy proposa de faire une course mais malgré l'ivresse de la vitesse, Neville ne ressentit pas les même sensations que tout à l'heure sur Bella en compagnie de sa cousine. Le jeune garçon finit cependant par considérer sa sensation due à son manque d'exercice et de pratique.

Enfin, ils rejoignirent les deux autres Parkinson avant de ramener les animaux à l'écurie puis Neville voulut revoir sa chambre. Le jeune garçon secrètement ému constata que rien n'avait changé. Il aurait bien aimé rester d'avantage mais onze coups venaient de sonner à la pendule. Aussi, le sorcier était contraint de rentrer chez lui pour ne pas risquer d'envenimer les choses si sa grand-mère rentrait à la maison et constatait sa disparition. Neville poussa donc un soupir avant de retourner chez lui après avoir salué sa tante et ses deux cousins.

* * *

Une fois seul dans sa chambre, Neville s'empressa de ranger sa nouvelle baguette devenue son trésor puis il s'allongea sur son lit un moment afin de songer à cette matinée si riche en émotion.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le sorcier sursauta à la vue de l'ouverture de la porte puis sa grand-mère s'apaisa à sa vue. Elle lui annonça seulement que le repas serait servi à midi avant d'aller se changer sans se douter de l'existence d'une seconde baguette, ni de la nostalgie de Neville envers sa famille maternelle…

* * *

 _ **Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Bonne nuit !**_


	7. Fourchelang et Basilic

**_Bonjour à tous et bon dimanche,_**

 ** _En ce moment, je suis assez occupée donc j'ai un peu de mal à écrire les chapitres de mes autres fictions moins légères que celles-ci mais ne vous inquiétez pas car aucune n'est abandonnée._**

 ** _Bonne Lecture et à bientôt !_**

* * *

 **\- Poudlard Express janvier 1993 :**

Neville se rendit à la gare tout en dissimulant son impatience en présence de sa grand-mère. L'adolescent brûlait d'envie de tester sa baguette et de devenir enfin comme tous les autres sorciers mais Londubat devait attendre d'être loin du dragon qui lui servait de Granny. Il salua donc rapidement Augusta et monta rapidement dans le train avant de s'installer dans un compartiment. Le sorcier attendit le départ du train puis quelques coups furent frappés à sa porte. Un instant plus tard, Pansy entra et s'installa en face de son cousin car tous deux avaient décidé de voyager ensemble comme la première fois.

Effectivement, l'adolescente curieuse souhaitait observer Neville tester sa nouvelle baguette puisqu'ils pouvaient déjà les utiliser dans le Poudlard Express. Le jeune sorcier saisit donc l'une de ses chaussettes et en sortit sa baguette avec une grande dévotion. De son côté, Pansy ne fit aucun commentaire sur l'étui très particulier de son cousin car elle était consciente de la nécessité de cacher cette seconde baguette à Mrs Londubat pas du tout désireuse de voir son petit-fils dévier de la voie déjà tracée par elle. Ensuite, la jeune sorcière contempla Neville qui lui semblait tendu et lui conseilla de respirer profondément mais surtout se détendre.

Neville finit par accepter son conseil puis il ferma les yeux et tenta de se détendre en songeant à des choses agréables comme les coupes de glaces de Florian Fortarômes, les chocogrenouilles, la paix relative des serres de Poudlard… Enfin, la promenade avec Pansy sur la plage vint à l'esprit de Londubat qui finit par se détendre complètement avant de rouvrir les yeux. A présent, Neville tenait sa baguette avec une toute nouvelle détermination et il finit enfin par prononcer un simple sort :

« _ _Lumos_ !

\- L'intensité de ta lumière est plus forte qu'avant ! Constata aussitôt Pansy.

\- Tu crois ? S'étonna Neville agréablement surpris.

\- Oui donc teste un autre sort. Mm, soulève ma valise : on ne l'a pas encore mis dans le filet. Proposa Pansy.

\- _Wingardium Leviosa_! Prononça Neville tout en fixant sa baguette sur la valise qui se mit à léviter dans les airs puis le sorcier la guida jusqu'au filet.

\- Bravo : elle est maintenant bien rangée ! Le félicita Pansy.

\- Pansy : je n'étais même pas arrivé à soulever la plume l'année dernière ! Confessa Neville abasourdi.

\- Tu vois : ce n'était pas toi le problème mais la baguette de ton père. Estima Pansy.

\- Attends, je voudrais tester autre chose. Dit Neville.

\- Vas-y. L'invita Pansy.

\- _Orchideus_ ! Prononça Neville tout en se concentrant de son mieux pour faire apparaître un bouquet de pensées.

\- ...

\- Oh c'est raté ! Déplora Neville déçu à la vue du minuscule bouquet de pensées qui était apparu.

\- Mais non Neville, ce n'est pas raté puisque tu as fait apparaître des fleurs ! Répliqua Pansy.

\- Oui mais bon ce bouquet n'est pas beau et il est minuscule ! Protesta Neville dépité.

\- Attends tu rigoles ? Rétorqua Pansy.

\- Hein pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Le sortilège _Orchideus_ n'est pas enseigné à l'école ou alors pas à notre niveau Neville mais toi tu as réussi à faire apparaître des fleurs ! Insista Pansy.

\- Mais mon bouquet n'est pas beau. S'entêta Neville.

\- Mais si, bon tu vas le garder ou pas ? Demanda Pansy.

\- Euh non. Répondit Neville.

\- Alors je peux le prendre ? Interrogea Pansy.

\- Oui mais il n'est pas beau et puis c'est minuscule. Protesta Neville surpris.

\- Non il est parfait comme ça, tu vas voir ce que je vais en faire. Affirma Pansy._ »

* * *

La sorcière sortit un petit peigne à cheveux puis elle saisit le minuscule bouquet avant le poser dessus. Ensuite, Pansy saisit sa baguette et prononça un sortilège dans une langue inconnue de Neville curieux. Quelques secondes plus tard, le garçon surpris observa la transformation de son petit bouquet de pensées figé pour l'éternité afin de devenir un élément décoratif du peigne à cheveux. Neville contempla le peigne tout en songeant qu'il n'aurait pas songé à l'utiliser pour ce genre de choses. Pendant ce temps, Pansy saisit un miroir de poche et reprit la parole :

« _ Neville tu peux le faire léviter devant moi ?

\- Oui si tu veux mais pour quoi faire ? S'étonna Neville.

\- Pour me coiffer bien sûr ! Répondit Pansy comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

\- Ah la,la,la les filles : vous passez votre temps à vous coiffer ou vous maquiller. Se moqua Neville.

\- Et les garçons parlent tout le temps de Quidditch donc on est quitte. Rétorqua Pansy.

\- _Wingardium Leviosa_! Prononça Neville tout en faisait léviter le miroir en face de sa cousine qui en profita pour se recoiffer et glisser son nouveau peigne à cheveux das sa coiffure.

\- Surtout fais attention à ne pas le faire tomber ou le casser sinon nous aurons sept ans de malheur. Recommanda Pansy.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais superstitieuse. Avoua Neville surpris.

\- Mon père a fait tomber un miroir juste avant l'ouverture du testament de Granny Glenda et tu as vu tous nos problèmes depuis ? Rétorqua Pansy.

\- Mm, c'est simplement un hasard. Répliqua Neville sceptique.

\- Peut-être mais rien ne le prouve donc j'y crois. Affirma Pansy.

\- Bon si tu le dis. Concéda Neville.

\- Voilà : j'ai un nouvel accessoire de coiffure grâce à toi donc merci ! Dit Pansy après avoir fini de se coiffer.

\- De rien mais c'était quoi le sort que tu as utilisé : je n'ai rien compris ? Demanda Neville après avoir posé le miroir sur la banquette.

\- C'est un sortilège mongol qui te permet de transformer un objet en bijoux fantaisie si tu le pose sur un autre truc. C'est pour ça que j'ai choisi un peigne. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Ah.

\- J'ai fait pareil avec le coquillage. Affirma-t-elle avant de lui montrer un collier fantaisie orné du coquillage pour la plus grande satisfaction de Neville même s'il ne comprenait pas le motif de son contentement. _ »

Ensuite, Pansy tendit une enveloppe à Neville ravi à la vue des clichés à l'intérieur. La sorcière révéla les doutes de son père sur le filtrage du courrier au manoir des Londubat si le jeune garçon n'avait pas reçu la carte postale mongole l'année dernière. Aussi, le sorcier avait décidé de confier à Pansy la copie des photographies effectuées le 29 décembre pour qu'elle puisse les remettre à Neville en main propre. Son cousin la remercia pour son aide puis tous deux observèrent les clichés un moment avant d'ouvrir la porte du compartiment à Nott désireux de se joindre à eux après avoir constaté que sa petite amie ne venait toujours pas le rejoindre.

Durant le trajet, Neville ne dit rien de désobligeant à Théodore, néanmoins, le Gryffondor n'aimait pas du tout le Serpentard malgré la politesse de ce dernier. En son for intérieur, Londubat surpris ne parvenait pas à définir la raison de son inimitié envers Nott mais il estimait que ce type accaparait beaucoup trop Pansy. Cette dernière ne se rendait cependant pas compte du changement d'humeur de son cousin donc elle proposa une partie de bataille explosive aux deux garçons afin de tuer le temps.

Après leur arrivée à la gare de Pré-au-Lard, Neville voulut aider Pansy à descendre sa valise mais Nott l'avait devancé avant de proposer à sa petite amie de rejoindre les autres Serpentards. L'adolescente acquiesça, néanmoins, elle salua d'abord Neville sans se douter du dépit de son cousin face à son départ avec Théodore ou du désir de Nott de lui lever le peigne dans ses cheveux ou encore le pendentif autour de son cou...

* * *

Les jours suivants, Neville finit par oublier son agacement après avoir noté l'amélioration de ses sortilèges grâce à sa baguette. Le jeune sorcier ravi commençait donc à prendre un peu d'assurance puis certains de ses camarades cessèrent de se moquer de lui. Il commença donc à relever la tête, même s'il ne faisait pas du tout preuve d'impertinence. Toutefois, les cours avec le professeur Rogue étaient toujours aussi difficiles pour Neville à cause de ses potions lamentables ou l'explosion de nombreux chaudrons...

 **_ Poudlard 13 février 1993 :**

Hermione discutait avec ses deux amis tout en tenant en équilibre une pile de livres. Absorbée par sa conversation, elle heurta Pansy avant de s'excuser aussitôt sous le regard de Nott. Théodore aida sa petite amie à se relever puis Neville s'approcha afin de savoir si tout allait bien. Pansy le rassura aussitôt puis elle voulut partir mais se ravisa un instant afin de donner un conseil à Granger:

« _ Tu devrais faire attention si tu restes à Poudlard car tu es en danger ici. Conseilla Pansy à Hermione.

\- Tu veux la chasser hein ? Je savais que tu étais une sang-pure tarée et que tu veux te débarrasser des sorciers nés moldus ! S'exclama Ron dégoûté.

\- Retire ça tout de suite Weasley ! Intervint Nott en brandissant sa baguette contre le rouquin.

\- Baisse ta baguette Nott ! Répliqua Harry qui pointa la sienne sur le Serpentard.

\- Camez-vous tous les deux ! Dirent les deux filles inquiètes.

\- Oui calmez-vous mais Nott a raison de s'énerver Harry donc tu ne devrais pas te mêler de ça. Intervint Neville même s'il ne supportait pas Nott.

\- Neville ça ne va pas dans ta tête ou quoi ? Protestèrent Harry et Ron surpris.

\- Ron a insulté Pansy donc Nott a réagi ainsi car c'est son petit ami. En fait, je comptais intervenir moi aussi puisqu'il n'est pas question pour moi de laisser quelqu'un s'en prendre à MA COUSINE. Affirma Neville.

\- C'est elle veut chasser Hermione… Commença Ron.

\- Weasley : je n'ai pas tenté de chasser Hermione mais je lui ai simplement conseillé de faire attention si elle reste à Poudlard. L'interrompit Pansy avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Ron laisse-la s'exprimer : qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire Pansy ? Intervint Hermione.

\- Vous avez vu ou entendu parler des mots qui étaient écrits sur le mur quand la porte de la chambre des secrets a été ouverte non ? Commença Pansy.

\- Oui. Reconnut Hermione.

\- L'héritier de Serpentard a parlé clairement de sa haine envers les moldus puis il a attaqué Finch-Fletchey et Crivey. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il s'en est pris à Miss Teigne ou au fantôme mais ces cibles principales sont les sorciers nés moldus. Poursuivit Pansy.

\- Juste … Reconnut Ron d'un ton boudeur.

\- Aussi, je pense simplement que tous les sorciers nés moldus sont en danger. Je voulais donc donner un conseil à Hermione et non la chasser. Conclut Pansy.

\- Mm… Marmonna Ron songeur.

\- Weasley : Toi, Théodore, Neville ou moi sommes des sang-purs donc en théorie nous ne risquons rien mais Hermione risque gros tout comme les autres sorciers nés moldus. Enfin, je ne me demande si les sang-mêlés comme Potter ne sont pas en danger eux aussi. Avoua Pansy.

\- Tu me crois en danger Parkinson ? Demanda Harry surpris.

\- Oui Potter car je ne sais pas ce que Salazar Serpentard pensait des sorciers sang-mêlés. Dit Pansy.

\- Alors tu ne crois pas que je suis l'héritier de Salazar ou le responsable de tout ça ? S'étonna Harry car seuls ses vrais amis ne lui tournaient pas le dos jusqu'à présent.

\- Non et Théodore non plus. Précisa Pansy.

\- Exact Potter : j'ai consulté tout le registre des sang-purs pendant mes vacances pour voir si tu étais vraiment l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard mais tu ne semble pas être l'un de ses descendants. Intervint Nott dont le grand-père Teignous Nott avait rédigé le fameux registre à partir de recherches généalogiques extrêmement poussées.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Protesta Ron.

\- Parce que la dernière filiation officielle que j'ai pu trouver entre Salazar et ses descendants était celle des Gaunt mais ils sont manifestement tous morts. Rétorqua Théodore.

\- Tes archives sont vraiment très précises Théodore. Dit Pansy impressionnée.

\- Tu t'attendais à quoi _My_ _Sweet_ _Milady_ ? Plaisanta Nott sans se soucier de la surprise des Gryffondor toujours habitués à le voir silencieux ou fourré dans ses livres comme Hermione d'habitude.

\- Bon on va pouvoir dire à tout le monde que tu n'es pas l'héritier de Serpentard Harry. Dit Ron.

\- De toute façon, Potter est très ami d'Hermione donc je ne pense pas qu'il veuille tuer des moldus. Je ne comprends pas la bêtise des crétins qui pensent que c'est lui le responsable de tout ça. Affirma Pansy.

\- Au royaume des aveugles, les borgnes sont rois _Sweetie_. Dit Théodore sans se soucier de citer un dicton moldu.

\- Ils ont peur parce qu'Harry parle Fourchelang et tout le monde sait que les fourchelang sont mauvais… Commença Ron.

\- Les fourchelang ne sont pas tous mauvais. L'interrompit Pansy.

\- Comment tu le sais : tu en connais d'autre à part Vous-Savez-Qui ? S'insurgea Ron.

\- Oui bien sûr qu'elle en connaît un : ton ami Potter est un fourchelang et il est juste devant nous ! Se moqua Théodore.

\- … (silence de Rogue totalement mouché).

\- En tout cas, tu es probablement le dernier fourchelang encore vivant Harry. Estima Hermione.

\- Tu te trompes Hermione : les Fourchelang existent aussi en dehors de la Grande-Bretagne, même s'ils sont rares ou ne montrent pas forcément leur capacités aux autres. Révéla Pansy dans un lapsus tout en songeant au secret de sa famille.

\- Ah bon ? S'étonnèrent les trois amis ou encore Neville.

\- Tu en es certaine : ils n'en parlent pas dans les livres ! Avoua Hermione surprise.

\- Elle a raison car j'ai vu un fourchelang éviter de se faire manger par un Anaconda grâce à son talent pendant mon voyage en Amazonie donc comme tu vois il y a aussi des Fourchelang à l'étranger. Expliqua Théodore.

\- C'est dommage que les livres ne parlent pas des Fourchelang étrangers. Déplora Hermione.

\- Beaucoup de Britanniques se considèrent souvent comme les meilleurs donc ils ne s'intéressent pas vraiment au reste du monde hormis durant la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Déplora Pansy.

\- Il y a une coupe du monde de Quidditch ? Interrogea Harry surpris.

\- Oui. Dit Ron qui s'enthousiasma avant d'en parler à son ami.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça les garçons. Reprocha Hermione._ »

La sorcière finit cependant par pousser un soupir devant l'enthousiasme de ses amis puis Neville rajouta de l'huile sur le feu en révélant la tenue de la prochaine coupe du monde en 1994 à Harry surexcité. Ensuite, Hermione reprit la parole :

« _ J'aimerai bien apprendre le fourchelang un jour.

\- Je ne sais pas si ça peut s'apprendre car il paraît que c'est héréditaire. Dit Pansy en songeant à sa propre famille.

\- Mon père dit que certaines personnes naissent avec ce don, même si, personne ne l'avait eu dans leur famille avant mais c'est rare. Intervint Théodore.

\- Bof, le fourchelang n'est pas utile Hermione et puis qui a envie de parler avec des serpents ? Répliqua Ron.

\- Weasley ça peut servir si tu vis dans un endroit dangereux. Le fourchelang que j'ai rencontré en Amazonie ne serait pas vivant s'il n'avait pas su convaincre l'Anaconda de le laisser tranquille. Rétorqua Théodore.

\- Ton histoire me fait un peu penser à celles que me racontait ma grand-mère mongole quand j'étais petite. Elle disait que des Fourchelang très puissants peuvent parler mais aussi contrôler des serpents très dangereux . Affirma Pansy.

\- C'est probablement vrai car le fourchelang amazonien a pu convaincre l'anaconda de ne pas le manger. Mm, tu crois qu'un fourchelang pourrait contrôler un basilic ? Demanda Théodore curieux.

\- Peut-être, je ne sais pas. Dit Pansy.

\- C'est quoi un basilic ? Interrogea Harry.

\- Ce sont d'énormes serpents qui peuvent tuer quelqu'un rien qu'en le regardant dans les yeux. Affirma Théodore.

\- Ce sont des bêtises ! Estima Ron.

\- Je ne sais pas Weasley : mon père dit qu'une personne peut survivre si elle ne regarde pas directement le basilic dans les yeux mais à travers un objet, cependant, elle reste alors pétrifiée. Expliqua Théodore.

\- J'espère qu'il n'y pas de basilic dans Poudlard alors ! S'exclama Pansy tout en se demandant avec inquiétude si la voix entendue parfois était celle d'un Basilic ou d'un simple serpent

\- Attendez : Colin, Justin, Miss Teigne et Nick quasi sans tête sont pétrifiés donc c'est peut-être un basilic qui leur a fait ça ! S'exclama Hermione.

\- C'est vrai ! Reconnut Harry.

\- Hermione : un basilic est probablement énorme donc nous l'aurions déjà vu si cette bestiole était à Poudlard. Rétorqua Ron.

\- Je ne sais pas Ron : une fois j'ai lu un article dans le _Times_ _Magazine_ sur un boa qui s'était caché dans la plomberie d'une maison moldue avant de sortir des toilettes ! Affirma Hermione.

\- Pauvres moldus : j'espère que personne n'était assis sur les toilettes à ce moment-là. Dit Pansy abasourdie.

\- Non mais ils ont eu très peur à la vue du boa. Affirma Hermione.

\- Potter : tu devrais enquêter pour voir si un Basilic ne se cache pas dans les toilettes. Enfin, tu peux aussi utiliser le fourchelang pour ordonner à tous les serpents de te rejoindre s'il y en a à Poudlard. Ainsi, tu serais fixé. S'esclaffa Nott.

\- Je sais tu te moques de moi mais ce sont de bonnes idées. Répliqua Harry.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'un Basilic obéit à n'importe qui donc je ne sais pas s'il se laisserait convaincre de se montrer aussi facilement. Estima Pansy tout en dissimulant son secret.

\- Alors j'irai enquêter dans tous les toilettes de Poudlard dans ce cas. Décréta Harry.

\- Bon courage. Dit simplement Pansy._ »

En raison de la peur mais aussi la méfiance des gens envers les fourchelang (par ailleurs encore une fois démontrées grâce à l'attitude des élèves à l 'égard d'Harry), la famille maternelle de Pansy dissimulait ce don à tous ses amis. Enfin, les conjoints des fourchelang devaient se soumettre à un serment inviolable afin de protéger le secret de la famille. Aussi, Pansy était consciente de ne jamais pouvoir révéler son secret, y compris à Neville son cousin puisqu'il n'était pas un membre de sa famille maternelle, ni à Nott à moins qu'il ne devienne son mari. L'adolescente songea aux propos échangés avec les Gryffondors puis un sentiment de panique l'envahit à l'idée qu'un Basilic se baladait peut-être à Poudlard mais la sorcière finit par chasser ses pensées et elle se convainquit d'entendre parfois les lamentations d'un serpent quelconque.

* * *

Ensuite, elle resta surprise par le geste de Neville qui contraignit Ron à s'excuser :

« _ Ron tu n'oublie pas quelque chose ? Insista Neville.

\- Non quoi ? S'étonna Ron.

\- Des excuses envers Pansy. Répliqua Neville.

\- Je ne l'ai pas insultée. S'entêta le rouquin.

\- Tu l'as accusée à tort Ron et tu as dit qu'elle te dégoûte. Rappela Hermione.

\- Mm bon je m'excuse, c'est bon maintenant ? S'énerva Ron.

\- Oui c'est bon. Dit Pansy.

\- ...

\- En tout cas merci d'avoir pris ma défense Neville et merci à toi Hermione pour avoir convaincu Weasley de s'excuser. Reprit Pansy.

\- De rien. Dirent les deux sorciers.

\- Et moi tu ne me remercie pas ! S'offusqua Théodore.

\- Si bien entendu : je comptais le faire Teddy mais tu as pris la parole avant moi. Merci Théodore : tu es toujours prêt à me défendre ou me consoler. Franchement je ne peux pas rêver mieux que toi comme petit ami. Dit Pansy avant de sourire à Théodore.

\- Un jour tu ne seras plus ma petite amie mais ma fiancée officielle puis mon épouse Pansy. Prédit Nott qui l'embrassa par surprise pour montrer à Londubat qu'elle n'était pas libre.

\- Vous ne pourriez pas aller faire ça ailleurs non ? C'est dégoûtant ! S'exclama Ron.

\- Weasley : tu dis ça parce que tu es jaloux car tu n'as encore jamais embrassé personne. Répliqua Théodore après s'être détaché de Pansy tout en contemplant Neville soudainement silencieux.

\- C'est faux ! Mentit Ron cramoisi.

\- Alors pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? On dirait vraiment que tu es jaloux. Se moqua Théodore.

\- Non et puis je n'aime pas les filles. Affirma Ron d'un ton boudeur pour se justifier.

\- Ah tu préfère les garçons alors: tu es gay ? Reprit Nott curieux.

\- Non je ne suis pas gay ! Se défendit Ron cramoisi.

\- Tu n'aime pas les filles, ni les garçons donc tu es quoi ? Poursuivit Théodore.

\- Je voulais simplement dire que je n'aime pas les brunes comme ta copine ! Tenta Ron pour se justifier.

\- Ah tu préfères les rouquines Weasley. Dit Théodore.

\- Teddy : laisse-le tranquille car il est tout rouge. Tenta Pansy.

\- Mm tu as raison : il n'a que douze ans donc il est encore trop jeune pour comprendre ces choses. Rajouta Théodore.

\- Eh, je vais avoir treize ans le premier mars ! Répliqua Ron.

\- Oui mais moi j'ai eu treize ans en septembre et Pansy les a eu en octobre donc nous sommes plus vieux que toi. Déclara Nott en train de s'amuser face à la réaction puérile de Weasley.

\- Ah vous êtes de 1979 comme moi. Conclut Hermione qui était née le 19 septembre 1979.

\- Oui mais nous n'avions pas encore onze ans le 1er septembre 1990 donc Poudlard ne nous a accepté qu'en 1991. Se lamenta Nott.

\- Perso, ça m'a bien arrangé car j'ai ainsi pu faire ma première année en Mongolie sans devoir étudier toute seule le soir ou aller à l'école seulement pendant les vacances. Avoua Pansy. _ »

Face à la curiosité du Trio d'Or, Neville évoqua les décisions des parents de Pansy désireux de l'éduquer selon leurs deux cultures. Pansy acquiesça avant de révéler que l'école mongole acceptait les élèves en première année du moment qu'ils fêtaient leurs onze ans durant l'année concernée. Ainsi elle avait pu intégrer la première année dés le 1er septembre 1990, même si, elle avait fêté ses onze ans le mois suivant. Pendant l'année 1990-1991, l'adolescente avait donc effectué une première année normale avant de s'arranger de son mieux pour étudier seule comme un candidat libre le soir pendant ses heures de repos à Poudlard avant de se rendre à l'école mongole durant les vacances scolaires comme ceux qui devaient rattraper leurs examens. Ensuite, les deux Serpentards prirent congé avant de s'éloigner sous le regard de Neville qui ne comprenait pas la raison de son agacement.

* * *

 **_ Poudlard 14 février 1993 :**

Le lendemain, Hermione prit son petit-déjeuner tout en observant avec amusement les couples en train de s'échanger des petits cadeaux ou autres. En revanche, Ron affirma se moquer de la Saint-Valentin et il engloutit son bacon sans se soucier des protestations de son amie sur son manque de romantisme. De son côté, Neville sirotait son thé avant de poser sa tasse afin d'observer un grand duc en train de déposer un énorme bouquet de roses rouges devant Pansy agréablement surprise. Ensuite, un autre hibou vint lui porter un petit paquet sous le regard satisfait de Nott heureux de voir l'éblouissement de Pansy devant les fleurs mais aussi le petit pendentif fantaisie.

La sorcière le remercia avant d'affirmer que son présent n'était pas aussi beau mais Théodore affirma le contraire à la vue de l'écharpe tricotée par Pansy. De plus, son contentement était augmenté par la vision de l'agacement de Londubat qui n'avait rien reçu. Il subit donc de bonne grâce les taquineries des garçons de sa Maison pendant que Pansy était enviée par les filles. La sorcière finit par retirer le coquillage de son collier afin d'y mettre le pendentif de Théodore à la place. Elle rangea ensuite soigneusement le coquillage dans son sac sans se douter du dépit de Neville...

* * *

 **_ Poudlard Avril 1993:**

Pansy et Théodore abasourdis reçurent cinquante points chacun pour leurs explications sur le Basilic mais aussi les conseils de Nott qui avaient permis au Trio d'Or de chercher puis trouver le serpent dans la chambre des Secrets. Les deux sorciers s'efforcèrent de ne pas montrer leur stupeur, néanmoins, ils en parlèrent entre eux dés qu'ils purent s'isoler :

« _ Quand je pense que ma plaisanterie a aidé Potter ! S'exclama Théodore puisque les rumeurs disaient qu'Harry avait parlé avec Mimi Geignarde avant de trouver l'entrée de la chambre des secrets dans ses toilettes.

\- L'essentiel c'est que le Basilic soit mort donc il ne pourra plus faire de mal à personne. Dit Pansy.

\- Ouais mais bon nous avons aidé Potter. Grommela Théodore.

\- Nous avons gagné des points pour la Maison donc personne ne nous dira rien. Le rassura Pansy.

\- Juste mais nous aurions pu le chercher nous-même et garder tous les points pour nous. S'entêta Théodore.

\- Teddy comment nous aurions pu affronter ce monstre ? Protesta Pansy paniquée.

\- Oui je sais mais bon tu imagines tout l'argent que nous aurions pu gagner ? Ton père aurait pu payer toutes ses dettes d'un coup grâce à la vente de quelques crochets ou du venin de basilic. Je suis sûr que ces choses se seraient très bien vendues au marché noir. Déplora Théodore.

\- Oui mais ce n'est pas nous qui avons tué ce mastodonte donc oublie ça. Conclut Pansy pas du tout désireuse d'attirer l'attention sur elle._ »

Enfin, l'adolescente embrassa Théodore qui finit par ne plus songer au Basilic pour le plus grand soulagement de sa petite amie pas du tout désireuse de réclamer quoique ce soit au sujet du basilic de peur d'attirer l'attention sur elle.

* * *

 _ **Voilà, j'espère que ce petit chapitre vous a plu. Alors je sais que le fait que Pansy soit une fourchelang peut sembler étrange, voire, incroyable mais il y a toujours un truc qui m'a chiffonné dans les livres. C'est peut-être mon impression mais les Britanniques ou l'école de Poudlard sont les meilleurs sorciers, la meilleure école et cie.**_ _ **Je ne veux pas dire que Poudlard n'est pas l'une des meilleures écoles donc ce n'est pas une critique pour Poudlard.**_

 _ **Par contre, il me semble difficile de croire qu'il y a eu des fourchelangs seulement en Grande-Bretagne. Certes, ils sont rares mais il doit bien y avoir des fourchelang dans le reste de la planète non ?**_

 _ **Aussi, je me suis amusée à rendre Pansy fourchelang par sa mère mongole. De toute façon, cela ne la rend pas plus puissante que les autres puisqu'elle ne sait pas si les lamentations entendues comme Harry sont celles d'un petit serpent ou un Basilic. Donc elle n'a pas de supers pouvoirs ou quoi.**_

 ** _Pour ce qui est de Nott, il me semble logique qu'il ai accès à toutes les archives de son ancêtre puisque ce serait Teignous Nott l'auteur du Registre des Sang-purs, même si, aucune source officielle ne confirme ce fait._**

 _ **Au fait, comment trouvez-vous les premiers pas de Neville avec sa nouvelle baguette ? Que pensez-vous de ses gestes envers Pansy ou de la vision de leur entourage à leur sujet ?**_

 _ **A bientôt !**_


	8. Juin 93 1er dépit pour Neville

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

 _ **Voici la suite de la fiction, je rappelle que le Rating est en M. Pour l'instant il n'y a rien de vulgaire à mes yeux mais bon on ne sait jamais comment certains lecteurs pourraient réagir face à certaines choses donc je préfère vous avertir.**_

 _ **Le langage des ados n'est pas toujours très correct et il y a même des répétitions parfois mais c'est volontaire. En fait, je ne pense pas que ce sont tous des rats-de-bibliothèques comme Hermione donc ce serait irréaliste de les faire parler de manière toujours correcte.**_

 _ **En tout cas, je m'excuse à l'avance si jamais certains lecteurs sont choqués par les actions qui auront lieu ou les propos tenus par les personnages.**_

* * *

 ** _\- Poudlard juin 1993 :_**

Les semaines suivantes, Neville curieux nota l'éloignement progressif de Pansy et Théodore avant de jubiler secrètement après avoir appris leur rupture. Le jeune garçon ne comprenait toujours pas le motif de son contentement mais il profita du fait que Nott délaissa le groupe de musiciens pour prendre sa place sous le prétexte d'apprendre enfin à jouer de la cornemuse. De toute façon, son excuse n'était pas un mensonge car il désirait vraiment jouer de la Northumbrian small pipe comme son oncle Patrick, son grand-père Kenneth ou encore Pansy. Cette dernière lui prêtait donc la sienne durant les leçons et utilisait sa cornemuse écossaise ou elle jouait du violon pendant les « concerts » du groupe.

Quelques jours plus tard, les élèves reprirent le Poudlard Express afin de rentrer chez eux tout en ne dissimulant pas leur excitation à l'idée de s'amuser durant leurs vacances. Toutefois, deux jeunes sorciers ne partageaient pas l'enthousiasme, même si, les motifs de leur mécontentement étaient très différents. Pour des raisons évidentes, Harry ne voulait pas passer le mois de juillet chez les Dursley et de son côté, Neville détestait l'idée de rester avec sa grand-mère dans le Lancashire alors que les Parkinson l'auraient volontiers accueilli au cottage. Le jeune Londubat poussa un énième soupir puis Fiona Mac Millan songea un détail avant de reprendre la parole :

« _ Neville : est-ce que ta grand-mère te laisserait passer la journée dehors si tu n'allais pas chez les Parkinson ? Interrogea Fiona.

\- Je ne sais pas : elle ne m'a plus laissé aller chez personne depuis qu'elle a commencé à attaquer mon oncle. Avoua Neville honteux.

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'elle était terrible à ce point-là ! Constata Cormac surpris.

\- Bon nous allons tenter de t'inviter Neville : ta grand-mère va probablement refuser au début mais elle finira peut-être par accepter si nous insistons. Proposa Fiona.

\- Ce serait bien merci ! S'enthousiasma Neville.

\- Pansy : tes parents pourraient peut-être nous rendre visite _comme par hasard_ pendant que Neville est là. Suggéra Fiona

\- Mes parents viendront sûrement car ils aiment beaucoup Neville et ils regrettent de ne pas pouvoir le voir plus souvent. Dit Pansy.

\- Alors voilà: nous allons nous organiser pour que Neville ne soit pas tout seul cet été et avec un peu de chance il pourra même passer quelques jours chez les Parkinson. Décida Fiona.

\- Au cottage ? S'exclamèrent les deux cousins surpris.

\- Oui : Ernie pourrait l'inviter à rester dormir chez nous pour un week-end au bout de quelques visites. Ensuite, Neville se rendrait au cottage avant de revenir chez nous avant la fin de son soi-disant séjour à la maison. Proposa Fiona.

\- Ou sinon tu pourrais venir chez moi Neville : je vais voir si mes parents acceptent de nous aider. Proposa Cormac.

\- Ou alors chez nous car ta grand-mère sait que nous ne sommes pas liés aux Mangemorts et que nous ne fréquentons pas notre oncle. Dirent les deux Mac Nair.

\- Je peux aussi essayer d'inviter Pansy et Neville chez moi. Renchérit Kelly.

\- Merci beaucoup ! S'exclama Neville avec gratitude.

\- De rien Neville tu es notre ami et puis nous sommes également de lointains cousins donc on s'entraide entre nous. Conclut Fiona._ »

Effectivement, les Parkinson mais aussi les parents de Glenda détenaient des liens de parenté à différents degrés avec les Mac Nair, Mac Millan, Mac Gyllis ou encore Mac Laggen puisque le Northumberland était un terrain fertile aux unions mixtes anglo-écossaises. Aussi, leurs enfants connaissaient bien Pansy ainsi que Neville avant de le perdre de vue après la décision de sa grand-mère de l'isoler des autres. Ensuite, ils changèrent de sujet avant de déjeuner joyeusement entre eux puisque Neville avait retrouvé son enthousiasme.

* * *

Au bout d'un moment, le petit groupe resta surpris par les coups frappés à la porte dans l'après-midi avant de laisser entrer Hannah Abott. La sorcière salua les autres puis elle s'assit près de Neville car Ernie ne semblait pas vouloir rejoindre ses amis de Poufsouffle. Or, Hannah détenait un énorme béguin pour le blond aux yeux bleus, même s'il ne semblait pas le remarquer.

Les choses en seraient restées là si Hannah inquiète n'avait pas remarqué les regards d'Ernie sur Pansy depuis plusieurs jours maintenant que Théodore n'était plus dans les parages. Aussi, elle entendait bien provoquer la jalousie de l'écossais dans l'espoir de convaincre Ernie de la regarder enfin en tant que fille et non simplement une amie de plus.

La sorcière avait choisi d'utiliser Neville pour ses desseins puisque ce garçon très gentil ne se vexerait pas, ni ne lui en voudrait pour ses gestes. Elle s'intéressa donc à Londubat surpris qui tenta donc de trouver un sujet de conversation, néanmoins, Hannah était consciente de sa timidité maladive donc elle parvint à débloquer la situation en lui parlant de sa maison ainsi que sa fratrie. Neville se détendit puis tous deux discutèrent de tout et de rien en compagnie des autres durant le reste du voyage.

Une fois parvenue à la gare de King Cross, Hannah prit congé du petit groupe tout en feignant de se plaindre du poids de sa valise. Absorbé par ses propres bagages et ceux de sa sœur, Ernie ne prêta pas attention à ses propos contrairement à Neville qui demanda à Pansy de l'attendre puis il suivit Hannah jusqu'à son compartiment avant de saisir sa valise. Ensuite, le jeune garçon accompagna la jolie Poufsouffle jusque sur le quai et il reprit la parole :

« _ Voilà. Dit Neville.

\- Merci pour ton aide Neville. Répondit Anna.

\- De rien : tes parents sont là ? Demanda Neville.

\- Ils m'attendent après la barrière : ma mère est une moldue donc mon père n'aime pas la laisser seule pendant qu'il vient sur le quai. Aussi, il m'a accompagné la première fois et je me débrouille toute seule depuis. Expliqua Anna.

\- Oh c'est gentil de sa part. Estima Neville.

\- Oui mon père est très gentil comme toi.

\- Ah… Bon, ben salut, je vais aller chercher ma valise et celle de Pansy maintenant. Affirma Neville qui ne savait pas quoi dire.

\- Ok. Dit Hannah qui nota enfin Ernie marcher dans sa direction en compagnie de sa sœur Fiona ainsi que du reste du groupe hormis Pansy toujours en train d'attendre son cousin à bord du train.

\- Euh, je te souhaite de passer de bonnes vacances Hannah et à bientôt. Dit enfin Neville pour se montrer courtois.

\- Merci. Affirma Hannah avant de l'embrasser._ »

* * *

Neville abasourdi ne sut pas comment réagir puis Hannah mit rapidement fin à ce baiser extrêmement nul à ses yeux avant de contempler Ernie. Malheureusement, l'adolescente déçue constata que l'élu de son cœur ne faisait aucunement preuve de jalousie, bien au contraire :

« _ Hannah: j'aurais du me douter que Neville te plaisait car tu n'as pas arrêté de lui parler pendant tout le voyage ! Constata Ernie souriant.

\- … (silence déçu d'Hannah).

\- Allez faites un beau sourire ! Intervint Colin Crivey toujours prêt à prendre un cliché et désireux de photographier le « couple ».

\- Pour le couple de l'année hip hip hip… Commença Ernie.

\- Tais toi : je ne veux pas de Londubat ! L'interrompit Hannah déçue par l'attitude d'Ernie.

\- Mais alors pourquoi… Tenta Neville cramoisi.

\- T'embrasse trop mal Londubat : je préférerai embrasser un veracrasse car il saurait probablement mieux s'y prendre que toi ! Tu ne sais même pas comment faire : il ne faut pas garder tes lèvres serrées ou simplement collées contre les miennes tu sais ? L'interrompit Hannah attristée et nerveuse sans se soucier de mortifier le pauvre Neville.

\- …

\- Il n'y a pas que des _french kiss_ en matière de baisers : un baiser tout simple mais doux sur les lèvres peut être cent fois meilleur que le mélange de deux langues surtout si tu as une mauvaise haleine ! Intervint Pansy furieuse qui avait assisté à toute la scène depuis la fenêtre du compartiment.

\- Tais toi Parkinson : ça ne te regarde pas et puis tu mens car je n'ai pas une mauvaise haleine ! Cria Hannah.

\- Si ça me regarde car tu insultes mon cousin et puis tu pues le cheddar quand tu parles donc je comprends Neville : tu ferais évanouir n'importe qui à cause de ton haleine ! Rétorqua Pansy.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai et puis c'est ton cousin qui est trop nul car il ne sait pas du tout embrasser ! Répliqua Hannah

\- C'est toi qui t'es jetée sur lui alors qu'il n'avait peut-être pas envie de t'embrasser, ni de jouer avec ta langue puante ou les croûtes de Cheddar qui sont encore dans ta bouche ! Contesta Pansy.

\- Tais toi sale Pékinois ! Hurla Hannah furieuse.

\- Ne la traite pas de Pékinois ! Rugit Neville encore mortifié pour lui-même mais qui réagissait à la moindre critique sur Pansy.

\- En tout cas, ce n'est pas gentil ce que tu as dit Hannah : je ne te croyais pas aussi méchante. Dit Ernie abasourdi.

\- En plus, Pansy a raison: je suis désolée de te dire ça mais tu as une haleine horrible après avoir mangé les trois sandwiches au cheddar qui me restaient ! Intervint Lucy.

\- Je ne suis pas méchante mais je suis énervée contre… Tenta Hannah cramoisie qui finit par se taire.

\- Contre qui ? Demanda Ernie.

\- Contre Londubat qui embrasse comme un pied. Mentit Hannah jalouse après avoir vu le regard d'Ernie sur la Serpentarde.

\- Tu retires ça tout de suite Abott… Répliqua Pansy en brandissant sa baguette à travers la vitre.

\- Pansy a raison : c'est cruel ce que tu dis. Insista Ernie _ »

Dépitée par la réaction d'Ernie, Hannah déçue saisit sa valise à roulettes et partit sans un mot pendant que Neville cramoisi subissait les moqueries de certains garçons dont Ron. Ce dernier se montra encore pire que les Serpentards en taquinant Neville sur son manque de savoir-faire. Toutefois, les oreilles du rouquin virèrent au rouge puis il se disputa violemment avec Hermione après les propos de la brunette sur sa propre inexpérience car Ronald n'avait encore jamais embrassé personne.

L'attention des Serpentards ou encore des garçons des autres maisons se porta alors sur Ronald Weasley encore « puceau » puis ils oublièrent totalement Neville. Ernie et Cormac embarrassés tentèrent de consoler leur ami mais le jeune garçon blessé remonta dans le train afin de se cacher dans le premier compartiment vide disponible. Ensuite les amis de Neville l'oublièrent afin de tenter de séparer les Weasley et les garçons des autres maisons car une bagarre générale avait éclaté. Les cris des parents remirent aussitôt les choses en place puis Harry excédé poussa un soupir avant de rejoindre la barrière en compagnie des Weasley.

* * *

Un quart d'heure plus tard, le quai était pratiquement désert puisqu'il ne restait que les Parkinson dont leurs enfants car Pansy les avait rejoint et Mrs Londubat. Les trois adultes ne savaient comment réagir face à Neville qui s'était isolé dans un compartiment et refusait d'en sortir. Au bout d'un moment, Augusta commença à hurler avant de menacer de le faire sortir de force mais son petit-fils refusa de lui obéir puis Patrick songea à un détail :

« _ Laissez Pansy lui parler. Tenta Patrick.

\- Pourquoi faire ? Répliqua Augusta.

\- Ils s'entendent bien à l'école donc elle peut peut-être le convaincre de sortir. Expliqua Patrick.

\- Comment ça ils s'entendent bien : tu fais quoi avec lui ? Interrogea Augusta soudainement méfiante à la vue de la gamine après avoir noté que ce n'était plus une fillette mais une jeune adolescente qui commençait à prendre des formes.

\- On se parle à l'école c'est tout ! Affirma Pansy surprise par l'attitude de la vieille femme.

\- Mon petit-fils n'est pas pour toi gamine alors ne te fais pas d'illusions car je ne te laisserai jamais l'épouser, ni le dépouiller de ses biens ou des MIENS. Menaça Augusta.

\- Taisez-vous Augusta et laissez ma fille tranquille : elle aime Neville comme un frère car c'est son cousin ! Protesta Patrick furieux.

\- Parkinson : je vous rappelle que mon mari était mon cousin germain et votre mère était elle-même issue du mariage de deux cousins donc… Commença Augusta méfiante.

\- Donc quoi ? L'interrompit Naraantuya.

\- Donc ne comptez pas m'amadouer en tentant de marier votre fille à MON PETIT-FILS. Poursuivit Augusta.

\- Nous n'avons aucunement ce genre d'intentions ! Affirma Patrick surpris en toute bonne foi.

\- D'ailleurs, nous ne sommes pas du tout partisan des mariages consanguins car certains médicomages disent que ce genre de choses provoquent des maladies ou des déformations aux enfants issus de ces unions mais aussi l'apparition de cracmols. Affirma Naraantuya.

\- Comment ça ? S'étonna Augusta.

\- Vous connaissez comme moi la tendance des sang-purs à se marier entre eux pour protéger notre capital magique. Malheureusement, nous sommes de moins en moins nombreux en Grande-Bretagne donc beaucoup de famille ont fini par pratiquer l'endogamie au point d'unir les cousins entre eux… Commença Patrick.

\- Oui je sais. Coupa Augusta.

\- Eh bien ce genre de mariage peut provoquer des risques pour les enfants qui naîtront de ces unions, voire, pire, la naissance de nombreux cracmols puisqu'il n'y a pas de renouvellement génétique. Reprit Patrick.

\- Comment se fait-il que personne n'en parle dans ce cas ? S'étonna Augusta.

\- Parce que beaucoup de sorciers Britanniques ne semblent pas avoir conscience du danger. En fait, je ne le savais pas moi non plus avant d'aller en Asie puis mes parents ont été très contents quand je leur ai présenté Naraantuya. Nous sommes tous deux des sang-purs donc nos enfants le sont également mais surtout ils sont en bonne santé car nous n'avons aucun lien de parenté entre nous. Expliqua Patrick.

\- Mm, je vois… Commenta Mrs Londubat.

\- Bien maintenant je pense que vous êtes convaincue de notre bonne foi au sujet de Pansy et Neville non ? Reprit Naraantuya.

\- C'est clair : je n'approuverai jamais un mariage entre eux. Affirma Patrick.

\- Dans ce cas, c'est bon : vas le chercher Gamine, nous vous attendons ici. Conclut Augusta manifestement convaincue. _ »

* * *

Pansy remonta donc à bord du train avant de rejoindre le compartiment où Neville s'était enfermé. Elle frappa à la porte avant de convaincre son cousin de lui ouvrir. Une fois à l'intérieur, Pansy reprit la parole :

« _ Neville il est temps de descendre. Tenta Pansy.

\- Non je ne veux pas ! Répliqua Neville avant de dissimuler son visage entre ses mains.

\- Neville : les gens oublieront vite ton baiser avec Hannah donc ne t'inquiète pas. Le consola Pansy.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai : Hannah a dit que je suis nul et qu'un veracrasse embrassait mieux que moi ! Protesta Neville.

\- Mais non tu n'es pas nul !

\- Si, je ne sais pas embrasser une fille : Hannah l'a dit. S'entêta Neville.

\- Hannah l'a dit parce qu'elle a été déçue par la réaction d'Ernie, je crois. Avoua Pansy.

\- Hein ? S'étonna Neville.

\- Hier Fiona m'a dit qu'Hannah est amoureuse d'Ernie mais lui non donc je pense que cette fille voulait le rendre jaloux grâce à toi puis elle a été déçue par sa réaction. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Ouais peut-être mais elle a été méchante car des garçons se sont moqués de moi à cause de ses propos. Déclara Neville.

\- Laisse tomber ces idiots : ils n'ont encore jamais embrassé de filles donc ils sont jaloux de toi. Affirma Pansy.

\- Tu crois ? S'étonna Neville.

\- Oui : tu n'as pas entendu ce qu'as dit ta copine Hermione à Weasley ? Insista Pansy.

\- Oui mais bon ça ne change rien au fait que j'ai été nul avec Hannah. Se lamenta Neville.

\- Laisse tomber cette idiote car tu verras d'autres filles plus tard. Le consola Pansy.

\- Ah non, je ne m'approcherai plus des filles car je ne sais pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire.

\- Il faut simplement que tu te laisse aller et ça finira par venir tout seul. Tu crois que je savais quoi faire quand Nott m'a embrassé pour la première fois dans le train l'année dernière ? Répliqua Pansy._ »

* * *

Son cousin surpris l'observa un instant puis il reprit la parole :

« _ Ah bon : vous n'étiez pas déjà ensemble avant ? S'étonna Neville en se souvenant du baiser entrevu dans le train un an plus tôt exactement.

\- Non donc son geste m'a surpris puis je me suis laissée guider. Avoua Pansy.

\- Euh je n'oserai pas me laisser guider. Avoua Neville honteux.

\- Ah Neville : déstresse un peu et tu verras que tu ferais craquer n'importe qui avec ton air de chien battu. Dit Pansy.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai car toi tu ne craquerais pas sur moi puisque je suis trop moche et nul. Dit Neville dans un lapsus avant de rougir tout en se demandant ce qui lui avait pris pour sortir une idiotie pareille à sa cousine.

\- Tu n'es pas moche, ni nul mais nous sommes cousins donc c'est normal que nous ne nous regardons pas de la même manière que les autres garçons ou filles. Rappela justement Pansy.

\- Des cousins se marient chez les sorciers. Dit Neville avant de se lancer mentalement des _Doloris_ pour oser dire des âneries de ce genre à sa propre cousine.

\- Oui c'est vrai mais bon ta grand-mère me tuerait avant le mariage. Plaisanta Pansy.

\- Je ne la laisserai pas faire mais bon le problème ne se pose pas puisque tu ne veux pas de moi. Aussi, je resterais tout seul car je fais fuir toutes les filles à cause de ma nullité. Se lamenta Neville.

\- Mais non Neville : tu auras sûrement une petite amie l'année prochaine. Tenta Pansy.

\- Non car j'ai même pas réagi quand elle a tenté de glisser sa… Commença Neville cramoisi avant de détourner la tête pour ne pas montrer sa honte.

\- Moi non plus je ne savais pas comment fonctionnait le _french kiss_ avant que Théodore me l'apprenne. Ce n'est pas un drame tu sais ? Déclara Pansy.

\- Si ! Hurla Neville paniqué et convaincu que ses déboires d'adolescent était la fin du monde.

\- Neville tu m'as dit que tu vas souvent à la plage à Blackpool donc tu trouveras plein de filles moldues de notre âge. Aussi, tu en dragues une et puis tu l'embrasse comme ça tu auras de l'expérience. Suggéra sa cousine pour le consoler.

\- Tu embrasserais n'importe qui toi ? S'offusqua Neville.

\- Non mais je vois bien qu'il y a des gens de notre âge qui sortent ensemble trois jours puis se quittent sans problèmes. Se justifia Pansy.

\- Je ne t'ai pas vu embrasser quelqu'un d'autre que Nott. Contesta Neville soudainement jaloux.

\- C'était mon petit ami donc je n'embrassais personne d'autre. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Au fait, tu ne me l'as jamais dit mais pourquoi tu n'es plus avec Nott ? Demanda Neville.

\- Parce que Théodore regardait un peu trop le décolleté d'une septième année de ma Maison. Teddy estime ne rien faire de mal en regardant la poitrine d'une fille plus grande que moi de temps en temps puisque la mienne est encore toute petite d'après lui et surtout je ne le laisse pas la toucher. Mais bon, il fixait tout le temps la poitrine de cette fille dans la salle commune alors je me suis énervée donc on s'est disputé. Teddy a dit qu'il ne fait rien d'autre que regarder et que je suis trop jalouse. A la fin, nous nous sommes séparés. Résuma brièvement Pansy gênée.

\- C'est un idiot et un cochon Pansy alors laisse-le tomber. Dit Neville furieux après avoir compris que Nott aurait souhaité peloter l'adolescente.

\- Oui c'est ce que je fais et toi laisse tomber Hannah. Conseilla Pansy.

\- Bon d'accord.

\- Tu sais ce qu'on va faire Neville ? Commença Pansy.

\- Non quoi ?

\- Nous irons voir les moldus à Craster si tu viens au cottage. Il y a des gens qui vont là-bas pour les vacances donc tu pourrais rencontrer une fille moldue qui te plaît et si jamais tu lui plais aussi, ben tu pourras l'embrasser avant de retrouver confiance en toi. Affirma Pansy.

\- Ouais si tu le dis. Grommela Neville.

\- Maintenant descendons Neville, sinon, ta grand-mère va croire que je suis en train de te draguer.

\- Quoi ? S'exclama Neville surpris et cramoisi.

\- Oui elle a accusé mes parents de vouloir nous marier comme ça tu ne nous aurais jamais repris le cottage mais bon ils lui ont dit qu'ils n'accepteraient jamais un mariage entre nous. Révéla Pansy.

\- Mais pourquoi : il y a bien des cousins qui se marient ? Rappela Neville surpris.

\- Oui mais des médicomages chinois disent que ce n'est pas bien car il y a des risques de maladies ou de déformation pour les bébés. Ils affirment aussi que les enfants cracmols sont le résultat des nombreux mariages entre cousins. Résuma brièvement Pansy.

\- Ah. Dit Neville surpris._ »

Enfin, Neville alla chercher sa valise puis il descendit avec sa cousine tout en estimant silencieusement que c'était la seule personne de leur âge qui était fiable. De plus, Pansy ne le laisserait jamais tomber, même s'ils étaient dans deux Maisons ennemies. L'espace d'un instant, Neville regretta encore une fois de ne pas être allé à Poufsouffle puis la réalité lui revint à l'esprit à la vue de sa grand-mère en train de se disputer de nouveau avec les Parkinson. Augusta s'immobilisa à la vue de Neville puis elle saisit doucement la main de son petit-fils avant de transplaner directement chez elle sans lui laisser le temps de saluer sa famille maternelle…

* * *

 _ **Voilà, j'espère n'avoir choqué personne car chacun a sa propre sensibilité ou sa culture. En Chine par exemple, le baiser a longtemps été considéré comme un préliminaire avant un rapport sexuel. Encore maintenant, il y a peu de couples qui s'embrassent en public hormis pour des photos de mariage.**_

 _ **Le "french kiss" n'est pas pratiqué partout non plus. Ici j'ai donné des détails "techniques" parce que ce sont des ados qui en parlent et qui sont en train de vivre leurs premières expériences.**_

 ** _A présent comment trouvez-vous les gestes d'Hannah ainsi que ses propos ? Que pensez-vous de la réaction de Neville puis celle de Pansy ?_**

 ** _D'après vous, Neville va pouvoir passer quelques jours à Craster grâce à l'aide de ses amis ou non ?_**

 ** _La rupture entre Nott et Pansy est-elle définitive ou non ?_**

 ** _Enfin que pensez-vous du refus des Parkinson au sujet d'un mariage entre les deux cousins ou de celui d'Augusta ?_**


	9. Juillet 1993 Courrier censuré

_**Bonjour à tous et bon début de semaine !**_

 _ **J'espère que la fiction continue de vous plaire malgré mes retards de parution (il m'arrive parfois de privilégier l'une ou l'autre histoire selon le temps que j'ai à disposition).**_

 _ **En tout cas, je tiens à remercier Lola pour toutes ses reviews au sujet de la fiction. Ce que tu dis est vrai au sujet des cousins; beaucoup de gens se mariaient entre cousins de second, troisième, quatrième degré et parfois même entre cousins germains dans les petits villages car ils n'avaient pas l'occasion de sortir ou rencontrer d'autres personnes. Tu as aussi raison sur les tests de compatibilité entre cousins et puis je suppose que les médecins proposent des examens poussés durant les grossesses des mamans au sein d'un couple de ce genre.**_

 _ **Enfin, tu as également raison sur les difficultés de Neville et Pansy si jamais ils décident un jour de sortir ensemble ou de se marier (je ne fais pas de spoiler à ce sujet lol) car les Parkinson mais surtout Mrs Londubat refuseraient une telle chose. Leurs raisons ne sont cependant pas les même: les parents de Pansy veulent éviter de voir les deux cousins souffrir à cause de la naissance d'enfants en mauvaise santé ou avec des troubles mentaux, voire, cracmols.**_

 _ **En revanche, Mrs Londubat croit protéger Neville de la "mauvaise influence" des Parkinson, leur roublardise, leur lâcheté ainsi que leur "perversion" puisque selon Augusta, ils ont manipulé Glenda Parkinson pour qu'elle donne le cottage à sa petite fille et exclut Neville. Aussi, elle serait prête à faire n'importe quoi pour séparer Neville et Pansy en cas d'histoire entre eux, quitte à blesser son petit-fils sans réaliser la portée de ses gestes puisqu'elle pense agir pour son bien.**_

 _ **Au sujet du langage utilisé, je rappelle que ce sont des ados donc je ne veux pas leur donner un langage trop soutenu. Enfin, le rating est en M donc il risque d'y avoir des propos vulgaires plus tard quand les jeunes gens seront plus âgés. Dans ce chapitre, il y a des allusions un peu plus explicites au sein de la dernière lettre, néanmoins, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour qu'il n'y ai rien de grossier puisque Neville est un ado maladroit, timide et très pudique donc il ne serait pas volontairement vulgaire.**_

 _ **Bonne Lecture et à bientôt !**_

* * *

 **_ Maison Londubat juillet 1993 : **

Les jours suivants, Neville conserva un profil bas pour ne pas irriter sa grand-mère, ni susciter sa méfiance après avoir du subir un interrogatoire draconien sur son « amitié » avec Pansy ou encore les autres filles. Rassuré par la maladresse de Neville et surtout sa gêne après son premier baiser raté avec Hannah, Mrs Londubat s'était apaisée en songeant que son petit-fils ne s'approcherait donc pas de Pansy de cette manière lors de leurs retrouvailles à l'école en septembre. Toutefois, Augusta estimait devoir veiller au grain lorsque son petit-fils soufflerait son quinzième anniversaire car il commencerait alors à s'intéresser d'avantage au sexe opposé puisque Neville ne semblait pas attiré par les garçons.

Bien que l'idée de le garder à la maison _loin de_ _la mauvaise influence de la gamine Parkinson_ soit tentante, Mrs Londubat refusait de priver Neville d'une éducation soignée à Poudlard. En revanche, la vieille sorcière aurait bien aimé voir Pansy rester définitivement à l'école mongole car les deux cousins ne se seraient ainsi plus fréquentés du tout. En raison de son inimitié envers les Parkinson, Augusta tentait de s'informer le plus possible sur ces gens depuis la mort de Glenda. Aussi, elle avait envoyé un détective tenter d'enquêter sur la belle-famille de Patrick en Mongolie afin d'en apprendre un peu plus sur les Panshriij donc la sorcière savait que la gamine faisait de son mieux pour suivre également sa scolarité dans le pays de sa mère.

Le détective avait cependant eu beaucoup de mal à réunir des informations supplémentaires sur les Panshriij à Oulan-Bator car peu de mongols parlaient anglais ou plutôt, peu de sorciers consentaient à le faire car ils refusaient de donner des détails sur la famille maternelle de Pansy à un inconnu. Toutefois, la chance avait souri à Augusta l'année dernière après l'arrivée de la carte postale de Pansy. La vieille sorcière l'avait aussitôt consigné au détective qui avait fini par trouver l'atelier de potions de la famille Panshriij à Oulan-Bator grâce à elle.

Durant sa surveillance discrète, le détective avait compris que la famille jouissait d'un grand prestige en raison de la bravoure de ses potionnistes Apparemment, seule la fille aînée des grands-parents de Pansy n'avait pas suivi la voie familiale puisqu'elle était psychomage et s'était installée à Salem avec son mari un psychomage américain. La seconde sœur de Naraantuya avait ouvert son propre atelier de potions en Sibérie avec son mari russe pendant que leur frère avait repris l'atelier familial situé à Oulan-Bator après la décision des parents de partir à la retraite.

A présent, les deux sorciers brassaient encore quelques potions pour leur propre plaisir ou plutôt _ils géraient_ _probablement_ _des activités lucratives au noir_ selon Augusta. Apparemment, les grands-parents s'occupaient volontiers de tous leurs petits enfants mais surtout de Pansy qui dormait souvent chez eux durant ses vacances ou ses moments de libre puisqu'elle se débrouillait pour suivre sa scolarité également en Mongolie, quitte à assister à des cours de rattrapage l'été au sein de l'établissement sorcier mongol. Les Panshriij en retiraient une immense fierté et faisaient donc de leur mieux pour l'aider mais aussi la convaincre de rester en Mongolie plus tard. Ils l'emmenaient également très souvent aux pieds du mont Altaï puisque c'était le berceau de la famille.

En son for intérieur, Augusta espérait donc assister rapidement au départ définitif de _la gamine Parkinson_ en Mongolie car Neville finirait ainsi par l'oublier à cause de la distance. De plus, la vieille sorcière estimait que Pansy était une future Mangemorte en puissance en raison de ses mauvaises fréquentations comme Théodore Nott ou une trouillarde comme son père. Aussi, elle n'aimait pas l'idée de voir Neville continuer de la fréquenter puisque cette fille pourrait avoir une très mauvaise influence sur lui.

* * *

A l'insu de son petit-fils, la sorcière l'observait en ces jours en ce moment donc elle s'était aperçue de sa solitude au sein de leur demeure ou encore son ennui en présence de son vieil oncle. Mrs Londubat l'avait également suivie dehors et elle s'était rendue compte que le gamin ne semblait pas non plus se rapprocher des adolescentes moldues quand il se rendait sur la jetée de Blackpool pour nager un peu. Augusta se demandait donc si elle ne devrait pas inviter quelques camarades de Neville, néanmoins, Mrs Londubat ne savait pas qui faire venir chez elle puisque beaucoup de Gryffondors s'étaient manifestement moqués de son petit-fils à cause des propos humiliants de la blondinette au sujet de leur baiser. Mrs Augusta s'était alors mise à fouiller dans sa mémoire afin de dresser la liste des personnes qui ne semblaient pas s'être acharnées sur son petit-fils :

 _\- Les enfants Mac Millan_

 _\- Le petit Cormac Mac Laggen_

 _\- Les enfants Mac Nair :_ manifestement corrects même si leur oncle n'était pas net.

 _\- La petite Mac Gyllis_

 _\- Le petit Potter_ mais il était le meilleur ami du petit Weasley qui s'était moqué de Neville donc elle ne voulait pas voir le gamin emmener également Weasley car le rouquin en profiterait pour continuer de taquiner son petit-fils.

 _\- La Gamine Parkinson_ manifestement prête à défendre Neville et qui savait le réconforter, néanmoins, Augusta préférait se jeter un _Doloris_ plutôt que de l'inviter chez elle…

* * *

Augusta était donc plongée dans ses réflexion quand l'un de ses elfes de Maison apparut devant elle avec une lettre à la main. L'elfe s'inclina avant de prendre la parole :

« _ Misty a apporté le courrier de Maître Neville à Maîtresse Augusta. Annonça l'elfe de maison.

\- C'est bien Misty, le jeune maître s'en est aperçu ? Interrogea Augusta.

\- Non Misty a intercepté le hibou dés son entrée dans la propriété donc il n'est pas allé voir le maître. Répondit l'elfe.

\- Excellent Misty donne moi la lettre. Exigea Augusta.

-… (l 'elfe s'exécute aussitôt).

\- Tu peux disposer. Ordonna Augusta avant d'attendre son départ_ »

XXXX

Une fois seule, la sorcière déroula le parchemin avant de lire son contenu :

_ _Cher Neville,_

 _Comment vas-tu et que fais-tu pendant tes vacances ? Nous, nous allons bien mais mon père nous a annoncé que nous ne partirons pas en vacances cette année car notre mère est fatiguée à cause de sa grossesse. Aussi, nous resterons dans les Highlands tout l'été mais mes parents nous ont permis d'inviter quelques un de nos amis donc je me demandais si tu ne voudrais pas venir passer un après-midi ou toute une journée chez nous. Ensuite, tu pourrais peut-être rester dormir un soir ? Ma sœur est un peu casse-pied comme toutes les filles donc je serais heureux d'avoir un peu de compagnie et pouvoir discuter avec toi ou nous amuser entre garçons plutôt que de supporter ses bavardages._

 _Fais-moi savoir si tu peux venir de temps en temps puis je demanderai à ma mère d'écrire à ta grand-mère pour t'inviter de manière officielle car Maman pense que Mrs Londubat voudrait peut-être respecter le protocole des sang-purs._

 _A bientôt peut-être,_

 _Ernie_ _ »

Mrs Londubat songeuse lut la missive à plusieurs reprises puis elle estima que le petit Mac Millan venait de mettre fin à ses problèmes en invitant Neville chez lui. La sorcière songeuse saisit donc sa baguette afin de sceller de nouveau le parchemin avant de rappeler son elfe afin de renvoyer le parchemin depuis le bureau de poste de pré-au-lard. Ainsi, Neville ne se douterait pas de son intromission.

* * *

Après avoir donné ses ordres, la sorcière se montra plus enjouée avec Neville surpris qui mit cependant ce fait sur une soudaine lubie de sa grand-mère. Le jeune garçon oublia cependant l'attitude de la sorcière le soir-même à la vue d'un hibou qui tendit sa patte en plein repas. L'adolescent surpris observa le rapace en songeant que c'était la première fois qu'il recevait du courrier, même si, Pansy jurait de lui avoir envoyé une carte l'année dernière. Il dut cependant chasser ses pensées après avoir entendu les propos de sa grand-mère :

« _ Neville tu rêves ?

\- Euh non. Bafouilla Neville.

\- Alors qu'attends-tu pour saisir le message qui t'est adressé ? Reprit sa grand-mère.

\- Oui excuse moi Gran'. Dit aussitôt Neville avant de décrocher le parchemin attaché à la patte de l'hibou qui repartit aussitôt.

\- …

\- Alors qui t'as écrit ? Feignit d'interroger Mrs Londubat.

\- C'est Ernie ! S'exclama Neville heureux de voir que ses amis maintenaient leurs promesses.

\- Ernie qui ? Simula de demander Augusta.

\- Mac Millan : sa famille ne part pas en vacances cet été parce que Mrs Mac Millan attend un bébé. Ernie se sent donc un peu seul car il n'a que sa sœur pour lui tenir compagnie . Expliqua Neville.

\- Mm, j'imagine qu'il en a marre d'être coincé avec une fille et veut la compagnie d'un garçon de son âge ? Mentit Augusta.

\- Oui mais comment tu as deviné ? Interrogea Neville surpris.

\- Ton ami est un garçon et il est tout seul chez lui avec sa sœur donc il doit s'ennuyer à force de l'entendre jacasser. Résuma Augusta.

\- Oui c'est ça ! Confirma Neville.

\- Il t'écrit seulement pour se lamenter ou il parle d'autre chose ? Tenta Augusta légèrement agacée par la lenteur de son petit-fils.

\- Non en fait, il aimerait m'inviter chez lui un après-midi ou une journée entière, voire, pour dormir quelques jours si tu es d'accord ? Tenta Neville le cœur battant_ »

XXXX

Effectivement, le jeune sorcier souhaitait s'éloigner de cette maison triste et étouffante où le souvenir du parfait Franck Londubat était omniprésent. Neville aimait son père, cependant, il désespérait de parvenir à lui ressembler un jour ou même d'obtenir réellement l'affection de sa grand-mère puisqu'elle ne cessait de parler du HÉROS ou d'établir des comparaisons entre son fils et son petit-fils très maladroit.

Aussi, l'adolescent souhaitait réellement passer un été différent et surtout le plus de temps possible loin de sa grand-mère. Neville aspirait maintenant à être apprécié pour lui-même sans subir l'ombre de son père. Il émit donc silencieusement le vœu de voir sa grand-mère lui donner la permission de se rendre chez les Mac Millan où ses amis souhaiteraient passer du temps avec lui sans se soucier de son père ou de sa maladresse. Enfin, Neville espérait revoir sa famille maternelle durant un après-midi chez les Mac Millan, voire, passer la nuit au cottage comme avant.

Une minute plus tard, Augusta songeuse reprit la parole :

« _ Neville tu aimerais aller chez les Mac Millan ?

\- Oui ! S'exclama Neville.

\- Quel enthousiasme jeune homme : tu as donc envie de partir loin de ta chère grand-mère ? Demanda Augusta.

\- Euh Gran' je… Commença Neville qui ne savait pas comment se dépêtrer de cette situation sans la blesser en cas de franchise ou lui mentir.

\- Je comprends que tu ai envie de voir tes amis de temps en temps. Aussi, tu pourras y aller dés que tu recevras leur invitation. En attendant, je vais écrire à Mrs Mac Millan pour la remercier. Quand à toi, tu devrais répondre à ton ami. L'invita Augusta heureuse d'avoir trouvé la solution à son problème grâce aux Mac Millan.

\- Oui Gran' je vais le faire tout de suite puis j'utiliserai Windy le hibou de Papa pour lui envoyer ma réponse. Affirma Neville euphorique.

\- Tu le feras après le repas donc finis ton assiette d'abord. Recommanda la vieille sorcière.

\- Oui Gran'. Répondit aussitôt son petit-fils pour ne pas agacer sa grand-mère, ni risquer de la voir changer d'avis.

\- C'est bien Neville : tu es un garçon obéissant. Approuva sa grand-mère qui ne songea pas à contrôler le courrier de son petit-fils cette fois-ci._ »

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard, Neville se rua dans sa chambre avant se saisir un parchemin, de l'encre et une plume. Le jeune sorcier s'installa à son bureau et écrivit aussitôt à son ami :

« _ _Cher Ernie,_

 _J'ai reçu ta lettre ce soir et franchement je te dis MERCI, MERCI, MERCI, MERCI, MERCI ! Remercie aussi ta sœur et tes parents car vous me sauvez la vie tous les quatre ! Franchement, je n'en pouvais plus de rester chez moi et je n'étais même pas content quand j'allais à la plage. Tu ne le sais peut-être pas mais ma grand-mère a encore fait une crise avant de se disputer avec mon oncle et ma tante à la gare lorsque nous sommes arrivés à Londres en juin._

 _Bon tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là donc je ne le répéterai pas. A la fin, Pansy est venu me parler et c'est elle qui m'a convaincu de sortir de mon wagon malgré ma honte. J'ai encore honte mais bon je devrais bien retourner à Poudlard, même si, ça craint ! En fait, je crois que je préfère devenir le bouffon de toute l'école plutôt que de rester avec ma grand-mère… Enfin, ce jour là, Pansy m'a consolé puis on est descendu du train mais ma grand-mère s'est disputée avec ses parents._

 _Pansy m'a dit que ma grand-mère a accusé ses parents de vouloir nous marier plus tard. Euh, je sais même pas embrasser une fille donc comment veux-tu que je puisse me marier un jour ? En plus, Pansy m'a dit que ses parents ne voudraient pas une telle chose entre nous car nous sommes cousins. Ils disent que les mariages entre cousins peuvent être dangereux pour les bébés car ils peuvent avoir des maladies ou être des cracmols à cause de ça. Je sais pas si c'est vrai mais Pansy y croit elle aussi._

 _Bref, ma grand-mère m'a ramené chez elle puis elle a commencé à me poser des tas de questions sur Pansy et moi. Elle m'a même demandé si je regardais la poitrine de ma cousine ou si je me touchais à un certain endroit le soir en pensant à elle parfois ! Euh, c'était franchement dégueulasse d'entendre des questions comme ça ! En plus, c'était ma grand-mère qui me posait ces questions et elle exigeait des réponses donc tu imagines ma honte ? J'avais envie de me lancer des Avada Kedavra pour ne plus entendre Gran' m'interroger sur la "nature de ma relation avec Pansy" (ce sont ses propres mots)._

 _Ernie: tu sais quoi ? Elle a même dit que nous serions des cochons, des pervers, des monstres, pire que ce serait de l'inceste si nous sortions ensemble Pansy et moi ! Toutefois, Pansy n'est pas ma sœur !_

 _Bref, Gran' m'en a vraiment fait voir de toutes les couleurs mais ne le dis pas à ma cousine, sinon, elle risque de se gêner puis de ne plus me parler à cause des paroles de ma grand-mère ! C'est Gran' la perverse et non Pansy ou moi !_

 _Je ne regarde pas les poitrines des filles et encore moins celle de Pansy, ni je fais des choses cochonnes tout seul dans mon lit le soir en pensant à ma cousine mais ma grand-mère a mis un moment à me croire. Elle a même dit qu'elle me déshériterait et que mon père mourrait si je me mariais avec Pansy !_

 _Euh, je suis désolé de te saouler avec des histoires aussi gênantes mais je n'ai personne à qui en parler et je peux encore moins le faire avec mon oncle ou ma cousine quand je les verrai. Tu comprends ?_

 _En tout cas, Pansy et moi ne pensons pas à ces choses entre nous (je n'oserai pas m'approcher d'une fille donc encore moins d'elle, même si, c'est la seule fille en qui j'ai totalement confiance puisque ma cousine ne se moquera jamais de moi comme Hannah l'a fait, ni me laissera tomber). Ernie, je peux te demander un truc: tu crois vraiment que les mariages entre cousins sont quelque chose de mal ?_

 _Ma grand-mère dit que oui mais mon grand-père donc son mari était son cousin ! Enfin, les parents de ma grand-mère Glenda l'étaient aussi donc tu crois qu'elle ment ou elle dit ça parce que je suis maladroit à cause de ces mariages entre cousins dans ma famille ?_

 _Bon en tout cas, Ernie merci encore pour ton aide donc écris-moi très vite pour m'inviter officiellement s'il te plaît. Je sais que ma grand-mère va écrire à ta mère donc j'espère pouvoir venir chez toi le plus vite possible._

 _A bientôt !_

 _Neville._ _ »

* * *

 _ **Voilà, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu et que la lettre de Neville ne vous a pas "choqué". Normalement, il est très timide donc il n'aurait jamais osé en parler avec quelqu'un mais son isolement et l'insistance de sa grand-mère l'ont quelque peu incité à se confier.**_

 _ **Comme vous venez de le voir, Neville ne le sait pas mais vous venez d'avoir la confirmation que tout son courrier est contrôlé d'habitude.**_

 _ **Que pensez-vous de tout ça ?**_


	10. Invitation chez les Mac Millan

**_Bonjour à tous,_**

 ** _Merci pour vos reviews (il me semble avoir répondu à l'avance cette fois-ci mais veuillez m'excuser si j'ai oublié quelqu'un). Je souhaite aussi remercier Lola pour toutes ses reviews !_**

 ** _Ah je souhaitais aussi préciser une chose: la cornemuse de Pansy est une Northumbrian small pipe: c'est une petite cornemuse ANGLAISE et pas écossaise. Elle se différencie des petites cornemuses écossaise scottish small pipe ou de la grande (cornemuse des Hihglands) et des borders small pipe. C'est une cornemuse qui est notamment différente parce que le joueur ne doit pas souffler avec sa bouche pour produire des sons contrairement aux autres. En fait, il utilise un soufflet donc il peut en profiter pour jouer et chanter en même temps s'il le souhaite. Les sons de cette cornemuse ont également différents même si certaines sonorités ressemblent à celles des autres cornemuses._**

 ** _Le Northumberland est un comté anglais donc les habitants sont tous en théorie anglais (après il y a probablement des écossais et des étrangers qui y vivent également). Ce comté anglais est atypique car il possède un tartan et un kilt._**

 ** _Je vais probablement corriger quelques petites choses sur la cornemuse de Pansy dans les chapitres précédents mais ne vous inquietez pas car vous n'avez pas besoin de les relire puisqu'il s'agit de détails et non d'un changement majeur._**

 ** _A bientôt et Bonne Lecture !_**

* * *

Le lendemain, Neville s'efforça de se comporter normalement au lieu de guetter l'arrivée d'un hibou toutes les cinq minutes. Le jeune sorcier était partagé entre l'excitation de rejoindre ses amis et l'angoisse de ne plus recevoir d'invitations après les propos tenus dans sa lettre. L'adolescent penaud se traita encore une fois d'idiot pour avoir fait de telles confidences à Ernie qui était certes un ami mais pas encore assez proche pour lui confier de tels secrets. Neville inquiet se demandait donc si Mac Millan n'était pas resté choqué ou pire, s'il ne s'était pas esclaffé après la lecture de sa lettre.

Le soir, Neville déçu alla se coucher sans avoir reçu de réponses et ressentit une profonde angoisse à l'idée de perdre ses amis ainsi que de rester auprès de sa grand-mère tout l'été. C'est donc de très mauvaise humeur que l'adolescent se présenta à table pour le petit-déjeuner le lendemain matin. Il faillit même répondre à sa grand-mère qui lui reprochait sa coiffure ébouriffée, néanmoins, Neville se tut à la vue de deux hiboux en train de foncer sur les Londubat. Le sorcier saisit aussitôt le parchemin accroché à la patte du hibou qui se posa près de son assiette puis il lui offrit sa tranche de bacon en guise de remerciements sans se soucier des remarques d'oncle Algie.

L'adolescent se plongea dans la lecture de sa lettre :

«_ _Cher Neville,_

 _Ma mère a déjà répondu à la lettre de ta grand-mère et elle attend seulement que ma propre réponse soit prête pour envoyer nos messages en même temps. J'aimerai t'inviter jeudi après-midi à quatorze heures si tu veux toujours venir à la maison : ma sœur recevra une de ses amies donc elles resteront entre filles et nous, nous serons tranquilles tous les deux. Je ne sais pas si tu es déjà venu dans les Highlands à part pour aller à Poudlard ?_

 _Il y a de très beaux endroits ici donc je serais ravi de te les faire visiter si tu viens souvent ou si tu finis par rester quelques jours chez nous. Cormac est encore en vacances pour le moment mais il passera peut-être lui aussi. Je ne sais pas si tu le sais : les sorciers écossais organisent chaque année un Highlands Games ou jeux des Highlands si tu préfères. Il paraît que des moldus écossais ont organisé la même chose et que des émigrés l'ont même emmené avec eux dans différents pays._

 _En ce qui concerne les sorciers, les jeux des Highlands ont toujours lieu dans les Highlands. Du coup, des sorciers écossais dispersés aux quatre coins du monde rejoignent l'Écosse pour y participer. Tous les spectateurs sont les bienvenus mais peu de sorciers anglais, gallois ou irlandais viennent voir le spectacle, ce qui est dommage car il n'y a pas que des épreuves de lancer de troncs, de pierre, de marteau ou de poids. Enfin, il n'y pas que l_ _e tir à la corde ou de lutte écossaise non plus, même si, ce sont des traditions importantes pour nous autres sorciers écossais. Il y a aussi des concours de danses écossaises, de costumes, de cornemuses, de chant et des défilés._

 _D'ailleurs, cette année je vais participer au concours de cornemuse dans ma catégorie et je vais aussi défiler avec les autres. Aussi, j'espère vraiment que tu pourras venir et rester dormir avec nous dans notre tente puisque la manifestation dure trois jours !_

 _Voilà Neville, j'espère que tu pourras venir jeudi : c'est très facile, tu n'as qu'à utiliser la poudre de cheminette et prononcer Manoir Mac Millan ! Je sais que ma mère a envoyé une invitation en bonne et due forme à ta grand-mère donc prions Merlin pour qu'elle accepte de te laisser venir._

 _A bientôt peut-être !_

 _Ernie._ _ »

* * *

Neville poussa aussitôt un soupir de soulagement après avoir compris que Mac Millan ne le repoussait pas et resterait son ami malgré les propos tenus dans sa lettre. Il se tourna ensuite vers sa grand-mère absorbée par la lecture de sa propre missive puis l'adolescent attendit sa réaction :

« _ Neville : Mrs Mac Millan a la gentillesse de t'inviter chez elle jeudi donc as-tu toujours envie d'aller voir ton ami ? Interrogea Augusta.

\- Oui ! Affirma aussitôt Neville.

\- Bien alors je vais écrire une lettre de remerciement à Mrs Mac Millan et tu pourras aller voir ton ami jeudi. Décréta Augusta heureuse d'occuper l'esprit de son petit-fils au lieu de le voir tourner en rond ou pire encore songer à la Parkinson manifestement gentille avec lui contrairement aux autres filles.

\- Merci Gran' ! S'exclama Neville extrêmement reconnaissant.

\- Minute jeune homme : tu sais que je tiens à la politesse donc tu devras bien te comporter chez ces gens et ne pas me faire honte. Insista sa grand-mère.

\- Oui je me montrerai très poli ! Conclut Neville._ »

Deux jours plus tard, Neville fixa l'horloge avant de saisir enfin la poudre de cheminette quand quatorze coups sonnèrent. Le jeune sorcier prononça alors clairement Manoir Mac Millan comme destination avant de se laisser aspirer par la cheminée.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Neville sortit d'une immense cheminée en pierre avant de secouer ses vêtements puis il se redressa afin de saluer Ernie Mac Millan :

« _ Salut Ernie !

\- Te voilà enfin Neville : ça va, tu n'as pas eu trop de difficulté à te débarrasser de ton Détraqueur personnel ? Lança Ernie en guise de plaisanterie.

\- Hein ?

\- Je voulais parler de ta grand-mère Nev. _Précisa Mac Millan. _ Mais je ne t'ai as vexé au moins ? Reprit l'écossais penaud.

\- Non pas du tout, Gran n'est pas méchante mais franchement tu as raison: elle me harcèle comme un détraqueur en ce moment quand elle pense à ma cousine. Affirma Neville.

\- J'avais vu ça dans ta lettre : je serais mort de honte moi aussi après des demandes pareilles ! Déclara Ernie.

\- (profond embarras de Neville).

\- Ne t'inquiète pas : je sais que tu n'es pas un pervers et ta cousine non plus ne l'est pas. Enfin t'as bien raison sur le fait que c'est ta grand-mère la perverse car elle te contrôle sur tout, même ton courrier est contrôlé. Pansy avait donc raison ! Ajouta Ernie.

\- Ah bon ? S'exclama Neville abasourdi et peiné à la fois par l'attitude de ta grand-mère.

\- Je t'en parlerai plus tard Neville mais pour l'instant viens saluer mes parents. Conclut Ernest._ »

* * *

L'adolescent inquiet chassa donc ses pensées avant de suivre son ami dans les couloirs du manoir Mac Millan puis ils débouchèrent dans un salon tout aussi imposant que le reste. Neville contempla une dame blonde au ventre bien arrondi et assise dans une bergère puis un homme en train de faire léviter quelques livres dans les airs. Les deux sorciers détenaient un port altier qui impressionna Neville au point d'envier l'assurance de Maximilien Mac Millan qui d'un mouvement de baguette rangea les livres sur l'un des rayonnage de la bibliothèque avant de se tourner vers les deux garçons.

Le sorcier lança un regard amical à Neville puis il le salua :

« _ Bienvenue Neville. Déclara Mac Millan.

\- Bonjour Mr Mac Millan, mes hommages Mrs Mac Millan, je vous remercie pour votre charmante invitation. Récita Neville comme le lui avait ordonné sa grand-mère.

\- Ce fut un plaisir Neville. Répondit Mrs Mac Millan qui appréciait la politesse du jeune garçon.

\- Cela fait longtemps que nous ne sommes pas vus Neville : tu as bien grandi ! Tu ressemble un peu à ton père mais surtout à ta mère ainsi que ton oncle Patrick. Dit Maximilien.

\- Je me rappelle que vous veniez chez mes grands-parents. Confessa Neville.

\- Nous étions comme deux frères ton oncle et moi. Avoua Maximilien souriant.

\- Oh je ne le savais pas. Dit Neville confus.

\- Bon assez parlé du passé : Ernest allez vous amuser en attendant l'arrivée de nos autres invités. Les invita Maximillien conscient que son fils voulait montrer sa chambre à son ami._ »

Les jeunes garçons saluèrent les adultes puis Ernie entraîna d'abord son ami dans une autre aile du manoir afin de lui montrer sa chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur, Neville secrètement amusé nota d'abord le tartan des Mac Millan qui tapissait le mur au-dessus du lit de son camarade. Ensuite, il observa toute la collection des figurines des joueurs de Quidditch exposées sur des étagères ou encore tous les livres d'Ernie ainsi que son balai. Ernie montra avec fierté sa collection puis il salua l'entrée de ses deux chiens: un westie highland terrier et un scottish terrier. Neville caressa les animaux avec envie en songeant au refus de sa grand-mère de le laisser adopter un chien ou un chat. L'adolescent aimait bien Trevor son crapaud, néanmoins, il regrettait de ne pas avoir un compagnon plus réactif et agréable au toucher.

* * *

Ensuite, il chassa ses pensées et suivit son ami dans le parc avant de rester surpris par l'étendue de la propriété des Mac Millan. Ernie lui montra ses coins préférés puis l'entraîna aux écuries afin de lui montrer son poney, celui de sa sœur et leurs nouveaux purs-sangs puisque leur père les jugeait assez grands pour monter des chevaux. Neville caressa l'étalon de son écossais tout en écoutant le discours d'Ernie qui redevint plus sérieux :

« _ Neville, je n'ai rien voulu dire devant mes parents mais Pansy a raison : ta grand-mère contrôle ton courrier. Affirma Ernie.

\- Comment tu le sais ? Demanda Neville peiné mais maintenant lucide.

\- En fait, je l'ai su quand tu m'as écrit le soir en disant que tu venais de recevoir ma lettre depuis peu. Expliqua Ernie.

\- Euh c'est ça ta preuve ? Interrogea Neville surpris.

\- En fait, j'avais envoyé mon hibou la veille donc tu aurais du recevoir ma lettre le matin et pas le soir. A mon avis, ta grand-mère a du te voler ma lettre avant que tu puisse la lire puis elle te l'a donnée seulement le soir. Affirma Ernie.

\- Mais tu en es sûr : je veux dire, ta lettre m'a été portée par un hibou ? Insista Neville.

\- Neville: mon hibou est rentré ici après avoir porté la lettre chez toi donc il était dans ma volière le soir. Aussi, c'est un autre animal qui t'a donné mon courrier. Décréta Ernie.

\- …

\- Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait mais ta grand-mère a du attraper mon hibou pour lui prendre sa lettre puis elle l'a probablement lue avant de te la faire renvoyer par un autre le soir. Je pense qu'elle a aussi réexpédier la lettre de ma mère pour la recevoir en même temps que toi. Tu ne pouvais donc pas te douter de quoique ce soit. Estima Ernie.

\- Alors Pansy avait raison. Constata Neville.

\- Oui, ta grand-mère a du te piquer sa carte postale l'année dernière. Je suis désolé de te dire ça Neville mais il vaut mieux que tu sois au courant au cas où ta grand-mère commence à lire aussi tes réponses. Dit Ernie.

\- Tu crois qu'elle a lu ce que je t'ai écrit ? S'affola Neville cramoisi.

\- Non je crois pas : sinon elle t'aurait puni pour avoir écrit que c'est une femme perverse. Le rassura Ernie.

\- Ouais mais bon je vais me méfier dés aujourd'hui. C'est triste : ma vie était déjà assez compliquée comme ça et maintenant il va falloir que je contrôle ce que j'écris. Déplora Neville.

\- Je ne voulais pas te blesser en te disant la vérité mais tu ne peux pas prendre le risque d'écrire un truc important et que ta grand-mère le lise ou ne te laisse pas envoyer ta lettre parce que le contenu ne lui plait pas. Déclara Ernie.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Ernie et merci de me l'avoir dit. Conclut Neville._ »

* * *

Les deux garçons restèrent un instant en silence puis Ernie reprit la parole pour tenter de remonter le moral à Neville :

« _ Tu sais qui est l'amie invitée par ma sœur aujourd'hui ? Interrogea Ernie.

\- Euh non. Dit Neville.

\- Ma sœur a invité Pansy et mes parents ont demandé aux siens de venir aussi. Révéla Ernie.

\- Ils vont venir ? Interrogea Neville empli d'espoir.

\- Oui : ton oncle viendra un peu plus tard mais ta tante et ton petit cousin seront là d'ici peu avec Pansy. En fait ma mère leur a dit de venir à quatorze heures trente pour être certaine que ta grand-mère ne tombe pas sur eux si elle avait insisté pour t'accompagner. Dans ce cas, ma mère aurait averti les Parkinson de ne pas venir. Assura Ernie.

\- Merci Ernie, vraiment : tes parents, ta sœur et toi êtes vraiment trop gentils. Déclara Neville secrètement ému par un tel geste d'amitié.

\- Les amis servent aussi à ça Neville et puis mon père est content de vous aider. Il a toujours adoré ton oncle : ils étaient ensemble à Serpentard. Répondit Ernie.

\- Je ne le savais pas. Confessa Neville surpris.

\- Mon père nous a toujours dit à ma sœur et moi que tous les Serpentards ne sont pas mauvais : il y a beaucoup de personnes rusées, intelligentes et ambitieuses dans cette Maison mais elles ne sont pas toutes attirées par la magie noire ou les théories de Tu-Sais-Qui. D'ailleurs, mon père n'est pas un Mangemort, ni ton oncle. Affirma Ernie.

\- Oui je sais : mon oncle est gentil mais bon ma grand-mère l'appelle poltron parce qu'il n'a pas combattu durant la guerre. Dit Neville.

\- Mon père non plus n'a pas combattu : il est parti avec toute la famille aux États-Unis en 1977. Dévoila Ernie.

\- Je ne juge personne tu sais : c'est ma grand-mère qui pense comme ça. L'apaisa Neville.

\- Ouais je sais: mon père dit que ta grand-mère pense ça de ton oncle car elle aurait préféré que ce soit lui qui soit maintenant à Sainte Mangouste et pas ton père. Estima Ernie.

\- C'est possible. Reconnut Neville songeur.

\- Tu sais : mon père m'a dit que Mangemorts venaient le voir tous les jours au manoir pour tenter de le convaincre de les suivre. Il dit aussi que c'était pareil pour ton oncle mais en pire car ces fous allaient aussi à l'atelier de ta famille donc le père de Pansy devait les supporter deux fois par jour... Commença Ernie.

\- Quoi ? S'exclama Neville.

\- Ton oncle et mon père ont toujours refusé de rejoindre Tu-Sais-Qui mais cela devenait de plus en plus dur pour eux de dire non sans risquer de représailles. Mon père m'a dit que les Mangemorts ont fini par le menacer indirectement de s'en prendre à sa famille et que ton oncle a reçu les même menaces. Affirma Ernie.

\- Je ne le savais pas. Avoua Neville abasourdi.

\- Mon père dit que ton oncle n'aime pas en parler mais Papa m'a juré que Mr Parkinson a fini par avoir peur car ta grand-mère a failli mourir dans un soi-disant accident à l'atelier. Ton oncle a esimé que c'était une menace de la part des Mangemorts. Aussi, les Parkinson ont fui en Asie puis ma famille est partie aux États-Unis. Révéla Ernie.

\- Personne ne m'a jamais dit ces choses mais maintenant je pourrais les défendre quand ma grand-mère traitera encore mon oncle de poltron… Affirma Neville.

\- Oui mais dis que c'est Pansy qui t'a raconté ça, sinon, elle ne te laissera plus venir ici. Conseilla Ernie.

\- J'aimerais bien rester ici ou chez mon oncle: je pense aller chez lui dés que je serais majeur. Avoua Neville.

\- En tout cas, il y a eu une chose positive dans cette histoire. Reprit Ernie d'un ton plus joyeux.

\- Ah bon, lequel ?

\- Tu n'aurais pas de jolie cousine, ni de cousin si ton oncle n'était pas parti en Asie. Expliqua Ernie.

\- Mm, Pansy te plaît ? Demanda Neville surpris, voire, légèrement agacé sans comprendre la raison de son trouble.

\- Oui : elle est très jolie, même si, son nez est écrasé.

\- C'est ma faute si elle a ce problème. Regretta Neville.

\- Neville : t'inquiète pas, les médicomages arrangeront ça un jour. En tout cas, je suis bien content que Nott ne soit plus avec elle, comme ça Pansy finira peut-être par me regarder. Confessa Ernie.

\- Euh tu devrais la laisser tranquille. Dit Neville dans un lapsus.

\- Hein pourquoi tu dis ça : t'es jaloux, tu veux sortir avec Pansy toi aussi, même si, c'est ta cousine ? S'exclama Ernie abasourdi.

\- Non je ne veux pas sortir avec elle car c'est ma cousine comme tu as dit ! En fait, je te dis ça parce qu'elle était en colère contre Nott l'autre jour donc je ne sais pas si elle a déjà envie d'un autre petit ami. J'ai peur que Pansy te dise non avec méchanceté si tu lui demandes de sortir avec elle aujourd'hui. Tu devrais attendre encore un peu pour lui proposer quoique ce soit. Inventa Neville gêné et surpris par son propre mensonge alors qu'il avait du mal à mentir d'habitude.

\- Oh Nev, tu es vraiment trop gentil de t'inquiéter autant pour moi. Se méprit Ernie qui prenait Neville pour un type très timide, voire, ingénu.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu sois triste parce que Pansy me semblait très déçue donc je ne sais pas comment elle peut réagir. Rajouta Neville pour se donner bonne conscience.

\- Mm t'as raison : j'attendrais un autre jour alors parce qu'elle me plaît beaucoup. En tout cas, j'ai demandé à mon père ce qu'il pensait des mariages entre cousins et il m'a dit que ton oncle a probablement raison.

\- Oh tu lui as dit ce que ma grand-mère pense sur Pansy et moi ? S'alarma Neville.

\- Non, non t'inquiètes pas : j'ai juste parlé en général puis il m'a alors dit que ton oncle lui avait ouvert les yeux sur les risques des mariages entre cousins, il a appelé ça « mariage consanguins ». Le rassura Ernie.

\- Ah : alors il pense que c'est risqué lui aussi ? Demanda Neville rassuré et curieux.

\- Oui : mes parents sont cousins tu sais mais nous avons de la chance car ma sœur et moi ne sommes pas cracmols. Dévoila Ernie.

\- Alors pourquoi il pense que c'est risqué ? Rétorqua Neville.

\- En fait, mon père connaît quelqu'un en Amérique qui est marié à sa cousine. Ce type a eu un enfant cracmol avec elle avant d'avoir des enfants sorciers. Mentit alors Ernie gêné car son père lui avait bien dit de ne jamais révéler le secret de la famille Mac Millan, ni l'existence de son frère aîné Maximilien junior censément mort mais d'abord placé chez une nounou moldue depuis son septième anniversaire avant d'aller à Eton une prestigieuse école moldue puis à Oxford.

\- Ah donc il y a bien un risque. Dit Neville songeur.

\- Beh il y a des cousins qui se marient et n'ont pas d'enfants cracmols mais d'autres oui. Enfin mon père m'a dit que la folie de certains Black venait probablement de ce genre de choses puisque ces gens se mariaient tout le temps entre cousins. Poursuivit Ernie.

\- Ah …

\- Mon père pense que le mieux pour les sang-purs britanniques serait de faire comme ton oncle et donc de se marier avec des sorciers étrangers installés ici ou leurs enfants comme les jumelles Patil, les enfants Li, ceux des Chang. Il dit que si les sorciers sang-purs ne trouvent pas leur bonheur en Grande-Bretagne, ils devraient aller chercher un conjoint à l'étranger. Reprit Ernie.

\- Moi je suis trop nul avec les filles donc je me marierai jamais. Estima Neville soudainement attristé au sujet des mariages risqués avec les cousines...

\- Mais si Neville : tu verras que tu auras plein de filles près de toi quand tu ne seras plus aussi timide. S'exclama Ernie rassuré par l'attitude de Neville donc ses soupçons sur l'attachement exclusif de ce type à sa cousine s'évanouirent.

\- Euh on verra. Conclut Neville._ »

Les deux garçons continuèrent de discuter un moment puis ils sursautèrent après l'arrivée d'un petit groupe. Neville se redressa aussitôt à la vue de sa tante avant de la saluer ainsi que ses deux cousins. Maximilien contempla la joie de l'adolescent avant de déplorer silencieusement l'entêtement d'Augusta. En son for intérieur, Mac Millan estima que la vieille femme finirait par perdre son petit-fils à sa majorité car le gamin finirait par quitter le Lancashire si cher aux Londubat afin de s'installer définitivement dans le Northumberland auprès des Parkinson sa famille maternelle si elle continuait de l'éloigner d'eux ainsi.

Il chassa ensuite ses pensées car sa fille invita leurs amis à prendre le thé dans le patio. Ernie en profita aussitôt pour montrer le jardin à Pansy sous le regard de Neville qui finit cependant par les délaisser afin de répondre aux questions de sa tante. Ravi par cette marque d'intérêt sincère, le sorcier oublia sa contrariété et passa un bon moment avec Naraantuya mais aussi Kenneth désireux d'accaparer son attention.

* * *

 _ **Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Qu'en pensez-vous et comment trouvez-vous Neville ou encore Ernie ?**_


	11. Neville un prince charmant ?

__**Bonjour à tous,**__

 ** _ _ **Je m'excuse pour tout le temps qu'il m'a fallu avant de publier ce chapitre mais trop de choses se sont passées entre septembre et octobre. Franchement, je n'avais pas la tête pour écrire un nouveau chapitre de cette histoire légère et plutôt "tranquille" par rapport aux autres. Pour l'instant, nos deux héros en sont en train de vivre les premiers émois de l'adolescence**__** ** _ _ **donc ils**__** ** _ _ **ne sont pas encore lacérés par la jalousie, la peur ou les doutes par rapport à des sentiments ambigus entre eux.**__**

 ** _ _ **Ils ne doivent pas non plus affronter l'hostilité de la part des parents de Pansy et**__** ** _ _ **de**__** ** _ _ **Mrs Londubat. Donc les chapitres sont assez insouciants alors il m'a fallu vider un peu ma tête avant de pouvoir l'écrire sereinement. J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait attendre trop longtemps et que votre intérêt**__** _ _ **pour cette fiction**__ ** _ _ **ne s'est pas émoussé.**__**

 ** _ _ **Merci à Lola pour ta review : effectivement, Neville ne se rend pas compte de son intérêt pour Pansy en ce moment. Il n'est pas encore assez mature pour ça. En ce qui concerne les Parkinson, je voulais justement donner des précisions sur leur fuite car ce ne sont pas des poltrons, même si, ce ne sont pas ceux qui iraient se battre en premier**__** ** _ _ **en cas de nécessité**__** ** _ _ **.**__**

 _ _ **A bientôt et Bonne Lecture.**__

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Neville se releva à la vue de son oncle et le rejoignit en courant. Patrick souriant enlaça son neveu un instant sous le regard du patriarche Mac Millan qui déplora silencieusement l'entêtement de la _ _vieille bique Londubat__. Il chassa cependant ses pensées pour accueillir son ami déjà en train de discuter avec son neveu. De son côté, Patrick aurait aimé pouvoir consacrer d'avantage de temps et de soins à son neveu, cependant, il était conscient du refus de Mrs Londubat de lui laisser un peu de place dans la vie de Neville ainsi que du risque de représailles de la part de cette harpie qui détenait la garde exclusive du jeune garçon.

Aussi, l'invitation de Maximilien lui avait vraiment fait plaisir au point d'anticiper la fermeture de son atelier afin de pouvoir rester plus longtemps auprès de son neveu. Le sorcier se ressaisit avant d'ébouriffer gentiment les cheveux de Neville et le complimenter pour les centimètres gagnés par l'adolescent cette année. Patrick discuta ensuite avec Maximilien ainsi que les deux garçons pendant que les mères parlaient avec les filles.

Au bout d'un moment, Kenneth s'impatienta face à ce qu'il considérait comme des conversations ennuyeuses. Le petit garçon délaissa donc le patio pour le jardin où Neville le suivit afin de jouer avec lui mais également Pansy. Le jeune Londubat amusé se prêta donc aux facéties de son jeune cousin avant de lui servir de monture sous les encouragements de la petite Parkinson qui saisit aussitôt son appareil afin de les photographier sous le regard d'Ernie qui s'était décidé à les rejoindre.

Malgré sa décision d'attendre un peu pour lui proposer de sortir ensemble, Mac Millan junior finit par changer d'avis et d'attirer l'attention de Pansy dés maintenant d'une manière ou d'une autre, sinon, elle s'intéresserait seulement à son cousin, même si, Neville affirmait qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux. Une minute plus tard, Ernest s'approcha donc de Pansy avant de la soulever pour la jucher sur son dos. L'adolescente surprise voulut aussitôt descendre mais Ernie la retint de son mieux sous le regard agacé de Neville qui se releva afin de les rejoindre :

« _ Ernest fais descendre Pansy. Ordonna Neville d'un ton ferme.

\- Mais pourquoi : je veux juste m'amuser un peu avec elle. Protesta Ernie surpris.

\- Elle ne veut pas rester sur tes épaules. Insista Neville.

\- Neville a raison : fais-moi descendre Ernie. Intervint Pansy inquiète.

\- Mais pourquoi : on pourrait bien s'amuser tous les quatre si Neville porte ton frère sur son dos. Insista Ernie.

\- Hein ? S'exclamèrent les deux cousins surpris.

\- Mais oui : Neville fais monter ton cousin sur ton dos comme ça nous pourrons faire une course. Proposa Ernie.

\- Mais Ernie : ce n'est pas bien ! Affirma alors Neville agacé.

\- Et pourquoi ça ? Répliqua le blond bien plus grand que Neville.

\- Mais parce que… Commença Neville avant de chercher désespérément un motif valable.

\- Parce que ? Reprit Ernie.

\- Parce que Pansy est plus lourde que Kenneth : tu risque d'avoir mal au dos ou de la faire tomber ! Reprit enfin Neville.

\- Neville je ne suis pas grosse ! Protesta Pansy vexée au point d'en oublier sa contrariété.

\- Non mais Ernie va se faire mal si tu reste sur son dos et puis la compétition serait inégale car Kenneth est plus léger que toi. Argumenta Neville.

\- Neville tu es vraiment quelqu'un de très gentil pour te soucier autant des autres et de la justice. Dit alors Ernie dont les soupçons sur le béguin de Londubat pour Pansy s'étaient de nouveau dissipés.

\- Euh oui… Répondit Neville avant de devenir cramoisi.

\- Bon Ernie tu me fais descendre ? Reprit Pansy.

\- Attends au moins la fin de la course Pansy. Insista Ernie.

\- Mais tu es sûr de pouvoir me porter tout ce temps sans te faire mal ? Interrogea Pansy inquiète.

\- Mais oui : Pansy tu es légère comme une plume ! Affirma Ernie même s'il commençait à ressentir un peu de fatigue.

\- Bon allez Kenneth monte sur mon dos. Dit alors Neville à son cousin._ »

Le bambin fit d'abord quelques caprices donc Ernie en profita pour se reposer un peu en déposant Pansy sur le sol le temps que le petit garçon se décide. Au bout de quelques instants, Kenneth accepta cependant de jouer le jeu puis Ernie indiqua un bouquet d'arbre à la fin d'une allée en guise de ligne d'arrivée. Neville acquiesça tout en faisant grimper son cousin sur son dos pendant que Mac Millan en faisait de même pour Pansy.

En son for intérieur, Ernie considérait son adversaire plutôt grassouillet donc il estimait gagner facilement la course, même si, Londubat détenait l'avantage de porter une personne plus légère. Une minute plus tard, Pansy donna le signal de départ avant de s'accrocher à Ernie pour ne pas tomber. La proximité de l'adolescente et de l'écossais suscita cependant une certaine appréhension dans le cœur de Neville qui se mit donc à courir de toutes ses forces pour rattraper son adversaire mais ce fut peine perdue car Mac Millan le vainquit à plate-couture.

* * *

Toutefois, Pansy inquiète observa son cousin en nage et se précipita sur lui pour voir si tout allait bien sans se douter du léger dépit d'Ernie. Ce dernier inquiet l'observa nettoyer le visage de son cousin en sueur avec un mouchoir, cependant, l'écossais finit par se rassurer à la vue des gestes gentils mais sans aucune ambiguïté de l'adolescente. De son côté, Neville honteux s'efforçait de reprendre son souffle sous les encouragements de Pansy :

« _ Respire à fond Neville.

\- Mm, tu n'aurais pas du partir aussi vite mais plutôt courir à ton rythme. Estima Ernie maintenant un peu préoccupé face au visage rouge de son ami.

\- Çà va mieux maintenant. Affirma Neville au bout de quelques instants.

\- Neville : tu devrais te mettre un peu au sport car tu n'as pas beaucoup d'endurance et puis ça te ferait perdre du poids. Conseilla Ernie.

\- Neville n'est pas gros et puis comment veux-tu qu'il fasse du sport à Poudlard où il n'y a que le Quidditch comme club sportif ? Protesta Pansy pour défendre son cousin cramoisi.

\- Neville peut courir tôt tous les matin comme toi ou le soir. Répliqua Ernie.

\- Pansy tu vas courir le matin ? S'étonna Neville.

\- Oui si le temps me le permet, sinon, j'y vais l'après-midi après les leçons. En fait, je marche puis je cours un peu puis je remarche. J'essaie de devenir bonne en endurance car ça va me servir à l'école mongole. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Ah bon : ça te servira à quoi ? Demanda Neville surpris.

\- Les élèves mongols ont des cours de duel dés la quatrième année donc ce sera aussi mon cas puisque je serais officiellement en quatrième année en septembre. Bon en réalité, j'ai déjà commencé mes cours de duel avec ma mère puisque je ne pourrais pas aller en Mongolie cet automne. Maman m'apprend plein de chose aussi pour être sûre que je ne sois pas en retard sur les autres. Dévoila Pansy.

\- Ah donc tu deviendras forte. Estima Neville.

\- Je ne sais pas : on verra bien. Répondit sa cousine.

\- Tu vas continuer de courir quand on sera à Poudlard ? Interrogea Ernie.

\- Oui. Confirma Pansy.

\- Alors, je viendrais courir avec toi cette année. Déclara Ernie ravi de profiter de l'aubaine.

\- Moi aussi ! Affirma aussitôt Neville dans un lapsus afin de ne pas les laisser seuls tous les deux.

\- C'est super Neville ! Approuva sa cousine.

\- Ouais c'est génial. Confirma son cousin, même s'il se repentait déjà de ses propos puisque Neville n'était pas du tout un sportif. _ »

* * *

Les trois sorciers s'occupèrent ensuite de Kenneth avant de saluer l'arrivée des adultes ainsi que Fiona la sœur d'Ernie. Fiona proposa alors une promenade à cheval aux autres adolescents puis les deux hommes affirmèrent les suivre pendant que Naraantuya restait auprès de Mrs Mac Millan. Le petit groupe se rendit donc aux écuries où Pansy admira les étalons des Mac Millan. Si Patrick refusa de laisser son fils cadet monter seul sur un pur-sang, Neville et Pansy purent en revanche choisir leurs montures parmi tous les magnifiques spécimens présents dans le haras.

Maximilien approuva leur choix puis il utilisa sa baguette magique pour habiller ses invités avec des tenues d'équitation pendant que ses enfants se changeaient rapidement dans l'une des dépendances de l'écurie. Une fois retourné auprès de ses amis, Ernie se rengorgea sous les compliments des deux cousins pour sa tenue avant de retourner ses compliments à Pansy ravissante à ses yeux dans sa redingote et sa jupe longue. En réalité, la jeune Miss Parkinson portait des pantalons pour monter à cheval d'habitude, néanmoins, elle s'était pliée de bonne grâce à la volonté de Maximilien puisque les sang-purs de grands lignages ne concevaient pas le port de pantalons pour une femme.

La jeune fille serra ensuite les rubans de son chapeau (également choisi par Mac Millan) puis elle accepta l'aide d'Ernie pour monter sur le pur-sang sous le flash de son père amusé par le comportement du jeune garçon. Ensuite, Maximilien glissa discrètement à son ami qu'ils pourraient fort bien finir par devenir les membres d'une même famille plus tard. Patrick répondit de manière aussi discrète que les enfants étaient trop jeunes pour songer à ce genre de chose. De plus, il laisserait sa fille choisir elle-même son époux au lieu de lui imposer un mari comme d'autres sang-purs le faisaient à leurs enfants donc le sorcier demanda à Lord Mac Millan de ne pas lui proposer d'alliance matrimoniale, ni un contrat de mariage.

Son ami acquiesça, néanmoins, Lord Mac Millan affirma approuver le choix de son fils s'il désirait épouser Pansy lorsque tous deux seraient adultes. Si Miss Parkinson y consentait, elle deviendrait alors la prochaine Lady Mac Millan quand Ernie succéderait à son père. Parkinson amusé répliqua donner volontiers la main de Pansy à un aussi charmant jeune homme si sa fille souhaitait l'épouser. Enfin, il serait ravi de voir sa fille devenir une lady puisque lui-même ne pouvait plus lui fournir un tel titre depuis la vente du Manoir Parkinson ainsi que la ruine provoquée par ses parents.

L'écossais satisfait lui sourit puis ils changèrent de sujet, même si, Maximilien espérait bien voir son fils épouser Pansy plus tard car c'était une sang-pure comme eux. De plus, Ernie n'aurait pas à trembler de peur à chaque grossesse de son épouse puisque la parenté entre les Parkinson et les Mac Millan était très éloignée. Enfin, les Mac Millan n'en possédaient aucune avec Naraantuya qui était mongole et ne détenait donc aucun lien avec les familles britanniques sorcières avant son mariage. Aussi, les enfants Pansy et Kenneth Parkinson apportaient un vrai renouvellement génétique au sein des sang-purs tout comme ceux des Chang, Patil, Li ou encore le petit Blaise Zabini par exemple.

D'ailleurs, Maximilien était conscient que parmi les sang-purs, une autre famille: les Nott s'intéressaient beaucoup à Pansy contrairement aux Malefoy en raison de leurs propres problèmes. Effectivement, Saturnus Nott et son épouse étaient tous deux cousins germains pratiquement fiancés au berceau puis mariés à dix-huit ans par leurs parents mais les deux époux avaient eu beaucoup de mal à avoir Théodore. En fait, le jeune garçon était leur unique enfant encore vivant car les autres étaient rapidement décédés à la naissance à cause de tares ou alors leur mère subissait de nombreuses fausses-couches.

Après avoir pris conscience de leurs problèmes, les Nott ne voulaient donc absolument pas voir leur fils unique chéri subir la même chose. Aussi, ils s'étaient montrés extrêmement enthousiastes face au béguin de Théodore pour Pansy, même si, la petite sorcière ne pourrait pas bénéficier d'une énorme dot à cause des problèmes financiers de son père. Ensuite, les Nott avaient été dépités par la rupture des deux adolescents, néanmoins, ils espéraient voir leur enfant retourner sur ses pas plus tard car les Nott seraient ravis mais surtout soulagés de le voir obtenir la main de Pansy qui détenait un ADN plus «sain» que le leur vicié par les nombreux mariages consanguins...

* * *

Loin de se douter des pensées de Lord Mac Millan, Neville trouvait le comportement d'Ernie plutôt niais mais il ne dit rien de particulier à ce sujet et monta rapidement à cheval. Patrick utilisa alors l'appareil de Pansy pour le photographier également. Les autres adolescents les rejoignirent moins de deux minutes plus tard afin de poser tous les quatre devant l'écurie. Au bout de quelques minutes, Patrick rendit à sa fille son appareil afin de pouvoir se faire photographier en compagnie de Kenneth blotti contre lui ou encore Maximilien.

Lord Mac Millan donna ensuite le signal de départ avant d'entraîner le petit groupe dans les allées de son parc puis le bois de sa famille. Si Pansy resta époustouflée par l'immensité des terres de Maximilien, Neville ne fut pas non plus en reste à la vue de toutes les plantes du maître des lieux. Il posa donc quelques questions à Lord Mac Millan pendant qu'Ernie profitait de sa distraction pour tenter d'accaparer l'attention de Pansy. Cette dernière écouta avec attention tous les récits d'Ernest sur les jeux des Highlands avant de lui promettre de venir le voir jouer si ses parents lui en donnaient la permission.

La promenade se poursuivit de façon très agréable pendant deux bonnes heures jusqu'au moment où le cheval de Pansy s'emballa après avoir été piqué par une abeille. L'étalon se cabra et finit par s'enfuir sous le regard inquiet de Neville pendant que l'adolescente apeurée se cramponnait à sa selle pour ne pas tomber. Dans la précipitation, les deux hommes ne songèrent pas à utiliser leurs baguettes et partirent donc à la recherche de Pansy comme des moldus avec Kenneth toujours attaché à son père. Ensuite, Ernest décida de chercher sa belle également tout en imaginant devenir son sauveur et partit dans une autre direction avec sa sœur Fiona après avoir conseillé à Neville de fureter plus loin car le cheval avait peut-être changé de trajet.

Neville y consentit et poursuivit donc son exploration tout seul. Quelques kilomètres plus tard, le jeune garçon surpris se retrouva face à un labyrinthe et cria le nom de sa cousine plusieurs fois mais il n'obtint aucune réponse en retour. Face au silence, le sorcier estima que Pansy ne s'y trouvait probablement pas, néanmoins, il finit par se raviser après avoir noté l'état des taillis puis le chapeau de l'adolescente sur le sol. Enfin, Neville entendit un hennissement avant d'en déduire que le cheval était bien entré à l'intérieur. Londubat inquiet observa alors l'entrée du labyrinthe tout en se demandant s'il ne serait pas plus sage d'attendre les secours afin de ne pas s'y perdre. Toutefois, Neville s'agita en songeant au sort de Pansy peut-être blessée, voire, inconsciente, si elle ne lui répondait pas. Aussi, il finit par saisir ses rênes et se décida à entrer malgré ses craintes...

* * *

Une fois à l'intérieur du labyrinthe, Neville observa avec appréhension les taillis, cependant, il nota plusieurs brèches avant de conclure que le cheval avait tout saccagé sans se soucier des ornements qui pouvaient lui barrer le passage. Il entraîna donc sa monture dans les brèches afin de suivre sa piste. Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, l'adolescent trouva enfin Pansy assise sur le sol. Neville descendit aussitôt de son cheval et se précipita sur sa cousine :

« _ Pansy ça va ? Hurla Neville tout en s'agenouillant à ses côtés.

\- Neville ! S'exclama Pansy soulagée à sa vue.

\- Tu vas bien ? Insista Neville.

\- J'ai très mal à la cheville et j'arrive pas à retirer ma botte. Confessa Pansy avant de se retenir pour ne pas pleurer.

\- Tu veux que je t'aide ? Proposa Neville.

\- Oui merci. Répondit l'adolescente pendant que son cousin relevait légèrement la longue jupe avant de lui retirer la botte avec le plus de ménagement possible.

\- Désolé Pansy : je ne fais pas exprès de te faire mal. S'excusa Neville après les cris de sa cousine.

\- Je sais donc t'inquiète pas. Répondit-elle tout en s'efforçant de ne plus crier pour ne pas l'effrayer.

\- Mais tu saignes ! Constata Neville paniqué à la vue de la blessure après avoir enfin retiré la botte.

\- Le cheval m'a fait tomber puis il est parti. Confessa Pansy.

\- Il faut te soigner.

\- Je ne sais pas comment faire sans potions ou baguette. Avoua Pansy.

\- Moi non plus mais je pense qu'il faudrait déjà empêcher ton sang de couler. Estima Neville avant de contempler les alentours.

\- Comment peut-on faire ?

\- Mm attends : il y a de la __Lénofora__ là-bas ! S'exclama Neville.

\- De la quoi ? S'étonna Pansy.

\- C'est une plante qui possède des feuilles cicatrisantes : ça devrait empêcher le sang de couler et soigner ta plaie. Attends-moi ici. Ordonna Neville_ »

* * *

L'adolescent se précipita sur l'une des plantes avant de détacher soigneusement plusieurs feuilles. Il retourna ensuite auprès de sa cousine et lui demanda de retirer son collant. Une minute plus tard, Neville se tourna pour la laisser relever sa jupe plus haut en toute tranquillité mais Pansy finit par lui demander son aide :

« - Neville j'ai baissé mon bas mais j'arrive pas à faire plus car c'est collé au sang. Tu peux m'aider ?

\- Euh t'es sûre que je peux me tourner ? Demanda son cousin surpris.

\- Oui t'inquiète : je n'ai pas un collant mais des bas car c'est plus pratique. Aussi, tu ne verras rien à part mon mollet et mon pieds. Le rassura-t-elle donc l'adolescent revint aussitôt.

\- Ah je vois ça : ton bas est collé sur ta cheville. Affirma Neville à la vue du bas « coincé sur la cheville ».

\- Ouais c'est ça.

\- Bon Pansy : je vais tirer dessus donc désolé si ça fera un peu mal. L'avertit Neville avant de tirer sur le bas._ »

* * *

L'adolescente s'efforça de ne pas crier quand il saisit sa cheville pour retirer le bas. Ensuite, Neville le jeta dans un coin avant d'examiner la blessure puis il y appliqua les feuilles. Pansy surprise nota aussitôt les effets :

« _ Tu as raison le sang s'est arrêté de couler !

\- Oui et tes égratignures disparaîtront dans quelques jours ! Affirma Neville souriant.

\- Tant mieux ! Affirma Pansy.

\- Attends : je vais bander ta cheville. Déclara Neville avant de saisir l'un des nombreux mouchoirs brodés que sa grand-mère avait enfilé dans ses poches.

\- Wow tu sais faire ça ? S'étonna Pansy.

\- Euh ouais : c'est pas grand-chose tu sais ? En fait, je me suis souvent fait mal chez Gran donc j'ai appris à faire un bandage à force de regarder l'elfe m'en faire. Expliqua Neville tout en continuant de bander la cheville.

\- Merci. Dit Pansy après que son cousin ai fini sa tâche.

\- De rien, bon tu peux te lever maintenant ? Demanda Neville.

\- Je vais essayer… AAHHHH Grimaça Pansy sous l'effet de la douleur.

\- Mm, Pansy tu n'as probablement pas que des écorchures. Je crois que tu as du te fouler la cheville. Estima Neville.

\- Par la baguette de Merlin je pense que t'as raison. Dit Pansy tout en s'efforçant de ne pas pleurer.

\- Attends : je vais t'aider. Décréta Neville avant de glisser ses bras autour de la taille de sa cousine.

\- Euh, je suis pas légère donc tu n'es pas obligée de me porter tu sais. Je peux m'appuyer sur toi et marcher. Proposa Pansy.

\- Non, je vais te porter jusqu'au cheval : si Ernie y arrive, je le ferai aussi. Alors mets des bras autour de mon cou. S'entêta Neville même s'il n'était pas du tout sportif._ »

L'adolescent se colla contre sa cousine et rassembla toute ses forces puis il réussit à porter Pansy comme s'il tenait un sac de pommes de terre entre ses mains tout en s'efforçant de ne pas craquer sous l'effort. Neville porta sa cousine auprès du cheval qui était resté quelques mètres plus loin. Ensuite, le jeune garçon demanda à l'adolescente de se tenir à l'animal et de maintenir sa cheville en l'air afin de ne pas la poser sur le sol pendant quelques minutes. Ainsi, Neville put profiter de cet instant de répit pour reprendre son souffle. Au bout de quelques instant, l'adolescent saisit la main de Pansy afin de l'aider à poser le premier pied dans l'un des étriers et lui ordonna de s'appuyer sur la selle. Enfin, il poussa gentiment sa cousine et parvint à la faire monter avant de se jucher derrière elle.

* * *

Une fois en selle, Neville cala Pansy contre lui et saisit les rênes. Sa cousine curieuse lui demanda alors s'il connaissait le chemin :

« _ Tu sais comment sortir de ce labyrinthe ?

\- Non mais l'autre cheval a fait des brèches dans les taillis donc nous n'avons plus qu'à les suivre pour retrouver notre chemin. Estima Neville.

\- Mm, tu as raison c'est une bonne idée.

\- Au fait, pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu quand je t'appelais tout à l'heure ? Demanda Neville curieux.

\- Je n'ai rien entendu Neville mais toi tu n'as pas entendu mes cris ? Interrogea Pansy surprise.

\- Non. Répondit Neville tout aussi surpris.

\- Bizarre : le labyrinthe doit être enchanté ou soumis à un sortilège de silence alors. Proposa Pansy en guise d'explication. _ »

Neville acquiesça et mena le cheval au trot afin de ne pas fatiguer Pansy. Toutefois, les deux adolescents inquiets notèrent que les taillis étaient de nouveau intacts car les brèches avaient disparu comme par enchantement. L'adolescente abasourdie estima que le labyrinthe était vraiment enchanté et devait probablement tenter de retenir ceux qui s'aventuraient à l'intérieur en leur faisant perdre tous leurs repères. En son for intérieur, le jeune Londubat était mort de trouille, néanmoins, il s'efforça de ne pas le montrer dans l'espoir de rassurer sa cousine. Aussi, Neville affirma se souvenir du chemin puis il prit une direction au hasard sans l'avouer à Pansy.

* * *

Le cheval trotta un moment pendant que les deux cousins tentaient de se rassurer mutuellement. Toutefois, ils finirent par s'estimer perdus puis Pansy se mit à pleurer. Neville tenta aussitôt de la consoler mais le jeune garçon maladroit ne savait pas trop quoi dire :

« _ Pleure pas Pansy : on va s'en sortir.

\- Tu crois ? Demanda Pansy.

\- Mais oui : les Mac Millan vont bien finir par penser au labyrinthe puis le père d'Ernie lèvera tous les sortilèges qu'il a lancé sur cet endroit pour que nous puissions sortir d'ici. Inventa Neville.

\- J'espère bien.

\- Mais oui : bon on va continuer de chercher notre chemin et discuter pour passer le temps. Affirma Neville.

\- Tu veux parler de quoi ?

\- Euh je sais pas : mm d'Ernie tiens ! Reprit Neville soudainement désireux de savoir ce que sa cousine pensait de leur ami.

\- Quoi Ernie ?

\- Il te plaît ? S'enquit Neville.

\- Il est très gentil.

\- C'est tout : tu ne le trouve pas beau ? Insista Neville.

\- Il est mignon mais pourquoi tu me demande ça ? S'étonna sa cousine.

\- Tu lui plais beaucoup. Révéla Neville.

\- Ernie est mignon mais je n'ai pas la tête à ça en ce moment. Je tenais beaucoup à Théodore et c'est dur de l'oublier d'un coup donc je n'ai pas envie de sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre pour l'instant. Confessa Pansy.

\- C'est ce que j'ai expliqué à Ernie tout à l'heure mais j'ai l'impression qu'il n'a rien compris. Dévoila Neville secrètement satisfait par la réponse de sa cousine.

\- Il finira bien par le comprendre.

\- Tu es sûre ? Insista Neville.

\- Oui sinon, je peux tenter de changer ses idées en lui parlant d'Hannah comme ça il ne pensera plus à moi pour le moment. Proposa Pansy.

\- Tu veux qu'il sorte avec cette saleté ? S'étonna Neville.

\- Je sais qu'Hannah est une bouse de dragon mais je pense qu'Ernie serait très flatté si je lui dis qu'Abott me semble amoureuse de lui et qu'elle t'as embrassé uniquement pour le rendre jaloux.

\- Mouais : cette Hannah est une sale troll qui s'est amusée à me ridiculiser devant tout le monde. Fulmina Neville.

\- Je sais et je la déteste pour ça mais disons qu'elle me débarrasserait d'Ernie s'il pense à elle cet été et pas à moi. Estima Pansy.

\- Pansy : je sortirai jamais avec une fille car elles sont trop bizarres. T'es étrange toi aussi si tu pense des trucs pareils pour te débarrasser d'Ernie. Décida Neville.

\- Neville : je ne suis pas bizarre et puis je ne ferai souffrir personne en disant la vérité à Ernie. Protesta Pansy hilare.

\- Tu en es certaine : Hannah pourrait oublier Ernie cet été et lui faire de la peine en septembre si elle ne veut pas de lui. Répliqua Neville.

\- Je ne sais pas mais au moins Ernie m'oublierait un peu s'il pense à Hannah. Ernie est très gentil donc je ne veux pas lui faire de mal mais il sera déçu s'il me demande de sortir avec lui aujourd'hui car je ne veux pas l'embrasser, ni un autre garçon pour l'instant. Conclut Pansy._ »

* * *

Il y eut un silence puis Neville s'agita à cause d'un détail donc il finit par reprendre la parole :

« _ Tu as dit : « pour l'instant » donc tu pourrais embrasser Ernie et sortir avec lui un jour ? Demanda Neville un peu inquiet.

\- Maman dit que seul Gengis Khan ou Merlin si tu préfères, sait ce que l'avenir nous réserve. Une amie de Maman ne voulait pas d'un type quand ils étaient petits puis elle s'est mariée avec lui quand ils sont devenus grands. Je ne veux pas de chéri pour le moment mais plus tard oui donc j'aurais peut-être envie de sortir avec Mac Millan à ce moment-là. Expliqua Pansy.

\- T'es mieux toute seule Pansy pour le moment donc tu devrais attendre longtemps avant de chercher un mari. Conseilla Neville.

\- Oui d'accord mais bon je veux me marier et avoir des enfants plus tard. Modéra Pansy.

\- Oui bien sûr mais t'as le temps pour trouver un mari alors amuse toi cet été puis à Poudlard sans te prendre la tête à cause d'un petit ami. Décréta Neville.

\- Ok et toi tu veux te marier un jour ?

\- Euh, non je ne m'approcherai plus des filles après le coup d'Hannah. Avoua Neville cramoisi.

\- Neville ne t'inquiète pas : toutes les filles ne sont pas comme elle. L'encouragea Pansy.

\- Ouais mais bon, je ne veux pas qu'une autre fille me dise que j'embrasse mal. S'entêta Neville.

\- Il te faut juste apprendre à embrasser c'est tout. L'encouragea Pansy.

\- C'est facile de dire ça pour toi : Nott t'a tout appris ! En fait, j'ai l'impression que c'est le garçon qui apprend à la fille mais moi qui va m'apprendre à embrasser ? Se lamenta Neville.

\- Théodore a appris avec d'autres filles avant moi donc ce que tu dis n'est pas toujours vrai. Modéra Pansy.

\- Mouais mais bon : je me méfie des filles maintenant car elles sont aussi méchantes que Rogue. Insista Neville.

\- Mais non : nos amies ne le sont pas avec toi et moi non plus. Rappela Pansy.

\- Ouais mais bon vous c'est pas pareil. S'entêta Neville.

\- Neville tu dis ça maintenant mais tu changeras d'avis quand tu seras amoureux. Estima Pansy.

\- Et toi t'étais amoureuse de Nott ? Interrogea soudainement Neville.

\- Je crois que oui mais Maman dit que ce n'était le véritable amour comme dans les livres. Elle pense que c'était plutôt une amourette.

\- Ah bon ? S'étonna Neville.

\- Oui : ma mère dit que Papa et elle ont eu plein de trucs comme ça avec leurs ex avant de se rencontrer. Ensuite, ils sont tombés vraiment amoureux puis ils se sont mariés. En tout cas, j'aimais bien Théodore et il voulait se marier avec moi plus tard donc il m'aimait beaucoup lui aussi. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Mm peut-être que les gens peuvent aimer plusieurs personnes jusqu'au moment où ils trouvent la bonne. Estima Neville

\- Ouais c'est possible mais bon pour le moment, on va juste te trouver une chérie pour cet été si tu viens à Craster. Proposa Pansy pour changer de sujet.

\- Euh non je n'en ai pas besoin. Décréta Neville cramoisi.

\- Si : tu dois embrasser une fille sinon tu vas rester sur un mauvais truc. Je ne veux pas te voir finir tout seul plus tard à cause d'Hannah. Répliqua Pansy.

\- Ouais mais bon, ce n'est pas la peine de gâcher nos vacances à chercher une fille car personne voudra m'embrasser : je suis gros et moche. Rétorqua Neville inquiet.

\- Mais non : t'es pas moche ! Tu as de beaux yeux bleus et des cheveux blonds comme ta maman ou mon papa ! Protesta Pansy.

\- Tout le monde me trouve gros et moche. Insista Neville.

\- Qui t'a dit ça ? S'insurgea Pansy.

\- Je vois bien que les filles me regardent pas à Poudlard et puis certaines pensent que je suis un gros maladroit depuis que je suis tombé de mon balai en première année.

\- Neville t'es un peu grassouillet mais pas gros : tu ne ressembles pas du tout à Crabbe et Goyle qui eux sont des gros lards. Insista Pansy.

\- Mouais mais bon j'ai du gras partout et puis je n'ai pas pu courir comme Ernie tout à l'heure. Il m'a battu à la course, même si, Kenneth est plus léger que toi. Se lamenta Neville.

\- Ernie est plus sportif c'est tout mais il est moins fort que toi tu sais ?

\- Ah bon ? S'étonna Neville.

\- T'es plus fort que lui Neville car tu t'es servi de ta tête pour me trouver et puis tu m'as soignée avec les feuilles d'une plante que je ne connaissais pas. Après tu m'as fait un beau bandage alors qu'Ernie ne sait pas faire toutes ces choses.

\- Oh tout le monde aurait fait ça. Modéra Neville toujours aussi modeste.

\- Non Neville : pas tout le monde car moi je ne sais pas faire un bandage. En plus, Ernie est nul en herbologie donc il n'aurait pas su me soigner non plus. Alors tu ne dois pas te rabaisser comme ça ! Tu es fort, intelligent et très gentil ! Répliqua Pansy.

\- Merci Pansy. Répondit son cousin flatté.

\- De rien : oh regarde Neville, tu as trouvé la sortie ! S'exclama Pansy.

\- Oui, regarde tes parents et les Mac Millan sont là !

\- Alors tu vois Neville que t'es le plus fort : tu as trouvé le chemin et tu m'as sauvé ! Reprit Pansy.

\- Euh oui si tu le dis. Dit Neville heureux.

\- T'es un peu comme le prince charmant sur son cheval dans les contes moldus alors tu verras que tu trouveras vite une copine. Prédit Pansy.

\- Tu connais les contes moldus ? S'étonna Neville.

\- Oui: une de mes tantes m'a offert un livre moldu un jour et il y a le prince charmant sur l'une des pages. Il te ressemble un peu avec tes cheveux blonds et tes yeux bleus. Plaisanta Pansy.

\- Mm, je ne crois pas que les filles de Poudlard me voient comme ça et puis elles ne veulent pas d'un prince à cheval mais d'un type sur son balai comme Harry. Estima Neville.

\- Tu verras que tu trouveras une fille pour qui tu seras son prince. Il te faut juste devenir moins timide. L'encouragea Pansy. _ »

Neville fut aussitôt flatté par les propos de sa cousine mais il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'en dire d'avantage car les sorciers se précipitèrent sur eux. Patrick nota la cheville bandée puis sa fille lui résuma les exploits de Neville.

* * *

Les Parkinson félicitèrent leur neveux avant de le remercier. Enfin, Naraantuya révéla un détail à sa fille :

« _ J'ai tenté de te retrouver grâce au __Rite du Sang__ mais il n'a pas fonctionné. C'est bizarre. Dévoila Mrs Parkinson.

\- Moi aussi j'ai essayé de l'utiliser mais je n'arrivais pas à vous rejoindre Papa ou toi. Ensuite, c'est Neville qui m'a trouvée et soignée, c'est le plus fort ! Révéla sa fille.

\- Ce labyrinthe a été construit par l'un de mes ancêtres pour éliminer ses ennemis lorsque d'autres clans tentaient de nous assaillir au Moyen-Age. En fait, aucune magie ne peut être effectuée à l'intérieur de ce labyrinthe donc nos ennemis se perdaient avant de mourir de faim. Enfin, les sorciers ne peuvent pas non plus utiliser leur baguette pour lancer des sortilèges dans le labyrinthe depuis l'extérieur. Expliqua Maximilien.

\- Mais tu allais lever les sortilèges maintenant pour que ma femme puisse utiliser le rite. Contesta Patrick.

\- Oui mais seul le Lord en fonction peut les ôter grâce à son anneau et encore : le retrait des sortilèges est temporaire car le labyrinthe reprend ses droits au bout de cinq minutes. Révéla Mac Millan.

\- Alors c'est pour ça que les brèches dans les taillis faites par le cheval de Pansy se sont refermées. Réalisa Neville.

\- Exact: la magie a restauré les taillis. Confirma le Lord.

\- Mm, je n'aimerais pas être ton ennemi Max. Affirma Patrick surpris.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas : je n'ai jamais envoyé personne dans ce labyrinthe. S'esclaffa Maximilien.

\- Tout de même, ce labyrinthe est dangereux. Estima Naraantuya.

\- Je sais donc mon père et moi voulions vraiment nous en débarrasser mais c'est impossible car mon ancêtre a utilisé des sorts qui empêchent quiconque de détruire cet endroit nous y compris, même si, nous sommes ses descendants. Rajouta Maximilien.

\- Au fait où est le cheval ? Demanda Ernie à Pansy.

\- Je ne sais pas : il m'a fait tomber puis il est parti. Dévoila Pansy.

\- Il doit être encore à l'intérieur. Estima Maximilien._ »

Le sorcier affirma le ramener jusqu'à lui après avoir de nouveau ôté les sortilèges.

* * *

Entre-temps, les Parkinson portèrent Pansy à l'intérieur de la demeure afin de l'examiner. Ils furent rassurés sur l'état de leur fille avant d'affirmer l'emmener voir leur guérisseur pour soigner sa cheville. Les parents remercièrent cependant d'abord Neville qui se rengorgea sous leurs compliments. Toutefois, l'adolescent songea à un détail et les retint encore un instant :

« _ C'est quoi le __Rite du Sang__ ?

\- C'est une vieille magie asiatique : il me suffit de tendre le bras puis de prononcer un mot et le prénom de l'un ou de mes deux enfants pour les invoquer. Ensuite, tes cousins transplanent jusqu'à moi ou c'est l'inverse si l'un d'eux m'appelle ainsi. Révéla Naraantuya.

\- C'est vraiment un très beau sort car tu n'as pas besoin de baguette pour l'utiliser. Renchérit Patrick.

\- Ça marche uniquement entre les enfants et les parents ? Demanda Ernie curieux.

\- Non je peux rejoindre mon épouse ainsi car nous nous sommes mariés selon l'un des rites sorciers asiatiques. Répondit Patrick.

\- Il y a plusieurs rites ? Interrogea Neville.

\- Oui il y a le rite mongol, chinois, japonais et tant d'autres comme pour nous autres occidentaux : les Britanniques ont leur tradition, les Français les leurs, les Italiens aussi par exemple… Affirma Patrick Parkinson.

\- Mais les rites asiatiques ont tous un truc commun pour pouvoir utiliser le sort dont tu parlais ? Intervint Mrs Mac Millan.

\- Oui : ils n'échangent pas seulement leurs essences magiques comme nous mais aussi un peu de leur sang. Ainsi, j'ai quelques gouttes du sang de Naraantuya qui circulent dans mes veines, ce qui me permet de la rejoindre grâce au rite si j'en ai besoin. Je peux en faire de même avec mes enfants parce que nous avons le même sang. Enfin, Pansy et Kenneth peuvent également l'utiliser entre eux puisqu'ils sont de la même fratrie. Dévoila Patrick.

\- Et ça marche aussi entre cousins ? S'enquit Neville curieux tout en observant Pansy.

\- Je ne sais pas. Avoua Patrick.

\- En théorie je suppose que oui car ils ont un peu de sang en commun mais je n'ai jamais vu deux cousins l'utiliser. Expliqua Naraantuya songeuse.

\- J'aimerais bien apprendre ce truc comme ça je pourrai venir au cottage sans problème grâce à Pansy, Kenneth ou toi Oncle Pat. Dévoila Neville.

\- Nous pouvons toujours essayer de te l'apprendre mais c'est toi qui devras l'utiliser car Pansy, Kenneth ou moi ne pouvons pas débarquer chez ta grand-mère. Conclut Patrick._ »

Enfin, les Parkinson prirent congé après avoir salué l'assistance, en particulier Neville qui avait reçu l'assurance de les revoir très bientôt grâce aux Mac Millan.

* * *

 _ _ **Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Pour ceux qui ont déjà lu mes fictions, vous connaissez le Rite du Sang que j'avais inventé dans La Pomme Tendue par le Serpent. Pour les autres lecteurs, n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions si les explications ne sont pas claires.**__

 _ _ **Alors comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre mais aussi l'attitude de Neville, Pansy et Ernie ?**__


	12. Juillet 1993 La Gifle

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

 _ **Tout d'abord, je m'excuse pour ce très long retard du à mes nombreux problèmes dont le manque de sérénité pour écrire cette fiction plus légère que les autres. Bon ceux qui suivent mes autres fictions le savent donc je ne m'étendrais pas trop là-dessus mais disons que j'ai beaucoup de mal à faire mon deuil après avoir perdu un proche en septembre. Aussi, c'est pour ça que le rythme de parution est on ne peut plus chaotique (parfois je publie très rapidement pendant trois, quatre jours pour les autres fictions puis plus rien pendant des mois).**_

 _ **J'avais rédigé un chapitre beaucoup plus long mais j'ai encore une fois effacé plusieurs fichiers sans le vouloir donc il m'a fallu un peu de temps pour retrouver mes souvenirs et réécrire le chapitre. Enfin, je pense que la confrontation qui a lieu ici entre deux personnages n'a pas besoin d'être plus rude donc je l'ai rendue plus soft afin d'éviter un point de non-retour.**_

 _ **Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je m'excuse encore une fois tout en espérant que votre intérêt pour cette fiction ne s'est pas émoussé.**_

* * *

Les jours suivants, Neville put enfin passer de vraies vacances grâce aux Mac Millan qui le recevaient parfois chez eux tout comme les Mac Laggen, les Mac Nair et les Mac Gyllis. C'est aussi par leur intermédiaire que le jeune garçon parvint également à revoir ses deux cousins, sa tante, voire, même son oncle de temps en temps.

Par contre, l'adolescent dut se retenir de son mieux pour ne pas s'en prendre à sa grand-mère qui voulut absolument l'accompagner aux Highlands Games. C'est ainsi que Neville partagea le quotidien des Mac Millan puisque sa grand-mère avait fait monter sa tente auprès de la leur pour rester sur place durant toute la durée de la manifestation.

Durant les jeux, le garçon admira sincèrement la prestation d'Ernie qui réalisa un solo de cornemuse parfait tout comme Cormac ou encore Emma la sœur de ce dernier. Neville curieux encouragea aussi Lord Mac Millan durant les épreuves de lancer de troncs et de poids avant d'applaudir l'équipe de Maximilien qui battit les Mac Kintosh à l'épreuve de la corde.

Au cours des compétitions, le jeune sorcier s'agita à la vue de Pansy, Kenneth et leur mère manifestement venus assister au spectacle de danses écossaises auquel Emma Mac Laggen, Kelly Mac Gyllis, Fiona Mac Millan et Lucy Mac Nair participaient. Les trois Parkinson sourirent de loin à Neville mais ils se tinrent prudemment en retrait en raison de la présence d'Augusta qui ne s'était heureusement pas aperçue de leur présence. En revanche, la grand-mère songeuse avait observé l'attitude de Neville manifestement plus animé en présence de ses amis.

XXXX

Aussi, elle décida d'organiser un goûter d'anniversaire pour son petit-fils avant de lui annoncer son projet après leur retour dans le Lancashire :

« _ Neville tu vas fêter tes treize ans cette année donc il est temps que tu commence à fréquenter d'avantage de monde en-dehors de l'école afin de te construire progressivement ton propre cercle de relations. Expliqua Augusta.

\- De quoi tu parles Gran ? S'étonna Neville.

\- Neville : tu es bien conscient que je représente notre famille au Magenmagot en attendant que tu sois digne de ton titre et du siège des Londubat ? Répliqua sa grand-mère consciente que Franck son fils chéri ne pourrait jamais occuper sa charge dans son état...

\- Oui. Dit simplement le jeune garçon.

\- Il me semble qu'il est temps que tu commences à te préparer pour ton rôle puisque tu es le futur Lord Londubat.

\- Tu ne vas pas m'envoyer encore à des cours de danses et de bonnes manières ? S'inquiéta Neville.

\- Non. Décréta Augusta consciente de la maladresse chronique de son petit-fils qui avait pratiquement été chassé des cours de danse à cause des dommages causés à ses partenaires de danse, même si, les employés s'étaient montrés polis lors de leur discussion avec Augusta pour la convaincre de garder son petit-fils chez elle.

\- … (soulagement évident de Neville)

\- Par contre, je souhaite que tu établisse de solides amitiés avec des sangs-purs ou même des sang-mêlés et des nés moldus respectables qui font partie de l'élite de notre société.

\- J'ai déjà des amis Gran. Rappela son petit-fils.

\- Oui et ils sont très bien mais j'espère que tu agrandiras ton cercle de connaissances au fil des ans. En attendant, que dirais-tu de fêter ton treizième anniversaire ici avec tes amis actuels ? Proposa sa grand-mère.

\- Tu veux vraiment que je fasse une fête d'anniversaire ici ? S'enquit Neville abasourdi puisque sa grand-mère n'avait jamais songé à ce genre de choses.

\- Oui. Confirma sa grand-mère.

\- Et je peux choisir ce que je veux pour ma fête ? Demanda Neville estomaqué.

\- Oui c'est toi qui choisiras le thème de ta fête d'anniversaire. Affirma Augusta.

\- Et je peux inviter qui je veux ? Demanda Neville avec espoir.

\- Mm, oui à condition que j'approuve ton choix. Modéra Augusta.

\- Oh… Déplora Neville._ »

Le jeune garçon baissa aussitôt les yeux pour ne pas montrer son désappointement car il aurait voulu inviter sa famille maternelle.

* * *

Entre-temps, Augusta commença a dresser la liste des invités en parlant des petits Mac Millan, Mac Laggen, la petite Mac Gyllis et les Mac Nair manifestement respectables puisqu'ils ne fréquentaient pas leur oncle. Neville acquiesça, néanmoins, il ne put s'empêcher de tenter d'inviter ses cousins :

« _ Je voudrais inviter mes cousins et leurs parents. Déclara Neville tout en s'efforçant de ne pas trembler sous le regard noir de sa grand-mère.

\- Neville : tu oublie tout de suite les Parkinson car je refuse de laisser Patrick Parkinson fouler le sol de ma demeure. Expliqua Augusta.

\- Kenneth et Pansy n'ont rien à avoir avec tes histoires. Tenta Neville.

\- Je refuse d'accueillir ces deux sales garnements chez moi. Rétorqua Augusta outrée.

\- Mais Gran...

\- Il n'y a pas de mais : oublie tes soi-disant cousins car tu es le futur Lord Londubat et pas un Parkinson. L'interrompit Augusta.

\- Non je ne suis pas qu'un Londubat mais un Parkinson aussi car Maman en est une ! Hurla Neville blessé et qui osa élever la voix.

\- Comment oses-tu dire ça petit insolent : ta mère Alice est seulement une Londubat depuis son mariage. Ne l'insulte pas en la traitant de Parkinson car les Parkinson sont uniquement des voleurs! S'écria Augusta.

\- C'est faux : ils n'ont rien volé ! Protesta Neville.

\- Si : ton oncle et tes cousins t'ont volé ta part d'héritage. Répliqua Augusta.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai : ils n'ont rien volé ! Granny Glenda a fait un testament dans lequel elle m'a donné de l'argent, une maison sur le Chemin de Traverse et elle a utilisé le reste de ses gallions pour payer les soins de ma mère à Sainte Mangouste ! Mon oncle n'a eu que l'officine avec des dettes et Pansy a eu le cottage mais c'est tout donc j'ai eu bien plus qu'eux ! Protesta Neville.

\- Glenda t'a dépouillé des seuls biens immobiliers encore en possession des Parkinson : l'officine ainsi que le cottage de cette idiote parce que son mari et elle pensaient que tu étais un cracmol. Rétorqua Augusta sincèrement convaincue.

\- C'est pas vrai et puis Oncle Patrick a plein de soucis car il doit payer les dettes de mes grands-parents ! Tenta d'expliquer Neville.

\- N'écoutes pas les mensonges de ta cousine à Poudlard : l'officine de ton oncle est toujours remplie de clients donc il gagne bien sa vie. Décréta Augusta sincèrement convaincue par ses propres propos.

\- Non : c'est toi la menteuse et puis tu es méchante car tu n'arrête pas de leur faire des procès ! Insista Neville

\- Je me bats pour toi et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ? S'insurgea Augusta.

\- Je veux pas de l'officine, ni du cottage donc je t'empêcherai de continuer tes conneries quand je serais majeur et puis j'irai vivre avec ma famille ! Hurla Neville.

\- Comment oses-tu me dire ça alors que c'est moi qui t'élève : tu serais capable de m'abandonner ? S'époumona Augusta

\- Oui parce que tu es trop méchante avec ma mère et moi ! S'écria Neville.

\- Pardon ? S'égosilla Augusta.

\- Tu dis que Maman est une Londubat mais tu ne payes pas ses soins ! Tu sais, je me rappelle très bien ce que le notaire a dit à la mort de Granny Glenda: elle a donné le reste de son argent à l'hôpital pour que ma mère soit soignée jusqu'à sa propre mort. Granny l'a sûrement fait parce qu'elle savait que toi tu te le ferais pas. Répliqua Neville.

\- ...

\- Enfin, Gran, je sais que tu payes que les soins de mon père, ses vêtements ou des cadeaux pour lui mais rien pour ma mère ! L'accusa Neville.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Rétorqua sa grand-mère surprise.

\- J'ai vu les factures que tu reçois ! Je sais aussi que tu vas voir mes parents quand je suis à Poudlard et que tu donnes des cadeaux seulement à Papa car une guérisseuse me l' a dit. Dévoila Neville.

\- Je...

\- Tu sais qui sait qui porte des cadeaux à ma mère : c'est mon oncle et sa famille ou moi quand j'ai de l'argent de poche et que tu m'emmène à Sainte-Mangouste à Noël ! Dévoila Neville outré.

\- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas la peine de porter des cadeaux Neville car ta mère ne comprend pas ce que c'est. Je ne porte pas grand-chose à ton père non plus donc ne crois pas que je lui offre des choses mirifiques. Tenta Augusta.

\- Alors pourquoi tu lui portes des cadeaux quand même ? En plus c'est pas vrai ce que tu dis : Maman me donne les papiers de ses bonbons donc c'est qu'elle veut me faire un cadeau elle aussi ! S'entêta Neville. _ »

* * *

La sorcière gênée se tut un instant tout restant surprise par la soudaine répartie de Neville qui venait de la remettre en place pour une fois. De son côté, l'adolescent profita du silence de sa grand-mère pour lui révéler le fond de sa pensée :

« _ Tu m'obliges à rester avec toi pour l'instant mais je partirai d'ici à dix-sept ans quand je serais majeur si tu continue d'embêter Oncle Patrick ! Menaça Neville.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas partir car tu es mon petit-fils donc tu resteras ici, même après ta majorité ! Enfin, tu deviendras Lord Londubat comme Franck l'était devenu la mort de son père. Décréta Augusta.

\- Je ne suis pas Franck et je ne le serai jamais ! Je ne serais pas Lord Londubat non plus ! Je veux plus rien des Londubat s'ils sont tous comme toi ! Hurla Neville.

\- Tu n'es qu'un ingrat ! S'époumona Augusta avant de le gifler._ »

Neville abasourdi resta un instant sans voix avant de s'enfuir dans le jardin sans se soucier de sa grand-mère pétrifiée par son propre geste.

* * *

Augusta finit cependant par se ressaisir tout en songeant que l'éducation de son petit-fils était vraiment difficile puisque ce n'était un petit effronté. En revanche, Franck avait toujours été un enfant modèle ainsi que très affectueux et même obéissant. L'espace d'un instant, Milady Londubat regretta encore une fois la perte de son fils chéri : certes Franck était vivant mais il végétait à Sainte-Mangouste donc c'était plus ou moins une mort lente.

Ensuite, Augusta, se sentit seule, vieille, fatiguée ou encore dépassée par un foutu gamin ingrat et manifestement aussi retors que les Parkinson. Malheureusement, ce gosse était le seul enfant de Franck mais aussi sa plus proche famille hormis Algie son cousin germain et beau-frère ou encore leurs cousins éloignés. Aussi, Augusta ne comptait pas renoncer à lui, ni le céder à ces abrutis de Parkinson.

La sorcière songeuse se demanda alors si elle ne devrait pas envoyer son petit-fils à Durmstrang dés le mois de septembre, néanmoins, elle y renonça car cet endroit était manifestement un repaire de mages noirs. La grand-mère songea aussi à inscrire Neville à Ilvermony l'école de magie nord-américaine, cependant, son petit-fils serait beaucoup trop loin de la Grande-Bretagne donc elle ne pourrait pas vraiment contrôler ses gestes puisque la vieille femme refusait de s'éloigner de Franck toujours hospitalisé à Sainte-Mangouste.

De plus, Augusta craignait que les Parkinson ne parviennent à se rapprocher de Neville s'ils finissaient par s'installer près de l'école aux États-Unis ou ils y envoyaient leur fille Pansy. Milady Londubat poussa un soupir avant d'estimer devoir prendre son mal en patience pour mater la crise d'adolescence de son petit-fils mais aussi Patrick Parkinson qui finirait bien par perdre l'un de leurs procès, même si, Augusta devait lui en infliger une dizaine durant les prochaines années.

XXXX

Pendant ce temps, Neville se réfugia dans un bosquet afin de libérer sa rage, sa tristesse ainsi que sa frustration face à l'attitude de sa grand-mère. L'adolescent ne la détestait pas vraiment, néanmoins, il ne supportait pas son attitude, ni le fait de ne pas pouvoir rencontrer sa famille sans devoir se cacher à cause de l'entêtement d'Augusta. Enfin, il en avait assez d'être constamment comparé à Franck le héros manifestement inégalable et supérieur au reste du monde.

L'adolescent se sentit vraiment seul ainsi que misérable avant de se demander si d'autres petits sorciers étaient aussi malheureux chez eux. Toutefois, Neville ne pouvait pas se douter que le fameux Harry Potter était probablement moins bien loti que lui chez sa famille maternelle.

L'espace d'un instant, l'adolescent voulut saisir la poudre de cheminette et rejoindre son oncle chez lui, néanmoins, il finit par y renoncer pour ne pas lui créer de problèmes supplémentaires. Neville s'assit donc contre un arbre et resta ainsi jusqu'au soir sans se soucier des elfes qui tentaient de lui remonter le moral.

De son côté, Augusta avait renforcé les mesures de sécurité de la propriété donc elle ne s'inquiétait pas outre-mesure puisque son petit-fils ne pouvait pas quitter la demeure sans son autorisation en ce moment. Rassurée par ce fait, la vieille femme le laissa passer la journée puis la nuit dans le bosquet tout en estimant que sa faim finirait par l'inciter à rentrer au lieu de continuer à bouder. Toutefois, Augusta surprise dut reconnaître la ténacité de son petit-fils qui se présenta dans le hall au bout de deux jours seulement.

La sorcière feignit cependant une certaine indifférence puis elle prit son petit-déjeuner tout comme Neville affamé. L'adolescent conserva cependant un silence prudent avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour le reste de la journée.

XXXX

Les jours suivants, Augusta recommença à parler à Neville mais la fête d'anniversaire ne fut plus évoquée. Le 30 juillet, le jeune Londubat songea que son treizième anniversaire était un pas de plus vers sa liberté avant de se languir de devenir majeur dans quatre ans jours pour jours. L'adolescent finit par se lever de son lit afin de prendre son petit-déjeuner en compagnie de sa grand-mère qui lui souhaita un bon anniversaire. Le jeune garçon la remercia poliment avant de se consacrer à sa tasse de thé sans se soucier de faire la conversation.

Effectivement, Neville se montrait de nouveau poli avec elle mais il n'oubliait pas la gifle. Au cours du petit-déjeuner ne put ensuite s'empêcher de songer aux jours heureux lorsque les Parkinson organisaient son anniversaire dans le Northumberland tout en prenant soin d'inviter les Londubat ou c'étaient les Parkinson qui se rendaient chez Augusta pour fêter l'événement en famille. Neville poussa un soupir et passa la matinée dans le jardin avant de déjeuner avec sa grand-mère, Oncle Algie et Tante Enid seulement puisque les autres Londubat étaient en vacances.

A la fin du repas, l'adolescent souffla les bougies positionnées sur le gâteau d'anniversaire réalisé par les elfes. Ensuite, il s'efforça de sourire avant de remercier sa famille pour les cadeaux reçus, cependant, ce ne furent pas ces présents qui lui firent le plus plaisir mais les cartes de vœux de Cormac, Emma, Kelly, Ernie, Fiona ou encore de Phoebe et Erik Mac Millan les cousins américains d'Ernest rencontrés durant les Highlands Games.

Les cartes n'étaient cependant pas venues seules donc Augusta troublée se demanda s'il elle n'aurait finalement pas du organiser un goûter d'anniversaire à la vue des cadeaux envoyés par les gamins qui s'étaient manifestement cotisés pour offrir un appareil photo sorcier mais aussi une petite cornemuse à Neville. Augusta étonnée resta cependant surprise par les dimensions de l'instrument avant d'interroger son petit-fils :

« _ Pourquoi tes amis t'envoient une cornemuse et petite en plus ? S'enquit Augusta.

\- Euh je ne sais pas… Commença Neville soulagé que sa grand-mère soit manifestement incapable de voir la différence entre une petite cornemuse écossaise et une _northumbrian small pipe._

\- Les petits écossais ont probablement montré les leurs à Neville pendant les jeux donc ils ont du pensé que ça lui plairait d'en posséder une lui aussi. Intervint Oncle Algie.

\- Mais les cornemuses sont plus grandes. Rétorqua Augusta qui avait vu des joueurs de cornemuses durant les jeux.

\- Il existe aussi bien des grandes comme celles surnommées les cornemuses des Highlands que des petites cornemuses écossaises comme celle-ci. Expliqua Algie.

\- Mm, bon c'est un peu surprenant comme cadeau mais c'est gentil de leur part. Dit Augusta.

\- Oh oui c'est vraiment très gentil. Renchérit Neville tout en observant le croquis d'une feuille de lénofora dessiné sur la carte envoyée par Phoebe et Erik. _ »

Neville retrouva alors un peu d'entrain à la vue de la ruse de sa cousine et des autres Parkinson qui venaient de lui faire parvenir leur propre cadeau sous le nez d'Augusta. Certes, le jeune Londubat ne se considérait pas aussi malin que le reste de sa famille maternelle mais il était assez fin pour comprendre que Pansy avait réalisé ce croquis pour lui faire comprendre la situation. De plus, les véritables Phoebe et Erik l'avaient à peine entrevu donc ils ne prendraient pas la peine de lui envoyer une carte de vœux. Enfin, les Parkinson savaient que Neville désirait une northumbrian small pipe donc tout concordait parfaitement.

XXXX

En son for intérieur, le jeune garçon ne vit pas l'heure d'utiliser l'instrument en cachette donc à l'insu de sa grand-mère pour améliorer son jeu en attendant de pouvoir jouer correctement devant Augusta l'année prochaine sous le prétexte d'avoir appris à en jouer avec ses amis à Poudlard.

Avant l'épisode de la baguette mais surtout la gifle, Neville n'avait jamais été très à l'aise face aux mensonges, néanmoins, il ne se faisait plus aucun scrupule envers Augusta à présent puisqu'elle ne lui permettait pas de voir sa famille maternelle et ne le laissait pas effectuer ses propres choix.

Au bout de quelques instants, Neville crut cependant rêver au moment où sa grand-mère tenta de remédier à ce qu'elle considérait une impolitesse de sa part envers les amis de son petit-fils.

* * *

Effectivement, la vieille femme affirma inviter ses amis pour un goûter d'anniversaire ce week-end :

« _ Bien nous avons fêté ton anniversaire en famille aujourd'hui donc ce n'était pas vraiment une fête pour enfants. Aussi, tu vas écrire aux petits Mac Millan, Mac Laggen, Mac Gyllis et Mac Nair pour les inviter à ta fête dimanche. Ordonna Augusta à son fils.

\- Vraiment ? Demanda Neville surpris.

\- Oui : un goûter d'enfants est le minimum que je puisse faire_ non que TU_ puisse faire pour remercier tes amis. Corrigea Augusta.

\- Mm…

\- Tu leur diras de ne pas s'inquiéter, ni se gêner car cette invitation n'implique pas de porter d'autres cadeaux. Insista Augusta.

\- Tu devrais aussi inviter tes autres amis Neville. L'encouragea Enid sans se douter de la dispute précédente.

\- Je ne sais pas. Dit Neville.

\- Tu dois bien avoir d'autres camarades qui te plaisent à Poudlard non : Arthur a tellement d'enfant que l'un d'eux doit être de ton âge non ? Proposa Algie.

\- Oui mais non : Ron s'est moqué de moi à la gare donc je ne tiens pas à l'inviter. Répliqua Neville très rancunier.

\- Ah oui pour l'histoire du baiser ! Se souvint Enid mise dans la confidence par Augusta.

\- Oh oui j'avais oublié ! S'exclama Algie.

\- Gran tu n'avais pas à leur raconter ça ! Protesta Neville cramoisi.

\- Ce n'est rien de grave Neville. Balaya Augusta.

\- Eh Gamin : tu connais le jeu de la bouteille ? Demanda alors Algie tout en songeant à sa propre adolescence.

\- Non c'est quoi ? S'étonna Neville.

\- C'est simple : tu prends une bouteille de bièreaubeurre ou de jus de citrouille puis tu la vides. Une fois nettoyée, tu la pose sur le sol puis tout le monde s'assoit autour. Ensuite, tu fais tourner la bouteille jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête en face d'une personne. Enfin, tu embrasse la sorcière ou le sorcier qui se trouve en face du goulot. Expliqua Algie.

\- Algie : cesse de raconter des âneries. Lui reprocha Augusta.

\- Allons Augusta : tu y jouais toi aussi et puis c'est comme ça que tu as embrassé mon frère la première fois puis vous vous êtes mariés au bout de quelques années. Se moqua Algie.

\- … (silence gêné d'Augusta)

\- Neville : tu ne dois pas rester sur un échec à cause de la bêtise de la petite Abott alors pense au jeu de la bouteille ce dimanche comme ça tu pourras embrasser une autre fille. L'invita Algie

\- Algie tu ne devrais pas lui parler ainsi : il est tout rouge. Reprocha Enid.

\- Tu es aussi timide que Franck Neville mais ne t'inquiète pas : ton père a fini par surmonter sa timidité auprès des filles donc tu feras probablement pareil. Répliqua son époux hilare à la vue de Neville aussi rouge qu'une pivoine. _ »

L'adolescent bafouilla quelque chose avant de se concentrer plutôt sur ses cadeaux et les cartes de vœux, en particulier sur celle de _Phoebe et Erik._ Conscient de la censure effectuée par sa grand-mère, Neville se demanda comment demander à ses amis de contacter eux-même les Parkinson dans l'espoir que son oncle Patrick puisse trouver le moyen de faire venir ses cousins à sa fête d'anniversaire à l'insu d'Augusta grâce à une potion ou autre...

* * *

 _ **Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. A l'origine, les jeux des Highlands étaient bien plus développés mais la disparition du fichier puis la perspective d'une réécriture complète m'a un peu découragé. Enfin, la dispute entre Augusta et Neville était bien plus grave à l'origine mais finalement, il vaut mieux qu'elle soit modérée afin de ne pas provoquer un point de non-retour maintenant. A présent, c'est encore un mineur de treize ans donc il serait vite ramené chez Augusta en cas de fugue puis elle pourrait l'enfermer dans sa demeure pour éviter une nouvelle fugue.**_

 _ **En tout cas, je ne sais pas vous mais j'ai l'impression qu'on assiste à un tournant important pour Neville après sa confrontation avec sa grand-mère.**_

 _ **Toutefois, on finit le chapitre sur un point positif puisque les Parkinson sont parvenus à faire parvenir un cadeau à Neville sous le nez d'Augusta. Je ne sais pas encore si Pansy et Kenneth participeront à la fête de Neville mais on verra bien, sinon, ils se verront plus tard.**_

 _ **A bientôt !**_


	13. Retard de parution

Bonjour à tous,

Rassurez-vous la fiction _Un Cottage Dans le Northumberland_ n'est pas du tout abandonnée mais j'ai beaucoup de travail en cette période puisque la saison touristique est enfin commencée. Pour ceux qui ont déjà vu un message similaire l'année dernière, mon travail est beaucoup mieux cette année. D'ailleurs, j'ai même droit à un jour de congé en semaine. Toutefois, j'avoue avoir beaucoup de mal à trouver le temps et l'énergie pour écrire (il m'a fallu trois semaines pour finir un malheureux chapitre dans une autre fiction MDR car je m'endors dés le dîner fini). Aussi, je ne sais pas quand je pourrai poster le nouveau chapitre.

Je sais que cette fiction est l'une de mes fictions les plus négligées en ce moment mais elle n'est pas abandonnée donc d'autres chapitres sur les (més)aventures de Neville suivront dés que possible.

Voilà, profitez bien de vos vacances si vous en avez et bon courage à celles et ceux qui bossent également !


	14. Août 1993

_**Bonjour,**_

 _ **Je n'ai pas de justification pour mon long silence, même si, je m'excuse vraiment pour le retard du au travail et d'autres problèmes. Mon inspiration n'était pas non plus très joyeuse donc je n'arivais pas à retrouver un ton léger pour cette fiction (il y aura des moments plus tristes plus tard mais pour l'instant, Neville et Pansy sont encore "innocents" et ne sont pas soumis à des pressions).**_

 _ **Merci à Lola et Johnny pour vos reviews et à très bientôt j'espère !**_

 _ **Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

Les jours suivants, Neville attendit sa fête d'anniversaire avec impatience, même si, Pansy et Kenneth seraient absents puisqu'Ernie avait affirmé dans sa lettre que _ses cousins américains étaient rentrés chez eux_ donc ils ne pourraient pas assister à l'événement. Par contre, Ernie Mac Millan avait invité son ami à passer dix jours chez lui dés le dimanche soir. Le jeune garçon avait alors retrouvé le sourire en estimant que ses cousins et leurs parents l'attendraient probablement chez Ernie. Certes, Neville était un peu déçu de ne pas pouvoir fêter son anniversaire avec eux, néanmoins, il comprenait la prudence de son oncle Patrick peu enclin à envoyer les deux enfants chez _Augusta la vieille folle,_ même s'ils avaient pu bénéficier d'une potion polynectar.

Ce surnom était maintenant celui que Neville avait fini par donner à sa grand-mère, même si, le jeune garçon se gardait bien de lui en faire part. A l'insu de la sorcière, la rebéllion de Neville puis son isolement dans le jardin avaient semé les graines de la méfiance envers elle dans le coeur de l'adolescent. Au cours de leur altercation, l'innocence du garçon s'était également dissipée, même si, Neville restait quelqu'un de foncièrement gentil, néanmoins, il refusait maintenant de laisser sa grand-mère le manipuler durant toute sa vie. L'adolescent désirait également se débarrasser le plus vite possible du clone de Franck LONDUBAT dés que possible et même devenir Neville LONDUBAT-PARKINSON plus tard.

Aux yeux de l'adolescent, le fait de prendre également le nom Parkinson n'était pas une trahison envers ses propres géniteurs puisque sa mère était une Parkinson par sa naissance. Toutefois, Neville estimait devoir supporter sa grand-mère et endormir sa méfiance en attendant de pouvoir réaliser son projet à sa majorité. Aussi, le jeune garçon s'était montré on ne peut plus poli avec Augusta durant toute la soirée après l'arrivée de la lettre d'Ernie pour la convaincre de le laisser se rendre chez son ami. A la fin, la sorcière avait cédé pour que son petit-fils se change définitivement les idées au lieu de penser encore à ces imbéciles de Parkinson d'après elle.

XXXX

Le dimanche, Neville se prépara donc soigneusement avant d'attendre l'arrivée de ses invités qui finirent par arriver l'un après l'autre à partir de quinze heures. Les jeunes sorciers saluèrent Milady Londubat tout en plaignant silencieusement Neville de devoir supporter cette femme manifestement revêche, même si, elle s'efforçait de se montrer amicale aujourd'hui. Malgré les protestations de Neville gêné, ses amis s'étaient présentés avec d'autres cadeaux dont des vêtements neufs ou encore un maillot de bains sorcier. Ernie expliqua alors à Milady Londubat surprise qu'il comptait emmener Neville se baigner dans un lac pas loin de chez lui durant son séjour en Ecosse.

La sorcière acquiesça avant d'inciter _les enfants_ à bien s'amuser puis elle prit congé sans se douter du soulagement évident des amis de son petit-fils qui se détendirent enfin face au gâteau ou encore toutes les attractions louées par Augusta puis installées par les elfes. Neville put alors profiter de son après-midi avec ses amis tout en effectuant plusieurs photographies lors des jeux. Le soir, il salua ses camarades et leurs parents qui rentrèrent chez eux avant de suivre les Mac Millan en Ecosse lorsqu'Augusta consentit enfin à laisser son petit-fils partir après avoir reçu de nombreuses assurances sur la sécurité des lieux de la part de Lord Mac Millan.

* * *

Une fois en Ecosse, Neville salua Milady Mac Millan mais il resta alors surpris par les propos d'Ernie:

"_ Et maintenant que le plan _Evasion de Neville_ commence ! S'exclama Ernie avant d'esquisser un clin d'oeil.

\- Comment ça: tu as trouvé le moyen de me libérer de ma grand-mère ? Demanda aussitôt Neville.

\- Disons que ce ne sera pas une libération définitive mais au moins tu pourras t'amuser avec nous à Craster dans le Northumberland pendant quelques jours ! S'exclama Ernie.

\- On va à Craster chez mon oncle ? L'interrogea Neville empli d'espoir.

\- Oui: mon père et ton oncle se sont mis d'accord pour que nous passions la semaine chez lui avec Pansy et Kenneth. Révéla Ernie.

\- Les Parkinson vont vous recevoir tous les trois Neville. Aussi, j'espère que vous vous comporterez bien les enfants car c'est Naraantuya qui s'occupera surtout de vous durant la journée si Patrick doit travailler. Précisa Maximilien Mac Millan.

\- Promis !

\- Bon vous êtes prêts ? Demanda Milady Mac Millan aux trois adolescents.

\- Oui ! Hurlèrent ses enfants.

\- Oui Milady. Rajouta Neville._"

* * *

Enfin, Lord Mac Millan saisit la poudre de cheminette afin de se rendre au cottage en compagnie de son épouse ainsi que des trois enfants. Quelques minutes plus tard, Neville sortit rapidement de la cheminée avant de se précipiter sur son oncle et sa tante heureux de le recevoir. Les parents de Pansy accueillirent également chaleureusement les Mac Millan pendant que leur fille enlaçait ses amis ainsi que son cousin. Elle saisit ensuite son petit frère qui s'éveilla aussitôt avant de demander _si on pouvait enfin manger le gâteau d'anniversaire de Neville_.

Ce dernier agréablement surpris apprit de cette manière que sa famille avait préparé une petite fête en son honneur avant de suivre les Parkinson sur la terrasse où ils avaient disposé de nombreux rafraichissements ainsi que des hors-d'oeuvres en attendant la préparation de la viande et des poissons déposés près de deux barbecues. Neville ravi eut alors l'impression de retourner en arrière quand son oncle et son grand-père préparaient des barbecues gigantesques afin de satisfaire les goûts de tous les membres de la famille dont Augusta qui préférait le poisson à la viande.

Une minute plus tard, le jeune garçon se ressaisit puis il voulut aider Pansy à mettre la table pendant que Milady Mac Millan était confortablement installée dans l'un des fauteuils. Ensuite, l'adolescent rejoignit ses amis devant les barbecues où les deux hommes cuisinaient tout en racontant de nombreuses anecdotes sur leur scolarité ensemble mais aussi leurs vacances à Craster.

XXXX

Ils finirent également par évoquer celles de Franck déjà très amoureux d'Alice. Neville dressa aussitôt l'oreille avant de poser quelques questions auxquelles les deux hommes répondirent volontiers:

"_ Alice considérait Franck comme son meilleur ami au début mais ton père est tombé amoureux d'elle dés leur première année d'après ce qu'on m'a dit. Confirma Patrick à son neveu.

\- Ah bon ? S'enquit Neville.

\- Oui: l'une de mes soeurs était déjà à Poudlard durant la première année de tes parents donc elle m'a raconté que tout le monde avait rapidement compris les sentiments de Franck à l'égard de ta mère, sauf Alice la principale intéressée. En fait, ton père devenait encore plus maladroit à ses côtés puis il a fini par se calmer au bout d'un moment. Révéla Maximilien avant de sourire avec nostalgie en songeant à cette période.

\- C'est clair: nous nous sommes aperçus que Franck devenait très timide à la vue d'Alice quand il est venu ici pour la première fois. Ensuite, Maximilien et moi avons aussi noté son attitude à Poudlard après notre première rentrée donc nous nous sommes mis à faire des paris sur la date du premier rendez-vous de tes parents. Renchérit Patrick hilare.

\- Il a fallu pas mal d'années à Franck pour oser demander à ta mère de sortir ensemble mais tes parents étaient vraiment très unis dés le début de leur histoire. Rajouta Maximilien.

\- Nous avons toujours beaucoup de photographies donc nous te les ferons voir de nouveau si tu veux. Proposa l'oncle à son neveu.

\- Ce sera avec plaisir ! Affirma Neville.

\- Mais d'abord on mange ! Trancha Kenneth.

\- Oui Kenny ne t'inquiète pas. Le rassura son père._"

Les sorciers finirent enfin par s'installer à table où Neville se détendit en compagnie de ses cousins et ses amis tout en s'exclaffant lors des plaisanteries des adultes. Durant le repas, l'adolescent oublia donc rapidement sa grand-mère ou encore le fait que ce moment heureux ne durerait pas plus de quelques jours pour le moment. Ensuite, il souffla joyeusement ses bougies sous les acclamations des sorciers ainsi que le flash de l'appareil photo.

* * *

Au bout d'un moment, les époux Mac Millan se retirèrent après avoir adressé leurs dernières recommandations à leurs enfants. Ces derniers furent ensuite conduits à leurs chambres respectives puis Neville surpris écouta les explications de son oncle sur la possibilité de choisir une nouvelle chambre plus adaptée à un adolescent si c'était son souhait. L'adolescent affirma aussitôt désirer retrouver SA chambre avant d'ouvrir la porte. Une fois à l'intérieur, Neville ressentit de nouveau une immense nostalgie à la vue de ce lieu empli de tant de souvenirs heureux et qu'il n'avait pas pu contempler plus de quelques minutes lors de sa précédente visite. Enfin, le jeune sorcier reprit la parole:

"_ Je suis vraiment heureux de dormir ici ! Affirma Neville.

\- Très bien mais nous pouvons toujouts changer certaines choses pour la rendre plus adaptée à ton âge si tu le souhaites ? Proposa son oncle.

\- J'ai plein de souvenirs ici donc je ne veux rien changer pour le moment. Ensuite, je verrais plus tard si je veux changer quelque chose. Affirma Neville heureux de voir que son oncle et sa tante avaient vraiment pris soin de ses affaires en attendant son retour.

\- Alors bonne nuit Neville et surtout bon retour parmi nous. Répliqua son oncle souriant.

\- Bonne Nuit Nevy. Renchérit son épouse également heureuse de retrouver l'adolescent.

\- Bonne nuit Neville et à demain après-midi ! Le salua Pansy souriante.

\- Tu ne seras pas là demain matin ? Interrogea Neville surpris.

\- Si mais je dormirai. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai: tu vas aller à ton école mongole cette nuit ! Se souvint Neville._"

Enfin, l'adolescent resta seul dans sa chambre avant d'explorer le moindre recoin. Une foule de souvenirs revinrent à l'esprit de Neville qui caressa de nombreux objets... Au bout d'un moment, le jeune garçon finit cependant par se coucher et s'endormit de manière sereine pour la première fois depuis des années.

* * *

Le lendemain, Patrick attendit le réveil de son neveu ainsi que des enfants Mac Millan pour prendre le petit-déjeuner ensemble puis il se rendit à son atelier après leur avoir souhaité une bonne matinée. Afin de distraire les adolescents, Naraantuya les entraîna à la plage pendant que sa fille dormait encore. Neville en profita pour montrer à ses amis la crique, les dunes ou encore les parcours qu'il faisait avec Pansy lors de leurs randonnées. Ensuite, il surprit Ernie par ses brasses ou encore le crawl au moment durant leur baignade car le jeune écossais ne l'imaginait pas capable de ce genre de choses en raison de ses rondeurs ou encore son essoufflement lors de leur course au Manoir Mac Millan.

Malgré son bonheur de retrouver un lieu si cher à son coeur, la matinée passa cependant trop lentement aux yeux de Neville qui ne voyait pas l'heure de déjeuner afin de revoir son oncle mais aussi sa cousine. Une fois de retour au cottage, l'adolescent se précipita donc sur Pansy après avoir constaté son réveil sous le regard tranquille des adultes puisque les gestes des deux cousins étaient totalement innocents.

De son côté, Pansy était également heureuse de passer un moment en compagnie de son cousin ainsi que de leurs amis extrêmement curieux après avoir appris qu'elle était en train de se charger du repas. Les Mac Millan et Neville allèrent donc rapidement se débarbouiller puis se changer afin de passer à table. Quelques instants plus tard, Ernie curieux observa les plats asiatiques présents sur la table aux côtés de mets occidentaux puisque Naraantuya ou encore sa fille craignaient d'indisposer leurs deux invités en leur présentant uniquement de la nourriture très différente de la cuisine anglaise.

En revanche, elles ne s'inquiétaient pas de la réaction de Neville habitué aux habitudes de sa famille maternelle désireuse de marier l'Occident et l'Asie jusque dans les plus petits recoins de leur vie quotidienne. Au cours du repas, les Mac Millan choisirent d'abord des plats anglais traditionnels et complimentèrent Mrs Parkinson pour sa cuisine. Ensuite, ils décidèrent de tester quelques spécialités asiatiques avant de se saisir des immenses baguettes présentées par Pansy. C'est alors, Ernie nota un détail:

"_ Tes baguettes sont plus petites que les nôtres ! Réalisa Ernie en observant Pansy en train de manger .

\- Oui mais avant j'utilisais les vôtres que vous pour apprendre à manger avec des baguettes. Expliqua Pansy.

\- C'est pour ça que Kenneth a les même que nous. Constata Ernie

\- Oui car Kenneth est encore petit et il s'impatiente vite avec des baguettes classiques donc nous le laissons agir à sa guise pour le moment. Affirma Patrick.

\- Autrement, mon frère utilise une cuiller, une fourchette ou un couteau si ça lui chante. Enfin, j'utilise des couverts moi aussi: que ce soit tout à l'heure quand j'ai mangé ma soupe ou quand je suis à Poudlard. Répondit Pansy

\- D'ailleurs, souvenez-vous que vos couverts sont à côté de votre assiette si vous préférez. Rappela Naraantuya.

\- Les grandes baguettes sont donc destinées à l'apprentissage des enfants. Conclut Fiona.

\- Pas toujours: les asiatiques mangent avec des grandes baguettes dans certains pays. Avoua Patrick.

\- Nous en utilisions nous aussi parfois selon le plat que tu préparais. Rappela Neville à sa tante .

\- Donc tu sais utiliser des baguettes Neville ? S'enquit Ernie surpris à la vue des tentatives maladroites de son ami.

\- Je les utilisais sans problèmes avant que ma grand-mère me sépare de ma famille mais ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas mangé de cette manière donc je dois me réhabituer. Dévoila Neville un peu embarrassé par sa maladresse actuelle._"

Effectivement, l'adolescent détenait quelques difficultés, néanmoins, Pansy le rassura de son mieux en affirmant que c'était tout à fait normal en raison de son manque de pratique. Ensuite, elle saisit sa main entre les siennes pour guider ses doigts puis Neville reprit rapidement confiance en lui avant de se débrouiller seul. Après avoir constaté la prise de confiance de son cousin, l'adolescente aida alors Ernie et Fiona qui finirent par s'amuser face à leurs maladresses respectives avant de pousser un cri de triomphe après être parvenu à manger correctement sans renverser la moitié de la nouriture sur la table. Ils voulurent même poser pour quelques clichés afin de les montrer à leurs parents plus tard.

Après le repas, la petite sorcière proposa une randonnée à cheval à ses amis qui acceptèrent avec enthousiasme.

XXXX

Le lendemain matin, Neville se leva à l'aube pour accompagner son oncle désireux de ramasser des coquillages ainsi que des crustacés. En revanche, les Mac Millan déclinèrent poliment l'invitation de Patrick mais ce fait arrangeait bien leur ami heureux de passer un moment avec son oncle en toute intimité. Neville suivit donc volontiers l'adulte sur la plage avant de discuter longuement avec lui de tout et de rien, ce dont son oncle profita pour questionner discrètement l'adolescent afin de s'assurer qu'il n'ai pas de problèmes dans sa vie.

Patrick constata que son neveu était assez équilibré, néanmoins, il déplora silencieusement l'attitude d'Augusta car Neville était manifestement mieux à Poudlard que chez elle. Malheureusement, Parkinson n'était pas parvenu à obtenir la garde partagée de son neveu donc il ne pouvait pas intervenir de manière énergique pour contraindre la vieille à laisser l'adolescent vivre sa vie au lieu de le transformer en Franck Bis.

Au cours de leur excursion, Patrick songea ensuite aux propos de sa belle-soeur reconnue comme une psychomage très compétente puis il se demanda s'il ne devait pas accepter sa proposition.

Certes, Alice serait loin de Franck et même de Neville en cas de transfert à Salem, néanmoins, elle aurait ainsi un espoir de guérir grâce à une nouvelle thérapie expérimentale au lieu de vieillir lentement à Sainte-Mangouste. Le sorcier songeur décida d'en parler à son neveu dimanche puisqu'il avait organisé une journée particulière pour Neville avec la complicité de Maximilien qui viendrait chercher ses enfants durant la matinée sous le prétexte de passer une journée en famille en Angleterre avant leur retour en Ecosse pendant que les Parkinson se réuniraient en toute intimité. Au bout de quelques instants, Patrick chassa ses pensées pour s'occuper de Neville manifestement heureux de recevoir son attention.

Une fois de retour au cottage, Neville rougit face aux compliments de ses amis à la vue de son butin puis Patrick affirma qu'il s'agissait de leur déjeuner avant de partir travailler après le petit-déjeuner. Naraantuya envoya ensuite les adolescents effectuer une nouvelle randonnée pendant qu'elle-même se chargerait de préparer les crustacés et coquillages pour le déjeuner. De son côté, Neville servit de guide à ses deux amis et les entraîna dans la bruyère afin de visiter l'arrière-pays durant le sommeil de Pansy. Au bout d'un moment, les adolescents retournèrent cependant sur la côte avant de se baigner de nouveau puis ils rentrèrent chez les Parkinson pour le repas où Pansy et ses parents les attendaient en compagnie de Kenneth.

* * *

Durant l'après-midi, Pansy surprit les Mac Millan en leur proposant d'aller visiter le village moldu. Son cousin acquiesça aussitôt car Craster était manifestement considérée comme une petite station balnéaire intéressante par les moldus donc leurs amis devaient absolument la visiter. Enfin, beaucoup de visiteurs venaient visiter les ruines du château de Dunstanburgh puisque c'était le plus grand édifice de ce genre de la région. Ensuite, Neville se souvint avec nostalgie de ses excursions au château en compagnie de son oncle et sa tante. Il finit cependant par se ressaisir pour se préparer pendant que Naraantuya et Pansy offraient une robe ainsi que des chaussures achetées au marché moldu de Craster la semaine dernière à Fiona curieuse avant de lui expliquer les différences entre le style vestimentaire moldu et celui des sorciers.

Malgré sa stupeur initiale, l'écossaise finit par endosser le vêtement qui était d'une longueur assez décente pour qu'elle se sente à l'aise malgré le fait que ses mollets soient à découverts. En revanche, les garçons n'avaient besoin de rien selon Pansy puisque leurs pantalons, polo, chemises ou tee-shirts n'attireraient pas l'attention. Une fois Fiona prête, les adolescents partirent peu après en compagnie de Kenneth qui refusait de rester à la maison.

C'est de cette manière que les jeunes Mac Millan en découvrirent d'avantage sur le monde moldu puisqu'ils l'avaient rarement entrevu auparavant hormis lors de leurs voyages à Londres pour se rendre à la gare de King's Cross. Ils observèrent le petit village puis le port avant de suivre les deux amis jusqu'au château toujours assez majestueux malgré son délabrement. Durant l'excursion, Pansy prit de nombreux clichés du petit groupe puis Fiona finit par la prendre en photo également avant de la faire poser avec son cousin et son petit frère maintenant dans les bras de Neville puisque le bambin ne voulait pas marcher.

Vers seize heures, Pansy les entraîna dans une crique pour pique-niquer puis elle en profita également pour montrer discrètement d'ados moldus dont des jolies filles à son cousin cramoisi qui baffouilla quelque chose avant de changer de sujet. Loin de se douter du manège de son amie, Ernie se tourna par hasard vers les moldues lui aussi après avoir reçu un ballon en plastique sur la jambe. Fort heureusement, le jeune écossais ne fut pas blessé et rassura rapidement l'adolescente moldue contrite qui n'avait pas su arrêter le but.

Malgré son incompréhension face au charabia de la jeune fille au sujet d'un sport appelé foot, Ernie fit de son mieux pour faire bonne figure avant de discuter avec elle. Ensuite, il la suivit afin de jouer avec les autres ados après s'être assuré de ne pas vexer sa soeur ou les deux cousins pas vraiment intéressés par ce sport. Pendant ce temps, Fiona observa les vêtements des moldus avant de réaliser la justesse des propos de son amie puis elle rejoignit les autres filles afin de discuter pendant que les trois cousins continuaient leur collation.

XXXX

Au cours de l'heure suivante, Neville resta sans voix à la vue de l'aisance d'Ernie qui s'était mis à courir et taper dans le ballon comme les autres tout en draguant des moldues amusées par la répartie de l'écossais. Après avoir observé le manège de son ami un moment, Pansy hilare prit ensuite la parole:

"_ J'ai trouvé un surnom pour Ernie. Affirma Pansy.

\- Lequel ? Demanda son cousin.

\- _Coeur d'Artichaut_ ! Révéla Pansy.

\- Ce n'est pas gentil Pansy. Modéra Neville surpris.

\- Attends Nev: tu m'as bien dit que je plaisais à Ernie l'autre jour ? Demanda Pansy.

\- Oui. Confirma Neville de mauvaise grâce.

\- J'ai bien vu qu'il tentait de me plaire depuis son arrivée au cottage mais maintenant il drague ces filles devant moi donc c'est qu'il m'a oubliée ou il n'a plus envie de sortir avec moi. Alors, ne me dis pas que ce n'est pas un coeur d'artichaut. Affirma Pansy.

\- Tu es triste parce qu'Ernie drague d'autres filles ? S'inquiéta Neville.

\- Non je ne suis pas triste car Ernie ne m'interesse pas. Le rassura Pansy.

\- Alors pourquoi tu le regarde ? Insista Neville sans réaliser la raison de sa jalousie.

\- Parce qu'il me fait rire: Ernie ne connaissait rien au foot mais maintenant il se donne des airs devant les filles comme s'il avait joué à ce truc toute sa vie. Dévoila Pansy avant de s'esclaffer.

\- C'est vrai qu'il exagère un peu. Reconnut Neville maintenant soulagé.

\- Par contre, j'aime bien les machins à deux roues que les moldus ont avec eux. Papa m'a dit que ces trucs s'appellent vélo. Spécifia Pansy.

\- Ces trucs te plaisent ? Demanda Neville surpris.

\- Oui car tu peux les utiliser pour aller où tu veux quand tu ne veux pas marcher ou que tu ne peux pas utiliser le réseau de cheminette, ni le transplanage. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Et comment ça marche ? S'enquit Neville._"

Pansy lui indiqua alors discrètement deux ados perchés sur leurs engins et qui se mirent à pédaler pour rentrer chez eux. Son cousin comprit rapidement le principe puis il estima qu'il devait être facile d'utiliser ces engins. Neville songea alors à la somme donnée par sa grand-mère en guise d'argent de poche et demanda à Pansy si elle connaissait la monnaie moldue puisque sa mère et elle avaient acheté la robe de Fiona au marché de Craster. Sa cousine acquiesça avant de confesser échanger parfois une partie de son argent de poche donné par ses grands-parents maternels afin de pouvoir s'acheter quelque chose puisque les affaires moldues étaient moins chères que celles des sorciers cousues sur mesures...

Ensuite, Pansy gênée changea de sujet car elle ne souhaitait absolument pas voir Neville comparer son propre train de vie au sien. Toutefois, Neville réalisa sa gêne puis il se jura silencieusement d'arrêter _les caprices d'_ _Augusta la folle_ le plus vite possible afin que les Parkinson puissent vivre en paix. Enfin, Neville attendit de rentrer chez son oncle pour lui demander d'échanger une partie de ses gallions contre de l'argent moldu.

XXXX

Les jours suivants, les adolescents continuèrent de profiter de leurs vacances durant lesquelles Neville voulut à tout prix louer des vélos sans se soucier de la gêne de Pansy. Au bout d'un moment, cette dernière finit par accepter sa proposition contrairement à Fiona pas vraiment interessée par cet engin et Ernie plutôt désireux de tourner autour des filles. Ce furent donc Neville, Pansy et Kenneth qui tentèrent de se mettre au vélo sous le regard amusé de leurs amis à la vue de leurs chutes au début. Toutefois, les trois cousins finirent par pousser des cris de triomphe après être enfin parvenu à maîtriser leurs engins.

Entre-temps, Ernie s'était enfin trouvé une petite amie à force de fréquenter les ados moldus lorsque les jeunes sorciers se rendaient au village ou sur les plages fréquentées par les touristes. De son côté, Pansy encouragea discrètement son cousin à rencontrer une fille lui aussi, néanmoins, elle finit par le laisser tranquille après avoir noté son entêtement ou encore sa gêne. Ensuite, l'adolescente n'y songea plus car Neville désirait apprendre le Rite du Sang. Après les explications de sa cousine, le jeune garçon s'efforça d'abord de mémoriser la prononciation de la parole totalement étrangère pour lui puis il fit de son mieux pour tenter d'utiliser le sortilège sur sa famille maternelle.

Malgré ses nombreux échecs, Pansy l'encourageait de son mieux tout en affirmant que c'était plus difficile pour lui car il n'évoquait pas ses parents mais un oncle ou encore des cousins à la place. Certes, Neville aurait pu tenter d'évoquer ses géniteurs ou même faire de son mieux pour les rejoindre à Sainte-Mangouste, néanmoins la disparition des adultes, voire, l'arrivée du jeune garçon dans leur chambre d'hôpital aurait attiré l'attention sur la famille. Or, l'adolescent ne devait absolument pas se faire remarquer en ces jours, sinon, sa grand-mère finirait par savoir qu'il n'était pas en Ecosse. Il redoubla donc ses efforts tout en étant rassuré par Pansy qui affirmait l'aider à maîtriser le rite au cours de l'année scolaire.

* * *

Le dimanche matin, Neville s'éveilla avant de pousser un soupir car c'était son dernier jour au sein de sa famille. Apparemment, Maximilien Mac Millan tenait à lui laisser passer cette journée en toute intimité avec les Parkinson puisque le sorcier et son épouse comptaient venir chercher leurs enfants à neuf heures afin de passer une journée ensemble dans le Northumberland. Effectivement, les deux époux vinrent au cottage afin de récupérer Ernie et Fiona avant d'affirmer revenir chercher Neville ce soir. Après leur départ, Patrick annonça enfin son projet à son neveu:

"_ Aujourd'hui nous allons passer un dimanche en famille nous aussi car ta maman sera avec nous.

\- On va aller à Sainte-Mangouste alors: je suis content de voir mes parents. Avoua Neville.

\- Non nous n'allons pas à Sainte-Mangouste Neville. Révéla Patrick.

\- Hein et comment verrons nous Maman alors ? S'étonna Neville.

\- En fait, je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais j'emmène parfois Alice ici pour passer un peu de temps avec nous quand je ne travaille pas ou si ma femme peut s'occuper d'elle toute seule en mon absence. Dévoila Patrick.

\- Non: tu fais sortir Maman de Sainte-Mangouste des fois ? S'exclama Neville surpris.

\- Oui: je suis le tuteur de ta mère donc je peux l'emmener chez moi quand je veux et tant que je le souhaite. C'est prévu dans le contrat établi par ma mère quand elle a donné une bonne partie de son argent à Sainte-Mangouste en échange de soins pour Alice. Aussi, l'hôpital est tenu de reprendre ta mère à chacun de ses retours, même si je gardais Alice ici jusqu'à ma mort puis que mes enfants la transféraient là-bas après mon enterrement. Expliqua Patrick._"

XXXX

L'adolescent surpris contempla son oncle qui se méprit aussitôt sur la raison de son silence et reprit la parole:

"_ Neville ne tinquiète pas: tes cousins ne maltraiteront jamais ta mère et ils ne la jetteront pas dans un coin plus tard non plus. Le rassura l'adulte.

\- Je sais donc je ne m'inquiète pas.

\- Tu es sûr ? Non parce que ton silence m'a fait croire le contraire. Insista son oncle.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas je suis juste resté surpris car je ne savais pas que Maman pouvait sortir de l'hôpital. Avoua Neville surpris.

\- Je ne le savais pas moi non plus, ni mes parents car les médicomages nous disaient qu'Alice devait rester à l'hôpital les premières années. Autrement, je peux t'assurer que tes grands-parents n'auraient pas laissé ta mère à l'hôpital. Commença Patrick.

\- Je me souviens que Grandad Kenneth et Granny Glenda allaient souvent à Sainte-Mangouste. Reconnut Neville.

\- D'après ce que j'ai compris en lisant le dossier médicomagique de ma soeur, les choses ont manifestement changé quand les médicomages ont estimé que l'état d'Alice ne s'améliorait pas peu avant la mort de ma mère. Ensuite, Granny Glenda a pris plusieurs dispositions afin que je puisse emmener Alice avec moi quand c'était possible. Affirma Patrick.

\- Mais alors pourquoi Gran dit que Papa et Maman ne peuvent pas vivre chez elle car ils ont besoin de soins ? Interrogea Neville surpris.

\- En fait, ils ont beoin que quelqu'un s'occupe d'eux en permanence donc ce n'est pas facile de les garder chez soi quand tu n'as pas un elfe de maison ou une garde-malade disponible pour veiller sur eux. Aussi, ta tante et moi emmenons ta mère ici quand nous pouvons nous en occupper. Reconnut Patrick.

\- Oh je comprends. Déclara simplement Neville conscient que son oncle ne pouvait pas racheter leurs anciens elfes, ni payer une garde-malade... En revanche, il ne comprenait pas le refus d'Augusta qui possédait un coffre bien rempli et de nombreux elfes...

\- Les choses seraient différentes si Roby et Birdie étaient là car nous pourrions garder Alice avec nous de manière définitive et l'emmener à Sainte-Mangouste uniquement pour les soins requis par es médicomages. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas racheter Birdie, ni Roby ou payer les services d'une garde-malade. Je ne suis probablement pas un bon frère pour Alice. Déplora Patrick tourmenté par le remord et sans se douter de confirmer les suppositions de Neville.

\- Oncle Pat, tu ne dois pas dire ça: je sais que tu t'occupes de Maman quand tu peux. Les guérisseuses m'ont parlé de tes nombreuses visites, du fait que tu lui parles, tu lui brosse les cheveux en compagnie de Tante Naraantuya... Enfin, tu porte souvent des friandises à Maman donc je sais que tu fais tout ce que tu peux pour elle. Le rassura Neville.

\- Je voudrais tellement faire plus Neville ! Lorsque je suis devenu le tuteur de ta mère et qu'on m'a appris les conditions du contrat établi par ma mère, j'ai décidé de faire sortir Alice quelques fois pour qu'elle puisse voir autre chose que les murs de sa chambre, même si, ce n'est pas beaucoup. Par contre, j'avoue me sentir coupable envers ton père car il reste seul quand nous nous venons chercher Alice puisque nous ne pouvons pas l'emmener avec nous. Déclara Patrick.

\- Papa ne peut pas sortir ? Demanda Neville curieux.

\- Apparemment non: je crois que ton père est plus faible que ta mère. Aussi, je suis obligé de le laisser dans leur chambre quand je viens chercher Alice pour passer les fêtes avec nous. Répondit son oncle.

\- Mais alors ça veut dire qu'elle ne se trouve pas à Sainte-Mangouste pour les fêtes et que mon père reste seul ? S'enquit Neville.

\- Neville ne te mets pas en colère contre moi car ton père ne souffre pas de l'absence de ta mère puisqu'il ne s'en rend pas compte. Je te jure que je ne dis pas ça pour te rassurer mais parce que les psychomages me l'ont assuré. De plus, je ne garde pas Alice très longtemps mais au moins, elle est avec sa famille dans une maison chaleureuse pendant ses séjours ici au lieu de rester tout le temps à l'hôpital. Se justifia Patrick.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Oncle Pat: je suis content de ce que tu fais pour Maman. Affirma Neville sincère après avoir réfléchi à la situation quelques instants.

\- C'est vrai Neville: tu ne m'en veux vraiment pas pour laisser Franck tout seul ? Demanda son oncle inquiet.

\- Non: je vois bien que mon père ne réagit jamais quand je suis là donc il doit faire pareil avec Maman. En fait, il n'y a que ma mère qui réagit à ma vue car elle me donne les papiers de ses bonbons. Commença Neville.

\- ...

\- De plus, leur chambre est vraiment triste, même si, c'est propre et bien rangé donc je suis content de savoir que Maman vient ici quand c'est possible car elle est sûrement mieux avec vous. Répondit Neville.

\- Merci pour ta compréhension Neville: je suis désolé de ne t'avoir rien dit avant mais Augusta ne nous permettait pas de t'approcher. Révéla son oncle soulagé._"

* * *

Ensuite, le sorcier prit le petit-déjeuner avec sa famille dont Pansy qui n'avait pas cours le week-end jusqu'au dimanche soir (lundi en Mongolie en raison du décalage horaire) puis il se rendit à Sainte-Mangouste en compagnie de son épouse pendant que les adolescents et Kenneth attendaient leur retour. Pansy fit de son mieux pour détendre son cousin après avoir noté sa nervosité. Durant leur conversation, la jeune fille finit par montrer à Neville la chambre aménagée pour Tante Alice durant ses séjours puis le fauteuil roulant qui avait été placé dans le salon avant de révéler qu'il s'agissait de celui de la sorcière. Le jeune garçon curieux reprit aussitôt la parole:

"_ Ma mère utilise un fauteuil roulant ?

\- Pas tout le temps; Papa la fait asseoir sur le fauteuil seulement quand elle en a besoin. Spécifia Pansy.

\- Mais ma mère peut marcher: je l'ai déjà vue faire à l'hôpital donc pourquoi a-t-elle besoin d'un fauteuil ? Insista Neville surpris.

\- Ta mère n'a pas roujours envie de marcher donc mon père l'asseoit sur le fauteuil avant de l'emmener se promener autour de la maison. D'autres fois, il l'installe aussi dans le chariot afin de lui faire faire une promenade à cheval. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Oh c'est une bonne idée. Reconnut alors Neville.

\- J'espère que tu n'es pas fâché contre moi Neville ? Interrogea Pansy.

\- Non pourquoi serais-je fâché contre toi ? S'étonna son cousin.

\- Parce que je ne t'ai rien dit au sujet des vacances de ta mère ici depuis que nous nous sommes revus en 91. En fait, mon père craignait de te faire de la peine si nous te le disions avant puisque nous ne pouvions pas te faire venir. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire Pansy: ton père avait raison car cela m'aurait rendu triste de ne pas pouvoir venir quand j'étais plus petit. Maintenant, j"ai treize ans donc je suis plus grand et je comprends qu'Oncle Pat ne peut pas faire autrement à cause de ma grand-mère Augusta. Affirma Neville avant de pousser un soupir.

\- Mais tu ne seras pas triste ensuite ? Tu sais que mes parents vont ramener ta maman à l'hôpital avant le retour des Mac Millan ? Comprends-nous: nous n'avons pas honte d'elle Neville mais nous ne voulons pas qu'elle soit regardée comme une bête de foire par les gens. Précisa Pansy.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas je le sais et puis moi non plus je ne veux pas que Fiona, Ernie ou leurs parents la regardent comme une personne bizarre. La rassura Neville.

\- Bon alors ça va..._"

Les deux adolescents discutèrent encore un moment avant de bondir sur leurs pieds au moment où les Parkinson transplanèrent avec Alice dans les bras de Patrick. Ce dernier fit un signe à sa fille qui approcha aussitôt le fauteuil roulant capitonné. Entre-temps, Neville s'approcha de sa mère avant de s'inquiéter à la vue de ses traits tirés, néanmoins, Naraantuya le rassura aussitôt en affirmant que la malade se reprendrait d'ici peu car elle était toujours un peu fatiguée par les effets du transplanage.

* * *

Effectivement, Neville constata la justesse des propos de sa tante quand sa mère se détendit après avoir été assise sur son fauteuil. Il nota également le soins avec lequel, elle avait été habillée puis Pansy donna des bonbons à son cousin qui put ainsi en offrir à sa mère:

"_ Coucou Maman c'est moi Neville. Dit le jeune garçon à sa mère

\- ... (mutisme d'Alice)

\- Tu veux un bonbon ? Proposa Neville avant de lui tendre un bonbon.

\- ... (Illumination du visage d'Alice à la vue du bonbon)

\- Voilà Maman c'est pour toi. Déclara l'adolescent qui déposa la friandise entre les mains de sa mère._"

Alice observa le bonbon puis elle défit délicatement l'emballage avant de glisser la friandise dans sa bouche. Une fois sa gourmandise satisfaite, la malade observa Neville et lui donna l'emballage. L'adolescent la remercia aussitôt et glissa soigneusement le papier dans sa poche tout en contemplant sa mère déjà retournée dans son monde. Une minute plus tard, Patrick nota l'assombrissement de son neveu donc il tenta de lui changer les idées en proposant d'aller pique-niquer dehors. Naraantuya acquiesça puisque le panier-repas était prêt puis Neville sortit en compagnie de son oncle afin de l'aider à atteler les chevaux au chariot.

En son for intérieur, le jeune garçon réalisa encore une fois les changements draconiens survenus au sein de la famille puisque les Parkinson ne possédaient plus leurs calèches raffinnées mais un simple chariot, même si, Patrick avait pris soin d'y installer des banquettes capitonnées afin d'améliorer son confort. Neville s'efforça de chasser cependant ses pensées et aida son oncle puis ils montèrent sur le chariot avant de retourner au cottage où le reste de la famille dont Alice les attendait sur le perron.

Le jeune garçon nota d'abord qu'Alice était debout puis il entrevit les gestes de sa tante en train d'ajuster un châle sur les épaules de sa mère pendant que Pansy lui montrait un chapeau. Neville descendit aussitôt du chariot pour les rejoindre avant d'observer sa mère contempler le chapeau. Ensuite, l'adolescent voulut le déposer lui-même sur la tête de sa mère extrêmement docile. La malade observa son fils sans vraiment le voir et attendit la suite des événément sans se douter des espoirs de Neville heureux de passer un moment avec elle loin de l'atmopshère étouffante de la chambre d'hôpital.

* * *

L'adolescent ému prit donc le bras de sa mère sous le regard de la famille qui le laissa faire et resta sur le perron afin de leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Entre-temps, Neville tenta de faire marcher Alice jusqu'au chariot avant de la rassurer de son mieux pour la convaincre de le suivre:

"_ Viens Maman...

\- ... (immobilisme d'Alice habituée aux autres personnes mais pas vraiment à lui, même si, elle sait que c'est _le garçon aux bonbons_ ).

\- C'est moi Neville: ton fils. Insista Neville déçu.

\- ...

\- Alice, c'est Neville : _your baby boy_. Intervint Patrick.

\- ... ( silence d'Alice et humidification des yeux de Neville).

\- You know him: _Nevy Cutie, Nevy Baby, Sweetie Nevy_. Insista Patrick.

\- ... (clignement des yeux d'Alice qui se souvient vaguement de quelque chose donc elle regarde d'avantage le garçon, néanmoins, elle ne comprend pas car ce n'est pas un bébé.)

\- C'est Nevy mais il est plus grand maintenant. Simplifia Patrick.

\- ...

\- Viens Alice: on va voir Princesse ton cheval et c'est Nevy qui va t'accompagner. Conclut Patrick avant d'encourager son neveu. _"

L'adolescent écouta son oncle avant de constater avec soulagement que sa mère accepta enfin de se laisser guider. Neville ému s'efforça de ne pas trembler mais il était vraiment secoué par le fait de tenir sa mère par le bras en plein air puisqu'il la voyait seulement dans sa chambre d'habitude donc leurs interactions étaient très limitées avant aujourd'hui. Une fois auprès du pur sang, Patrick encouragea discrètement son neveu qui guida la main de sa mère pour caresser l'animal. Alice curieuse effleura plusieurs fois le cheval puis elle finit par se détendre d'avantage en présence de Neville avant d'accepter de se laisser porter par Patrick pour s'installer dans le chariot en compagnie du reste de la famille.

XXXX

Neville s'installa devant en compagnie de son oncle qui tenta de l'amuser en lui faisant tenir les rênes un moment puis le sorcier les reprit pour laisser son neveu contempler tranquillement sa mère. Effectivement, le jeune garçon ne se lassait pas de l'observer au point d'imaginer que sa mère avait retrouvé sa raison et qu'elle était silencieuse uniquement pour profiter du paysage. Après l'arrêt du chariot, Neville crut ensuite vivre un rêve éveillé au moment où il saisit de nouveau le bras de sa mère pour marcher sur la côte avant de glisser une mèche derrière son oreille. Alice ne s'affola pas et le laissa faire mais elle finit par s'agiter au bout d'un moment, ce qui paniqua son fils.

Toutefois, Patrick le rassura en affirmant qu'Alice se comportait ainsi uniquement quand elle ne désirait plus marcher. Le sorcier fit donc apparaître le fauteuil roulant puis il aida Alice à s'y installer. L'adulte comptait la pousser mais il finit par laisser son neveu le faire puisque c'était son souhait. Neville désirait effectivement s'occuper de sa mère donc il poussa son fauteuil durant le reste de la promenade avant de l'aider à s'asseoir sur la nappe étalée au sol au moment du repas. Neville savait que sa mère pouvait manger seule car il avait assisté à l'un de ses repas un jour: aussi, il ne fut pas surpris par ses gestes.

En revanche, le jeune garçon nota avec stupeur son appétit féroce durant la dégustation des harengs fumés de Craster qui étaient très connus d'après son oncle. Ensuite, l'adolescent se détendit car il avait vraiment l'impression d'être en famille. Neville profita donc pleinement de cette belle journée avant de constater avec dépit que l'heure du départ d'Alice approchait car les Mac Millan comptaient revenir le chercher à dix-huit heures. A dix-sept heures, les Parkinson voulurent donc retourner au cottage puis ils trouvèrent un prétexte pour laisser Alice et son fils seuls un moment.

* * *

L'adolescent en profita pour tenter d'enlacer Alice qu'il n'avait jamais autant pu approcher avant aujourd'hui puisqu'elle restait souvent dans son coin à l'hôpital. Neville s'approcha lentement de sa mère pour ne pas l'affoler avant d'effleurer la sorcière surprise mais qui se laissa faire. Fortement ému, le jeune garçon la serra alors contre lui et ne put également s'empêcher d'enfouir sa tête dans le cou de sa mère. L'adolescent finit même par reprendre la parole:

"_ I Love you Mum. Déclara Neville les yeux emplis de larmes.

\- ... (immobilisme d'Alice).

\- Please come back to me: I need you. Insista Neville._"

* * *

Au bout d'un moment, Patrick Parkinson fit volontairement du bruit derrière la porte puis il entra en compagnie de sa famille. Pansy et Kenneth saluèrent aussitôt leur tante avant son départ en compagnie de leurs parents. Ensuite, l'adolescente tenta de distraire Neville qui finit par s'efforcer de chasser son chagrin pour profiter de ce moment avec eux en attendant le retour de son oncle ainsi que sa tante. Une fois rentrés, les deux époux rassurèrent Nevile de leux mieux sur le sort de sa mère puis Patrick envoya sa famille chercher leur cadeau pour Neville avant de prendre la parole:

"_ Neville: je sais que tu as vécu une journée très particulière aujourd'hui donc j'aurais aimé attendre pour t'en parler, néanmoins, je ne sais pas quand je pourrais te revoir. Avoua Patrick.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Oncle Pat: je suis content d'avoir pu passer du temps avec Maman. Le rassura Neville sincère.

\- Comment as-tu trouvé ta maman aujourd'hui ? Demanda son oncle.

\- Elle était un peu mieux que d'habitude quand je la vois à l'hôpital. Répndit Neville.

\- L'une des soeurs de Tante Naraantuya est psychomage: elle m'a dit que la stimulation causée par des sorties ou autres était très importante pour aider ta maman. Commença Patrick.

\- Ah. Dit Neville.

\- Ecoutes Neville: je voudrais te parler de quelque chose. Avoua Patrick.

\- De quoi tu veux parler ? S'enquit son neveu.

\- Eh bien voilà: ma belle-soeur vit à Salem aux Etats-Unis. L'autre jour, elle m'a proposé de faire entrer Alice dans un programme expérimental pour tenter de la soigner grâce à une nouvelle thérapie. Révéla Patrick.

\- Oh: tu crois que ce programme pourrait soigner Maman ? Demanda Neville.

\- C'est encore un programme expérimental donc les psychomages recherchent des personnes pour tester cette nouvelle thérapie: aussi, je ne peux pas te promettre que cela guérira ta maman. Avoua Patrick.

\- Tu veux que Maman serve de cobaye ? S'insurgea Neville en songeant aux menaces de Rogue sur la possibilité d'utiliser Trevor pour tester ses potions un jour.

\- Ma belle-soeur participe au programme et m'a juré qu'aucun mal ne serait fait aux patients donc je lui fais confiance. Tenta de le rassurer Patrick.

\- Elle t'a fait un serment inviolable ? Demanda Neville.

\- Non: je lui fais confiance Neville donc je n'ai pas besoin de ce genre de serments ! Protesta son oncle abasourdi car ce genre de comportement était plus typique de lui-même, son propre mère, sa mère, Pansy, Kenneth, voire, Naraantuya mais certainement pas d'Alice, ni Franck ou encore leur fils.

\- Moi je ne la connais pas donc je ne lui fais pas confiance. Alors, je ne te laisserai pas envoyer Maman à Salem. Répliqua Neville inquiet pour sa mère.

\- Neville: ce programme est une grande opportunité pour ta mère. De plus, je te jure de ne pas la laisser là-bas toute seule car j'irai régulièrement contrôler la situation. Enfin, Alice sera de nouveau à Sainte-Mangouste lors de ta visite à Noel. Déclara son oncle dans l'espoir de le convaincre.

\- J'ai dit non Oncle Pat alors tu ne l'envoie pas là-bas sinon tu ne me verras plus. S'entêta Neville inquiet.

\- Mais Neville qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Protesta son oncle choqué.

\- Je te jure de ne plus jamais te parler, ni te voir même après ma majorité, si tu envoies Maman à Salem dans un truc où tu n'es pas sûr qu'ils ne lui feront pas de mal. Mentit Neville même si, le jeune garçon était conscient de ne détenir aucun contrôle sur la situation puisque l'adulte était le tuteur d'Alice

\- Fort bien Neville, je n'enverrai pas Alice à Salem. Promit Patrick pas du tout désireux de se voir renier par son neveu.

\- Bien. Dit simplement Neville encore surpris par sa victoire

\- J'espère cependant que tu changeras d'avis quand tu seras plus grand Neville car c'est vraiment une grande opportunité pour ta mère. Conclut Patrick déçu avant d'aller chercher le reste de la famille._"

* * *

L'espace d'un instant, son neveu ressentit un peu de culpabilité envers son oncle simplement désireux d'aider sa mère, néanmoins, Neville ne se fiait pas des inconnus et encore moins d'un institut étranger dont il ne connaissait pas les règles, ni le cadre de vie. Malgré son profond désir de soigner sa génitrice, l'adolescent ne voulait pas non plus la confier à n'importe-qui. Neville dut cependant rapidement chasser ses pensées après l'irruption de ses cousins désireux de lui offrir un cadeau et les Mac Millan dans le salon.

L'adolescent fit donc semblant de rien avant de rassurer Lord Mac Millan sur la préparation de ses bagages ce matin. Le sorcier fit donc léviter les bagages de son invité puis il salua les Parkinson avant de proposer à Ernie de rentrer. Après le départ de son ami et de Fiona, Neville se tourna vers sa famille pour la saluer une dernière fois puisque le jeune garçon passerait les prochains jours chez les Mac Millan comme prévu.

Au moment des saluts, Neville enlaça son oncle qui lui rendit son étreinte sans lui faire peser sa déception. Enfin, l'adolescent fut contraint de partir chez les Mac Millan qui firent de leur mieux pour lui faire passer un agréable séjour, néanmoins, aucune distraction ne parvint à égaler ses journées dans le Northumberland ou encore ses précieux moments avec sa mère aux yeux du jeune garçon qui ne vit pas l'heure de revoir sa famille à la gare le 1er septembre.

* * *

 _ **Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.**_

 _ **A bientôt !**_


	15. 1er Septembre 1993

**_Bonjour à tous et bon dimanche,_**

 ** _Pour une fois, je ne vous fais pas attendre des lustres pour la publication du nouveau chapitre. En tout cas, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci beaucoup à Starck29 pour son enthousiasme et son intérêt envers cette fiction car cela m'a beaucoup stimulée !_**

 ** _Bonne Lecture et à bientôt !_**

* * *

Le 1er septembre 1993, Neville se rendit joyeusement à la gare de King's Cross afin de reprendre le train pour Poudlard donc loin d'Augusta. Cette dernière l'accompagnait encore à la gare, ce qui empêcha Neville de s'approcher de son oncle et sa tante puisque Milady Londubat s'était pratiquement collée à son petit-fils pour éviter tout contact entre eux cette fois-ci. Ensuite, Augusta observa Neville discuter avec Cormac Mac Laggen avant de les voir monter ensemble dans le train, ce qui prouva à la sorcière que son petit-fils passait maintenant son temps avec ses amis et par conséquent, il ne fréquenterait pas vraiment sa cousine à Poudlard.

Ensuite, Milady Londubat contempla de loin les Parkinson manifestement sur le point de repartir puisque leur file était déjà à bord du train. La vieille femme constata l'absence du petit Kenneth mais elle finit par estimer que le bambin n'avait probablement pas voulu venir à la gare.

XXXX

La sorcière rassurée salua donc Neville qui lui rendit son salut à travers la vitre puis elle partit sans se douter de la ruse des Parkinson qui avaient donné des potions de polynectar à deux amis de confiance afin qu'ils prennent l'apparence des deux époux pour déjouer les stratagèmes d'Augusta. Après s'être assuré du départ de Milady Londubat, les véritables Patrick et Naraantuya Parkinson se rendirent dans le compartiment de Neville afin de le saluer en compagnie de Kenneth et Pansy. Le jeune garçon se précipita aussitôt sur eux puis il fut rassuré par l'attitude affectueuse de son oncle malgré leur altercation au sujet de sa mère. L'adolescent discuta donc avec eux pendant que Cormac était sorti un moment sous le prétexte de chercher leurs amis.

A la fin de leur entrevue, Patrick put enfin donner un album de photographie à son neveu ému par la vision des clichés de son séjour à Craster, en particulier ceux où il posait avec sa mère. L'adulte le rassura sur le fait qu'il pourrait garder cet album pendant ses vacances puisque Parkinson l'avait enchanté de manière à ce qu'Augusta ou les autres membres de la famille paternelle de Neville croient voir des photos des vacances de l'adolescent en Écosse. Enfin, les adultes et Kenneth prirent congé des deux adolescents puis ils partirent.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux cousins accueillirent leurs amis dans le compartiment mais aussi Théodore Nott pour la plus grande surprise de Neville. Le cousin de Pansy nota aussitôt les gestes du Serpentard qui salua l'adolescente en premier. En son for intérieur, le jeune Londubat se sentit extrêmement contrarié par la présence de ce type et se demanda comment le chasser sans en avoir l'air mais Neville constata avec dépit que Cormac et Ernie aidaient Nott à installer sa valise dans leur compartiment. Il contempla ensuite sa cousine manifestement gentille avec Théodore au point de l'appeler de nouveau Teddy puis l'adolescent contrarié estima qu'il avait du louper quelque chose après son retour chez Augusta la vieille folle puisque Neville ne pouvait pas communiquer avec Pansy lorsqu'il se trouvait chez sa grand-mère.

D'ailleurs, son agitation finit par être notée par Cormac qui se méprit sur la raison de son attitude et voulut le rassurer à sa manière:

"_ Neville ne t'inquiète pas: Théodore ne veut pas de mal à Pansy et elle ne lui en veut pas non plus, même si, ils ne sont plus ensemble. Déclara Cormac.

\- C'est évident: je ne ferai jamais de mal à Pansy et encore moins après qu'elle ai sauvé ma mère d'une mort certaine. Intervint Théodore après s'être tourné vers eux.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai sauvé ta mère mais le professeur Rogue et mes parents. Précisa Pansy.

\- C'est toi qui as parlé de cet insecte de malheur et du remède au professeur Rogue: or, nous n'aurions jamais appris leur existence sans toi donc ma mère serait morte sans ton intervention. Rétorqua Théodore sincèrement reconnaissant envers l'adolescente.

\- De quoi vous parlez ? S'étonna Neville.

\- Neville: tu ne sais pas que Mrs Nott a failli mourir ? S'étonnèrent ses amis.

\- Non. Avoua Neville surpris.

\- Je suppose que ta grand-mère a du totalement t'isoler pour que tu n'entendes pas parler de cette histoire puisque les Parkinson et le professeur Rogue ont sauvé ma mère. Estima alors Nott.

\- Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi ma grand-mère n'a pas voulu recevoir le journal en ces jours, ni allumer la radio sorcière, ni me laisser aller sur le Chemin de Traverse. Mais comment ma famille a sauvé ta mère ? Demanda Neville dont la curiosité avait pris le dessus sur sa jalousie._"

XXXXX

Théodore Nott parla d'abord du fait que sa mère avait été piquée par un insecte magique quelques minutes avant leur voyage en portoloin pour rentrer chez eux après un séjour Asie cet été. Toutefois, Milady Nott estimait avoir subi la piqûre d'un simple moustique donc elle ne s'en était pas souciée car la famille s'apprêtait à utiliser le portoloin. Une fois de retour chez eux, la mère de Théodore avait cependant commencé à ressentir de nombreuses douleurs dans ses os puis des éruptions cutanées étaient apparues sur tout son corps. La sorcière s'était ensuite mise à souffrir de spasmes de plus en plus violents, de diarrhée mais aussi de fièvre avant de rester alitée.

Bien évidemment, le père de Nott n'était pas resté inactif face aux malaises de sa femme donc il avait d'abord fait appel à leur médicomage de confiance avant de finir par accepter le transfert de son épouse à Sainte-Mangouste em raison de la gravité de la situation. Malheureusement, aucun médicomage, ni guérisseur ne connaissait l'origine de l'infection de la sorcière de plus en plus mal. Après l'aveu du personnel hospitalier sur son impuissance, Saturnus avait alors contacté Severus Rogue qui s'était précipité au chevet de la malade. Malheureusement, le professeur ne parvenait cependant pas à trouver l'origine du mal de la sorcière, même si, le sorcier s'efforçait de soulager ses maux sous le regard du père et du fils accablés.

Entre-temps, les ragots avaient commencé à se diffuser sur la situation de Milady Nott puis les Parkinson s'étaient présentés à l'hôpital car Pansy peinée ne voulait pas laisser Théodore affronter une telle tragèdie tout seul. La famille maternelle de Neville n'avait pas été autorisée à entrer dans la chambre de la malade, néanmoins, les deux hommes Nott étaient sortis de la pièce un instant afin de les remercier pour leur intérêt envers Milady Nott. Ensuite, Pansy avait pu rester avec Nott junior dans le couloir de l'hôpital un moment et s'était entêtée à le distraire un peu.

Les jours suivants l'adolescente revint régulièrement à Sainte-Magouste pour soutenir Teddy mais aussi l'emmener sur le Chemin de Traverse quelques fois. Malheureusement, l'état de Milady s'était tellement aggravé un après-midi que Pansy paniquée rejoignit Théodore à l'hôpital après avoir reçu un message alarmiste de sa part. Les parents de Pansy estimaient qu'elle ne serait pas autorisée à pénétrer dans la chambre donc ils l'avaient laissé s'y rendre. Toutefois, l'adolescente avait fini par y entrer puisque Théodore ne voulait pas rester seul durant cette épreuve.

Sur le moment, Saturnus Nott et Severus Rogue étaient restés surpris par l'intrusion de l'adolescente, néanmoins, sa discrétion ou encore, son attitude respectueuse les avaient incité à la laisser rester puisque sa présence semblait réconforter Théodore qui s'efforçait de rester digne, même si, Teddy ne parvenait pas à contenir ses larmes face à la perspective du décès de sa mère.

C'est ainsi que Pansy avait enfin pu constater par elle-même l'état de Milady avant de reconnaître sur son visage certains symptômes similaires à ceux de sa grand-mère mongole quand elle avait été piquée par un insecte magique extrêmement dangereux lors d'un voyage en Chine. L'adolescente avait donc aussitôt demandé à Théodore si Mrs Nott avait été piquée par cet insecte puis le jeune garçon abasourdi avait alors réalisé que contrairement à Rogue ou les médicomages, son ex petite amie connaissait manifestement le parasite en train de tuer sa génitrice .

Teddy bouleversé avait donc poussé Pansy devant les deux hommes en hurlant qu'elle pouvait les aider. Malgré leur stupeur, les deux sorciers avaient alors écouté le récit de l'adolescente puis Rogue s'était mis à la bombarder de questions sur cet insecte ainsi que les soins reçus par sa grand-mère. Pansy lui avait alors parlé d'un remède connu de tous les sorciers asiatiques pour pouvoir le préparer eux-même en cas de besoin. Durant le récit de son élève, Rogue avait cependant constaté avec dépit que certains ingrédients n'étaient pas disponibles en Grande-Bretagne, néanmoins, l'adolescente avait affirmé que sa mère les possédait dans sa réserve.

Malheureusement, il faudrait plusieurs heures pour réaliser ce breuvage et surtout quelqu'un devrait traduire la préparation pour que le professeur puisse la réaliser donc Pansy craignait que Milady Nott ne puisse pas tenir le temps nécessaire à l'élaboration de la potion car elle était alitée depuis des jours...

Rogue avait alors affirmé que ce ne serait pas un problème car il ferait de son mieux pour retarder les effets de la maladie sur Milady pour qu'elle résiste durant le temps de préparation de la première potion. Par contre, Mrs Parkinson ou l'adolescente devrait lui traduire la recette mais aussi lui fournir les ingrédients nécessaires. Ensuite, le maître des potions avait contacté les Parkinson à travers le réseau de cheminette de l'hôpital. Les deux époux abasourdis s'étaient aussitôt précipités sur les lieux après avoir obtenu la permission de Lord Nott de pénétrer dans la chambre puisque Saturnus était prêt à tout pour sauver son épouse.

Après avoir pu examiner la malade, Naraantuya Parkinson avait confirmé les soupçons de sa fille. La sorcière avait aussitôt accepté de confier ses ingrédients à Rogue avant de lui proposer son aide ainsi que celle de Patrick pour préparer la potion. Rogue avait accepté puis Naraantuya avait demandé à sa mère de s'occuper de Kenneth, Pansy et Théodore mais aussi de demander à un ami guérisseur de venir les aider. La Mongole était rapidement venue en compagnie du praticien mongol avant de rassurer de son mieux les Nott sur la réussite de la potion ou encore la qualité des soins de leur ami puisqu'elle-même était bien en vie. Légèrement rassuré par la vision de cette sorcière en bonne santé, Saturnus Nott avait acquiescé avant de remercier les Parkinson, Rogue et le guérisseur mongol pour leur aide puis il était resté auprès de son épouse pendant que Teddy partait en Mongolie avec la grand-mère de Pansy.

Bien que, Théodore soit conscient des efforts de chacun pour aider sa mère, il avait passé de longues heures affreuses chez les grands-parents de Pansy, même si, les sorciers, leur petite fille ou encore Kenneth faisaient de leur mieux pour le distraire. Fort heureusement, son père l'avait contacté le lendemain avant de le rassurer sur le fait que sa mère semblait aller un peu mieux grâce aux soins du guérisseur asiatiques ainsi que la première potion fournie par les trois maîtres de potions. D'ailleurs, Severus Rogue mais aussi les Parkinson s'acharnaient devant leur chaudron depuis des heures pour produire une grande quantité de potions afin que Milady Nott puisse prendre le traitement complet recommandé par le guérisseur pendant plusieurs semaines afin de se rétablir. Apparemment, Severus Rogue était également très intéressé par les connaissances de Naraantuya ou même de son mari qui avait pu découvrir d'autres potions durant ses séjours en Asie.

XXXXX

Le lendemain, Saturnus était venu chercher Théodore pour qu'il puisse se rassurer à la vue de sa mère très affaiblie mais légèrement mieux. En attendant, la guérison complète de Milady Nott, son père ne voulait cependant pas le laisser seul au Manoir malgré la présence des elfes de maison. Aussi, les Parkinson lui avaient proposé de laisser Teddy séjourner chez les grands-parents de Pansy pendant que le sorcier veillait sur son épouse, ce que Saturnus avait accepté avant de promettre à son fils de venir régulièrement le chercher pour rendre visite à sa mère. Enfin, le jeune garçon était rentré chez lui le 27 août pour préparer sa rentrée en compagnie de son père. Sa mère n'était pas encore totalement guérie, néanmoins, elle était sur la bonne voie d'après le guérisseur mongol qui venait l'ausculter tous les jours donc Théodore estimait pouvoir retourner à Poudlard en toute sérénité. Il avait aussi approuvé l'idée de son père.

Effectivement, Lord Nott estimait que la survie de Mrs Nott était due aux compétences des trois maîtres des potions, du guérisseur mongol mais aussi à Pansy puisque c'était elle qui leur avait révélé l'origine du mal de Milady après avoir pu rencontrer la malade. De plus, Saturnus était également conscient de la gentillesse des grands-parents de Pansy qui s'étaient occupés de son fils donc le sorcier souhaitait les récompenser. Durant cette partie du récit, Teddy affirma que son père avait alors voulu payer toutes les dettes des Parkinson à leur place mais ces derniers gênés avaient poliment refusé, néanmoins, le lord ne s'était pas vexé car il comprenait leur réaction tout à fait honorable au vu du montant des dettes.

Saturnus avait décidé donc de les récompenser d'une autre manière en leur offrant du matériel dernier cri pour leur atelier ainsi que de nombreux ingrédients. Le Lord avait également offert des chevaux aux grands-parents de Pansy, de l'argent au guérisseur puis de nombreux traités de potions extrêmement rares au professeur Rogue en guise de remerciements. Enfin, Lord Nott avait aussi insisté pour faire plaisir à Pansy en lui offrant un beau cadeau avant de rester surpris par _la modeste requête_ de l'amie de Teddy, néanmoins, il s'était exécuté en rachetant les deux anciens elfes de maison des Parkinson pour les offrir à l'adolescente.

XXXXX

Neville surpris réalisa alors un détail :

"_ Mais alors : Roby et Birdie sont de nouveau avec vous maintenant ! S'exclama l'adolescent.

\- Oui. Confirma Pansy souriante.

\- Oui: ce sont maintenant les elfes de maison de ta cousine puisqu'elle y tient tant. Pansy aurait pu exiger n'importe quoi mais elle tenait absolument à récupérer ces elfes donc mon père lui a fait plaisir. Renchérit Nott qui estimait que ces deux elfes ne valaient pas grand-chose. D'ailleurs, son père partageait son avis donc Saturnus comptait la récompenser d'une autre manière plus tard.

\- Je suis content pour Roby et Birdie. Affirma Neville sincère.

\- Moi aussi: ils me manquaient et puis nous leur manquions nous aussi donc Roby et Birdie sont contents d'être de nouveau avec nous. D'ailleurs, ce sont eux qui s'occupent de la maison maintenant. Enfin, ils gardent aussi Kenneth quand ma mère en a besoin donc elle peut travailler d'avantage ainsi. Expliqua Pansy._"

La conversation continua un petit moment durant lequel Neville estima ne pas pouvoir chasser Nott après de telles révélations ou encore le geste de son père, néanmoins, il se sentit agacé par la présence de ce garçon.

Ensuite, Cormac changea de sujet en révélant au jeune Londubat la fuite de Sirius Black le détenu le plus dangereux d'Azkaban. Neville se sentit aussitôt un idiot pour ne pas avoir su ces choses à cause de la bêtise de sa grand-mère qui craignait tellement de le voir se rapprocher des Parkinson à cause de leurs gestes, qu'elle ne l'avertissait même pas du risque de rencontrer un dangereux criminel à la gare ce matin ou à Pré-au-Lard durant les sorties des élèves puisque les troisièmes années détenaient la possibilité de sortir ! Ses amis et Théodore Nott approuvèrent ses propos avant de le plaindre pour devoir supporter une mégère pareille tellement obnubilée par sa haine envers les Parkinson qu'elle envoyait son petit-fils en Écosse sans l'avertir du danger.

Neville acquiesça avant d'affirmer la quitter dés les douze coups de minuit le 30 juillet 1997 puisque le jeune homme serait alors enfin majeur.

* * *

Enfin, Ernie proposa une bataille de cartes explosive pour ne plus songer à Sirius Black mais le train s'arrêta brusquement puis les adolescents affolés se retrouvèrent dans la pénombre avant de trembler ou encore grelotter dans leur coin pour certains. En son for intérieur, Neville était terrorisé lui aussi, cependant, le jeune sorcier songea à sa cousine en train de trembler à ses côtés donc il saisit sa main pour la rassurer. La sorcière apeurée se blottit aussitôt contre lui avant d'enfouir sa tête contre sa poitrine. L'adolescent l'enlaça spontanément sans aucune arrière-pensée puis tous deux restèrent dans cette position jusqu'à ce que les lumières du compartiment fonctionnent à nouveau et que les passagers retrouvent leur sérénité.

Une fois la lumière revenue, Pansy gênée desserra aussitôt son étreinte avant de rougir tout comme Neville sous les taquineries de leurs camarades (dont Ernie qui ne songeait plus à son béguin passager pour l'adolescente). Seul, Théodore ne prit pas part aux moqueries et finit par aider les deux cousins à se dépêtrer de cette situation gênante à sa manière:

"_ Cessez de les taquiner ainsi: Pansy ne sera jamais amoureuse de Neville. Enfin, elle ne voudra pas l'épouser plus tard non plus car c'est son cousin germain. Affirma Théodore.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Il y a plein de cousins germains ou pas qui se marient chez les sorciers. Contesta Cormac curieux.

\- Oui mais ce n'est pas une bonne chose parce que les enfants de deux cousins risquent d'avoir des problèmes de santé ou de devenir des cracmols. C'est mon père qui m'a expliqué ça. Révéla Théodore secrètement satisfait par cette découverte puisque Londubat ne parviendrait jamais à lui piquer Pansy en raison de _ce détail_ manifestement connu des Parkinson qui ne désiraient donc absolument pas marier leur fille à leur neveu d'après son père Saturnus.

\- Teddy a raison: les médicomages chinois insistent beaucoup sur ces choses. Il parait que ce genre de mariages peut non seulement provoquer la naissance de cracmols mais aussi la folie des enfants ou de leurs descendants. Avoua Pansy sans arrière-pensées.

\- Mais alors que doivent faire deux cousins s'ils s'aiment vraiment ? Demanda Fiona en songeant à ses propres parents Lord et Milady Mac Millan ou encore à son frère aîné Maximilien junior qui vivait du côté moldu puisque c'était un cracmol.

\- Ils sont obligés de renoncer l'un à l'autre. Martela Théodore ravi de répondre à cette question.

\- C'est triste si ces cousins sont sincèrement amoureux. Déplora Fiona sans se douter du trouble de Neville, même si, l'adolescent ne réalisait pas la raison de sa propre tristesse.

\- Oui mais c'est nécessaire pour leur bien ainsi que celui de leur progéniture. Insista Théodore.

\- Tu te trompes Théodore: les cousins peuvent se marier s'ils sont compatibles. Intervint alors Kelly.

\- Ah bon comment tu le sais ? Demanda aussitôt Neville curieux.

\- Je le sais car mon grand-frère et notre cousine ont fait un test chez les moldus pour voir s'ils pouvaient avoir des enfants ensemble. Les moldus leur ont dit qu'ils pouvaient donc ils vont se marier au printemps. Résuma brièvement Kelly.

\- Comment ça se fait que ton frère connaissait ce test moldu: tu es certaine qu'il est vraiment fiable ? Répliqua Théodore soudainement contrarié.

\- Oui un ami né-moldu a affirmé à mon frère que ces tests sont totalement fiables. D'ailleurs, mon frère a rencontré un autre couple sorcier à qui les moldus ont déconseillé d'avoir des enfants ensemble car ils n'étaient pas compatibles donc cela prouve le sérieux des moldus puisqu'ils donnent de vraies réponses au lieu de mentir en empochant l'argent. De plus, òes espèces de médicomages des moldus ne se doutaient pas d'avoir à faire à des sorciers donc ils leur ont dit la vérité sans aucune crainte de représailles. Rétorqua Kelly.

\- Mais le mariage entre cousins n'est pas interdit chez les moldus britanniques ? S'étonna Pansy qui avait entendu un sorcier affirmer ce genre de choses un jour.

\- Non: c'est possible de se marier entre cousins chez les moldus aussi d'après l'ami de mon frère. Par contre, ce n'est pas bien vu donc il dit que les moldus font régulièrement des campagnes d'informations pour décourager les gens à faire ces choses. Dévoila Kelly.

\- Donc on peut se marier entre cousins même chez les moldus. Résuma Fiona rassurée en songeant à ses parents.

\- Oui et il n'y a qu'à faire un test pour voir s'il y a des risques ou pas au sujet des enfants. Rajouta Kelly.

\- C'est dommage que tous les couples de cousins sorciers ne fassent pas des tests eux aussi car il n'y aurait pas eu de Bellatrix Lestrange, ni de Sirius Black si leurs parents avaient du renoncer à se marier après avoir vu les résultats! S'exclama Cormac.

\- C'est sûr que le monde serait différent si Bellatrix Lestrange n'était pas née ! Proclama Neville en songeant à ses parents torturés par cette folle, son mari Rodolphus, son beau-frère Rabastan et Croupton junior.

\- Les parents de Bellatrix Lestrange n'étaient pas des cousins. Rectifia Lucy.

\- Non mais Londubat a raison sur une chose: les Black se sont souvent mariés entre cousins d'après ce que j'ai pu voir dans les archives détenues par ma famille. Aussi, ces unions consanguines ont du provoquer la folie de cette femme et d'une partie des Black. Insista Théodore avant de contempler Pansy.

\- Oui mais bon : Neville et Pansy peuvent toujours se marier et adopter un bébé s'ils ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants ensemble. Les taquina gentiment Ernie tout en bénissant secrètement le fait que ses parents n'aient pas fait un test de ce genre chez les moldus avant leur mariage, sinon, il ne serait peut-être pas de ce monde.

\- Vous pourriez éviter de parler de nous comme si nous n'étions pas là ? Répliqua Pansy embarrassée.

\- Ouais c'est gênant. Renchérit Neville cramoisi.

\- De toute façon, Pansy veut faire des études et voyager avant de travailler à l'atelier de ses parents avant de songer à avoir des enfants je doute qu'elle décide de se marier à dix-sept ou dix-huit ans. Affirma Théodore tout en songeant que Neville resterait en Angleterre pendant les séjours de sa cousine à l'étranger donc il n'attendrait pas Pansy.

\- Tu as raison Teddy: je veux devenir une maîtresse des potions mais aussi voyager pour étudier l'art des potions à travers le monde donc ce serait difficile pour moi de me marier à dix-huit ans parce qu'un mari ne voudrait pas me laisser partir si loin. Conclut Pansy.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée d'attendre des années pour te marier si ton mari t'accompagne. Estima Kelly. _"

* * *

Ensuite, les adolescents changèrent de sujet avant de parler de l'arrêt du train tout à l'heure puis Cormac affirma qu'ils avaient probablement subi l'effet des Détraqueurs. Face à la stupeur de son auditoire, Mac Laggen parla de la conversation qu'il avait surprise la semaine dernière entre son père et son oncle employé au Ministère. Apparemment, le Ministre songeait à envoyer les Détraqueurs à la recherche de Sirius Black et même envoyer certains d'entre eux à Poudlard. Cormac avait cependant cru qu'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie de son oncle, néanmoins, ce n'était manifestement pas le cas.

Ses amis frissonnèrent avant de critiquer le Ministère pour envoyer des Détraqueurs à Poudlard. Durant la conversation, Théodore affirma écrire une lettre à son père à ce sujet afin qu'il puisse intervenir puisque Lord Nott faisait partie du conseil de l'école. Cormac décida d'en faire de même auprès de son oncle avant de demander à ses amis s'ils pensaient que Sirius Black était sorti de prison dans l'espoir de finir _son travail_ _pour Vous-Savez-Qui_ en tuant Harry Potter, même si, le Mage Noir était mort depuis des années. Neville acquiesça tout en échangeant un regard discret avec Pansy.

L'adolescent attendit un moment puis Neville feignit encore une fois d'avoir perdu Trevor. Ensuite, sa cousine se dévoua pour l'aider dans ses recherches. Une fois dans le couloir, les deux cousins parcoururent les wagons avant de trouver un compartiment vide et ils s'y enfermèrent pour discuter en toute intimité:

"_ Neville ça va ? Interrogea Pansy à la vue des traits tendus de son cousin.

\- Non pas vraiment: je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas penser que mes parents sont dans cet état à cause de moi mais la fuite de ce type et le fait qu'on ai parlé de Bellatrix Lestrange me rappellent ma faute ! Avoua Neville contrarié.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute si tes parents sont dans cet état Neville: c'est celle des Lestrange et de Croupton junior ! Rétorqua Pansy qui connaissait l'histoire de son cousin grâce aux explications de ses parents.

\- Tu-Sais-Qui n'aurait pas cherché mes parents si je n'étais pas né. Répliqua Neville attristé.

\- Ne dis jamais ça Neville: tes parents désiraient un enfant et ils ont tout fait pour en avoir un donc ce n'est certainement pas ta faute si tu es né à la fin du mois de juillet ! Protesta Pansy.

\- Oui mais bon c'est à cause de moi si mes parents ont été traqués par Tu-Sais-Qui au point de m'envoyer en Asie auprès de vous pour que je sois en sécurité pendant qu'ils se battaient en Angleterre ou se cachaient par moments. Dit Neville troublé.

\- Neville: mon père ne connaît pas toute cette prophétie de malheur qui a détruit notre famille parce que tes parents ne lui ont pas révélé son contenu exact mais souviens-toi que Tante Alice et Oncle Franck avaient déjà défié Tu-Sais-Qui trois fois quand la prophétie a été dite. Commença Pansy qui connaissait plus ou moins certains détails grâce aux confidences de Patrick Parkinson.

\- Mm...

\- Enfin, ce n'est pas chez toi mais chez les Potter que ce fou est allé donc Tu-Sais-Qui estimait que tu n'étais pas l'élu alors _rien n'est de ta faute_. Poursuivit Pansy.

\- Mais... Commença Neville.

\- Neville: ce n'est _vraiment_ _pas_ ta faute si tes parents sont malades. L'interrompit Pansy pas du tout désireuse de laisser son cousin se flageller encore une fois pour des fautes imaginaires.

\- Tu le crois vraiment ? Demanda Neville en proie à la culpabilité et avide d'être rassuré.

\- Bien sûr: ton père a été capturé par les Lestrange après la mort du Tu-Sais-Qui parce qu'il est allé rouvrir votre maison pendant que ta mère et toi l'attendiez chez mes parents en Asie donc tu n'es pas responsable de sa capture, ni des tortures qu'il a subi ! Assura Pansy.

\- Pansy: mon père pensait que tout était plus tranquille à Londres après la mort de Tu-Sais-Qui. Le défendit Neville.

\- A mon avis, Oncle Franck ne devait pas en être tout à fait sûr, sinon, il n'aurait pas demandé à Tante Alice de rester avec nous pendant qu'il allait rouvrir votre maison sur le Chemin de Traverse. Modéra Pansy puisque les Londubat n'habitaient plus à Londres durant la guerre mais s'étaient cachés dans la campagne anglaise et ils ne sortaient de leur cachette que pour aller voir Neville en Asie ou participer à des actions contre les Mangemorts. _ »

Effectivement, les Mangemorts étaient convaincus que les époux Londubat se cachaient avec Neville donc ils ne se doutaient pas que les sorciers utilisaient du polynectar pour continuer de se battre contre eux sous l'apparence d'autres personnes. L'utilisation de la potion permettait ainsi à Alice et Franck de lutter pour le bien en compagnie de l'Ordre du Phoenix sans pour autant mettre Neville ou les Parkinson en danger car nul ne penserait que le bébé était en Asie auprès de Patrick, sa famille ainsi que les grands-parents maternels. En revanche, les Londubat étaient convaincus que les Mangemorts auraient fini par se douter de la vérité si les deux époux s'étaient ouvertement battus contre eux au lieu de se cacher avec leur fils comme les Potter.

XXXXX

Au bout de quelques instants, l'adolescent finit cependant par chasser ses pensées afin de poser une question à sa cousine :

« _ Tu crois vraiment que mon père avait des doutes sur notre sécurité ? Interrogea Neville surpris.

\- Oui j'en suis convaincue sinon, il n'aurait pas dit à ta mère de l'attendre chez nous donc ce n'est absolument pas ta faute si Oncle Franck a été enlevé ! Répéta Pansy.

\- Peut-être mais ma mère a été attaquée elle aussi... Déclara Neville toujours en proie aux doutes.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute non plus: mon père m'a dit que nos grands-parents et lui ont tout fait pour retenir Tante Alice auprès de nous pendant des jours après avoir appris la disparition de ton père. Malheureusement, elle ne voulait pas entendre raison donc elle a tout fait pour tromper leur confiance avant de s'enfuir. Affirma Pansy.

\- Hein ? S'exclama Neville abasourdi.

\- Neville tu ne le savais pas ? S'étonna sa cousine.

\- Non ma grand-mère ne m'a jamais rien dit ! Jura Neville choqué.

\- Nev : est-ce que tu sais au moins comment ta mère s'est enfuie de chez nous ? Interrogea Pansy interdite.

\- Pas du tout. Avoua Neville.

\- Eh bien : ta mère avait bloqué le Rite du Sang pour que mon père et nos grands-parents ne puissent pas la rejoindre. Ensuite, elle a utilisé le Rite pour transplaner auprès de ton père. Dévoila Pansy.

\- Ma mère connaissait le Rite du Sang ? Demanda Neville curieux.

\- Oui ma mère avait appris à tes parents comment utiliser le Rite du Sang pour qu'ils puissent venir te voir souvent pendant ton séjour avec nous en Asie. Nous étions trop petits pour nous rendre compte toi et moi mais c'est pour ça que tes parents sont avec toi sur beaucoup de photos lorsqu'ils venaient te voir chez nous en Asie. Répondit Pansy.

\- Mais Pansy : pourquoi ma mère est partie chercher mon père toute seule au lieu de le ramener à elle grâce à ce rite ? Elle aurait pu aussi demander à ton père et nos grands-parents ou des aurors de l'accompagner non ? S'enquit Neville surpris tout en songeant à la stupidité de sa mère.

\- Mon père dit que ta mère aimait vraiment ton père et qu'elle s'agitait trop après sa disparition: aussi, ta maman ne parvenait pas à le ramener jusqu'à elle grâce au Rite. Papa pense aussi que Tante Alice a fini par craquer au bout de plusieurs jours et qu'elle a alors décidé de partir à sa recherche toute seule sur un coup de tête. Répondit Pansy.

\- Ah... Dit simplement Neville.

\- C'est la raison pour laquelle ta mère a utilisé le Rite du Sang pour rejoindre ton père mais elle avait fait la bêtise de bloquer celui de mon père et de nos grands-parents sur sa propre personne donc personne n'a pu venir l'aider, ni ton père avant qu'ils ne soient retrouvés par les aurors. Expliqua Pansy avant de pousser un soupir.

\- Je comprends mieux certaines choses mais pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais rien dit avant Pansy ?

\- Parce que mon père m'a parlé de ça seulement après ta visite cet été. Mes parents pensaient cependant que tu étais déjà au courant grâce à ta grand-mère donc Papa va sûrement rester sans voix quand je vais lui écrire que tu ne savais rien de tout ça jusqu'à maintenant. Affirma Pansy.

\- Ma grand-mère est vraiment une folle pour me cacher des choses aussi importantes sur notre famille. En plus, cette tarée m'a envoyé à l'école aujourd'hui sans rien me dire non plus sur la fuite de Sirius Black alors qu'elle m'a signé mon autorisation de sortie pour que je puisse aller à Pré-au-Lard ! Elle se rend compte au moins que ce fou pourrait aller là-bas et s'en prendre à n'importe qui ou pas ? Ma grand-mère dit qu'elle tient à moi mais ce n'est pas vrai si elle agit ainsi ! Déplora Neville fortement déçu par ses constatations.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Nev, ni comment t'aider parce que c'est elle qui a ta garde donc nous ne pouvons pas t'emmener avec nous au cottage. Déplora Pansy.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas Pansy: je dois encore tenir encore quatre ans chez elle mais ensuite, je vous rejoindrai au cottage si vous voulez bien de moi car vous êtes ma vraie famille tes parents, Kenneth ou toi et pas cette folle qui me cache des choses pareilles ! Affirma Neville.

\- Tu seras toujours le bienvenu Neville car tu fais partie de notre famille. Le rassura Pansy souriante._"

Les deux cousins discutèrent encore un moment puis l'adolescent posa des questions sur les deux elfes de maison. Pansy le rassura encore une fois sur leur sort avant d'affirmer que son père était heureux de leur retour lui aussi car il s'était senti extrêmement mal après avoir appris leur vente par sa mère Glenda. A présent, les choses s'étaient arrangées puisque les deux elfes étaient de nouveau auprès de leur véritable famille sorcière où ils étaient bien traités. De plus Patrick leur avaient même aménagé une chambre à chacun au cottage. Leur retour était aussi une bonne chose pour Naraantuya qui pourrait leur confier Kenneth en cas de besoins. Enfin, c'était aussi une très bonne opportunité pour Alice car la mère de Neville séjournerait d'avantage au cottage si les elfes prenait soin d'elle lorsque Naraantuya devait travailler ou s'occuper de son cadet. L'adolescent acquiesça aussitôt et retrouva le sourire un instant à l'idée de sa mère en train de passer ses journées au cottage.

XXXXX

Il finit ensuite par interroger sa cousine au sujet de Théodore:

"_ Pansy tu sors de nouveau avec Nott ? Interrogea Neville agacé par cette perspective.

\- Non. Révéla Pansy sans se douter de la soudaine satisfaction de son cousin.

\- Tant mieux mais tu es sûre que Nott ne se fait pas des idées sur vous deux ? Je dis ça parce qu'il se collait beaucoup à toi tout à l'heure. Se justifia Neville.

\- Teddy me colle comme tu dis parce qu'il pense que j'ai sauvé sa mère mais pas plus car Théodore sait que je ne veux pas lui donner une autre chance. Nous sommes donc simplement amis. Répondit Pansy.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ne veuille pas te demander encore une fois de sortir avec lui plus tard. Révéla Neville.

\- Eh bien on verra ce qui se passera plus tard mais je ne veux pas sortir avec lui pour l'instant. Déclara sa cousine.

\- En tout cas, j'avoue que ton père et ta mère m'épatent car ce ne devait pas être facile de refuser l'aide financière de Lord Nott : le père de Théodore aurait pu régler tous vos problèmes d'argent en réglant les dettes de nos grands-parents à votre place.

\- Oui c'est vrai : Lord Nott nous aurait soulagé d'un grand poids, néanmoins, nous serions alors pratiquement devenus ses serviteurs après une telle chose donc mes parents préfèrent se débrouiller seuls plutôt que de devoir se plier aux exigences de ce type. Affirma Pansy.

\- Comment ça ? S'enquit Neville.

\- C'est très simple : le montant des dettes est assez élevé donc nous aurions du nous montrer toujours reconnaissants envers Lord Nott s'il s'était chargé de tout régler à notre place. Ensuite, le père de Teddy aurait pu nous demander n'importe quoi en échange sans que nous ne puissions refuser. Franchement, Papa et Maman ne veulent pas devenir les serviteurs de qui que ce soit donc ils préfèrent se débrouiller tous seuls. Expliqua Pansy en bonne serpentarde.

\- Mm, je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Reconnut Neville.

\- Nev : peu de personnes sont totalement désintéressées donc n'accepte jamais de faveurs de la part de quelqu'un si tu ne penses pas pouvoir rendre la pareille ensuite ou alors, il faut que tu sois certain que cette personne soit VRAIMENT désintéressée. Recommanda Pansy.

\- Tu pense que le père de Théodore aurait pu vous demander quelque chose en échange de son aide ? Demanda Neville curieux.

\- Je ne sais pas mais le montant des dettes est vraiment trop élevé pour accepter son offre. Insista Pansy.

\- J'aiderai tes parents dés que je serai majeur : Oncle Patrick peut accepter mon aide sans problèmes car je ne veux rien en échange. Promit Neville.

\- Oui je sais Neville donc nous t'en serons reconnaissants, même si, mon père te remboursera dés que possible. Bon il vaut mieux retourner auprès des autres maintenant, sinon, ils vont recommencer à plaisanter sur nous deux ou notre soi-disant grand amour. Dit Pansy.

\- … ( visage cramoisi de Neville)

\- Mais tu rougis Nev ? S'étonna Pansy._ »

XXXXX

Son cousin bafouilla quelques paroles incompréhensibles puis Pansy décida de le rassurer de son mieux :

« _ Tu es trop mignon quand tu réagis comme ça : je suis sûr que beaucoup de filles vont craquer sur toi quand elles auront mis un peu de plomb dans leur cervelle et qu'elles s'apercevront de ta gentillesse. Le rassura Pansy.

\- Mouais si tu le dis : Hannah m'a traité de gros nul devant tout le monde donc les filles ne vont pas se jeter sur moi cette année non plus. A mon avis, elles vont plutôt se moquer de moi quand nous serons à Poudlard et qu'Hannah leur parlera de moi ce soir. Se lamenta Neville.

\- Nev : Hannah a probablement honte de ce qu'elle a fait. De plus, je suis sûre que les gens qui ont assisté à votre baiser en juin, l'ont probablement oublié depuis car personne ne s'est moqué de toi sur le quai de la gare ce matin, ni dans le couloir pendant que nous cherchions un compartiment vide. Le rassura sa cousine.

\- Je ne sais pas si Ron a oublié cette chose. Il n'est pas méchant mais ce garçon est lourd parfois donc je le vois bien se moquer de moi au sujet d'Hannah quand nous serons à table ou dans notre dortoir ce soir. Estima Neville.

\- Si jamais il fait ça, tu n'as qu'à lui dire que toi au moins tu as embrassé une fille contrairement à lui. Proposa Pansy.

\- Ce n'est pas gentil de dire ça Pansy. De plus, Ron va sûrement s'énerver et me dire qu'il a enfin embrassé une fille cet été avant de demander à ses frères de confirmer son histoire, même si, ce n'est pas vrai. Protesta Neville.

\- Tu pourrais alors lui dire que tu as eu une copine moldue à Craster cet été et qu'elle a dit que tu embrassais bien. Je mentirai pour toi en disant que c'est vrai si jamais Weasley te traite de menteur. Promit Pansy.

\- Mais Ernie et Fiona savent la vérité puisqu'ils étaient avec nous à Craster. Contesta Neville pas choqué par le mensonge de sa cousine puisqu'il s'agissait d' _un pieux mensonge pour l'aider_. D'ailleurs, lui-même ne pouvait pas faire de reproches à Pansy puisqu'il mentait à sa grand-mère maintenant.

\- Nos amis n'étaient pas avec nous dimanche donc on peut dire que tu as enfin trouvé une copine ce jour-là. Affirma Pansy.

\- Je sais pas : ils vont penser que je suis trop gros et moche pour plaire à quelqu'un donc quelle fille aurait voulu de moi ? Répliqua Neville sincèrement convaincu de sa propre laideur.

\- T'es pas moche du tout Neville: tu as de beaux yeux bleus et des cheveux tous blonds comme Ernie qui a beaucoup de succès. Je suis sûre que les filles vont s'intéresser à toi aussi dés que tu te sentiras plus sûr de toi. Affirma Pansy.

\- Je suis gros Pansy donc je n'interesse personne.

\- Mais non : tu es juste un peu joufflu et pas gros donc tu pourrais rapidement maigrir si tu venais marcher ou courir avec moi. Proposa Pansy.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai : nous avions dit que nous irions faire du sport avec Ernie. Dit Neville contrarié car il n'était pas attiré par le sport.

\- Mm, Cœur _d'Artichaut_ ne s'intéresse plus à moi donc je ne crois pas qu'Ernie a envie de se lever plus tôt pour nous accompagner le matin ou de sortir dans le parc l'après-midi après les cours. Décréta Pansy hilare.

\- Tu as raison ! Déclara Neville avant de s'esclaffer.

\- Euh, tu n'es pas obligé de m'accompagner Nev : je comprendrais que tu n'en aies pas envie. Déclara ensuite Pansy songeuse.

\- Non, non je veux t'accompagner et puis je pourrais en profiter pour m'entraîner à lancer le Rite du Sang sur toi, sans devoir supporter le regard des gens. Estima Neville après y avoir réfléchi quelques instants.

\- Mm, ce serait une bonne idée ! Reconnut sa cousine. _"

Enfin, les deux cousins sortirent du wagon afin de rejoindre le leur puis ils croisèrent Nott en chemin car l'adolescent avait décidé de les chercher. L'espace d'un instant, Théodore se posa des questions sur l'attitude des deux autres adolescents, néanmoins, le regard tranquille de Pansy ou encore la vision du crapaud dans les mains de Neville le rassurèrent sur la relation des deux cousins. Il conseilla donc à Londubat de commander une cage de transport pour son crapaud avant le voyage du retour à Noël : ainsi, Trevor ne le ferait plus parcourir le train de long en large à cause de ses fuites.

* * *

 _ **Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. La fiction étant sur Pansy et Neville, il ne me semblait pas utile de parler de la rencontre d'Harry avec Lupin ou les événements qui suivirent. En revanche, j'avais envie de montrer comment les autres élèves dont nos deux personnages principaux avaient vécu l'arrêt du train et l'arrivée des Détraqueurs. Ils ne se doutent pas encore du malaise d'Harry.**_

 _ **Pour ce qui est des Londubat, il me semble avoir lu que Franck Londubat a été le premier à être capturé par les Lestrange et Croupton junior après la mort de Voldemort puis ils ont attrappé Alice. Par contre, rien n'est précisé sur leur ancienne cachette ou les conditions dans lesquelles vivait Neville avant d'être confié à sa grand-mère.**_

 _ **Aussi, j'ai imaginé que les Londubat avaient confié leur fils à Patrick en Asie pour assurer sa sécurité pendant que les deux aurors se battaient en Angleterre. Afin de préserver la sécurité de leur fils et de leur famille (je ne donne pas cher de la peau des Parkinson et Neville si les Mangemorts avaient compris que l'un des bébés suceptibles de correspondre à la prophétie n'était pas avec ses parents mais avec son oncle) les deux époux ont décidé de se fondre dans la masse des sorciers pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux.**_

 _ **Aussi, je vois bien les Londubat prendre des potions de polynectar (fournies par les Parkinson puisque ce sont des maîtres des potions de génération en génération) pour continuer leur combat sans mettre leur famille en danger: les parents de Neville étaient des aurors et ils sont plus âgés que les parents d'Harry donc je les vois mal rester cachés.**_

 _ **On en apprendra sûrement plus à ce sujet plus tard.**_

 _ **J'avoue avoir hésité à réintroduire Théodore Nott dans l'histoire mais ça me semblait intéressant. Au début, je pensais que Pansy et lui se rapprocheraient à cause de la mort de la mère de Théodore (le personnage en parle dans Harry Potter et Le Prisonnier d'Azkaban puisqu'il est l'un des rares à voir les Thestrals à cause de ça) mais à la fin, j'ai eu envie de sauver Mrs Nott.**_

 _ **Enfin, cela me permet de modifier l'histoire et introduire d'autres éléments dont un sérieux rival pour ce cher Neville. J'avoue que je ne sais pas si je peux laisser le fait que Teddy voit les Thestral puisqu'il n'a pas assisté à la mort de sa mère. En fait, le truc c'est qu'elle n'est pas morte mais elle a quand même bien bien failli mourir donc je me demande si c'est suffisant pour qu'il puisse entrevoir ces créatures ou pas.**_

 _ **A bientôt !**_

 _ **Ps: Bonjour de nouveau, j'ai lu la review de Lola et je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais pas parlé de la raison pour laquelle Pansy connait en partie la prophétie contrairement à Harry ou autre.**_

 _ **En fait, j'ai supposé que Dumbledore avait du en révéler une partie aux futurs parents des deux bébés concernés par la prophétie. Ensuite, il me semblait évident qu'Alice en avait probablement parlé à ses parents, son frère et sa belle-sœur avant de leur confier Neville.**_

 _ **Je ne sais pas comment vous trouvez le choix d'Alice et Franck dans cette fiction mais personnellement, je ne considère absolument pas leur geste comme un abandon de leur fils mais plutôt un moyen de le faire vivre en toute sécurité. Ils estimaient même lui offrir une petite enfance plus heureuse puisque Neville pouvait sortir, jouer, grandir comme tous les bébés de son âge au lieu de rester enfermé dans une maison comme Harry avec ses parents.**_

 _ **Cela leur permettait aussi de continuer de se battre aux côtés de l'Ordre du Phoenix.**_

 _ **Attention: mes propos ne sont pas une critique contre les Potter car chacun fait comme il peut et ce qu'il considère le meilleur choix possible. Soyons sincères: à qui les Potter auraient pu confier leur fils puisque James est fils unique et Lily était bien consciente du ressentiment de sa sœur envers elle ? Aussi, je comprends leur choix de rester auprès de leur fils et de se cacher, même si, perso, je me serai plutôt enfuie à l'étranger avec lui à leur place et sans rien dire à mes amis (y compris les Maraudeurs) pour que personne ne puisse me retrouver. D'ailleurs, j'avoue avoir un projet de fiction là-dessus plus tard.**_

 _ **Pour ce qui est du choix d'Alice de rejoindre Franck, dans cette fiction c'est parce qu'elle était trop affolée pour se concentrer et le ramener jusqu'à elle grâce au Rite du Sang. Aussi, la mère de Neville a fini par décider de le rejoindre sans réfléchir aux risques encourus puisqu' elle voulait simplement le retrouver, saisir son mari et fuir avec lui grâce au Rite du Sang. Malheureusement pour elle, ses tortionnaires l'ont neutralisée avant qu'elle puisse repartir avec Franck.**_


	16. Septembre 1993

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

 _ **Tout d'abord je vous souhaite une bonne année 2018 avec un peu de retard. Je sais que je n'ai pas publié depuis le 29 octobre mais j'ai eu pas mal de choses à régler, sans compter mon séjour chez mes parents en France en novembre. A présent, j'ai repris mon travail saisonnier avec tout ce que ça comporte (travail à Noel, le trente-et-un, le jour de l'An...) donc j'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire en cette période. Aussi, je m'excuse pour les retards de publications immenses mais qui sont dus à toutes ces choses.**_

 _ **Ce chapitre est court mais c'est parce qu'il sera divisé en deux donc je devrais parvenir à publier rapidement le reste, même si, ce ne sera probablement pas aujourd'hui (là je suis en pause donc c'est pour ça que je parviens enfin à publier cette partie).**_

 _ **Ah, je voulais vous dire que je ne respecterai finalement pas l'histoire donc il y aura des changements.**_

 _ **Enfin, je te remercie Lola pour ta review: c'est vrai que Pansy et Neville en savent beaucoup sur la prophétie mais comme tu l'as bien résumé, je suis convaincue que Dumbledore en a parlé aux Potter et aux Londubats. Les Potter n'avaient plus leurs parents, ni de fratrie puisque Pétunia ne parlait plus à sa soeur, néanmoins, les Londubat détenaient Augusta ainsi que les Parkinson donc il est clair à mes yeux qu'ils en ont parlé avec eux. C'est pour cette raison qu'ils ont pu confier Neville à Patrick Parkinson, sa femme et ses parents.**_

 _ **Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Le lendemain, Neville maugréa un peu mais il finit par se lever de son lit malgré l'heure matinale. L'adolescent observa le survêtement moldu offert par son oncle après avoir appris son projet de se mettre au sport en compagnie de sa cousine puis le sorcier s'efforça de ne pas tourner la tête en direction de son lit bien douillet. Ensuite, le jeune Londubat finit enfin par se vêtir et sortit de la salle commune afin de rejoindre Pansy à l'entrée du château. Contrairement à son cousin, l'adolescente était déjà parfaitement réveillée : aussi, elle sourit au garçon de manière encourageante et l'entraîna dans le parc.

Durant leur promenade, Neville se détendit après avoir constaté que sa cousine désirait simplement marcher ce matin avant de songer à piquer un sprint. Le sorcier en profita pour discuter avec Pansy des événements de la veille puis les minutes défilèrent rapidement aux yeux de l'adolescent qui finit même par par regretter de ne pas pouvoir rester d'avantage dehors au moment où Pansy affirma qu'il était temps de retourner au château. Neville finit cependant par chasser sa peine en songeant qu'ils se retrouveraient plus tard dans la journée puisque l'adolescente comptait l'aider de son mieux durant son apprentissage du sortilège Rite du Sang.

Effectivement, les deux cousins s'éloignèrent à la fin du déjeuner sous le prétexte de devoir discuter de certaines histoires familiales avant la reprise des cours. Après leur départ, Goyle, Draco, Blaise et Crabbe ne purent alors s'empêcher cependant d'échanger un regard avant de se retenir pour ne pas s'esclaffer à la vue de la mine prétendument impassible de Nott mais dont les garçons connaissaient parfaitement les intentions. Loin de se soucier des états d'âme de Théodore, Neville profitait de ce moment de tranquillité avec sa cousine pour s'entraîner à ses côtés dans une salle de classe désaffectée. Ensuite, ils furent de nouveau contraints de se séparer puis Neville continua de s'entraîner tout seul au fond de son dortoir le soir-même après s'être assuré du sommeil de ses camarades.

Le lendemain, Neville se leva de nouveau à l'aube afin de rejoindre sa cousine heureuse de constater qu'il ne comptait pas abandonner _son entraînement._ Les jours suivants, l'adolescent lui démontra sa ténacité en se présentant vaillamment à toutes les marches proposées par Pansy qui souhaitait d'abord augmenter l'endurance de son cousin avant de l'inciter à courir un peu.

* * *

De son côté, Théodore ne se doutait toujours de rien car les deux cousins restaient toujours discrets au sujet des leçons de Neville ou encore ses entraînements. Le Serpentard s'était cependant remis à fréquenter le groupe d'amis de Pansy afin de la réhabituer à sa présence constante. Il guettait également la moindre opportunité de se rapprocher d'elle. C'est ainsi que, Théodore parvint à son but au moment où l'adolescent se rua sur son ex petite amie pour la protéger après avoir assisté à la colère de Buck manifestement insulté par l'attitude de Draco.

Bien que les élèves n'avaient manifestement couru aucun danger puisque l'hippogriffe s'en était pris seulement à Malefoy, la cousine de Neville resta sincèrement impressionnée par le geste de Théodore qui s'était positionné devant elle afin de la protéger des coups éventuels. La sorcière remercia donc longuement son ex petit ami sans se douter du soudain dépit de Neville pas du tout désireux de voir sa cousine _remettre le chaudron_ avec Nott, néanmoins, le Gryffondor estimait ne pas pouvoir se mêler de la vie amoureuse de l'adolescente.

Aussi, le jeune homme resta silencieux et il s'efforça de ne pas faire d'esclandres après avoir entendu tous les commentaires flatteurs des filles de Gryffondor au sujet de Nott pendant tout le reste de la journée. En revanche, Ron Weasley finit par exploser au moment où sa sœur Ginny finit par l'interroger sur le Serpentard lorsque le Trio d'or rentra dans la salle commune des Gryffondor après le dîner :

« _ J'en ai assez d'entendre parler de ce Serpentard ! Hurla Ron.

\- Tu es jaloux de lui ou quoi ? Le taquina Ginny.

\- Non pas du tout mais j'en ai marre que toutes les filles me cassent les oreilles avec des Nott par-ci et des Nott par là ! Grommela son frère.

\- Ron : ce garçon s'est jeté devant Pansy pour la protéger donc c'est normal que tout le monde en parle. Modéra Hermione.

\- Personne n'a fait tout ce foin quand nous sommes allées te sauver : pas vrai Harry ? Rétorqua Ron.

\- C'est vrai. Reconnut l'intéressé, même si, Harry se moquait bien des gestes de Nott et ne comprenait pas l'éclat de son meilleur ami.

\- Parce que tout le monde sait que nous sommes amis donc votre geste n'avait rien de romantique. En revanche, Nott a vraiment fait preuve de romantisme car il a voulu protéger Pansy parce qu'il tient énormément à elle. Tenta d'expliquer Hermione.

\- Parce que tu trouve que c'est romantique de faire semblant de risquer de se faire piétiner par un hippogriffe pour impressionner une fille ? Demanda Ron hilare.

\- Nott n'a pas fait semblant : j'ai bien vu qu'il s'est précipité sur Pansy pour la protéger en cas de besoin. Protesta Hermione sincère.

\- Justement : ce Serpentard n'en avait pas besoin car Parkinson était au moins à vingt mètres de Buck donc Nott n'a pris aucun risque. En fait, il voulait simplement faire le beau devant les filles. Se moqua Ron.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il souhaitait faire le beau. Répliqua Hermione.

\- N'importe quel garçon te dira la même chose que moi. Insista Ron.

\- Qu'en pense-tu Harry ? Demanda alors Hermione.

\- Mm, je ne sais pas : Buck était bien loin de Pansy donc elle ne courrait aucun danger mais peut-être que Nott ne s'en est pas rendu compte et qu'il a vraiment eu peur pour elle. Répliqua Harry pas du tout désireux de se mêler à leur conversation qui risquait de finir en dispute.

\- Tu vois Ron : même Harry donne le bénéfice du doute à Nott. Triompha Hermione.

\- Je ne sais pas qui de vous a raison mais quoiqu'il en soit, ce Nott est probablement très accro à Parkinson pour agir ainsi. Estima Ginny.

\- Franchement, je ne vois pas ce que Nott trouve à cette fille car Parkinson est aussi moche qu'un veracrasse avec son nez écrasé. Décréta Ron sans réaliser la présence de Neville et Cormac Mac Laggen un peu plus loin._ »

XXXX

Jusqu'à présent, Neville n'avait suivi la conversation que d'une oreille mais il bondit aussitôt sur ses pieds après avoir entendu les derniers propos de Ronald. En raison de sa gaucherie et sa timidité habituelle, les Gryffondors avaient oublié les éclats de leur camarade comme lorsqu'il avait reproché son intervention à Harry durant l'une de ses disputes avec Pansy pendant leur première année. Aussi, les Gryffondors (hormis Cormac) restèrent sans voix après avoir entendu les propos de Neville :

\- RON : COMMENT OSES-TU TE MOQUER DE MA COUSINE ? Rugit Neville sans se soucier de leur auditoire.

\- Nev : je ne voulais pas te vexer et puis je ne savais pas que tu étais là. Déclara Ronald surpris par la soudaine agressivité de son camarade.

\- Tu ne voulais pas me vexer mais ça ne te dérange pas d'insulter ma cousine dans son dos ou le mien ? Répliqua Neville dont la teinte du visage vira au rouge cuivré.

\- Je ne l'insulte pas ! Protesta Ron.

\- Si car tu as dit qu'elle était aussi moche qu'un veracrasse avec son nez écrasé ! Rappela Neville furieux.

\- Neville a raison : c'est dégueulasse de te moquer du nez Pansy alors que sa déformation est du à un grave incident dont elle porte encore les séquelles. Intervint Cormac sous le regard surpris de nombreux Gryffondor qui ne connaissaient pas ce détail.

\- De quel accident tu parles Cormac ? Demanda Lavande curieuse.

\- Je ne sais pas si je peux en parler. Hésita Cormac tout en contemplant Neville.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Cormac je vais m'en charger. Le rassura Neville._ »

XXXX

L'adolescent prit son inspiration avant de s'adresser à son auditoire :

« _ Le nez de Pansy est écrasé parce que j'ai renversé plusieurs fioles de potions et même un chaudron entier sur elle par accident. Commença Neville sous le regard abasourdi de son auditoire.

\- Oh… Déclara Lavande surprise.

\- Par ma faute, Pansy a été gravement blessée donc elle a été rapidement transportée à Sainte-Mangouste afin d'être soignée. Ensuite, les guérisseurs sont parvenus à soigner la plupart des blessures mais pas ils n'ont rien pu faire pour son nez. Poursuivit Neville.

\- Ah… Compatit Parvati.

\- Les guérisseurs n'ont vraiment rien pu faire ? Demanda Percy curieux.

\- Non : ils ne peuvent malheureusement pas rendre sa forme originale au nez de Pansy pour l'instant car aucune magie, ni même une potion ne semble être capable de soigner les dégâts provoqués par ma maladresse. Reprit Neville tout en affrontant son auditoire toujours aussi surpris hormis Cormac, les membres de l'équipe de Quidditch et le Trio d'Or déjà au courant des faits.

\- Je n'en savais rien. Avoua Ginny curieuse.

\- Nous si mais nous n'avons rien dit pour ne pas blesser Neville. Avouèrent ses frères, Katie Bell ainsi que le reste de l'équipe de Quidditch hormis Harry.

\- Et Pansy alors : ça ne vous fait rien de la blesser ? Rétorqua Neville.

\- Nous n'avons rien dit à personne. Se défendirent les membres de l'équipe y compris Harry cette fois.

\- Vous non mais Ron oui alors qu'il savait déjà pourquoi le nez de Pansy est ainsi. Rappela Neville.

\- Tu le savais ? Demanda Ginny furieuse à son frère.

\- Oui : ton frère était là quand Neville nous en a parlé en première année. Affirma Cormac.

\- Ron : je n'aime pas particulièrement Parkinson mais ce n'est pas gentil ce que tu as dit ! Déclara alors Ginny gênée.

\- Ouais bon désolé mais c'est vrai qu'elle n'est pas belle. S'entêta Ron.

\- Pourquoi : tu es plus beau qu'elle toi peut-être ? Rétorqua alors Neville furieux.

\- Euh… Sut seulement dire Ron tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher d'effleurer son nez de manière instinctive, ce qui enragea d'avantage Neville.

\- Dois-je te rappeler que le nez de Pansy est écrasé à cause de ma bêtise ? Reprit Neville.

\- J'avais oublié, désolé. Répliqua Ron.

\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'une fille ne te plaît pas Ron que cela signifie qu'elle est moche. La beauté est très subjective. Intervint de nouveau Percy.

\- Percy a raison: ma cousine n'est pas moche du tout ! En fait, c'est même la plus jolie fille de toute l'école ! Décréta alors Neville sans se soucier de la stupeur des Gryffondors hormis Cormac.

\- Nev t'es amoureux de ta cousine ou quoi pour dire des trucs pareils ? Interrogea Ron abasourdi car le sorcier trouvait vraiment Pansy extrêmement moche à ses yeux.

\- Non : je ne suis pas amoureux de ma cousine mais je refuse de laisser quelqu'un se moquer d'elle à cause de son nez. Expliqua Neville.

\- Ron : Neville protège sa cousine parce qu'il se sent responsable de la transformation radicale du nez de Pansy. Résuma Percy à son cadet.

\- C'est tout à fait ça alors : laissez ma pauvre cousine tranquille au sujet de son nez car elle ne vous a rien fait. Renchérit Neville tout en observant les autres Gryffondors._ »

Ses camarades soudainement gênés acquiescèrent après avoir songé que cette fille ne se mêlait jamais aux disputes entre Gryffondor et Serpentards contrairement à Daphné, Tracey ou encore Millicent. De plus, Parkinson semblait avoir fait la paix avec Neville et elle était également amie avec Cormac donc les jeunes gens estimèrent devoir la laisser tranquille afin de ne pas braquer les deux garçons.

Après avoir constaté leur silence, le jeune Londubat finit par se diriger vers les dortoirs avant de claquer violemment la porte sans se soucier de la stupéfaction des Gryffondors plutôt habitués à sa bonhomie habituelle.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, un étrange duo discutait dans l'une des chambres du dortoir des garçons de troisième années de la Maison Serpentard après que Théodore Nott ai lancé un sortilège de silence enseigné par son père afin de s'assurer que personne ne puisse les entendre.

Une fois à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, Théo s'était aussitôt engagé dans une grande discussion avec Draco Malefoy dans l'espoir de le convaincre de ne pas se venger de Buck l'hippogriffe. En réalité, Nott se moquait totalement du sort de l'animal, néanmoins, il avait noté l'inquiétude de Pansy après avoir entendu les propos de Draco sur sa future vengeance donc Théodore souhaitait l'impressionner de nouveau en obtenant la grâce de Buck.

Au cours de leur conversation, Draco avait d'abord confirmé son intention de se plaindre à son père, voire, de porter plainte afin d'obtenir un procès contre Hagrid ainsi que l'animal, néanmoins, Théodore était ensuite parvenu à le faire changer d'avis grâce à un argument très convaincant :

« _ Beaucoup de gens pensent que tu es un fils à papa incapable de se débrouiller tout seul donc tu veux vraiment vraiment renforcer leur conviction en faisant appel à ton père pour régler ça ?

\- Pardon : je ne suis pas un fils à papa et tu le sais ! S'indigna Malefoy.

\- Oui je le sais mais je ne suis pas la majorité des élèves qui sont déjà en train de se moquer de toi par derrière après t'avoir entendu affirmer en parler à ton père. Mentit Théodore.

\- Quoi : les gens se moquent de moi dans mon dos ? Demanda Draco inquiet.

\- Oui j'ai entendu les Gryffondor se moquer de toi pendant que tu étais à l'infirmerie. Prétendit Théo.

\- Quoi ? Répéta Draco furieux.

\- Ensuite, ils ont parlé de ton accident aux Serdaigles et aux Poufsouffle pendant le déjeuner. Or, j'ai vu que les élèves des autres Maisons se sont moqués discrètement de toi dans les couloirs après ton retour de l'infirmerie parce qu'ils estiment que t _u_ _te plains comme une fillette_ _en ne cessant de te lamenter ou de montrer ton bras en écharpe à tout le monde_. Mentit Théodore.

\- Donne moi les noms de ces gens pour que je puisse me venger. Ordonna Malefoy.

\- Doucement Draco : tu sais très bien que nous sommes du même rang donc je n'accepterai pas tes ordres, ni que tu me traites comme un laquais. Alors réserve ça pour Crabbe et Goyle. Répliqua Nott d'un ton doucereux mais sans réplique.

\- … (silence de Draco Malefoy car son père l'a bien averti de ne jamais se mettre le fils Nott à dos puisque Lord Nott détient une fortune égale, voire, légèrement supérieure à la leur. De plus, le vieil homme était l'un des camarades de Vous-Savez-Qui depuis sa jeunesse donc nul ne devait le froisser).

\- Je ne dis pas ça pour te rabaisser mais parce que tu t'emporte parfois trop facilement. Or, je sais reconnaître un futur Lord quand j'en vois un donc je ne veux pas te froisser, ni te voir commettre quelques erreurs qui pourraient te coûter ta réputation plus tard lorsque tu devras siéger au Magenmagot. Mentit alors Nott de nouveau pour apaiser son camarade tout en continuant de le manipuler.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? Interrogea Malefoy tout en se redressant après avoir entendu les propos de Théo.

\- Tout simplement que tu ne dois pas t'en prendre à Buck sinon, les gens te prendront pour _un petit garçon_ _immature, égoïste_ _et_ _surtout_ _inutilement cruel_ _envers une créature « innocente »_ puisque tes blessures ne sont pas très graves. Expliqua Nott.

\- Ce n'est pas une créature totalement innocente car ce Buck de malheur aurait pu me piétiner jusqu'à ma mort ! Protesta Draco Malefoy.

\- Oui je sais mais les élèves des autres Maison ne voient pas les choses ainsi donc ils défendent aussi bien l'animal que cet idiot de garde-chasse. Répliqua Théodore.

\- Ah : tu es donc d'accord avec moi sur le fait que cet imbécile d'Hagrid n'est pas un enseignant qualifié ? Déclara alors Draco qui saisit la balle au bond.

\- Évidemment : ce crétin nous a fait d'abord fait acheter des livres monstrueux qui ont déchiré une partie de mes affaires avant de nous faire un cours dangereux ! Alors quelle personne normalement constituée voudrait d'un enseignant pareil à part ces crétins de Gryffondor qui l'adorent ? Feignit de s'indigner Théodore pour apaiser Malefoy.

\- Tu comprends donc que je ne peux pas laisser les choses continuer ainsi, sinon, ce n'est pas seulement moi mais d'autres élèves qui risquent de se blesser durant leurs prochains cours. Or, leurs blessures pourraient être bien plus graves que les miennes. Inventa alors Draco Malefoy désireux de trouver une échappatoire afin de ne pas passer pour un idiot aux yeux des autres Serpentards conscients de son désir de faire tuer Buck tout à l'heure, sans pour autant renoncer à sa vengeance.

\- Tu as bien raison donc le mieux serait que tu te débrouilles pour obtenir la suspension d'Hagrid ou mieux encore son renvoi mais sans t'en prendre à l'animal. Feignit d'approuver Théodore.

\- Oui mais je ne peux rien faire sans l'appui de mon père qui fait partie du conseil d'administration de l'école. Rappela alors Draco.

\- Le fait de lui raconter ta mésaventure dans une lettre tout en insistant sur l'innocence de l'animal et l'inconscience du professeur ne serait absolument pas une preuve d'un manque de maturité mais plutôt la démonstration de ta préoccupation au sujet de notre sécurité à tous. Mentit Théodore tout en dissimulant sa satisfaction.

\- Tu as parfaitement compris mon intention Théodore : je ne tiens pas à m'en prendre à un animal innocent, cependant, l'école ne peut pas garder un enseignant incompétent. Triompha Draco heureux de se sortir d'un mauvais pas face aux autres tout en pouvant exécuter sa vengeance sur Hagrid._ »

XXXX

Les deux garçons se séparèrent peu après puis Théodore retourna dans la salle commune où Pansy était en train de lire avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés pour lui annoncer discrètement la bonne nouvelle :

« _ Draco va probablement porter plainte contre Hagrid mais il ne s'en prendra pas à Buck. Révéla Nott après avoir discrètement lancé un sortilège de silence.

\- Vraiment : Draco disait le contraire tout à l'heure ? S'étonna Pansy.

\- Oui : il a réalisé que ce pauvre animal n'était pas responsable de ses gestes. Expliqua Nott.

\- Draco a dit ça ? S'exclama Pansy consciente que personne n'entendait leur conversation puisqu'elle connaissait les tactiques de Théodore pour s'assurer que leurs conversations restaient privées.

\- Oui : Draco a fini par se rendre compte que le fait de demander l'exécution de l'hippogriffe ne serait pas du plus bel effet pour sa réputation. Affirma Nott tout en esquissant un sourire en coin en direction de Pansy.

\- Je suppose que tu l'as un peu aidé à se rendre compte de ces choses. Supputa Pansy songeuse.

\- Disons que des conseils avisés lui ont permis de voir la situation sous un autre angle mais c'est Malefoy qui a pris sa décision tout seul comme un grand. Répliqua Théodore satisfait de voir que son ex petite amie avait parfaitement compris ses sous-entendus.

\- Tu pourrais sûrement devenir un excellent politicien plus tard si c'est ton souhait. Décréta Pansy.

\- Mm non : les politiciens sont toujours sur le devant de la scène. En revanche, je préfère rester dans l'ombre comme conseiller et obtenir ce que je veux de manière discrète. Rétorqua Théodore.

\- Je te comprends car ma propre discrétion me permet de vivre en paix et de faire ce que je veux au lieu de supporter la curiosité des gens comme Potter. Reconnut Pansy tout en songeant au fait qu'aucun élève de Poudlard ne se doutait qu'elle était une fourchelangue comme le balafré.

\- Je n'aimerai pas être à sa place : il ne peut pratiquement pas faire un pas sans que le petit Crivey ne le prenne en photo ou que des élèves ne cessent de le regarder. S'esclaffa Théodore.

\- A propos de discrétion ou non : Tracey est en train de nous regarder depuis tout à l'heure. J'ai l'impression qu'elle a envie de prendre ma place et de s'asseoir à tes côtés. Glissa Pansy tout en observant discrètement le dépit manifestement de leur camarade.

\- C'est son problème pas le mien : moi je suis très bien à tes côtés. Répliqua Nott.

\- Teddy : nous sommes simplement amis donc ne te fais pas d'ilusions sur nous car je me sens très bien toute seule pour l'instant. Rappela Pansy.

\- Oui je sais donc je te laisse tranquille, néanmoins, cela ne m'empêche pas d'apprécier ta compagnie plutôt que celle de Tracey toujours en train de parler de maquillage comme Brown et Patil. Déclara Nott déjà satisfait par ces deux mots "pour l'instant" qui lui prouvaient le trouble de son ex petite amie.

\- Tracey est jolie donc elle veut simplement se mettre en valeur pour te plaire : elle est un peu jalouse de moi. Modéra Pansy.

\- Et Tracey a raison Pansy car elle ne t'arrive pas du tout à la cheville. Insista Nott.

\- Tu rigoles : elle est bien plus jolie que moi avec ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux bleus et surtout son nez droit. Estima Pansy sincèrement complexée par son nez écrasé.

\- Pansy c'est toi qui plaisante j'espère ? Rétorqua Théodore partagé entre l'hilarité et la stupéfaction.

\- Non.

\- Tracey est jolie mais elle ressemble à beaucoup d'autres blondes aux yeux bleus. En revanche, toi: tu es vraiment unique avec tes yeux en amande, tes cheveux noirs soyeux ou encore tes gestes mais surtout ton intelligence. La complimenta Nott vraiment sincère cette fois.

\- Eh, Cho Chang, Sue Li mais aussi d'autres de l'écoles sont d'origine asiatique ou elles sont eurasiennes comme moi. Rappela Pansy cependant flattée par les propos de son ex petit ami.

\- Oui mais elles n'ont pas ton charisme, ni ton intelligence à mes yeux. La flatta de nouveau Nott.

\- Peut-être mais elles n'ont pas un nez écrasé, ni le surnom Pékinois. Rappela Pansy cependant flattée par les compliments de Teddy.

\- Tu es jolie comme tu es alors ne te soucie pas de ton nez. Enfin, tu es bien plus intéressantes que toutes les filles en train de parler de maquillage. La beauté se fane mais l'intelligence non donc je préférerai avoir une copine puis une épouse intelligente à mes côtés plus tard plutôt qu'une jolie poupée sans cervelle avec qui il est impossible de discuter. Insista Nott sous le regard troublé de Pansy.

\- Merci pour tes propos Théodore : cela m'a fait très plaisir d'entendre ces choses._ »

Ensuite, le futur Lord Nott se rengorgea de nouveau sous les compliments de l'adolescente puis il demanda à son ex petite amie si elle avait vraiment envie de poursuivre sa lecture ou si l'adolescente ne souhaitait pas plutôt jouer un morceau ensemble ce soir. Flattée par les gestes et les propos de Nott, Pansy souriante finit par ranger son livre dans son sac puis elle alla chercher son instrument tout comme son ex avant de jouer en sa compagnie dans un coin de la salle commune sans se douter des propos de Neville dans la salle des Gryffondor... En revanche les deux Mac Nair échangèrent un sourire amusé tout en faisant des paris avec Vincent, Gregory et Blaise sur la date de la réconciliation totale des deux intellectuels de troisième année.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, le jeune Londubat s'éveilla à l'aube puis il rejoignit sa cousine pour leur promenade matinale avant de rester surpris par la bonne nouvelle dévoilée par Pansy. Afin d'être certain qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un malentendu, l'adolescent voulut des précisions :

« _ Tu es certaine que ce n'est pas une blague ?

\- Oui j'en suis certaine. Confirma Pansy.

\- Mais qui te l'a dit ? Insista Neville.

\- Théodore. Révéla Pansy.

\- Mm Nott… Grommela Neville.

\- Tu es fâché contre lui ou quoi? S'étonna Pansy.

\- Non mais je n'aime pas ce type Pansy car il recommence à te tourner autour après avoir regardé d'autres filles donc je ne veux pas qu'il te blesse encore une fois. Expliqua Neville.

\- Théodore n'est pas méchant Neville donc tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter autant pour moi. Le rassura Pansy souriante.

\- Mouais je sais bien qu'il n'est pas méchant mais il regardait d'autres filles au printemps dernier alors je ne veux pas te voir souffrir encore une fois à cause de lui. Répéta Neville.

\- Oui je sais mais Théodore a changé depuis qu'il a failli perdre sa mère. Estima Pansy.

\- Tu crois ? S'enquit Neville d'un air dubitatif.

\- Je pense que cette tragédie l'a fait grandir un peu, cependant, je ne tiens pas à sortir avec lui pour l'instant si c'est ça qui t'inquiète. Répondit Pansy.

\- Mais tu pourrais y songer plus tard. Déplora Neville soudainement jaloux.

\- Neville tu dois me comprendre : Teddy a montré qu'il tenait vraiment à moi hier par ses gestes donc comment veux-tu que je reste insensible face à ce genre de choses ? Avoua Pansy.

\- Mouais : ce Teddy s'est jeté devant toi pour te protéger uniquement parce qu'il n'y avait pas de danger à ce moment-là. Répliqua Neville.

\- Je pense qu'il l'a fait de manière spontanée. Rétorqua Pansy.

\- Mouais si tu le dis mais bon je commence vraiment à me dire que je suis mieux tout seul car tes propos me prouvent que les filles sont beaucoup trop compliquées. Déclara Neville dépité par l'attitude de Pansy.

\- Mais non Neville : les filles ne sont pas si compliquées que ça. Elles aiment recevoir de l'attention et Nott m'en donne donc je n'y suis pas insensible. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Ouais je crois que ça dépend des filles alors parce qu'Hannah a été méchante avec moi, même si, j'ai porté sa valise jusque sur le quai. Rappela Neville.

\- Hannah est une idiote donc ça n'a rien à voir. En tout cas, tu sais ce qu'a fait Théodore après m'avoir protégée ? Interrogea Pansy de manière théorique puisqu'elle était consciente de l'ignorance de son cousin.

\- Non quoi ?

\- Il a vu mon inquiétude pour l'hippogriphe après que Draco ai affirmé se venger de cet animal. Commença Pansy.

\- Ah et alors ? S'enquit Neville.

\- Eh alors : Théodore a attendu d'être seul avec Draco pour le convaincre de ne pas s'en prendre à l'hippogriffe. Or, _Teddy_ l'a fait pour moi donc comment veux-tu que je ne sois pas flattée par son attitude ? Reprit Pansy.

\- Ah bon il a fait ça _pour toi_? S'étonna Neville.

\- Oui : Teddy ne me l'a pas dit clairement mais j'ai bien vu que Théodore s'était isolé dans le dortoir des garçons avec Malefoy pendant un bon moment puis il est ensuite revenu dans la salle commune afin de me dire que Buck ne risquait rien. Aussi, je suis persuadée que c'est lui qui a sauvé cet animal.

\- Oh… Je comprends ce que tu veux dire maintenant. Réalisa Neville._ »

XXXX

La sorcière acquiesça avant de reprendre la parole :

« _ Tu sais Nev : Théodore est le seul garçon qui s'intéresse vraiment à moi pour ce que je suis. Confessa Pansy.

\- Nott n'est pas le seul garçon qui s'intéresse à toi car Ernie voulait sortir avec toi lui aussi. Rappela Neville surpris.

\- Oui pendant quelques jours mais pas plus parce qu'il a ensuite vu des filles bien plus jolies avec leurs nez tous droits. Contesta Pansy.

\- Pansy : ne me dis pas que le choix d'Ernie t'as blessée car tu disais qu'il ne t'intéressait pas. Protesta Neville abasourdi.

\- Oui : c'est vrai donc cela ne m'a pas du tout fait de peine lorsqu'il est sorti avec une moldue mais je pense qu'Ernie s'est rapidement lassé de moi à cause de mon nez.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit pour ça Pansy mais parce qu'il a compris que tu ne lui donnerai aucune chance. Estima Neville.

\- Je n'en suis pas sûre Neville car la plupart des garçons ne me trouvent pas jolie et ils me surnomment Pékinois. Affirma Pansy.

\- C'est ma faute tout ça : tout le monde t'aurait trouvée jolie si je n'avais pas fait tomber toutes ces potions sur toi. Regretta Neville attristé après s'être souvenu des propos de Ron la veille.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute car c'est un accident alors n'y pense plus. Ordonna Pansy.

\- Oui mais bon… Commença son cousin en proie à la culpabilité.

\- Il n'y a pas de mais Neville : je ne t'en veux absolument pas car ce n'est pas du tout ta faute. L'interrompit Pansy.

\- Si tu le dis : en tout cas, ne t'inquiète pas au sujet de ton nez car tu es la plus jolie fille de toute l'école. Déclara ensuite Neville pour changer les idées de sa cousine.

\- C'est gentil de me dire ça Nev : je suis sûre que ta future femme sera très heureuse d'avoir un mari aussi gentil et prévenant que toi. Décréta alors Pansy revigorée par les propos de son cousin, même si, l'adolescente estimait qu'il agissait de cette manière uniquement par gentillesse.

\- Mouais : je ne me marierai probablement jamais car je suis trop gros, maladroit et mou aux yeux des filles. Rappela Neville.

\- Les autres filles vont grandir Nev donc elle finiront par s'apercevoir de tes qualités. De plus, tu vas rapidement t'affiner grâce à notre entraînement donc tu ne seras plus gros. Enfin, je peux aussi t'aider à devenir moins maladroit si tu veux. Proposa Pansy

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui : je vais préparer toutes sortes de jeux d'adresse et d'exercices pour t'aider. Alors on reprend notre marche maintenant ? Demanda Pansy.

\- Oui ! S'exclama Neville. _ »

Les deux adolescents poursuivirent donc leur chemin avant de s'arrêter un instant devant la hutte d'Hagrid.

* * *

Neville demanda alors à sa cousine s'ils pouvaient avertir le garde-chasse au sujet de la décision de Malefoy, ce à quoi, la jeune fille consentit à condition de ne pas mentionner les gestes de Nott qui souhaitait probablement conserver son anonymat. Tous deux franchirent donc la clôture du jardin puis le jeune homme frappa à la porte du demi-géant surpris à la vue de Neville le Gryffondor le plus maladroit de Poudlard en compagnie d'une petite amie, néanmoins, Hagrid finit par réaliser l'identité de la demoiselle en question donc sa surprise s'estompa aussitôt puisque Londubat était simplement avec sa cousine.

Ensuite, le garde-chasse écouta la requête de Neville puis il fit rentrer les deux cousins chez lui avant de rester sans voix face au récit de l'adolescent. Au bout de quelques secondes, la joie remplaça sa stupeur donc Hagrid se reprit et voulut aussitôt fêter l'événement en offrant des biscuits aussi durs que du charbon aux deux cousins ainsi qu'une tasse de thé. Durant cette collation atypique aux yeux de l'adolescente pas du tout habituée à la cuisine du garde-chasse, Pansy surprise observa l'attitude joyeuse d'Hagrid alors que ses ennuis n'étaient pas finis car Malefoy porterait probablement plainte contre lui donc elle ne put s'empêcher de lui demander la raison de son attitude. Le garde-chasse lui révéla alors le fond de sa pensée :

« _ Je me moque bien de payer une amende à cause du petit Malefoy du moment que Buck ne risque rien. Affirma le garde-chasse.

\- Mais vous n'avez pas peur que Lord Malefoy le père de Draco ne vous fasse perdre votre poste de professeur en cas de plainte ? Insista Pansy surprise.

\- Non : ce n'est pas grave si je perd mon poste de professeur car l'essentiel c'est que Buck ne risque pas d'être exécuté à cause de ma bêtise. Enfin, personne ne peut me chasser en tant que garde-chasse donc je pourrai toujours rester à Poudlard et c'est ce qui compte. Répéta Hagrid.

\- Vous n'avez pas fait de bêtise : c'est Malefoy qui a provoqué Buck. Soutint Neville.

\- Oui c'est Malefoy qui a provoqué Buck mais je n'aurai pas du vous faire approcher des hippogriffes car ce ne sont probablement pas des animaux adaptés pour le cours. Enfin, j'aurais du mieux surveiller les élèves pour éviter l'incident. S'entêta Hagrid conscient que le serpentard n'était pas du tout un ange et qu'il avait du se sentir en compétition avec Harry après avoir vu ce dernier voler dans les airs grâce à un hippogriffe.

\- Peut-être pourriez-vous trouver des animaux plus tranquilles pour le prochain cours. Suggéra Pansy.

\- Oui c'est ce que je ferai. S'anima Hagrid.

\- Par contre, il ne faut pas que vous rapportiez nos propos à quiconque tant que Draco n'a rien dit. L'avertit Pansy.

\- Oui bien sûr: je sais garder un secret comme quand Harry et ses amis m'ont aidé à envoyer Norberta mon bébé dragon en Roumanie. Se laissa échapper Hagrid sous le regard abasourdi des deux cousins.

\- Vous avez eu un bébé dragon : mais c'est illégal ! S'exclama Pansy.

\- Euh non, non, je ne voulais pas dire ça donc oubliez ce que j'ai dit. Se reprit Hagrid.

\- Mm d'accord Hagrid je vous crois mais promettez-moi de ne rien dire au sujet de Buck ou de la décision de Malefoy. Insista Neville.

\- Oui, oui. Promit Hagrid tout en observant Neville sans noter les gestes de sa cousine en train de saisir sa baguette.

\- Très bien Hagrid : vous ne direz rien à personne au sujet de notre conversation, pas même quand Draco dira qu'il ne fera aucun mal à Buck Ordonna Pansy après avoir lancé un sortilège en mongol sur Hagrid sous le regard de son cousin._ »

XXXX

Ensuite, l'adolescente prit la main de Neville pour l'entraîner dehors. Une fois dans le jardin d'Hagrid, l'adolescent s'arrêta un instant afin de parler avec Pansy :

« _ Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait Pansy ? S'inquiéta Neville.

\- Rien de grave ne t'inquiète pas : je lui ai juste lancé un sortilège pour le convaincre de garder sa langue. Le rassura l'adolescente.

\- Tu ne crois pas que tu y es allée un peu fort ? Demanda Neville abasourdi.

\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? S'étonna Pansy surprise.

\- Parce que tu lui as lancé un sort sans te soucier des risques alors qu'il t'avais promis de garder le secret. Expliqua Neville.

\- Nev : tu crois vraiment qu'Hagrid aurait gardé le secret alors qu'il nous a révélé sans problème qu'il détenait un dragonneau avant que Potter et sa clique ne l'envoie en Roumanie ? Demanda Pansy incrédule.

\- Euh… Sut seulement dire Neville soudainement en proie au doute.

\- Je ne lui ai pas lancé un sort pour m'amuser mais pour m'assurer de la sécurité de Buck. Modéra alors Pansy.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Draco est quelqu'un de très orgueilleux donc il faut lui laisser jouer sa comédie pour être certain qu'il ne se vexe pas parce que c'est ce qui arriverait si jamais, Hagrid le devançait en annonçant sa décision aux quatre coins du château. Ensuite, Draco déciderait de s'en prendre à Buck pour se venger d'Hagrid. Répondit Pansy.

\- Je comprends mieux ton choix maintenant mais dis moi comment ça se fait que ton sort n'était pas en latin ? Interrogea Neville curieux

\- Parce que chaque continent a des sorts qui leur sont propres. Enfin, beaucoup de pays détiennent également des sortilèges dans leur propre langue donc tous les sorts ne sont pas en latin. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Mais pourquoi les professeurs ne nous enseignent pas de sorts en anglais alors ? S'exclama Neville.

\- Je ne sais pas mais je suppose que personne n'a songé à en créer en anglais. Estima Pansy.

\- C'est dommage car ce serait bien plus facile de dire les sorts en anglais que d'apprendre à prononcer correctement une formule en latin. Maugréa Neville.

\- Neville ne te plains pas car moi je dois apprendre à prononcer des sorts non seulement en mongol et en latin mais aussi en chinois, en russe et en japonais. Le consola Pansy.

\- Par la barbe de Merlin t'as pas de chance Pansy si tes professeurs te font étudier tous ces trucs dans ton école mongole ! Décréta Neville.

\- C'est parfois barbant c'est vrai mais ce n'est pas si mal finalement car on nous enseigne ainsi beaucoup plus de sortilèges. Je connais même des gens qui apprennent des sorts en hindi, en swahili, en persan, en thaïlandais, en quechua ou autres. Affirma sa cousine.

\- Mm je comprends ce que tu veux dire mais c'est déjà assez compliqué d'apprendre des sorts en latin alors je n'ose pas imaginer ce que je ferais si je devais le faire aussi dans d'autres langues. Dit Neville.

\- Je peux t'aider en latin si tu veux. Proposa Pansy.

\- Oh ce serait bien merci !

\- Je t'apprendrais aussi quelques sorts dans d'autres langues et même à faire de la magie sans baguette plus tard quand moi-même je serais assez forte pour te l'enseigner. Décréta Pansy.

\- Tu fais aussi de la magie sans baguette ? S'étonna Neville.

\- Oui car les professeurs mongols nous l'enseignent aussi. Les enseignants font la même chose à Mahoutokoro. Affirma Pansy.

\- C'est quoi Mahoutokoro ? Interrogea Neville.

\- C'est l'école de magie japonaise : elle est très réputée et même aussi célèbre que Poudlard dans toute l'Asie . Répondit Pansy. _ »

Neville curieux écouta avec attention les propos de sa cousine puis deux adolescents finirent par retourner à l'école afin de se changer avant le début des cours.

* * *

 _ **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Je reconnais avoir changé la trame puisque Buck n'est pas en danger donc cela va modifier de nombreuses choses, cependant, ne vous inquiétez pas car Sirius sera sauvé d'une autre manière d'ici quelques chapitres.**_

 _ **Pour ce qui est des sortilèges qui sont dans d'autres langue, il me semble avoir déjà évoqué mon point de vue à ce sujet dans Merci Harry. En fait, je pense que c'est impossible qu'il n'y ai que des sorts en latin car la magie est censée exister depuis des millénaires ou au moins l'antiquité dirons-nous.**_

 _ **Or, l'empire romain n'est bien évidemment pas la seule civilisation qui se soit développée, même s'il fut très étendu. Il y a donc eu d'autres civilisations comme celles des Grecs, des Hébreux, les Sumériens, les Perses, les Babyloniens, les Incas, les Mayas, les Aztèques, les Han, les Huns, les Mongols, les Perses, les Ottomans, les Viking, les Slaves et tant d'autres.**_

 _ **Aussi, il y a probablement différentes formes de magie et de formules ou encore de sortilèges. Enfin, j'ai lu que la magie avec la baguette n'est pas toujours pratiquée car d'autres pays ou même des écoles enseignent également la magie sans baguette.**_

 ** _Donc c'est la raison pour laquelle il y a des sortilèges dans d'autres langues dans cette fiction._**

 ** _Pour ce qui est du langage_** ** _parfois plus soutenu de certains élèves, je pense que c'est du à l'éducation reçue: Nott est censé devenir Lord par exemple donc il a probablement eu des cours de diction et autre afin de pouvoir briller en société._**

 _ **Alors comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre et que pensez-vous des gestes de Neville, Pansy ou encore Nott ?**_

 _ **A bientôt**_


	17. Un épouvantard en commun

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

 _ **Le mardi est mon jour de congé au travail donc j'ai enfin un peu de temps pour poster la suite. A l'origine, ce chapitre devait être plus long mais je préfère finalement développer certains faits dans un autre chapitre. Je ne garantis pas la publication de la prochaine partie d'ici peu car la saison bat son plein donc mon emploi du temps peut changer à tout moment au travail (je ne sais pas si j'en ai parlé ici mais mon travail est saisonnier donc il y a beaucoup de choses en hivers, surtout, que la neige est là).**_

 _ **Il y a une partie de ce chapitre où j'utilise des passages d'Harry Potter et le Prisonnier D'Azkaban mais comme je n'ai pas mon livre ici (il est resté chez mes parents en France), je les ai réecrit de mémoire donc ne vous étonnez pas si certaines choses ne sont pas exactes. De plus, j'ai parfois ajouté des détails donc il y a quelques modifications.**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Les droits sur les livres de la Saga Harry Potter appartiennent exclusivement à J.K Rowling donc je n'en tire absolument aucun profit. La seule chose qui m'appartient ici est l'histoire Un Cottage dans le Northumberland ainsi que les personnages OC.**_

 _ **Voilà bonne lecture et à bientôt !**_

 _ **Ps: merci à Manon pour sa review qui m'a fait très plaisir !**_

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, Neville rejoignit sa cousine pour leur promenade matinale avant de rester surpris par les propos de Pansy manifestement convoquée par le directeur à vingt-et-une heure la veille. Une fois dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, elle avait alors retrouvé le professeur Rogue, ses parents ainsi que ses grands-parents maternels. Apparemment, Lord Nott ( le père de Théodore était un membre du Conseil d'administration de l'école ) avait révélé _par inadvertance_ aux Parkinson l' _immense_ _faveur_ obtenue par Miss Granger pour pouvoir suivre tous ses cours à Poudlard sans renoncer à aucune matière _contrairement à leur fille_ qui s'était vue refuser à plusieurs reprise sa propre requête au sujet d'un portoloin permanent payé par ses grands-parents afin de pouvoir se rendre à son école mongole depuis Poudlard durant l'année scolaire.

Or, les époux Parkinson et les grands-parents de l'adolescente estimaient que Pansy était toute aussi soucieuse de ses études que Miss Granger, voire, d'avantage puisqu'elle étudiait ses cours mongols toute seule le soir avant de passer toutes ses vacances dans des cours de rattrapage tenus à l'école asiatique. Aussi, les quatre sorciers estimaient que Poudlard devait lui venir en aide comme c'était manifestement le cas pour la jeune Gryffondor.

Autrement, ils comptaient révéler à de nombreux parents, voire, à _La Gazette du Sorcier_ la faveur accordée à Miss Granger, ce qui était la _preuve évidente du favoritisme de la direction envers les Gryffondor_ _mais surtout :_ _de la discrimination_ _à l'encontre_ _d'_ _une_ _petite_ _Serpentarde_ _qui ne demandait rien d'impossible et_ _dont la famille_ _paierait tous les frais occasionnés par le portoloin requis_ …

Grâce à cette argumentation, les Parkinson avaient enfin obtenu gain de cause donc Pansy bénéficiait maintenant d'une chambre individuelle au sein du dortoir des Serpentard payée par ses grands-parents ainsi que d'un portoloin international permanent également financé par les deux sorciers. Ce système permettrait ainsi à la Serpentarde d'assister ses cours en Mongolie tous les jours grâce au décalage horaire avant de revenir à Poudlard au lieu de continuer d'étudier seule le soir ou durant des sessions de rattrapage pendant les vacances.

Par contre, les Parkinson n'avaient pas pu obtenir l'octroi d'un Retourneur de Temps pour leur fille puisque Dumbledore affirmait que seules des conditions exceptionnelles permettaient d'obtenir l'un d'eux. Or, le Ministère n'en accorderait certainement pas un deuxième à Poudlard après avoir déjà tergiversé tout l'été avant d' _en prêter un de manière exceptionnelle à Miss Granger_.

Pansy avait alors affirmé faire de son mieux pour suivre tous ses cours sans aucun Retourneur de Temps dans ce cas, néanmoins, la sorcière avait tu ses pensées sur le favoritisme évident du directeur de Poudlard envers les Gryffondor puisqu'elle estimait que ce sorcier s'était battu pour obtenir un Retourneur de Temps à Miss Granger mais pas pour elle alors qu'il connaissait parfaitement ses efforts ou encore ses difficultés pour suivre ses cours dans deux écoles depuis sa rentrée à Poudlard le 1er septembre 1991.

XXXX

Toutefois, Pansy ne pouvait pas le révéler à son cousin donc elle reprit la parole pour s'excuser de ce fait :

« _ Neville : je n'ai pas le droit de te parler de la faveur accordée à ta copine Granger mais je suis contente de pouvoir enfin suivre mes cours en Mongolie comme tout le monde puis de revenir suivre ceux de Poudlard puisque Papa veut absolument que je reste aussi dans cette école. Dit Pansy.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas Pansy: je comprends ta discrétion puisque ce n'est pas ton secret mais tu ne seras pas trop fatiguée par tous ces cours ? S'enquit Neville.

\- Non car il y a huit heures de décalage entre la Grande-Bretagne et la Mongolie. Rappela Pansy.

\- Oui mais tu as cours à quelle heure là bas ? Demanda Neville.

\- J'ai cours de huit heures à treize heures chez les mongols cette année donc de minuit à cinq heures du matin en Grande-Bretagne. Je rentrerai tout de suite après mes leçons, ce qui me laissera un peu de temps pour dormir avant le début des cours à Poudlard. Dit Pansy.

\- Pansy : nous avons cours à partir de neuf heures donc cela ne te laisse même pas trois heures de sommeil si tu te lèves à huit heures. Calcula Neville.

\- C'est suffisant Neville car je dormirai de vingt-heures à onze heures trente puis de cinq heures et quart jusqu'à huit heures. Affirma Pansy.

\- T'es sûre : je me souviens que tu dormais jusqu'à onze ou midi cet été ? Rappela Neville.

\- Mais si Neville je te promets que tout ira bien. S'entêta Pansy.

\- Bon, si tu insiste mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux arrêter nos promenades. Déclara Neville soudainement attristé par cette perspective.

\- Mais pourquoi ? S'exclama Pansy surprise.

\- Parce que je ne veux pas que tu dormes une heure seulement, voire, moins pour venir te promener avec moi à six heures du matin.

\- Il nous suffit juste de changer notre horaire : nous pouvons nous promener durant la pause déjeuner ou encore à dix-sept heures après les cours de l'après-midi. Proposa Pansy.

\- Mais tu ne devrais pas plutôt profiter de l'après-midi pour dormir ou faire tes devoirs ? S'étonna Neville.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour mes devoirs car je peux très bien les faire après. Insista Pansy.

\- Tu es sûre ? S'enquit Neville.

\- Mais oui Neville ! S'enthousiasma Pansy._ »

Neville rapidement vaincu acquiesça car il connaissait parfaitement l'entêtement de Pansy qui ne changerait pas d'avis puis les jeunes gens allèrent marcher. Au bout d'un moment, ils retournèrent dans leurs dortoirs respectifs où Neville constata l'assoupissement de ses camarades de chambrée dans le sien. Ensuite, l'adolescent fit ses ablutions, se prépara calmement et se rendit dans la grande-salle pour déjeuner pendant que les autres garçons se réveillaient enfin.

* * *

Vingt minutes plus tard, ses amis finirent enfin par descendre tout en taquinant Ron manifestement encore un peu assoupi, néanmoins, le jeune Weasley finit cependant par se réveiller totalement à la vue des aliments avant de s'empiffrer sous l'œil réprobateur d'Hermione qui ne put s'empêcher de le réprimander :

« _ Doucement Ron sinon tu risques de t'étouffer. L'avertit la sorcière.

\- Mais non ! Protesta Ron tout en continuant de manger.

\- Tu devrais faire plus attention et manger plus équilibré sinon, tu vas non seulement t'étouffer mais aussi prendre du poids. Insista Hermione.

\- Mais non Hermione, regarde Neville : il mange moins que moi et pourtant il n'est pas maigre. Affirma Ron pour ne pas dire ouvertement que leur ami était assez rondelet.

\- Oui peut-être mais moi je fais du sport pour _m'affiner_ Ron donc je serai plus maigre que toi très bientôt. Affirma alors Neville vexé tout en songeant aux propos de sa cousine sur _son affinement progressif_.

\- Toi : tu fais du sport ? Demanda Ron surpris tout en observant le garçon joufflu.

\- Oui je fais de la natation l'été et je marche tous les jours depuis la rentrée. Répondit Neville.

\- La marche et la natation ne sont pas des sports ! Le Quidditch : ça c'est un vrai sport. Critiqua Ron.

\- Non Ron : la natation est un vrai sport chez les moldus. Intervint Dean Thomas.

\- La marche est également considérée comme un sport mais aussi une très bonne activité physique pour la santé. Renchérit Hermione.

\- Ce sont des sports de moldus et pas de sorciers donc tu devrais plutôt jouer au Quidditch Neville. Conseilla Ronald.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as contre les sports moldus ? S'enquit Hermione vexée.

\- Rien mais seul le Quidditch est considéré comme un sport chez les sorciers donc je ne comprends pas comment Neville peut être intéressé par ces choses. Avoua Ron surpris.

\- Tout simplement parce que mon oncle nous a appris à nager à Pansy et moi donc j'aime beaucoup la natation mais il n'y a pas de piscine à Poudlard : aussi, je fais de la marche à la place. Affirma Neville.

\- C'est très bien Neville ! Je ne savais pas que tu t'y connaissais autant en sports moldus. Approuva Hermione souriante.

\- Merci Hermione : Pansy et moi savons aussi faire du vélo et puis j'ai déjà vu quelques matchs de football. Dévoila Neville à Hermione.

\- Alors comme ça tu as un VTT Neville ? Demanda alors Dean Thomas passionné de cyclisme.

\- Je n'ai pas de vélo donc j'en loue un chez les moldus à chaque fois que je veux en faire. Révéla Neville qui ne connaissait pas la différence entre une bicyclette classique et un VTT ou mountain-bike.

\- Oh c'est dommage, tu devrais t'en acheter un comme ça tu pourrais rouler sans devoir payer à chaque fois. Déplora Dean.

\- Ouais je sais mais je n'y connais pas grand-chose donc j'ai peur de ne pas savoir choisir si je vais acheter un vélo tout seul. Mentit Neville pour ne pas passer pour un idiot aux yeux de Dean s'il lui avouait avoir appris à faire du vélo seulement cet été.

\- Mm, ton oncle ne peut pas t'aider ? Demanda Dean Thomas puisqu'il supposait que l'oncle de son ami avait du également lui apprendre le vélo.

\- Non car ma grand-mère lui a interdit de me voir. Révéla alors Neville.

\- Sans blague ? Demandèrent les nés-moldus de troisième année (hormis Hermione) pas du tout au courant des histoires de famille entre les Londubat et les Parkinson.

\- Ma grand-mère déteste mon oncle et ma tante donc elle les empêchent de me voir depuis quelques années. Confirma Neville.

\- C'est vrai : la grand-mère de Neville est tellement horrible qu'elle lui a même interdit d'inviter Pansy et son petit frère pour sa fête d'anniversaire cet été. Intervint Cormac.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que les Parkinson ont pu lui faire de si grave pour que ta grand-mère agisse ainsi ? Demanda Hermione curieuse.

\- Rien du tout : ma grand-mère s'est fâchée contre eux pour des histoires d'héritage à la mort de mes grands-parents maternels car elle pense qu'ils ont reçu bien plus de choses que moi alors que c'est le contraire. Résuma Neville avant de changer de sujet._ »

XXXX

Quelques minutes plus tard, les troisièmes années de Gryffondor oublièrent les propos de Neville après avoir entendu ceux de Malefoy. Effectivement, les élèves restèrent surpris par la soudaine _magnanimité_ de Draco Malefoy car l'adolescent affirmait à qui voulait l'entendre que Buck ne serait pas concerné par la future enquête qui serait entreprise demain au sujet de l'incident pendant les cours d'Hagrid.

Ensuite, les élèves de troisième année de la Maison Gryffondor se ressaisirent puis ils dirigèrent vers la classe du Professeur Lupin pour leur premier cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

* * *

 **(Note de l'auteur: je ne me souviens pas exactement des passages suivants donc soyez indulgents svp)**

 _L'enseignant n'étant pas encore arrivé dans la salle, les Gryffondors sortirent leurs affaires et papotèrent quelques minutes avant de se ressaisir après l'arrivée de leur professeur. Ce dernier les salua puis il suscita leur curiosité en leur demandant de ranger leurs livres, plumes et parchemin puisque le sorcier entendait donner un cours de travaux pratiques aujourd'hui donc les jeunes gens auraient seulement besoin de leurs baguettes magiques. Ses propos provoquèrent une immense stupeur car les élèves n'avaient jamais eu de travaux pratiques hormis lors de l'attaque des lutin lâchés par Lockhart durant un cours l'année dernière._

 _Ensuite, les Gryffondors interloqués furent priés d'emboîter le pas à leur professeur qui les entraîna dans le couloir où ils restèrent surpris par le sortilège de l'enseignant pour remettre Peeves à sa place après son énième plaisanterie. La fuite de l'esprit frappeur provoqua aussitôt le respect des élèves envers le professeur Lupin au point de leur faire oublier ses vêtements miteux ainsi que sa mine fatiguée. Quelques instants plus tard, le sorcier les fit entrer dans la salle des professeurs où Rogue était présent et fit une remarque au professeur Lupin afin de lui conseiller de ne pas donner d'exercice difficile à Neville Londubat. Toutefois, Remus répliqua aussitôt qu'il espérait bien obtenir l'aide de Neville pour la démonstration de son cours car Lupin était persuadé que le jeune homme s'en tirerait à merveille._

 _Rogue eut un rictus méprisant mais il n'ajouta rien et sortit en refermant la porte avec un claquement sec pendant que Neville cramoisi se tassait sur lui-même. Après le départ du professeur Rogue, Lupin fit signe aux élèves d'avancer dans le fond de la salle où il n'y avait qu'une vieille penderie qui servait à ranger les robes des professeurs. Lorsqu'il passa devant la penderie, elle se mit à trembler avec un grand bruit :_

 _« _ Ne vous inquiétez pas. Dit Lupin d'une voix rassurante en voyant quelques élèves faire un bond en arrière._

 _\- …_

 _\- Il y a un épouvantard là-dedans._ »_

 _La grande majorité de la classe semblait convaincue que c'était précisément une raison de s'inquiéter. Neville regarda le professeur d'un air terrifié et Seamus Finnigan contempla avec appréhension la poignée de la porte qui s'était mise à s'agiter._

 _« _ Les épouvantards aiment les endroits sombres et confinés. Dit le professeur._

 _\- …_

 _\- Les armoires, les penderies, les espaces sous les lits, les placards et sous les éviers : un jour, j'en ai vu un qui s'était installé dans une vieille horloge de grand-mère. Celui-ci est arrivé hier après-midi et j'ai demandé au directeur l'autorisation d'en profiter pour faire une séance de travaux pratiques. Poursuivit l'enseignant._

 _\- …_

 _\- La première question que nous devons poser c'est : qu'est-ce qu'un épouvantard ? Reprit Lupin._ »_

 _Hermione leva aussitôt la main :_

 _« _ C'est une créature qui change d'aspect à volonté en prenant toujours la forme la plus terrifiante possible. Déclara l'adolescente._

 _\- Oh, je n'aurai pas pu donner définition. Répliqua Lupin en souriant à Hermione rayonnante._

 _\- …_

 _\- Ainsi donc l'épouvantard qui s'est installé dans cette penderie n'a encore pris aucune forme : il ne sait pas encore ce qui pourrait faire peur à la première personne qui se présentera de l'autre côté de la porte. Reprit le professeur._

 _\- …_

 _\- Nul ne peut dire à quoi ressemble un épouvantard quand il est tout seul mais lorsque je le laisserai sortir, il prendra immédiatement la forme qui fera le plus peur à chacun d'entre nous. Ce qui signifie que nous avons un énorme avantage sur lui. Pouvez-vous me dire lequel ? Interrogea l'enseignant._ »_

 _Essayant de ne pas prêter attention à Hermione qui s'était dressée sur la pointe des pieds en levant la main vers le plafond, Harry tenta une réponse :_

 _« _ Étant donné que nous sommes nombreux : il ne saura pas quelle forme prendre pour faire peur à tout le monde en même temps._

 _\- Exactement. Approuva le professeur Lupin tandis qu'Hermione déçue baissait la main._

 _\- …_

 _\- Il vaut toujours mieux se trouver en compagnie de quelqu'un quand on a à faire à un épouvantard car il ne sait plus quoi faire, sous quelle forme apparaître : un cadavre sans tête ou une limace anthropophage. Un jour j'ai vu un épouvantard commettre une erreur : il a essayé de faire peur à deux personnes à la fois. Il s'est transformé en une demi-limace, ce qui n'avait rien de très effrayant. Poursuivit Lupin._

 _\- …_

 _\- Il existe un moyen très simple de se débarrasser d'un épouvantard qui exige une grande concentration mentale pour neutraliser : il suffit en effet d'éclater de rire, ce qu'il faut faire, c'est l'obliger à une prendre un forme désopilante. Expliqua Lupin._

 _\- …_

 _\- Pour commencer nous allons commencer sans baguette magique : répétez après moi Riddikulus. Encouragea Lupin._

 _\- …_

 _\- Riddikulus, Riddikulus, Riddikulus, Riddikulus. Répéta le chœur des élèves._

 _\- Très bien, très bien mais ça c'était le plus facile car le mot seul ne suffit pas et c'est là que vous allez intervenir Neville. Conclut Lupin._ »_

 _La penderie se mit à trembler à nouveau mais moins que Neville qui s'avança comme s'il allait à l'échafaud. L'enseignant reprit la parole :_

 _« _ Très bien Neville, pour commencer : quelle est la chose qui vous fait le plus peur au monde ?_ »_

 _Les lèvres de Neville remuèrent mais aucun son n'en sortit._

 _« _ Désolé mais je n'ai pas compris ce que vous avez dit. Lança Lupin d'un ton joyeux._ »_

 _Neville jeta un coup d'œil affolé autour de lui comme s'il implorait de l'aide puis il dit dans un souffle :_

 _« _ Le Professeur Rogue. _ »_

 _Il y eut un grand éclat de rire, Neville lui-même eut un sourire d'excuse. Lupin lui avait l'air songeur :_

 _« _ Le professeur Rogue…_

 _\- …_

 _\- Mm, Neville vous habitez chez votre grand-mère je crois ? Interrogea l'adulte._

 _\- Euh… Oui._ Répondit Neville mal à l'aise._

 _\- Pouvez-vous nous dire comment votre grand-mère s'habille généralement ? Reprit l'enseignant._

 _\- Elle porte toujours un grand chapeau avec un vautour empaillé et une longue robe verte le plus souvent avec parfois une étole de renard._

 _\- Est-ce qu'elle a un sac à main ? Demanda Lupin._

 _\- Oui : un grand sac rouge. Révéla l'adolescent._

 _\- Parfait : maintenant, pourriez-vous nous représenter ses vêtements très précisément Neville… Pouvez-vous les voir dans votre tête ?_

 _\- Oui. Répondit Neville d'une voix mal assurée tout en se demandant ce qui l'attendait._

 _\- Lorsque l'épouvantard jaillira de cette penderie et vous verra devant lui Neville, il prendra instantanément la forme du professeur Rogue. A ce moment-là, vous lèverez votre baguette magique comme ceci et vous crierez Riddikulus en pensant très fort aux vêtements de votre grand-mère. Si tout se passe bien, l'épouvantard qui aura pris l'apparence du professeur Rogue se retrouvera affublé d'un chapeau à vautour, d'une robe verte et d'un grand sac rouge. Expliqua Lupin._ »_

 _A nouveau les élèves éclatèrent de rire et la penderie trembla plus violemment que jamais._

 _« _ Si Neville réussit, il est probable que l'épouvantard s'intéressera à chacun d'entre nous à tour de rôle. Poursuivit Lupin._

 _\- …_

 _\- Je voudrais donc que chacun d'entre vous réfléchisse à ce qui lui fait le plus peur en imaginant le moyen de le transformer en quelque chose de comique. Conclut l'enseignant._ »_

 _Un grand silence s'installa pendant que chaque élève réfléchissait sans se douter de l'inquiétude d'Harry qui se demandait comment affronter un Détraqueur. Ensuite, Lupin reprit la parole :_

 _« _ Neville vos camarade vont reculer pour vous laisser le champs libre, d'accord ?_

 _\- …_

 _\- Je vous appellerai ensuite un par un. Conclut le professeur_ »_

 ** _( Sources: extrait partiellement repris d'Harry Potter et le Prisonnier d'Azkaban: toute faute de frappe ou oubli est indépendant de ma volonté)._**

* * *

Les élèves s'exécutèrent puis Neville se retrouva donc seul devant la penderie tout en s'efforçant de maîtriser sa peur. Il finit par retrousser les manches de sa robe et saisit sa véritable baguette offerte par son oncle et non celle de son père Franck puisque l'adolescent se sentait bien plus en confiance avec la première.

Quelques secondes plus tard la porte de la penderie s'ouvrit après la fin du compte à rebours de Lupin. L'épouvantard sortit aussitôt de l'armoire, néanmoins, l'adolescent resta aussitôt abasourdi par la vision qui s'offrit à lui car la créature n'avait pas pris l'apparence escomptée. De son côté, Lupin également surpris songea que son conseil ne serait finalement pas adapté à la situation présente puisque ce n'était manifestement pas du tout Rogue la plus grande peur de l'adolescent. D'ailleurs Cormac ne put s'empêcher de commenter ce fait :

« _ Eh ce n'est pas Rogue ça mais la grand-mère de Neville ! S'exclama Cormac surpris.

\- Silence Mr Mac Laggen : ne distrayez pas l'épouvantard. Recommanda Lupin._ »

XXXX

Effectivement, l'épouvantard n'avait pas pris l'apparence du maître des potions mais d'Augusta Londubat. La créature s'était distraite un instant après avoir entendu les voix des deux sorciers, néanmoins, elle ne s'intéressa pas à eux et se tourna vers sa victime. L'épouvard métamorphosé en double d'Augusta esquissa un rictus effrayant avant de saisir une photo de la famille Parkinson dans sa poche sous le regard de Neville en train de brandir sa baguette. Le jeune garçon murmura quelques syllabes inintelligibles pour s'en débarrasser mais il n'y parvint pas puis l'adolescent contempla avec effroi la sorcière déchirer la photographie comme si elle désirait anéantir Pansy, ses parents, Kenneth ou encore Alice la mère de Neville.

A la vue de la frayeur de son élève, Lupin songea à intervenir, néanmoins, l'adolescent finit enfin par se ressaisir car il n'entendait pas du tout laisser _Augusta la vieille folle_ détruire sa famille, que ce soit sous sa véritable forme ou celle d'un épouvantard. Aussi, il chercha dans sa tête une image comique avant de sourire après s'être souvenu d'un détail. Quelques secondes plus tard, il brandit donc de nouveau sa baguette tout en haussant la voix pour prononcer clairement le sortilège:

« _ _Riddikulus_ _!_ _ »

Augusta Londubat se retrouva aussitôt affublée d'une veste extrêmement large, de l'immense barbe d'Hagrid et de pantalons bien trop grands pour elle. Ensuite, la sorcière finit par trébucher sur ses pantalons sous les éclats de rire de l'assistance.

XXXX

Après la défaite de l'épouvantard, Lupin s'empressa de féliciter Neville :

« _ Félicitations Neville pour cette brillante démonstration ! S'exclama l'enseignant.

\- Mais je n'ai pas vraiment réussi l'exercice puisque le professeur Rogue n'est pas apparu. Protesta Neville surpris.

\- Au contraire Neville : vous l'avez parfaitement réussi car vous avez du improviser pour affronter l'épouvantard puisqu'il n'a pas pris la forme escomptée. Insista Lupin.

\- Mm c'est vrai. Reconnut Neville ravi.

\- Vous n'étiez probablement pas conscient de votre véritable peur Neville ou alors votre appréhension envers votre grand-mère a pris le dessus sur celle que vous nourrissez envers le professeur Rogue. Conclut Lupin._ »

Ensuite, le cours se poursuivit sans problèmes puis les Gryffondors ravis sortirent à la fin de la leçon sans cependant réaliser qu'Harry n'avait pas pu affronter l'épouvantard contrairement aux autres.

* * *

Enfin, le professeur Lupin renferma l'épouvantard dans l'armoire puis il retourna à sa salle de cours pour accueillir ses prochains élèves : les troisièmes années de Serpentard. Ces derniers furent également invités à le suivre jusqu'à la salle des professeurs où Remus répéta son discours avant de choisir un volontaire.

Les Serpentards défilèrent un par un pour affronter l'épouvantard sous le regard tranquille du professeur, néanmoins, Lupin finit par rester surpris après avoir constaté que l'épouvantard reprit la forme d'Augusta Londubat face à une adolescente. Toutefois, le sorcier constata la tranquillité de l'élève manifestement pas étonnée à la vue de la créature contrairement à Neville. L'adolescente brandit calmement sa baguette tout en prononçant la formule afin de l'affronter. Moins de deux secondes plus tard, les élèves de sa Maison s'esclaffèrent à la vue d'Augusta transformée en une version grotesque d'une geisha.

Ensuite, le professeur Lupin ne put cependant s'empêcher d'avouer sa perplexité :

« _ Nous venons d'assister à un phénomène très rare car un épouvantard prend rarement la même forme pour effrayer deux personnes. Affirma le sorcier.

\- De quoi parlez-vous ? Demanda Blaise curieux.

\- Du fait que votre camarade détient le même épouvantard qu'un autre élève. Répondit Lupin.

\- De quel élève s'agit-il ? Demanda Nott tout en fronçant les sourcils car la perspective d'une telle similitude entre les épouvantards de Pansy et cet idiot de Londubat ne lui plaisait absolument pas.

\- Probablement de Londubat puisqu'ils sont cousins. Estima alors Daphné.

\- Miss Parkinson : vous êtes la cousine de Mr Londubat ? Demanda alors Remus sincèrement surpris puisque l'adolescente détenait des traits asiatiques et elle était à Serpentard.

\- Oui c'est mon cousin germain. Confirma l'adolescente.

\- Je ne me souviens pas que Franck avait un frère ou une sœur. Confessa Remus curieux tout en songeant aux réunions de l'Ordre du Phoenix durant la Guerre des Sorciers.

\- Mon oncle Franck n'en a pas Professeur : en fait, mon père est le frère de la mère de Neville. Rectifia Pansy.

\- Mm, vous devez êtes la fille du Maître de potions Lord Patrick Parkinson dans ce cas. Réalisa Lupin après s'être souvenu des procès intentés par la grand-mère de Neville à l'encontre du maître des potions.

\- Oui c'est exact, même si, mon père a malheureusement perdu son titre donc ce n'est plus lui le lord de notre famille mais Lord Anton Parkinson notre cousin américain qui réside à Salem. Répondit Pansy tout en songeant à la vente du manoir par ses grands-parents ainsi que leur titre de noblesse à leur lointain cousin américain donc son père n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps d'en profiter après la mort de son propre géniteur feu Lord Kenneth Parkinson.

\- Dites-moi Miss Parkinson : vous ne sembliez pas surprise par la forme de votre épouvantard et vous sembliez parfaitement maîtriser le sortilège. J'en conclus que vous connaissiez déjà les épouvantards ? S'enquit aussitôt Lupin pour changer de sujet et éviter de gêner son élève par sa curiosité déplacée.

\- Oui : j'ai déjà eu un cours sur les épouvantard en Mongolie. Dit simplement Pansy.

\- Ah je comprends maintenant : vous êtes l'élève qui a étudié une première année en Asie en 1990 avant de poursuivre ses cours durant des sessions de rattrapage en Mongolie pendant les vacances puisque vous êtes à Poudlard le reste de l'année depuis septembre 1991. Réalisa Lupin.

\- Oui c'est exact : je suis une élève de quatrième année là-bas. Expliqua Pansy

\- Votre assiduité est remarquable Miss Parkinson. D'ailleurs, votre acharnement a manifestement été récompensé car j'ai cru comprendre que vous serez autorisée à utiliser un portoloin tous les soirs afin de vous rendre dans votre seconde école puisque le décalage horaire vous le permet. Conclut Lupin.

\- Oui je commencerai ce soir. Confirma Pansy sous le regard tranquille de ses camarades déjà avertis des faits par le professeur Rogue ce matin. _ »

Effectivement, le directeur de la Maison avait réuni tous les Serpentards dans la salle commune avant le petit déjeuner afin de leur expliquer la raison, pour laquelle, Pansy emménagerait dans une chambre personnelle dés ce soir afin de ne pas déranger ses camarades lors de ses allées et venues durant la nuit. Après avoir entendu les explications du professeur sur l'assiduité nécessaire, la rareté des heures de sommeil de l'étudiante, les frais engendrés par son portoloin et l'octroi d'une chambre, l'envie des autres élèves au sujet de la chambre individuelle de l'adolescente s'était rapidement estompée car personne ne voulait payer d'avantage de frais de scolarité à Poudlard, ni vivre une scolarité aussi pénible.

Ensuite, Pansy chassa ses pensées puis le reste du cours se poursuivit sans encombres. Au moment de la pause déjeuner, les Serpentards se rendirent à la grande salle tout en discutant de la similitude des épouvantards des deux cousins.

* * *

Durant le trajet plusieurs élèves d'autres Maisons entendirent leurs propos et les rapportèrent à leurs amis. Quelques minutes plus tard, Pansy s'assit à table sans se soucier des bavardages autour d'elle, néanmoins, elle finit par noter que de nombreux regards se tournaient dans la direction de Neville ou la sienne. Aussi, l'adolescente attendit la fin du repas pour proposer à son cousin de discuter durant le reste de leur pause. Le sorcier la suivit jusqu'au parc avant d'écouter son récit sur la curiosité des gens au sujet de la similitude de leurs épouvantards. Neville écouta ses propos avec attention avant de prendre la parole :

« _ Je n'ai rien à cacher et toi non plus donc ça ne me fait rien si les gens nous regardent. De toute façon, j'y suis habitué puisque je n'arrête pas de tomber ou de faire n'importe quoi à cause de ma maladresse. Dit Neville.

\- Tu verras que nous finirons par corriger aussi ta maladresse donc les gens te laisseront tranquilles plus tard. Le rassura Pansy.

\- Si tu le dis.

\- Eh, Nev, Pansy : c'est vrai que vous avez le même épouvantard ? Demanda alors Ernie en compagnie de leur groupe d'amis et Théodore. _ »

Les autres élèves étaient maintenant habitués à la vision du petit groupe hétéroclite depuis l'année dernière donc nul ne faisait plus de commentaires sur leur amitié au détriment de la rivalité des Maisons. D'ailleurs, Dumbledore les avait cité en exemple une fois, cependant, la plupart des étudiants estimaient que leur rapprochement était seulement du à leur parenté puisqu'ils étaient tous cousins éloignés ou cousins germains comme Pansy et Neville. Enfin, tout le monde avait compris que Nott souhaitait manifestement renouer avec son ex petite amie donc sa présence auprès du petit groupe ne surprenait personne.

XXXX

Après avoir entendu les propos d'Ernie, des Gryffondors curieux finirent par s'approcher tout comme des élèves des autres Maison afin d'entendre la réponse des jeunes gens. Face à la curiosité de l'assistance, les deux cousins acquiescèrent :

« _ Oui. Confirmèrent les deux cousins.

\- Comment ça se fait ? Interrogea Kelly.

\- Je ne sais pas. Avoua Neville

\- Je suppose que ta grand-mère nous fait peur à tous les deux. Estima simplement Pansy.

\- Oui ce doit être ça. Dit Lucy.

\- Moi aussi, j'aurai peur de Milady Londubat vu ce qu'elle fait à son petit-fils. Ce n'est pas pour rien que je l'appelle le _Détraqueur Personnel_ _de Neville_! Affirma Ernie en raison des confidences de Neville sur la nature des interrogatoires de sa grand-mère au sujet de Pansy cet été.

\- … (surprise des curieux présents à proximité du petit groupe qui s'interroge sur l'attitude d'Augusta envers son petit-fils).

\- Oui mais tu disais avoir peur de Rogue en cours. Rappela Cormac surpris à Neville.

\- J'étais vraiment convaincu que Rogue était ma plus grande peur mais ce n'est probablement plus le cas car ma grand-mère est bien plus cruelle que lui finalement. Affirma Neville tout en songeant à l'attitude de sa grand-mère cet été sans se soucier des regards surpris des autres élèves dont le Trio d'Or.

\- C'est sûr : je préférerai encore vivre avec le professeur Rogue plutôt qu'avec ta grand-mère. Décréta finalement Ernie sans se soucier de la stupéfaction d'Harry et Ron encore à proximité. _ »

XXXX

Le rouquin finit par se ressaisir avant de prendre la parole :

« _ T'es pas fou Ernie ? Tu voudrais vraiment vivre avec la Terreur des Cachots ? S'exclama Ron abasourdi.

\- Pas vraiment mais franchement, la grand-mère de Neville est bien plus horrible que lui. Assura Ernie en songeant de nouveau aux confidences de Neville.

\- Moi aussi je préférerai vivre avec le professeur Rogue plutôt que de m'installer chez Milady Londubat. Renchérit Pansy.

\- Sérieux ? S'exclama Ron dont les yeux sortaient pratiquement de leurs orbites après une telle déclaration.

\- Bien entendu Weasley : cette femme nous hait au point de vouloir nous ruiner ma famille et moi donc tu crois vraiment que je pourrai avoir envie d'aller vivre chez elle ? Demanda Pansy incrédule.

\- Mm, non t'as raison Parkinson: ton cas est particulier donc je comprends ton choix. En plus, t'es une Serpentarde comme Rogue et t'es douée en potions donc ce type te traiterait probablement mieux que Milady Londubat. Reconnut Ron songeur car il avait entendu parler de l'énième procès intenté par la vieille femme à l'encontre des Parkinson.

\- Milady Londubat te fait peur à cause de ses prétentions donc c'est pour ça que l'épouvantard a pris sa forme, n'est-ce pas ? S'enquit alors Nott auprès de Pansy avant de poser une main compatissante sur l'épaule de son ex.

\- Disons que je me méfie d'elle vu qu'elle souhaite me voler ma maison et nous ruiner. Répondit Pansy gênée.

\- J'en suis vraiment désolé mais ma grand-mère refuse de comprendre qu'elle a absolument tort. Déplora Neville.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute Neville. L'apaisa Pansy.

\- Aucun juge du Magenmagot n'écoutera jamais les requêtes débiles de ta grand-mère Londubat puisque tu as reçu bien plus de chose que Pansy ou son père après la mort de Milady Glenda Parkinson. Affirma alors Nott sous le regard agacé de Neville.

\- Oui je le sais Nott donc je mettrai fin à la bêtise de ma grand-mère à ma majorité car elle ne pourra alors plus intenter des procès contre mon oncle en mon nom. Décréta Neville sous le regard curieux du Trio d'Or.

\- Mais tu ne peux vraiment rien faire avant ? Insista Nott.

\- Non : comment veux-tu que je fasse puisque je suis mineur ? Autrement, tu pense bien que j'aurai déjà stoppé toutes les bêtises de ma grand-mère. Déplora Neville._ »

Pansy acquiesça puis elle changea de sujet en proposant à ses amis de marcher un peu avant la reprise des cours.

* * *

 _ **Alors voilà, je suis désolée d'arrêter cette partie ici mais je ne suis pas tout à fait satisfaite de la suite donc je préfère la retravailler dans un autre chapitre.**_

 _ **A tous les fans de Ron et Dumbledore: je voudrais préciser que je ne fais pas du bashing contre eux mais Ron est encore un gamin irréfléchi donc il ne se rend pas toujours compte de blesser les autres par ses propos ou sa trop grande spontanéité ou franchise.**_

 ** _Pour ce qui est de Dumbledore: il est sincère en affirmant que le Ministère n'octroiera pas un deuxième Retourneur de Temps. Enfin, je dirai qu'il n'a pas trop pensé à la situation de Pansy en 1991, ni en 92 car ses pensées étaient accaparées par Harry donc il n'a pas fait exprès de ne pas l'aider._**

 ** _Pour ce qui est de Lord Nott, je ne pense pas que le Conseil d'administration de Poudlard n'était pas au courant de l'octroi du Retourneur de Temps à Hermione donc comme le père de Teddy en fait partie dans cette fiction, il me semblait normal qu'il en parle aux Parkinson après toute l'aide qu'ils lui ont fourni pour sauver sa femme._**

 ** _Après d'un point de vue pratique, je ne pense vraiment pas que le Ministère aurait accordé deux Retourneurs de temps à deux élèves. Toutefois, rien ne dit que les Parkinson ne trouveront pas une solution (potion de régénération, de sommeil concentré pour qu'elle puisse se reposer assez en quelques heures seulement ou autre, voire, même un Retourneur de Temps trouvé à l'étranger car je refuse de croire que les Retourneurs de Temps existent seulement en Angleterre ) pour aider leur fille._**

 ** _Alors que pensez-vous du fait que les deux cousins aient le même épouvantard ou des moyens employés par Neville pour ridiculiser l'épouvantard Augusta ? Je sais que l'épouvantard aurait du prendre la forme de Rogue, cependant, il me semble que toutes les choses vécues depuis cet été par Neville ont modifié son opinion sur sa grand-mère et qu'elle lui parait finalement plus dangereuse pour sa famille et lui que Rogue..._**

 ** _A bientôt !_**


	18. Potter ne sait rien ?

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

 _ **Tout d'abord, je m'excuse pour le retard immense mais comme vous le savez j'ai un travail saisonnier très prenant donc j'ai du mal à écrire des chapitres cohérents quand je travaille. La saison touristique est finie donc j'ai pu enfin reprendre les fictions et fignoler ce chapitre.**_

 _ **Au début de la fiction, je ne comptais pas vraiment mêler Pansy et Neville aux aventures du Trio d'Or et il n'est toujours pas question de les mêler trop souvent à leurs gestes. Toutefois, j'ai changé le destin de Buck durant cette troisième année donc les deux cousins aideront indirectement (voire, directement plus tard mais ce n'est pas sûr) le trio au sujet de Sirius Black.**_

 _ **Ce chapitre était plus long à l'origine mais je préfère le séparer en deux parties pour plus de clarté. Je vais donc retravailler la seconde pour l'améliorer en attendant sa publication.**_

 _ **En tout cas, merci à Aussidagility pour ta review: tu as parfaitement défini Milady Londubat qui tente inconsciemment de transformer Neville en clone de Franck au point de ne pas lui acheter sa propre baguette. En revanche, les Parkinson ne l'entendent pas ainsi donc ils font ce qu'ils peuvent pour l'aider en cachette puisqu'ils n'ont aucun droit sur lui.**_

 _ **Bonne Lecture et à bientôt !**_

* * *

Les jours suivants défilèrent rapidement pour Neville qui retrouvait sa cousine afin de marcher ensemble durant la pause-déjeuner ou à dix-sept heures après les cours sous le regard des autres sorciers curieux, néanmoins, les élèves ne lançaient aucune plaisanterie à leur sujet à la vue de l'innocence de leurs gestes. En son for intérieur, Neville appréciait ces moments de tranquillité où il pouvait se confier à Pansy au sujet de ses problèmes.

Un après-midi, l'adolescent reçut les confidences de Pansy troublée par les propos de Parvati et Lavande au sujet des moqueries de Ron sur son nez. Ensuite, la sorcière remercia son cousin pour avoir pris sa défense. Le jeune garçon tenta la consoler puis ils changèrent de sujet à la vue de leurs amis mais aussi Hermione Granger, Justin Finch-Fletchey ou encore Nott qui se présentèrent à eux afin de participer à leur promenade quotidienne. Malgré ses préjugés au sujet des né-moldus, Théodore n'avait pas dit son dernier mot pour reconquérir Pansy donc il se joignit au groupe sans faire de remarques au sujet de la présence de ces sorciers et les suivit également les jours suivants. Une semaine plus tard, Adrian Pucey, Tracey Davies ou encore la petite Astoria Greengrass finirent également par les rejoindre après avoir été rassurés par les Mac Nair au sujet de la neutralité des Gryffondors, Serdaigles ou Poufsouffle présents envers les Serpentard du groupe.

XXXX

Effectivement, une trêve s'était établie entre tous les jeunes gens afin de se concentrer sur le sport et non l'inimitié entre leurs Maisons pour le plus grand ravissement de Dumbledore. Le professeur Charity Burbage avait alors parlé au directeur des cours d'éducation physique et sportive promus par les moldus puisque le sport était manifestement censé développer l'esprit de camaraderie, voire, d'équipe selon eux. Albus songeur l'avait alors chargée de lui préparer un rapport sur le sujet car l'idée de rapprocher les Serpentards et les Gryffondors grâce à des cours de sports moldus lui semblait intéressante…

Loin de se douter du projet du directeur, Harry et Ron esquivèrent toutes les invitations d'Hermione car ils n'avaient pas du tout envie de marcher.

En revanche, Lavande Brown et Parvati curieuses finirent par rejoindre le petit groupe après les conseils d'Hermione au sujet du maintien de leur ligne grâce au sport, ce qui leur permettrait de ne pas se lancer dans des régimes trop draconiens. Ensuite, les élèves observèrent avec curiosité les gestes du groupe au moment où les jeunes gens se mirent également plusieurs des séances d'étirements dans le grand hall lorsque la pluie les contraignaient de rester à l'intérieur. Au bout d'un moment, le petit groupe finit même par se mettre au foot durant les éclaircies et ce grâce à Seamus Finnigan qui s'était fait envoyer un ballon par sa mère sorcière.

Afin de ne pas se laisser devancer par Londubat, Théodore s'était donc mis au foot lui aussi sous le regard goguenard de Malefoy qui estimait Nott vraiment taré pour faire ce genre de choses dans l'espoir de reconquérir une fille quelconque car le père de Pansy ne possédait plus de titre, ni les biens des Parkinson depuis la ruine de ses propres parents. En revanche, Lord et Milady Nott approuvaient discrètement les efforts de leur fils car ils estimaient que la bonne santé de l'adolescente était un bien plus précieux que l'argent puisqu'elle n'était pas issue d'une énième union consanguine contrairement à beaucoup d'autres jeunes demoiselles sang-pures du pays.

* * *

Loin de se douter des espoirs de Lord Nott, Pansy tentait de rencontrer Neville en secret le plus souvent possible afin que son cousin puisse s'entraîner à lancer le Rite du Sang sur sa personne. Les journées défilaient donc rapidement pour l'adolescent qui finit cependant par réaliser un détail grâce à quelques mots échangés avec Hermione un jeudi après-midi à la fin de leur promenade :

« _ Alors tu es contente de visiter Pré-au-Lard après-demain ? Demanda le sorcier.

\- Oui car c'est la première fois que je pourrai contempler un village sorcier de mes propres yeux, cependant, j'avoue me sentir un peu coupable envers Harry. Confessa Hermione.

\- Pourquoi ça ? Interrogea Neville surpris.

\- Parce qu'Harry ne peut pas venir à Pré-au-Lard puisque son oncle n'a pas signé son autorisation de sortie. Expliqua Hermione.

\- Mm, c'est peut-être mieux pour lui tu sais. Finit par estimer Neville songeur.

\- Pour quelle raison tu dis ça ? Répliqua Hermione curieuse.

\- A cause de Sirius Black : ce fou pourrait tenter d'enlever Harry s'il quitte la sécurité du château. Rappela Neville.

\- Oui tu as raison mais au fait : est-ce que tu sais pourquoi Black en veut à Harry ? Demanda alors Hermione songeuse puisque Neville parlait de ce type contrairement aux autres qui ne souhaitaient rien dire au Trio d'Or.

\- Oui bien entendu que je le sais, même si, Harry n'est pas du tout responsable des actes de ce dingue. Harry doit bien le savoir lui aussi non ? Demanda distraitement Neville car il n'avait pas assisté aux demandes d'Harry au professeur Mac Gonagall.

\- Neville… Harry ne sait rien du tout car personne ne répond à ses questions au sujet de Sirius Black. Avoua alors Hermione.

\- QUOI C'EST UNE BLAGUE ? S'exclama Neville choqué sans se soucier des autres déjà partis hormis Pansy en train de s'étirer un peu plus loin.

\- Non Neville je te le jure : personne ne nous dit rien. Affirma Hermione.

\- … (silence stupéfait de Neville)

\- Enfin si : il y a bien quelqu'un qui nous a parlé de Sirius Black mais il s'agit de Malefoy donc nous ne prenons pas ses propos au sérieux puisqu'il a conseillé à Harry de sortir du château afin de se venger de Sirius Black. Corrigea Hermione.

\- Harry ne doit surtout pas écouter les bêtises de Malefoy car Black est un fou furieux comme sa cousine Bellatrix Lestrange ! Affirma alors Neville puis sa propre cousine qui se rapprocha d'eux après avoir entendu son éclat.

\- Qui est Bellatrix Lestrange ? Demanda alors Hermione surprise._ »

XXXX

Neville l'observa et se demanda comment trouver ses mots pour révéler de telles choses avant de se tourner avec soulagement vers sa cousine venue en renfort. Pansy nota l'agitation de Neville puis elle s'inquiéta d'avantage et prit aussitôt la parole :

« _ Y a un problème ? S'enquit l'adolescente.

\- Non pas du tout. Dit aussitôt Hermione d'un ton poli, même si, la sorcière s'efforçait de dissimuler son dépit car elle estimait que Neville ne parlerait pas en présence de sa cousine.

\- Mm, Nev tout va bien ? Demanda Pansy après s'être tournée vers son cousin puisque Granger tentait manifestement de lui mentir.

\- Non Pansy : ça ne va pas du tout. Répondit Neville.

\- Tu veux en parler ? Interrogea sa cousine.

\- Oui mais c'est un peu compliqué. Avoua Neville à l'adolescente.

\- Nous pouvons rentrer au château pour en discuter calmement si tu veux. Reprit Pansy afin d'exclure Hermione de manière discrète si cette fille créait des problèmes à Neville.

\- Il n'y a personne ici à part nous trois donc je pense que c'est un endroit assez discret pour en parler. Décida Neville.

\- Très bien alors je t'écoute. L'invita Pansy tout en s'interrogeant d'avantage sur le problème de Neville.

\- Alors voilà : Hermione vient de m'apprendre qu'Harry ne sait rien du tout sur Black, ni pourquoi ce fou le cherche. Avoua Neville à Pansy.

\- Neville ta blague n'est pas drôle. Commenta Pansy.

\- Ce n'est pas une blague : Harry ne sait pas du tout pourquoi Sirius Black lui en veut. Intervint Hermione.

\- Tu veux me faire croire que personne n'a raconté au Survivant l'histoire de Black ou comment Tu-Sais-Qui est arrivé chez les Potter le soir d'Halloween ? Rétorqua Pansy d'un ton pince-sans-rire.

\- Pansy : je te jure que personne ne lui a parlé de ces choses. Moi-même, je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! Avoua Hermione tout en commençant à élaborer des suppositions grâce aux propos de la sorcière.

\- C'est vrai ce que tu me dis ? Insista Pansy d'un ton incrédule car Hermione était une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout.

\- Oui je te le jure : Harry ne comprends pas ce qui se passe et nous non plus. Jura Hermione.

\- Mais les tuteurs de Potter ne lui ont vraiment rien dit ? Reprit Pansy abasourdie.

\- Non, en fait, je ne sais même pas s'ils connaissent les détails de cette histoire : ce sont des moldus donc Harry vit dans le monde moldu lorsqu'il n'est pas à Poudlard. Expliqua Hermione.

\- Je me demande pourquoi personne ne lui a parlé de Black et encore moins maintenant. Avoua Neville aux deux filles.

\- Mm, je pense comprendre pourquoi. Dit Pansy après réflexion.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? Interrogea Hermione.

\- Les professeurs veulent probablement protéger Potter et éviter qu'il ne fasse une bêtise. Estima Pansy.

\- De quelle bêtise tu parles ? Insista Hermione.

\- Tout le monde sait que Potter est une tête brûlée donc votre ami pourrait s'enfuir de Poudlard pour tenter de se venger de Black s'il finit par apprendre la vérité. Dévoila alors Pansy songeuse._ »

XXXX

Hermione livide observa l'eurasienne avant d'estimer qu'elle savait manifestement beaucoup de choses. L'adolescente reprit donc la parole :

« _ Pourquoi Harry voudrait se venger de Black ?Demanda Hermione.

\- Mm, je ne sais pas si nous pouvons te répondre Hermione car je ne voudrais pas voir Harry s'enfuir et tenter de trouver Black à cause de nous. Dit alors Neville tout en contemplant sa cousine.

\- Neville qu'est-ce que Black a fait pour qu'Harry puisse avoir envie de se venger de lui ? Insista Hermione inquiète.

\- Je suis désolé Hermione mais je ne sais pas si je peux t'en parler. Déclara Neville hésitant.

\- Tu dois me le dire : Harry a le droit de savoir. Insista Hermione.

\- Juste : Potter a le droit de savoir mais la vérité doit être dite directement au principal intéressé et pas à toi ou Weasley. Intervint Pansy.

\- Pourquoi vous ne pouvez rien nous dire à Ron et moi ? S'enquit Hermione surprise.

\- Parce qu'il s'agit de choses extrêmement personnelles donc je ne trouve pas ça correct de t'en parler à toi au lieu de le faire directement avec Potter qui est le seul concerné dans cette histoire. Répéta Pansy d'un ton sans réplique.

\- Mm, je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Déclara Hermione songeuse.

\- Bon Neville : tu veux qu'on aille étudier ensemble ? Proposa ensuite Pansy afin de changer de sujet.

\- Oui. Répondit son cousin avant d'enfiler sa veste par-dessus son survêtement moldu.._ »

XXXX

Les deux adolescents voulurent donc rentrer mais Hermione retint aussitôt Neville par la manche de son pull :

« _ Neville je comprends que tu ne puisses pas en parler avec moi mais tu dois tout raconter à Harry car c'est très important pour lui. L'implora Hermione.

\- Tu veux sa mort sur ma conscience si jamais il va ensuite chercher Black ? Rétorqua Neville agacé.

\- Non : je te promets qu'Harry ne sortira pas de Poudlard pour aller chercher Black. Répliqua Hermione.

\- J'ai du mal à te croire Hermione car vous ne respectez jamais les consignes de sécurité tous les trois. S'entêta Neville inquiet._ »

XXXX

Face à l'entêtement de Neville, l'adolescente décida de tenter sa chance auprès de Pansy et se tourna donc vers elle :

« _ Pansy aide moi s'il te plaît : Harry doit savoir ce qui se passe, sinon, il risque de finir par chercher lui-même des réponses auprès de n'importe qui comme… Hésita Hermione.

\- Comme qui ? S'enquit Pansy.

\- Comme Malefoy. Révéla Hermione.

\- Potter irait vraiment demander la vérité à Draco ? Répliqua Pansy interloquée tout en songeant que Milady Malefoy était la cousine de Sirius Black.

\- Oui car Malefoy a dit à Harry que lui-même ne resterait pas à Poudlard à sa place mais qu'il irait chercher Black pour venger sa famille. Insista Hermione.

\- Vu sous cet angle, il vaut mieux que Potter apprenne la vérité par la bouche d'un ami plutôt que de Draco. Estima Pansy songeuse.

\- Exact Pansy donc tu pourrais lui en parler non ? Suggéra Hermione emplie d'espoir.

\- Je ne suis certainement pas la personne appropriée, ni l'amie de celui qui m'a surnommé _Pékinois_ donc je parlais de Neville. Répliqua Pansy d'un ton poli mais soudainement plus froid.

\- Pansy je comprends ta colère mais Harry ne peut pas continuer ainsi donc parle-lui s'il te plaît. La supplia Hermione.

\- Pourquoi tu me le demande à moi et pas à Neville ? S'étonna Pansy.

\- Parce que Neville s'inquiète pour Harry alors que toi non. Répondit Hermione.

\- En gros: tu pense que je me fous d'être responsable de la mort de Potter s'il court après Black parce que je suis le méchant Pékinois de Serpentard ? Se vexa Pansy furieuse.

\- Non je n'ai pas dit ça mais simplement que tu ne t'inquiète pas à son sujet. Modéra Hermione.

\- Ça suffit Hermione : tu laisse Pansy tranquille. Ordonna Neville soudainement aussi furieux que Pansy avant d'entraîner sa cousine avec lui._ »

* * *

Ensuite, les deux adolescents se rendirent dans une salle de classe désaffectée afin de se changer les idées en s'entraînant à se lancer le Rite du Sang. Au bout d'un moment, Pansy ne put cependant songer aux propos d' Hermione mais aussi aux doutes de son père au sujet de Black.

D'habitude, Pansy ne se mêlait pas des affaires des autres, néanmoins, elle ne voulait pas non plus laisser un type en cavale se faire arrêter puis retourner en prison si jamais il était innocent : aussi, la sorcière estima que Potter devait être informé de nombreuses choses, voire, demander l'ouverture d'un procès pour Black. L'adolescente finit donc par en parler avec son cousin pour le convaincre du bienfait de discuter avec son ami Potter afin qu'il ne soit pas surpris si la vérité finissait par éclater au grand jour. De plus, la serpentarde estimait que l _'enfant chéri de Gryffondor_ devait absolument apprendre certains détails sur la prophétie (ou du moins ce que les Parkinson en savaient) au lieu d'être laissé dans l'ignorance par les professeurs, voire, le directeur qui n'était pas vraiment très futé aux yeux de l'adolescente…

Neville acquiesça, néanmoins, il lui demanda de révéler la vérité ensemble car elle connaissait bien plus de détails que lui au sujet de toute cette histoire. Malgré son hostilité latente envers Potter qui était l'auteur de son surnom, Pansy finit par accepter avant de mettre au point un plan avec son cousin afin de ne pas être vue en train de parler longuement avec Harry par les gens de sa Maison...

* * *

 _ **Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.**_

 _ **Je vous dis à très bientôt !**_


	19. Black est ton parrain

_**Bonsoir à tous,**_

 _ **Voici la suite puisque j'avais séparé cet épisode en deux chapitres. Alors j'espère que la conversation qui suivra ne vous semblera pas trop surréaliste mais j'ai supposé que les parents de Neville connaissaient en partie certains détails de la prophétie comme les Potter (le mois de naissance de l'enfant concerné ou encore la partie sur les parents qui avaient défié trois fois Voldemort) et qu'Alice en a parlé à son frère Patrick.**_

 _ **Après comme je le disais, Buck n'est pas en danger donc il n'a pas besoin de s'enfuir: aussi, il me fallait bien trouver une solution pour aider Sirius plus tard.**_

 _ **A bientôt et Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

Neville attendit l'heure du dîner pour intercepter Harry avant qu'il ne rentre dans la grande-salle pour lui demander discrètement de manger rapidement et de le suivre d'ici trente minutes s'il tenait toujours à obtenir des informations sur Black. Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la surprise puis il acquiesça avant de rejoindre ses amis.

Durant le repas, le jeune garçon observa donc discrètement Neville sans s'apercevoir que Pansy mangeait encore plus rapidement que son cousin ce soir. Ensuite, l'adolescente salua ses camarades sous le prétexte de se rendre à la bibliothèque pour étudier encore un peu avant de se coucher. Les Serpentards acquiescèrent car ils étaient conscients de son parcours du combattant pour se reposer un peu avant de se rendre en Mongolie grâce au décalage horaire.

Au bout d'un moment, Neville sortit du réfectoire puis Harry se leva également une minute plus tard dans l'espoir de ne pas se faire remarquer mais ses deux amis le suivirent aussitôt afin de comprendre la raison pour laquelle il tenait à s'isoler. C'est ainsi que Pansy observa non pas deux Gryffondors mais quatre franchir le seuil de la salle désaffectée où Neville et elle se rencontraient en cachette. La sorcière s'efforça de dissimuler son agacement à la vue des deux autres membres du Trio d'Or mais Hermione gênée s'en aperçut puis elle s'excusa pour sa présence sans se soucier des protestations de Ron. Ensuite, Neville se justifia auprès de sa cousine :

« _ Ils ont voulu venir à tout prix pour soutenir Harry durant notre conversation.

\- Ouais : il paraît que ton cousin et toi avez des informations très importantes au sujet de Sirius Black mais Neville ne veut pas nous les dire sans toi donc je n'allais certainement pas laisser Harry tout seul avec toi. Décréta Ron à Pansy.

\- Je vois ça mais il ne t'es peut-être pas venu à l'idée que je comptais parler de choses extrêmement délicates et confidentielles ? Rétorqua Pansy agacée par l'attitude rouquin.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que tu peux lui dire de si délicat et puis Harry n'a pas de secrets pour moi! Protesta Ron.

\- Peut-être qu'il n'a pas de secrets pour toi mais je n'ai pas forcément envie de dire certaines choses qui regardent également _ma famille_ en ta présence ? Répliqua Pansy.

\- Mm, vous pourriez peut-être vous disputer plus tard ? Tenta Harry.

\- C'est Weasley qui a commencé en m'imposant sa présence et en ne s'excusant pas pour m'avoir traitée de mocheté ou encore de Veracrasse dans mon dos. Se défendit Pansy.

\- Comment tu sais ça ? Rétorqua Ron abasourdi avant de se tourner vers Neville.

\- Ce n'est pas lui mais Lavande et Parvati qui m'en ont parlé. Précisa Pansy.

\- Ah… Constata Ron.

\- Alors Ron : tu vas t'excuser ou pas ? Reprit Neville.

\- Ouais bon désolé. Grogna Ron.

\- Mm, je suis pas certaine que tes excuses soient sincères mais laissons ça de côté pour le moment car Neville et moi devons expliquer certaines choses à Potter. Décida Pansy.

\- C'est surtout toi Pansy qui va le faire car je n'ai pas toutes les informations que tu as. Rappela Neville_ »

XXXX

L'adolescente acquiesça avant de se tourner vers Potter puis elle reprit la parole :

« _ Normalement, je ne mêle jamais des affaires des autres mais bon, je n'ai pas envie de voir quelqu'un se blesser... Commença Pansy.

\- C'est trop gentil de ta part Parkinson. L'interrompit Ron avec une certaine ironie.

\- Weasley pourrais-tu te taire, oublier tes préjugés et me laisser parler pour une fois ? Autrement, je vais me coucher parce que j'ai cours en Mongolie dans quelques heures donc je ne veux pas perdre mon temps à te faire taire toutes les cinq minutes. L'avertit Pansy.

\- Ron tais-toi : Pansy sait manifestement des choses importantes donc elle peut donner des réponses à Harry alors ne l'interromps pas. Intervint Hermione.

\- Mouais je demande à voir : qui nous dit qu'elle ne veut pas simplement faire son intéressante ? Riposta Ron méfiant.

\- Bon, j'en ai assez : je vais me coucher. Nev fais ce que tu veux mais je ne perds pas d'avantage de temps avec Potter s'il n'est pas capable de faire taire son rouquin. S'impatienta Pansy qui se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Je te suis. Dit Neville sans se soucier de la stupéfaction du Trio d'Or.

\- Ron : Neville et sa cousine savent vraiment quelque chose donc laisse-les parler et arrête d'embêter Pansy, sinon, elle va se braquer contre nous ! Ordonna Hermione après s'être ressaisie._ »

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Harry se releva et retint Pansy par le bras mais la sorcière se dégagea aussitôt :

« _ Laisse moi Potter !

\- Désolé : je ne veux pas t'ennuyer mais j'ai besoin de réponses alors reste s'il te plaît. Déclara Harry tout en retirant sa main.

\- Pourquoi je t'écouterai alors que tu m'as traitée de Pékinois et tu laisse ton ami s'en prendre à moi maintenant ? Rétorqua Pansy agacée par l'attitude du rouquin.

\- Je te demande pardon pour t'avoir traitée de Pékinois : je ne le pensais pas vraiment. Enfin, je vais dire à Ron de se taire. S'excusa Harry.

\- Tu regrettes peut-être tes propos mais ce n'est pas toi qui est maintenant comparé à un chien. Rappela Pansy d'un ton sec.

\- ... (embarras d'Harry)

\- Pansy s'il te plaît : ne te fâche pas, Harry a vraiment besoin de réponses. Tenta Hermione gênée.

\- Ce n'est pas pour vous que je reste ici mais pour Neville et une autre personne alors je veux bien parler mais à condition que Weasley ne parle pas pour ne rien dire ou m'insulter, sinon, je vous jure de partir et de vous laisser vous débrouiller. Finit par décider Pansy._ »

Harry et Hermione acquiescèrent tout en jetant un regard éloquent à Ron qui finit par hocher la tête.

XXXX

Ensuite les cousins s'assirent avant d'inviter les trois autres à en faire de même puis Neville commença :

« _ Harry tu es au courant de la prophétie qui a été faite pendant la guerre ? Interrogea Neville.

\- De quoi tu parles Neville ? S'étonna Harry.

\- Tu ne sais même pas ça Potter ? S'exclama Pansy abasourdie.

\- Non. Confirma Harry.

\- Apparemment, une voyante a fait une prophétie sur la naissance d'un enfant capable de battre Vous-Savez-Qui et de mettre fin à la guerre. Expliqua Neville.

\- Laisse moi deviner : les gens ont pensé que la voyante parlait de moi ? Demanda Harry d'un ton las.

\- Pas tout à fait Potter : nous ne connaissons pas les termes exacts de la prophétie car ma tante Alice n'a pas tout dit à mon père mais elle concernait un enfant né au septième mois donc en juillet et dont les parents avaient déjà défié Vous-Savez-Qui trois fois. Or, il y avait deux candidats possibles : Neville ou toi à cause de votre future naissance en juillet mais aussi le fait que vos parents avaient combattu contre lui trois fois. Précisa Pansy.

\- Je ne savais rien de tout ça. Au fait, tu es né en juillet toi aussi Neville ? S'enquit Harry qui songea alors qu'il ne connaissait pas la date d'anniversaire de son camarade.

\- Oui je suis né un jour avant toi et ça a crée pas mal d'ennuis à ma famille. Confirma Neville avant de pousser un soupir.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? Interrogea Harry curieux.

\- Eh bien, Vous-Savez-Qui croyait à la prophétie donc il voulait absolument trouver le bébé: aussi, le directeur Dumbledore a averti nos parents pour qu'ils puissent se cacher pendant la grossesse de nos mères. Ensuite, ma mère a expliqué la situation à mon oncle et mes grand-parents. Révéla Neville.

\- Oh… _ Réalisa Harry surpris._ Mais que s'est-il passé après nos naissances ? Demanda-t-il ensuite.

\- Tes parents sont allés se cacher avec toi dans une nouvelle cachette au village de Godric Hollow. Les miens ont fait pareil puis ils ont fini par décider de m'envoyer très loin pour être certains que Vous-Savez-Qui ne pourrait pas me trouver. Dévoila Neville.

\- Cela a du être très dur pour tes parents de se séparer de toi Neville. Compatit Hermione.

\- C'est ce que m'a toujours répété mon oncle Patrick: il dit aussi que mes parents venaient me voir souvent. Dit Neville.

\- Tu étais donc avec les parents de Pansy ? Supposa Hermione.

\- Oui et mes grands-parents maternels étaient là aussi puisque ma famille vivait en Asie pour éviter d'autres représailles de la part des Mangemorts. Répondit Neville.

\- Pourquoi les Mangemorts voulaient s'en prendre aux Parkinson ? Demanda Ron sincèrement curieux cette fois.

\- Parce que mon père et nos grands-parents ne voulaient pas les rejoindre. Au début, ma famille était restée en Angleterre mais ma grand-mère avait eu un accident très suspect dans notre atelier de potions un jour donc mon grand-père a décidé de partir en Asie pour se faire oublier. En revanche, Tante Alice est restée ici, cependant, mes grands-parents ou encore mon père venaient la voir de temps en temps en cachette pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Ah. Dit simplement Ron surpris par ces révélations totalement inattendue.

\- Ensuite, mon oncle et ma tante se sont occupés de moi pour je puisse avoir une vie normale en leur compagnie et celle de Pansy en Asie au lieu de rester caché. Cela permettait aussi à mes parents d'utiliser du polynectar pour continuer de se battre quand ils sortaient de leur cachette. Révéla également Neville au trio d'or abasourdi par l'inventivité des Londubat ou encore l'attitude des Parkinson. _ »

* * *

Le jeune homme fit une pause dans son récit puis Harry réfléchit longuement à ses propos avant de reprendre la parole :

« _ Vous avez d'autres informations sur mes parents ou sur la raison pour laquelle Black m'en veut ? Interrogea Harry.

\- Oui mais je préfère que ce soit Pansy qui te raconte ça parce qu'elle m'a révélé un truc que je savais pas tout à l'heure. Répondit Neville.

\- Ah bon ? S'étonna Harry.

\- Oui mais il faut d'abord que je t'explique deux ou trois choses avant de t'en parler. Précisa Pansy.

\- Je t'écoute. L'invita Harry.

\- Alors, tu dois d'abord savoir que les parents de Neville ou encore mon père ont connu tes parents à l'école, même s'ils ont quitté Poudlard avant eux. Dévoila Pansy.

\- Ton père doit avoir plein de belles choses à me raconter sur eux alors ! S'exclama Harry heureux de rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre capable de lui parler de ses parents.

\- Elle ne sont pas toutes belles Potter. Précisa Pansy.

\- Ah bon : tout le monde me dit qu'ils étaient brillants, courageux et honnêtes ! Protesta Harry surpris.

\- Potter : ton père était très gentil avec les Gryffondors et ses amis donc les gens comme le directeur ou Mac Gonagall t'en diront que du bien tout comme leurs amis. Ils te parleront sûrement aussi de toutes ses blagues hilarantes. Malheureusement, ton père n'était pas ainsi avec ceux qui ne lui plaisaient pas donc il ne leur faisait pas de gentilles blagues comme aux autres mais des crasses bien pourries en compagnie de ses trois autres amis. Affirma Pansy.

\- C'est vrai ce que tu dis ? S'enquit Harry abasourdi.

\- Mon père ne me ment jamais Potter donc je peux t'assurer qu'il a été victime de ces blagues pourries lui aussi (même s'il était plus grand que ton père) jusqu'à ce que ma tante Alice parvienne à convaincre ton géniteur d'arrêter de l'embêter. Mon père m'a dit que Potter l'a fait seulement parce que la maman de Neville était à Gryffondor. Répondit Pansy.

\- Je ne savais rien de tout ça … Confessa Harry troublé.

\- Mon père dit que ton père et ses amis étaient vraiment horribles avec un autre serpentard, même si, ce type se défendait de son mieux en leur faisant des crasses en retour. Rajouta Pansy sous le regard songeur d'Hermione.

\- C'est qui ce type ? Demanda Ron curieux.

\- Mon père a refusé de me le dire donc je ne sais pas qui c'est. Avoua Pansy.

\- Qui étaient les amis de mon père ? Interrogea Harry encore choqué mais désireux d'en savoir plus.

\- Le premier c'était le professeur Lupin mais ça tu le savais sûrement. Répondit l'adolescente.

\- Oui mais il ne m'a rien dit de tout ça. Avoua Harry.

\- Je suppose qu'il a peur d'entacher la mémoire de ton père ou il a honte de ses gestes. Estima Pansy.

\- Qui sont les autres ? Insista Harry.

\- Peter Pettigrow et Sirius Black : mon père m'a raconté qu'ils avaient fondé un groupe qui s'appelait les Maraudeurs. Dévoila Pansy.

\- Sirius Black comme le type qui m'en veut ? S'exclama Harry surpris.

\- Oui c'est bien lui. Confirma Pansy.

\- Mais alors pourquoi il veut me faire du mal s'il était un ami de mon père ? Rétorqua Harry.

\- C'est une histoire complexe Potter donc Neville peut te raconter la version officielle et moi la version non officielle ou plutôt l'hypothèse de mon père si tu veux.

\- De quoi parles-tu ? Intervint Hermione surprise.

\- Neville commence. L'invita sa cousine._ »

Le jeune homme acquiesça puis il parla de l'amitié des Maraudeurs entre eux d'après son oncle Patrick qui se souvenait assez bien de cette période. Apparemment Sirius Black était ensuite devenu le témoin de James Potter à son mariage puis le parrain d'Harry d'après la grand-mère de Neville. Aussi, personne n'aurait pu se douter de sa trahison plus tard ou du moins, le jeune Londubat avait toujours cru la version officielle sur les circonstances de la mort des Potter jusqu'à présent. Toutefois cet après-midi, la jeune fille lui avait parlé des propos de son père au sujet de Black donc l'adolescent ne savait plus où se situait la vérité car l'hypothèse de Patrick Parkinson était assez plausible, même si, le sorcier ne détenait aucune preuve.

XXXX

Face à la curiosité du Trio d'Or, Neville décida de commencer par raconter la version officielle au sujet du gardien du secret des Potter :

« _ Tout le monde dit que Sirius Black était le gardien du secret des Potter. Commença Neville.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est un gardien du secret ? Demanda Harry.

\- C'est un sorcier ou une sorcière censé(e) garder le secret sur la localisation d'une maison. En fait, personne ne peut trouver les gens qui se cachent à l'intérieur tant que le gardien du secret ne parle pas. Expliqua Neville.

\- Donc je suppose que ce Sirius Black savait où se trouvait la maison des parents d'Harry puisqu'ils se cachaient ? Intervint Hermione.

\- Oui tout le monde pense que c'était leur gardien du secret et que c'est donc sa faute si… Hésita Neville inquiet au sujet de la réaction du pauvre Harry.

\- Si ? Reprit Harry désireux d'apprendre la vérité, même si, le garçon appréhendait ce qu'il allait découvrir.

\- Tout le monde pense que c'est ton parrain Sirius Black qui a révélé la cachette de tes parents à Tu-sais-qui. Compléta Neville avant de pousser un soupir.

\- … (silence d'Harry choqué).

\- Harry ? S'exclama Hermione à la vue du malaise de son ami._ »

Le jeune homme accablé trembla un instant puis la rage le saisit en songeant que ce Black avait lâchement livré ses parents à Voldemort. Harry se leva aussitôt et voulut sortir sans se soucier des protestations affolées d'Hermione ainsi que des deux garçons qui firent de leur mieux pour le retenir.

* * *

En revanche, Pansy saisit sa baguette pour lancer un sort sur Potter afin de l'entraver par des cordes puis elle le contraignit à s'asseoir malgré les cris furieux d'Harry ou encore ceux d'Hermione inquiète. Ensuite, la sorcière utilisa un sortilège asiatique pour s'emparer des baguettes des deux autres membres du Trio manifestement sur le point de l'attaquer pendant que Neville s'était jeté devant elle pour la protéger face à ses amis sans se soucier de la stupeur du Trio d'Or. Enfin, Pansy prit la parole pour rétablir le calme :

« _ Calmez-vous et laissez moi parler vous deux. Quant à toi Potter : je te libérerai quand tu te seras tranquillisé mais pas avant car il n'est pas question de te laisser te sauver pour chercher Black. Affirma Pansy.

\- Oh tu voulais seulement empêcher Harry de faire une bêtise. Réalisa Hermione honteuse.

\- Tu pouvais le dire plutôt Parkinson ! Se lamenta Weasley.

\- Vous ne m'en avez pas laissé le temps. Enfin, rien ne t'obligeait à lever ta baguette vers moi Weasley et toi non plus Hermione. Répliqua Pansy.

\- Pansy a raison : vous vous êtes comportés comme des sauvages ! Approuva Neville furieux.

\- Nev : elle a lancé un sort inconnu sur Harry pour l'attacher donc il était normal pour nous de l'attaquer pour défendre notre ami ! Protesta Ron.

\- Potter serait déjà en train de tenter de sortir de Poudlard si je ne l'avais pas attaché. Rappela Pansy.

\- Oui bon d'accord et maintenant détache moi ! Cria Harry.

\- Non pas avant que tu m'aie écouté Potter. Décréta Pansy.

\- Ok mais fais vite. S'énerva Harry désireux ensuite de s'enfuir de Poudlard pour se venger de Black._ »

La sorcière acquiesça avant de parler des doutes de son père au sujet de la culpabilité de Black car le sorcier n'avait pas eu droit à un procès. Enfin, Patrick Parkinson doutait du décès de Pettigrow puisque seul un doigt avait été retrouvé au moment de l'explosion. Face à l'ignorance du Trio d'Or, Pansy leur révéla les détails rapportés par les témoins de l'époque sur le combat entre Black et Pettigrow, la mort des moldus ou encore l'attitude du traître présumé lors de son arrestation.

XXXX

Malgré sa colère, Harry ne put s'empêcher de songer aux détails incohérents relevés par Parkinson senior qui avait appris les faits peu après son retour en Angleterre. En son for intérieur, le jeune homme ne put donc s'empêcher de lui accorder un peu de crédit:

« _ Je comprends les doutes de ton père mais pourquoi n'en a-t-il parlé à personne ? Interrogea Harry.

\- Malgré son ressentiment envers Black et ton père, le mien a tenté de le faire mais cela lui a crée de gros problèmes avec des gens haut placés donc il a fini par laisser tomber. Corrigea Pansy.

\- C'étaient qui ces gens ? Demanda Harry.

\- Les Malefoy et Pollux Black le grand-père de Sirius Black : ils lui ont fait comprendre que ses propos étaient ridicules avant de l'inviter à se la fermer au lieu de raconter des âneries. Révéla Pansy.

\- Qu'est-ce que les Malefoy ont à avoir avec les Black ? Demanda Hermione curieuse.

\- Eh bien, Milady Narcissa Malefoy la mère de Draco est la cousine de Sirius Black ainsi que la fille de Pollux Black. Expliqua Neville.

\- Ah je comprends maintenant pourquoi Malefoy semblait savoir plus de chose que moi sur Sirius Black puisque c'est son cousin ! Réalisa Harry.

\- Enfin, Albus Dumbledore a affirmé à mon père que les Potter lui avaient dit qu'ils avaient choisi Sirius Black comme gardien donc il lui a conseillé d'oublier sa théorie insensée. Commença Pansy.

\- Le directeur a vraiment fait ça ? S'exclama Hermione.

\- Il ne l'a pas clairement dit en ces termes mais c'était la même chose. Confirma Pansy.

\- … (stupeur d'Hermione).

\- Tu dois comprendre que les gens étaient encore choqués par la guerre donc ils ne voulaient plus en entendre parler, ni laisser quelqu'un blesser la mère de Pettigrow en doutant de lui. Je pense que le directeur n'a pas agi méchamment contre mon père mais parce qu'il n'était pas très lucide sur la question à cause de sa peine face au décès des Potter. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Mm, je crois comprendre ce que tu sous-entends : les gens n'avaient pas encore fait leur deuil donc ils n'étaient pas en état de remettre certaines choses en question. Estima Hermione.

\- C'est ça. De plus, mon père avait fui pendant la guerre donc il n'était pas crédible aux yeux des gens : aussi, il a fini par se taire après avoir constaté l'hostilité des Malefoy et du vieux Black qui était assez menaçant à son égard d'après lui.

\- Vous croyez vraiment que ce type aurait pu vous faire du mal ? Intervint Ron abasourdi.

\- Oui car ce type avait repris la gestion du coffre de la famille Black mais aussi le titre de Lord Black en intérim depuis la mort de son beau-fils Orion et son petit-fils Regulus Black le frère cadet de Sirius Black. Aussi, mon père pense que le vieux Pollux aurait tout fait pour le convaincre de se taire s'il avait continué de tenter d'enquêter sur l'innocence ou non de son petit-fils. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Euh tu peux réexpliquer tout ça parce que je n'ai pas bien compris. Avoua Harry

\- Eh bien, les grands-pères de Sirius Black : Arcturus et Pollux étaient cousins mais Pollux son grand-père maternel ne pouvait pas devenir Lord car il était issu d'une branche cadette de la famille contrairement à Arcturus. Ensuite, Arcturus a marié son fils Orion à Walburga la fille de Pollux Black donc ils étaient cousins au second degré. Reprit Pansy.

\- Encore une histoire de mariage consanguins. Constata Hermione.

\- C'est ça, Lord Orion et Milady Walburga ont ensuite eu deux fils : Sirius le parrain de Potter puis Regulus un ami de mon père et qui est mort pendant la guerre. Sa mort ainsi que celle de Lord Orion ont énormément choqué Milady Walburga au point de provoquer sa folie donc elle ne pouvait pas s'occuper de la gestion du coffre, ni de la charge de son défunt époux: aussi, son père Pollux Black a tenu provisoirement le titre de Lord Black à la place du parrain de Potter est en prison. Poursuivit Pansy.

\- Ah maintenant j'ai compris mais pourquoi ce Pollux aurait voulu faire taire ton père au lieu de le remercier pour tenter d'aider son petit-fils ? Demanda Harry surpris.

\- Sirius Black avait été rejeté par sa famille parce qu'il ne suivait pas leurs idées sur la pureté du sang et refusait de servir les Mangemorts. Mon père m'a expliqué qu'il s'était même réfugié chez tes grands-parents à seize ans donc il avait vraiment coupé les ponts avec sa famille. Répondit Pansy.

\- Il était vraiment très proche de ma famille alors. Constata Harry.

\- Apparemment oui, Black a aussi combattu Tu-Sais-Qui avec tes parents donc son grand-père Pollux le détestait et ne souhaitait pas le voir récupérer son titre. En fait, mon père pense que le vieux espérait que le titre reviendrait ensuite à son arrière-petit-fils Draco après sa mort donc il ne voulait probablement pas faire libérer Sirius Black. Enfin, mon père n'a pas tenté de parler avec Milady Walburga car elle était déjà beaucoup trop instable pour comprendre quoique ce soit à ce moment-là. Révéla Pansy à Harry.

\- Mais la mère et le grand-père de Black sont morts ou pas ? S'enquit Hermione.

\- Oui : Milady Black est décédée en 1985 et son père en 1990. Précisa Pansy.

\- Par contre, Draco n'est pas devenu Lord Black après la mort de son arrière-grand-père parce que Sirius Black est encore en vie. En fait, le titre ne peut pas revenir définitivement à un membre de la famille cadette tant qu'un enfant issu de la ligne directe est encore en vie et conscient de ses gestes. Expliqua Neville.

\- A moins que le lord en titre ne vende son titre ou le cède à quelqu'un comme notre grand-père l'a fait puisqu'il l'a vendu à notre lointain cousin. Renchérit Pansy.

\- C'est compliqué tout ça. Commenta Ron.

\- Non c'est simple, regarde moi par exemple : je suis le futur Lord Londubat parce que mon grand-père est mort et que mon père est trop malade pour devenir Lord donc je le deviendrai à sa place quand je serai majeur. Expliqua Neville.

\- Mm…

\- En revanche, je ne peux pas devenir Lord Parkinson, même si, mon oncle détenait encore son titre parce que son fils Kenneth serait son héritier direct contrairement à moi qui ne suis que son neveu. En cas de décès de Kenneth, ce que je ne souhait pas du tout, ce serait Pansy qui prendrait sa place, même si, c'est une fille parce que le titre revient aux filles si le Lord n'a pas de garçons. Poursuivit Neville.

\- ...

\- En gros, Draco ne peut donc pas hériter du titre des Black tant que Sirius Black est en vie car c'est le dernier fils du véritable lord officiel, même si, ses parents l'avaient déshérité. Conclut Neville.

\- Ah j'ai compris mais j'espère que Malefoy ne deviendra jamais Lord Black car un seul titre lui suffit pour gonfler sa tête d'enclume ! S'exclama Ron._ »

* * *

Harry troublé acquiesça tout en songeant aux propos de Pansy un moment puis il reprit la parole :

« _ C'est bien beau tout ça mais cela ne m'explique pas pourquoi Black me cherche, ni le meurtre de Pettigrow si jamais ton père a raison. Affirma Harry à l'adolescente.

\- Peut-être que Black n'avait pas réussi à s'enfuir de la prison avant et qu'il veut maintenant s'occuper de toi puisque c'est ton parrain ? Proposa Ron.

\- Tu crois que je pourrai quitter les Dursley ? Ce serait génial si ce Black pouvait m'adopter! Affirma Harry qui passa de la rage et la tristesse à la joie en un instant.

\- Ces Dursley ce sont tes tuteurs ? S'enquit Pansy.

\- Oui mais ils sont horribles avec moi donc j'aimerai bien partir très loin d'eux. Répondit Harry.

\- Ah je comprends. Pour ce qui concerne Pettigrow mon père a une idée mais elle risque de ne pas te plaire. Reprit Pansy.

\- Dis moi tout puis je verrai ensuite. L'invita Harry.

\- Eh bien, mon père pense que tes parents ont fait comme nous au sujet de leur gardien du secret. En fait, les parents de Neville ont fait croire à tous leurs amis de l'Ordre du Phoenix que Milady Londubat serait leur gardienne alors qu'en réalité c'était mon père... Commença Pansy.

\- C'est quoi l'ordre du Phoenix ? L'interrompit Ron.

\- C'était un groupe de sorciers commandé par Dumbledore et qui combattaient les Mangemorts ainsi que Tu-Sais-Qui. Ma grand-mère m'a dit que mes parents en faisaient partie tout comme les parents d'Harry ou encore les frères de ta mère. Expliqua Neville au trio d'or abasourdi par la mine d'informations détenue par les deux cousins.

\- Voilà pourquoi ma mère dit toujours que mes oncles Fabian e Gédéon sont morts en héros ! S'exclama Ron.

\- Ouais, ma grand-mère dit pareil pour mes parents sauf que eux ils ne sont pas morts mais très malades et à l'hôpital de Sainte-Mangouste. Confessa Neville avant d'essuyer une larme sous les yeux compatissants de Pansy qui l'enlaça de façon amicale avant de le bercer quand son cousin se blottit contre elle sans se soucier de leur public surpris._ »

XXXX

Au bout de quelques instant, Neville se ressaisit et se détacha de sa cousine. Ensuite, la Serpentarde reprit la parole pour éviter que le trio ne pose des questions sur les parents de son cousin :

« _ Je vais reprendre là où j'en étais avant que Weasley ne m'interrompe donc je disais : mon père pense que les Potter ont peut-être fait plus ou moins la même chose que mon oncle et ma tante. D'après lui, les Potter auraient donc dit à tout le monde que Black était leur gardien du secret alors qu'en réalité, il pense que c'était probablement Pettigrow. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Mais pourquoi mes parents auraient-ils fait ça ? S'étonna Harry.

\- Pour les même raisons que Tante Alice : elle avait dit à mon père qu'il y avait des rumeurs sur la présence d'un espion au sein de l'Ordre du Phoenix donc elle ne voulait pas prendre de risques. Aussi, tout le monde pensait que Milady Augusta était le gardien du secret. Afin de convaincre tout le monde, la grand-mère de Neville a fait semblant de cacher, cependant, les Mangemorts n'auraient rien obtenu d'elle s'ils l'avaient trouvée parce que ce n'était pas cette sorcière la gardienne du secret mais mon père. Or, nous étions en Asie durant la guerre ce que personne ne savait hormis mon oncle et ma tante. Dévoila Pansy.

\- Donc tu pense que mes parents auraient dit à tout le monde que Black était leur gardien du secret mais qu'en réalité c'était Pettigrow. Résuma Harry.

\- C'est ce que mon père pense : moi, je n'en sais rien. Rappela Pansy.

\- Si ton père a raison, cela signifie que c'est Peter Pettigrow qui a trahi mes parents et que Black a été emprisonné injustement. Réalisa Harry livide.

\- Mais pourquoi Pettigrow l'aurait fait ? Demanda Ron.

\- Mon père dit que Pettigrow a toujours été un lâche qui attendait que ses trois amis fassent le travail à sa place contre les victimes de leurs blagues avant de se pavaner avec les autres. Il pense que Pettigrow était également jaloux d'eux car Black et Potter avaient les plus jolies filles de l'école à leurs pieds. Enfin, Remus Lupin était très intelligent mais surtout gentil quand il n'aidait pas ses amis à faire leurs blagues donc beaucoup de personnes l'appréciaient. En revanche, Pettigrow n'avait rien pour lui : pas d'argent comme Potter, pas de popularité comme Black, ni la gentillesse de Lupin. Répondit Pansy.

\- Tu ne crois pas que ton père exagère sur Pettigrow ? Modéra Hermione.

\- Non : mon père m'a dit que Pettigrow était très peureux quand il était seul face aux victimes des blagues des Maraudeurs et ce type a fait capoter une blague des Maraudeurs une fois pour éviter qu'une des potentielles victimes ne lui lance un mauvais sort ensuite. Dévoila Pansy._ »

XXXX

Harry réfléchit aux propos de l'adolescente avant de reprendre la parole :

« _ Pettigrow aurait vendu mes parents à Voldemort par lâcheté ? Interrogea Harry sans se soucier du regard livides des deux cousins ou Ron qui n'aimaient pas du tout entendre le nom du Mage Noir.

\- Disons que mon père est convaincu que Pettigrow n'aurait pas tenu plus de deux minutes face aux Mangemorts ou Tu-Sais-Qui donc c'est possible qu'il ai vendu tes parents en échange de sa propre survie. Supputa Pansy.

\- … (choc et profond dégoût d'Harry envers ce Pettigrow)

\- Mon père m'a dit que Black était une tête brûlée qui agissait puis réfléchissait ensuite à Poudlard donc il se demande si ton parrain n'a pas couru après Pettigrow pour le tuer après avoir compris sa trahison au moment de la mort de tes parents. Reprit Pansy.

\- Mm, ce serait logique si ton père a raison. Reconnut Harry.

\- Oui mais si j'ai bien compris des témoins affirment que Black aurait tué Pettigrow et douze moldus, sans compter, qu'on a retrouvé seulement un doigt de Pettigrow à cause d'une explosion. Rappela Hermione tout en se basant sur le récit précédent de Pansy.

\- Mon père pense que Pettigrow a du tuer les moldus pour accuser Black des meurtres de ces gens ainsi que des Potter avant d'arracher son propre doigt pour laisser une soi-disant preuve de sa mort. Ensuite, il aurait lancé un sortilège pour dissimuler sa fuite. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Mm, la théorie de ton père est plausible mais on n'a pas de preuves. Rétorqua Hermione.

\- On n'a qu'à chercher Black pour lui parler et lui demander sa version des faits ! Proposa alors Harry sous le regard abasourdi de ses amis ou encore Neville._ »

* * *

Les adolescents contemplèrent Harry puis Pansy reprit la parole :

« _ Potter t'es malade : tu ne peux pas rencontrer Black sans t'assurer d'abord que ce type est vraiment innocent et qu'il n'est pas devenu un malade mental après toutes ces années en prison en compagnie des Détraqueurs ! S'exclama Pansy.

\- Pansy a raison : la théorie de son père est seulement une hypothèse donc nous n'avons pas de preuves au sujet de la culpabilité ou non de ton parrain. Aussi, tu ne peux pas aller voir ce type sans t'assurer d'abord qu'il est bien innocent et pas un assassin. Renchérit Hermione.

\- Vous en avez de bonnes vous : comment voulez-vous que je trouve des preuves si je suis coincé ici ? Rétorqua Harry.

\- Harry : ce type est ton parrain donc tu pourrais peut-être commencer par t'adresser à Amélia Bones la directrice du département de la justice magique pour lui demander la raison pour laquelle il n'a pas eu droit à un procès après son arrestation ? Proposa alors Neville sous le regard admiratif de sa cousine.

\- C'est une excellente idée Neville : Amélia Bones est une sorcière juste donc elle cherchera sûrement à comprendre pourquoi Black n'a pas eu de procès ! Approuva Pansy.

\- Vous connaissez cette sorcière ? Demanda Harry.

\- Moi non mais j'entends souvent Grand-mère se lamenter à son sujet car elle ne la laisse jamais gagner ses procès contre mon oncle. Avoua Neville.

\- Moi non plus mais mon père en dit le plus grand bien parce qu'elle est toujours juste envers nous. Enfin, je sais que c'est la tante de Susan Bones. Renchérit Pansy.

\- Bon je peux toujours écrire à cette femme mais j'aimerai également savoir la vérité sur la mort de mes parents. Affirma Harry.

\- A mon avis, tu sauras la vérité si Madame Bones se met à la recherche de Pettigrow et si elle parvient à mettre la main sur Black avant les Détraqueurs puis à le convaincre de se soumettre à un interrogatoire sous Véritaserum. Estima Neville songeur.

\- C'est une brillante idée Neville ! Applaudit Pansy.

\- C'est quoi ce truc ? Demanda Harry surpris. _ »

XXXX

En tant que fille de potionnistes, Pansy connaissait parfaitement cette préparation donc elle devança Hermione en expliquant son principe à Harry songeur. Ensuite, la jeune fille songea à un détail avant de faire une proposition à Potter :

« _ Tu pourrais aussi écrire une lettre à Black pour lui demander sa vérité mais aussi pourquoi il te cherche maintenant ? Proposa Pansy.

\- Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ? S'exclama Hermione surprise.

\- Tu as toi-même dit qu'Harry ne doit pas le rencontrer avant de savoir s'il est innocent ou non. Renchérit Ron.

\- Oui je sais mais il ne risque rien en lui écrivant une lettre avant de l'envoyer par hibou. Estima Pansy.

\- C'est pas bête comme idée. Reconnut Harry.

\- Ah Potter tu devrais aussi envoyer du parchemin, une plume et un encrier à ton parrain, voire, un peu de nourriture puisqu'il est en cavale donc il risque d'avoir du mal à te répondre s'il ne peut pas se procurer le nécessaire.

\- Mm, t'as raison Parkinson. Dit Harry surpris par la logique de cette fille._ »

Ensuite, Pansy lança un _Tempus_ puis elle affirma devoir rentrer dans sa salle commune avant l'heure du couvre-feu afin de dormir un peu en attendant son départ pour la Mongolie. Une minute plus tard, la sorcière Pansy libéra Potter et sortit sans demander son reste après avoir salué son cousin.

XXXX

Après le départ de la jeune fille, Neville inquiet la plaignit car il estimait qu'elle allait ruiner sa santé à force de se lever durant la nuit pour se rendre à ses cours en Asie. Hermione affirma que sa cousine tenait simplement à ses études mais Neville affirma que ce serait probablement épuisant de vivre ainsi pendant les prochaines années. Malheureusement, il ne possédait pas de Retourneur de Temps, sinon, il le lui aurait volontiers offert. A la vue de l'ignorance d'Harry au sujet de cet objet, Neville lui expliqua le principe d'un _Retourneur de Temps_ sans noter la soudaine gêne d'Hermione qui se demanda pourquoi Pansy n'avait pas obtenu un Retourneur de Temps comme elle cette année et se promit d'en demander la raison au professeur Mac Gonagall...

* * *

 _ **Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que cela ne vous semble pas trop tiré par les cheveux.**_

 _ **Que pensez-vous de l'attitude des uns et des autres ?**_

 _ **Quelles peuvent être les conséquences des révélations des deux cousins auprès d'Harry ?**_

 _ **Comment trouvez-vous l'idée d'écrire à Amélia Bones ou encore à Sirius lui-même ?**_

 ** _Pollux Black est bien le grand-père de Sirius et sa mort a bien eu lieu en 1990. Il a enterré ses trois enfants (Walburga, Cygnus le père de Narcissa et Alphard), son épouse, son gendre et sa belle-fille qui sont tous morts avant lui. Il a également appris la mort de Regulus comme les autres Black dont Sirius, même si, nul ne sait si les Black on retrouvé le corps ou non._**

 ** _Bonne Nuit et à bientôt !_**


	20. Des chouchous ?

_**Bonsoir à tous,**_

 ** _Franchement, j'ai halluciné quand j'ai vu la date de parution du dernier chapitre et je m'en excuse. J'avais commencé à rédiger ce chapitre au début du mois de mai, cependant, j'ai eu trop de choses au milieu: arrêt de travail, paperasserie chômage, achat d'une voiture et ses péripéties mais aussi la reprise du travail ( je suis une travailleuse saisonnière) à la mi-juin. Franchement, j'ai de grosses journée au point que mon jour de repos saute parfois donc j'ai du mal à écrire ou rester concentrée longtemps le soir._**

 ** _Merci à toi Aussidagility pour tes reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir: le Trio d'Or ne sera pas forcément plus gentil avec Pansy. Attention, ils ne lui veulent pas de mal mais Pansy est très rancunière donc elle-même n'est pas forcément très gentille avec eux. En plus, elle se sent également victime d'une injustice puisque Dumbledore n'a pas pensé à lui proposer un Retourneur de Temps alors que tout a été fait pour Hermione. Aussi, on ne peut pas dire qu'ils vont devenir amis pour l'instant, même si, Pansy va les aider à sa manière._**

 ** _A bientôt et Bonne Lecture !_**

* * *

Le lendemain, le Trio d'Or s'était attelé à la rédaction d'une lettre à l'attention de Sirius Black en compagnie de Neville afin d'écrire à Sirius Black puis leur ami leur avait recommandé de ne pas oublier d'écrire également à Amélia Bones. Au bout d'une heure, les trois jeunes gens relirent leur missive :

« _Sirius Black,_

 _Vous semblez me chercher mais pour quelle raison vous manifestez-vous seulement maintenant après toutes ces années et pour quel motif vous semblez désireux de vous en prendre à moi ? Tout le monde me dit de me méfier de vous, même si, personne ne voulait m'en expliquer la raison jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un ose enfin me parler de votre passé. A présent, je connais votre histoire donc je ne devrais pas vous écrire, cependant, j'en ai assez de devoir me cacher au fin fond de Poudlard par votre faute : aussi, j'exige des réponses de votre part._

 _Alors répondez à mes questions :_

 _\- Avez-vous vraiment été l'ami de mes parents à un moment donné ou un autre ?_

 _\- Avez-vous livré mes parents à Voldemort ?_

 _\- Pourquoi vous êtes-vous évadé de prison seulement maintenant après tant d'années ?_

 _\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez : est-ce que vous me cherchez simplement pour finir votre œuvre en l'honneur de votre maître ou pour autre chose ?_

 _Afin d'obtenir une réponse, je vous envoie du parchemin, une plume, un encrier et un peu de nourriture, néanmoins, ne me faites pas regretter ma bonté donc soyez sincère envers moi car je saurais parfaitement si vous m'écrivez la vérité ou non. De plus, je serai également rapidement informé de vos mauvaises intentions, si vous m'envoyez une lettre truffée de sortilèges malintentionnés._

 _En effet, je connais plusieurs sortilèges pour détecter les mensonges couchés sur un parchemin mais aussi les sortilège qui pourraient me viser au contact de votre réponse. Ne tentez pas non plus de faire de mal à la chouette qui vous portera ce message car elle sera protégée par des sorts extrêmement puissants. Cette chouette va rester auprès de vous pendant une heure, si vous souhaitez me répondre, ce qui vous donnera le temps de le faire si vous le souhaitez. Autrement, elle partira tout de suite si vos intentions sont malveillantes._

 _Harry Potter. _ »_

* * *

Harry observa la lettre tout en dissimulant son opinion au sujet de son caractère prétentieux, voire, trop maniéré, néanmoins, Hermione avait insisté pour écrire _correctement_ d'après elle et encore, l'adolescente estimait que leur langage était toujours beaucoup trop familier. En revanche, son meilleur ami ne voulait pas écrire une lettre beaucoup trop compliquée à ses yeux, ni perdre du temps car il désirait obtenir de véritables réponses. Ensuite, le jeune garçon se ressaisit et interrogea Neville :

« _ Tu es sûr que ta cousine nous aidera ? Interrogea Harry.

\- Oui je lui en ai parlé tout à l'heure et Pansy m'a promis de vous aider pour me faire plaisir mais surtout pour protéger Hedwige parce qu'elle ne supporte pas la maltraitance animale, cependant, n'oubliez pas une chose : ma cousine vous aidera uniquement, si vous lui jurez de ne rien dire à personne au sujet de son aide, à moins qu'elle ne vous y autorise. Affirma Neville qui en avait discuté avec Pansy.

\- C'est un peu draconien ! Protesta Hermione.

\- Pansy n'a pas confiance en vous Hermione donc elle refuse de vous aider sans obtenir une promesse formelle au sujet de votre silence comme le serment inviolable ou autre. Confessa Neville.

\- Hermione : ça ne nous engage pas à grand-chose puisqu'elle nous demande juste de ne rien dire sur son aide, sauf : si elle nous en donne l'autorisation un jour. Modéra Harry après que Neville lui ai expliqué en quoi consistait un serment inviolable quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Oui mais bon : nous pouvons mourir bêtement à cause d'un serment inviolable ! Insista Ron inquiet.

\- Je sais donc j'ai fini par lui proposer autre chose à la place mais je ne pense pas que cela vous plaise non plus. Confessa Neville.

\- Dis toujours : c'est sûrement mieux qu'un serment inviolable. Estima Ron.

\- J'ai proposé à Pansy de remplacer le serment inviolable par un jurement sur votre magie. Expliqua Neville.

\- Mm, c'est déjà mieux, même si, c'est également un truc de fou. Dit Ron.

\- C'est quoi un jurement sur la magie ? Demanda Harry curieux.

\- En fait tu jure un truc sur ta magie pour prouver ton innocence ou ta bonne foi mais tu perds ta magie si tu mens. Révéla Neville.

\- C'est une bonne solution. Estima Harry.

\- Je trouve que Pansy est beaucoup trop exigeante. Rétorqua Hermione.

\- Hermione : je te rappelle que ma cousine n'est pas votre amie après les charmants propos de Ron et d'Harry sur elle donc Pansy craint que vous ne lui fassiez une autre crasse plus tard ou que vous révéliez tout aux autres. Commença Neville qui pouvait devenir aussi retors que les Parkinson lorsqu'il s'agissait de défendre Pansy.

\- … (embarras des garçons)

\- Or, vos combines ne sont pas anodines, ni sans danger donc tu ne t'attends quand même pas à ce qu'elle fasse ces choses sans prendre aucune précaution ? Reprit Neville sous le regard estomaqué du Trio d'Or pas du tout habitué à voir Neville faire preuve d'opportunisme au lieu de son habituelle gentillesse.

\- Mm, oui je comprends et j'accepte les conditions de ta cousine car je ne veux pas qu'Hedwige prenne de risques face à Black. Décréta Harry.

\- De plus, nous ne risquons rien, même si, on fait un serment sur notre magie car nous n'allons certainement pas dire qui nous a aidé ! Renchérit Ron. _ »

* * *

Neville acquiesça puis il affirma que Pansy les attendrait à la volière dans une demi-heure. Toutefois, Hermione était toujours offusquée par les exigences de la Serpentarde et elle doutait également des capacités de l'adolescente donc elle ne put s'empêcher de poser une question au jeune Londubat:

« _ Les sortilèges de ta cousine fonctionnent vraiment ? Demanda Hermione en proie au doute, voire, légèrement vexée de ne pas connaître les choses dont Neville leur avait parlé puisqu'elle n'avait rien trouvé de ce genre dans les livres de la bibliothèque.

\- Oui : ce sont des sortilèges asiatiques que ma tante Nalaa utilise depuis des années donc ils sont sûrs. En fait, c'était elle qui vérifiait le courrier de ma famille pendant la guerre pour s'assurer qu'aucun imposteur ne tentait de nous trouver en se faisant passer pour ma mère quand elle envoyait des lettres. Expliqua Neville.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu ne les utilise pas toi-même au lieu de demander l'aide de Pansy ? S'enquit Hermione.

\- Parce que je ne les connais pas. Confessa Neville.

\- Comment ça se fait ? S'étonna Ron.

\- Ma tante n'a pas pu me les apprendre car j'étais encore trop petit quand nous passions du temps ensemble avant que ma grand-mère ne me sépare de ma famille. Avoua Neville avant de pousser un soupir.

\- Tu peux nous en dire plus sur la magie asiatique ? S'enquit Hermione pour changer de sujet afin de ne pas laisser Neville s'appensantir sur son sort.

\- Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire : ma tante a enseigné à Pansy des sortilèges de protection mais aussi de défense car les sorciers mongols se sont souvent battus contre les chinois pendant des siècles. Je sais que ma cousine apprend aussi d'autres trucs à son école de magie mais nous n'en parlons pas beaucoup. Répondit Neville.

\- Tu crois qu'elle pourrait me les apprendre ? Demanda Hermione toujours désireuse d'accumuler le plus de connaissances possibles.

\- Euh je ne sais pas car elle n'a pas beaucoup de temps libre entre ses cours ici et ses leçons en Asie. Modéra Neville pas vraiment convaincu de la bonne volonté de Pansy envers le Trio d'Or.

\- Dommage. Regretta Hermione.

\- Enfin n'oublie pas Harry : tu ne dois pas ouvrir la réponse de Black (si jamais il t'écrit) avant que Pansy n'ai vérifié que la lettre est sans dangers. Reprit Neville._ »

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête en guise d'assentiment puis les jeunes gens finirent par sortir de la salle commune avant l'heure du couvre-feu afin de se rendre aux cuisines pour retirer le panier de provisions demandé aux elfes peu avant le dîner.

* * *

Après avoir remercié les elfes pour leur gentillesse, les adolescents rejoignirent la volière où ils attendirent l'arrivée de Pansy. Cette dernière se présenta sur le seuil cinq minutes plus tard avant de saluer le quatuor puis Neville l'informa de la décision de ses amis. Sa cousine acquiesça avant de demander aux trois Gryffondors de tenir leurs baguette contre leurs cœurs et de jurer sur leurs magies respectives de ne jamais révéler son aide au sujet de leur correspondance avec Black, ni ses connaissances au sujet de certains sortilèges à moins qu'elle ne les y autorise.

Désireux de protéger Hedwige plus que tout, Harry s'exécuta de manière impulsive puisqu'il estimait que ce jurement ne l'engageait pas à grand-chose :

« _ Je jure sur ma magie de ne pas révéler le fait que Pansy Parkinson m'a aidé à envoyer une lettre à Sirius Black et à protéger Hedwige à moins qu'elle ne m'en donne la permission. Jura Harry tout en tenant sa baguette contre son cœur.

\- … (un filet argenté s'échappa de sa baguette afin de prouver sa bonne foi).

\- Je jure sur ma magie de ne pas révéler le fait que Pansy Parkinson m'a aidé à envoyer une lettre à Sirius Black et à protéger Hedwige à moins qu'elle ne m'en donne la permission. L'imita Ron tout en se moquant silencieusement des manies du secret, voire, le comportement paranoïaque de la Serpentarde.

\- … (un filet argenté s'échappa de sa baguette afin de prouver sa bonne foi).

\- Je jure sur ma magie de ne pas révéler le fait que Pansy Parkinson m'a aidé à envoyer une lettre à Sirius Black et à protéger Hedwige à moins qu'elle ne m'en donne la permission. Déclara enfin Hermione malgré ses doutes.

\- Bien maintenant tu peux demander à ta chouette de venir Potter. L'invita Pansy après avoir noté le filet argenté s'échapper de la baguette de l'autre adolescente._ »

Harry s'exécuta puis Hedwige rejoignit son maître avant de lui donner quelques coups de bec affectueux. Le sorcier la caressa longuement tout en lui montrant Pansy qui finit par s'approcher du rapace et demanda à Harry de rassurer la chouette sur ses gestes. Hedwige curieuse écouta les propos de son « garçon » tout en observant l'adolescente pointer sa baguette sur elle.

* * *

Entre-temps, Pansy prononça plusieurs sortilèges en mongol dont Hermione abasourdie ne parvint pas à retenir le moindre mot. Ensuite, la Serpentarde saisit une fiole pour enduire le corps d'Hedwige d'un liquide censé la protéger également puis elle feignit de discuter avec la chouette dans sa seconde langue maternelle. En réalité, la jeune sorcière lançait quelques magies sans baguette comme de nombreux asiatiques étaient habitués à le faire, néanmoins, elle ne voulait pas exposer ses capacités devant qui que ce soit à Poudlard.

Enfin, la sorcière lâcha Hedwige qui était restée tranquille après avoir constaté l'effet bienfaisant des sortilèges lancés puis l'adolescente tendit des gants et un sac à Harry curieux qui lui demanda aussitôt quoi en faire :

« _ Qu'est-ce que je dois faire avec ces trucs ?

\- Ces gants et ce sac sont enchantés de manière à ce que leur propriétaire puisse toucher un objet puis le déposer dans le sac sans risquer d'être empoisonné ou tué sur le coup à cause d'un poison, voire, un sortilège. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Tu crois que Black pourrait tenter d'empoisonner ou de tuer Harry ? Demanda Neville.

\- Je ne sais pas Neville : nous ne sommes sûrs de rien au sujet de Black, même si, mon père pense qu'il est innocent donc il vaut mieux prendre quelques précautions tant que vous n'êtes pas sûr de son innocence. Répondit Pansy.

\- C'est pas faux. Reconnut Ron.

\- Mais Hedwige ne risque rien si Black attache sa lettre à sa patte ? Interrogea Harry inquiet.

\- Non : les sortilèges et les produits que j'ai mis sur elle la protégeront. Le rassura Pansy._ »

* * *

Ensuite, Harry attacha la lettre à la patte d'Hedwige ainsi qu'un panier allégé grâce aux sortilèges d'Hermione pour que la chouette ne soit pas éprouvée par son poids durant le trajet. Enfin, Harry reprit la parole :

« _ Hedwige : tu vas porter ces choses à Sirius Black mais tu dois faire très attention car ce type est considéré dangereux. Commença Harry.

\- … (hululement d'Hedwige).

\- … Parkinson t'as protégée mais tu fais gaffe d'accord ? Insista Harry.

\- (hululement d'Hedwige pour manifester son accord).

\- Et tu t'en vas de suite, sans donner la lettre ou le panier à Sirius Black, si tu penses que ce type est dangereux. Je m'en fous si tu peux pas donner ces trucs car l'important pour moi c'est que toi tu reviennes saine et sauve. Renchérit Harry._ »

XXXXX

Enfin, il laissa Hedwige partir puis il se tourna vers Pansy afin de le remercier avant de constater qu'elle était déjà en train de se retirer :

« _ Eh Parkinson ! Cria Harry.

\- Quoi ? Rétorqua Pansy avant de se tourner.

\- Merci. Dit Harry.

\- De rien mais tu devrais surtout remercier Neville et Black car c'est pour eux que je l'ai fait. Répliqua Pansy.

\- Neville, je peux comprendre mais Black ? S'étonna Ron.

\- Il ne serait pas juste de renvoyer un type en prison si jamais il est innocent. Souligna Pansy.

\- Pas faux. Reconnut Ronald.

\- Oui mais rien ne dit que Black soit vraiment innocent. Rappela Hermione.

\- Je sais, néanmoins, vous pourrez obtenir quelques informations grâce à la réponse de Black : ce type ne pourra pas vous mentir s'il finit par vous écrire car les sortilèges me révéleront la moindre trace de mensonges dans sa lettre. Rétorqua Pansy.

\- Tes sortilèges sont-ils vraiment sûrs ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Oui ils le sont : de nombreux sorciers mongols les ont utilisé avant moi durant les guerres contre les chinois. Enfin, ma mère a déjoué les pièges des Mangemorts grâce à ces sortilèges lorsque certains d'entre eux ont tenté de trouver mon père et mes grands-parents pendant la guerre. Révéla Pansy.

\- C'est vrai : ma tante me l'a dit. Confirma Neville.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Hermione curieuse.

\- Les Mangemorts ne trouvaient pas mes parents, ni ma grand-mère qui était la soi-disant gardienne de leur secret. Ils ont donc tenté d'inciter ma mère à sortir de sa cachette en organisant l'enlèvement de mon oncle ou l'un de leurs parents grâce à un sortilège et un portoloin dissimulés dans une prétendue lettre de Maman. Dévoila Neville.

\- Ils ont tenté de vous piéger. Constata Harry.

\- Oui mais fort heureusement ma mère a déjoué leur plan car elle a détecté ces choses donc mon père et nos grands-parents n'ont jamais touché cette lettre. Renchérit Pansy.

\- Tante Nalaa est vraiment très forte ! Affirma Neville.

\- Mais toi tu es vraiment capable de maîtriser de tels sorts à ton âge ? Demanda Hermione sceptique.

\- Je sais les utiliser Hermione mais libre à toi de ne pas me croire et de chercher un autre sort dans les livres de la bibliothèque, si tu prefère utiliser autre chose. Répliqua Pansy d'un ton poli mais tranchant pour faire comprendre son agacement à l'autre fille.

\- Tu sais très bien que je n'ai rien trouvé de ce genre dans les livres que j'ai pu consulter jusqu'à présent mais je continuerai mes recherches en attendant la réponse de Black. Rétorqua Hermione.

\- Fais comme tu veux Hermione. L'invita Pansy tout en conservant un ton poli pour ne pas être accusée d'agressivité ou autre.

\- Bon on se revoit bientôt alors Parkinson. Intervint Harry qui ne comprenait pas la raison de la soudaine animosité d'Hermione.

\- Très bien donc je vous dis à la prochaine car je dois vraiment aller me coucher, sinon, je ne dormirai pas beaucoup. Déclara Pansy._ »

* * *

Neville acquiesça avant de reprendre la parole :

« _ Tu étudies trop et tu ne dors pas assez. Lui reprocha Neville.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix si je veux pouvoir étudier dans les deux écoles. Rétorqua sa cousine.

\- Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas au directeur de t'aider : je suis sûr qu'il pourrait arranger ça en te donnant un artefact magique ou autre pour te permettre d'étudier sans pour autant y perdre ta santé. Feignit de conseiller Hermione afin d'enquêter sans en avoir l'air sur l'absence de _Retourneur de Temps_ pour Pansy puisque Mac Gonagall n'avait pas eu le temps de répondre à ses questions.

\- Le directeur ne me donnera jamais de _Retourneur de Temps_ donc je peux déjà être contente de bénéficier d'un portoloin et d'une chambre particulière. Répliqua Pansy consciente du fait que la Gryffondor en possédait un.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? S'étonna Hermione.

\- Parce que je suis une Serpentarde et parce qu'il est très difficile d'obtenir la permission de prêter ce genre d'artefact à un élève à moins que ce ne soit un ou UNE Gryffondor puisque ce sont les chouchous du directeur ainsi que de Mac Gonagall. Répondit Pansy tout en lui dardant un regard éloquent.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai : le directeur et le professeur Mac Gonagall ne font aucunes différences entre les élèves, ni leurs Maisons : ils n'ont pas de chouchous ! Protesta Hermione abasourdie, voire, inquiète après avoir compris que Pansy était parfaitement au courant de tout.

\- Hermione : mes parents ont sollicité la permission de me faire utiliser un portoloin dés 1991 pour que je puisse étudier dans mes deux écoles mais le directeur et la directrice adjointe ne me l'ont jamais accordé avant que quelqu'un ne révèle certaines choses à ma famille. Dit Pansy.

\- Quelles choses ? Demanda Ron.

\- Un membre du conseil de l'école leur a appris qu'un élève allait manifestement obtenir certains privilèges afin de pouvoir suivre plusieurs cours en même temps à Poudlard. Dévoila Pansy à l'adolescent surpris.

\- Ensuite tes parents ont protesté et t'ont obtenu un Portoloin ainsi que ta chambre. Devina Ron.

\- Exact donc je peux me rendre en Mongolie sans problèmes et étudier, même si, je n'ai pas eu droit à un Retourneur de Temps. En revanche, je suis sûre qu'un élève de Gryffondor y aurait eu droit s'il était à ma place. D'ailleurs, il parait que quelqu'un en a un... Dit Pansy.

\- Le directeur et la Directrice adjointe ne te connaissaient pas assez en 1991 pour t'accorder un portoloin ou alors tu n'es pas assez studieuse pour obtenir un Retourneur de Temps maintenant mais leur refus n'est certainement pas dicté leur prétendue préférence pour Gryffondor ! Déclara alors Hermione piquée sur le vif par les accusations sous-jaçentes de la Serpentarde.

\- Je ne te permets pas de me juger Hermione car mes notes ne sont pas inférieures aux tiennes. Répliqua Pansy d'un ton toujours aussi poli mais de plus en plus froid.

\- Ma cousine a raison Hermione : elle vous a aidé donc comment peux-tu lui dire des trucs pareils ? Pour qui tu te prends ? Intervint Neville furieux.

\- Neville, je ne voulais blesser personne donc je te prie de m'excuser. Tenta Hermione gênée tout en songeant à son comportement précédent.

\- Hem, tu n'oublies pas quelque chose Hermione ? Rétorqua Neville tout en indiquant Pansy, sans se soucier de la surprise de ses camarades à la vue du nouvel éclat de leur camarade.

\- Mm, oui tu as raison : je m'excuse Pansy. S'excusa Hermione.

\- J'accepte tes excuses. Déclara simplement l'adolescente.

\- Ma cousine n'est la chouchoute de personne car elle étudie comme elle peut. De plus, elle ne profite pas de la situation car ce sont ses grands-parents maternels qui payent les frais de son portoloin ainsi que ceux de sa chambre particulière. Affirma Neville.

\- Tu payes pour aller étudier ailleurs Parkinson : mais t'es dingue ! S'exclama Ron abasourdi.

\- Je ne peux pas faire autrement si je veux aussi étudier en Mongolie. Répliqua Pansy.

\- Mais pourquoi l'école ne te donne pas ta chambre et ton portoloin gratuitement ? S'étonna Hermione qui n'avait rien payé pour le Retourneur de Temps.

\- Le règlement de Poudlard ne prévoit pas de donner de chambres particulières, ni un portoloin à un élève donc ces choses sont considérées comme des frais supplémentaires. Aussi, les parents doivent régler ce genre de frais en plus de ceux prévus pour l'année scolaire, même si, je suis convaincue que le directeur donnerait gratuitement un _Retourneur de Temps_ ou d'autres choses à un Gryffondor. Glissa Pansy pas dupe car Lord Nott avait révélé la gratuité de l'usage du _Retourneur de Temps_ octroyé à Hermione.

\- On ne le saura jamais Pansy car le directeur ne prêtera jamais un Retourneur de Temps à un élève, si Dumbledore ne t'accorde pas ce droit malgré tous tes efforts. Estima Neville sincère sans se douter de la gêne d'Hermione contrainte de garder le silence sur le Retourneur de Temps prêté par le Ministère.

\- C'est vrai : nous ne le saurons jamais Nev. Bon maintenant, je dois vraiment y aller. Conclut Pansy tout en jetant un dernier regard à Hermione._ »

L'adolescente salua le groupe de Gryffondors avant de partir sans se soucier de l'embarras manifeste d'Hermione. En son for intérieur, Pansy ne se souciait pas de passer pour une capricieuse ou un personne immature aux yeux des Gryffondors, néanmoins, elle était heureuse d'avoir rabattu le caquet de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout qui avait remis ses connaissances en question, voire, même son niveau d'études...

* * *

 _ **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Je suis désolée si Pansy peut vous sembler peau de vache ou Hermione trop prétentieuse mais la première a l'impression d'être victime d'une injustice et la deuxième pense devoir se défendre face aux propos de Pansy.**_

 _ **Pour l'instant on ne voit que la lettre d'Harry car je n'ai pas encore songé à la réponse de Sirius. Comment pensez-vous qu'il va réagir face à cette lettre ?**_

 _ **Bonne Nuit !**_


	21. La réponse de Black

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

 _ **Je ne pensais pas mettre autant de temps à poster la suite, même si, j'avais avisé les lecteurs de mes autres fictions que je ne pourrai probablement pas poster régulièrement au cours de l'été. Il y a eu d'abord mon travail jusqu'en septembre puis je suis retournée en France auprès de ma famille pendant quelques temps (je ne les avais pas vu depuis un moment et mon père fêtait ses soixante ans). Enfin, je suis rentrée en Italie mais j'ai attrapé la crève depuis mon retour donc je suis souvent clouée au lit en ces jours.**_

 _ **En tout cas, merci à vous pour votre fidélité et votre intérêt pour cette fiction que vous continuez de lire d'après les statistiques du site. Merci également à toi Aussidagility pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir: tu as raison sur le fait que les relations entre les deux filles resteront tendues car Pansy n'hésite pas à remonter les bretelles d'Hermione si elle estime que celle-ci exagère. De plus, Pansy estime être victime d'une injustice à cause du préjudice envers sa Maison donc elle ne comprend pas le fait qu'Hermione ai obtenu un Retourneur de Temps pour suivre toutes ses options et qu'elle-même doit s'arranger comme elle peut, même si, le Portoloin et la chambre privée lui sont une grande aide.**_

 _ **Bonne Lecture et à bientôt j'espère !**_

* * *

Durant l'heure suivante, Harry ne parvint par à rester en place en raison du flot d'émotions qui ne cessaient de le tarauder : le jeune garçon était effectivement partagé entre l'inquiétude pour sa chouette, l'espoir de quitter les Dursley si Black était innocent mais également la peur de la vérité si jamais, ce type n'était bien qu'un assassin sanguinaire comme le décrivait _La Gazette du Sorcier_. Au bout d'un moment, Harry alla se réfugier dans le dortoir pendant qu' Hermione convainquit discrètement Ron de laisser un moment d'intimité à leur ami, ce qui lui permettrait de se remettre de ses émotions entre toutes les révélations de Parkinson la veille et la rédaction puis l'envoi de la lettre. De plus, Hermione estimait qu' Harry pourrait également dissimuler son agitation devant les autres en attendant le retour d'Hedwige. Ron acquiesça avant de proposer une partie de bataille explosive à Seamus et Dean afin qu'ils ne songent pas à aller se coucher pour le moment.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Harry finit par chasser ses pensées après avoir entendu des petits coups à la fenêtre. Le sorcier s'y précipita aussitôt et se rassura à la vue d'Hedwige sans se douter que Neville venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Effectivement, Ron avait oublié sa présence discrète tout comme Hermione qui prêtait main forte à Weasley pour distraire les deux autres garçons. Loin de se douter des efforts des deux autres membres du trio d'or dans l'espoir de laisser un peu d'intimité à leur meilleur ami, Neville observa Harry caresser sa chouette puis il pâlit à la vue des gestes de son camarade et intervint aussitôt :

« _ Harry ne touche pas la lettre sans avoir mis les gants ! Ordonna Neville.

\- Nev ? Répliqua Harry après avoir sursauté.

\- Harry : utilise les gants et le sac car n'oublie pas que cette lettre peut-être dangereuse. Insista Neville.

\- Mm… Oui c'est vrai : j'avais oublié. S'excusa Harry.

\- Où sont les gants et le sac ? Demanda Neville.

\- Ils sont sur mon lit. Répondit Harry encore surpris par l'attitude de son camarade soudainement plus sûr de lui.

\- Bien alors attends moi. Intima Neville._ »

XXXXXX

Neville se saisit des objets et rejoignit Harry avant de l'aider à sa manière en lui enfilant les gants pratiquement de force. Une fois rassuré sur la sécurité de son ami, Londubat le laissa tranquillement détacher la lettre de la patte du rapace puis le jeune garçon observa Harry dérouler le parchemin, néanmoins, il finit par s'inquiéter à la vue du visage livide de son ami au fil de la lecture. Neville finit donc par reprendre la parole :

« _ Harry est-ce que ça va ? L'interrogea Neville.

\- …

\- Je ne sais pas ce que Black t'as écrit dans sa lettre mais n'oublie pas que rien n'est sûr tant que ma cousine n'a pas lancé ses sortilèges pour s'assurer que ton parrain n'a pas menti. Chuchota Neville pour le rassurer.

\- Je ne sais pas si je dois souhaiter que Black dise la vérité ou non Neville. Confessa Harry troublé.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? S'étonna Neville.

\- Lis ça et tu comprendras. Répliqua Harry tout en tendant le parchemin. _ »

* * *

Neville s'approcha tout en prenant soin de ne pas effleurer la lettre (puisqu'il ne portait pas de gants) avant de lire le parchemin toujours entre les mains gantées d'Harry livide :

« __ Cher Harry,_

 _Je ne sais pas comment t'exprimer ma peur à la vue de cette chouette puis ma joie après avoir lu ta lettre ! Merci de me donner une possibilité de m'expliquer alors que les autres y compris mes amis ne l'ont pas fait ! Tu ne te rappelles probablement pas de moi mais tu m'appelais Patmol quand tu étais bébé puis nous ne sommes malheureusement plus vus à cause de mon arrestation. Je suis tellement excité face à ta lettre que j'ai du mal à trouver les mots pour t'expliquer tant de choses importantes donc faisons comme ça : je vais répondre à tes questions pour te résumer la situation. Mes réponses te permettront de t'assurer de ma sincérité puisque tu connais des sorts pour détecter les mensonges (comme j'aurais aimé que ce soit le cas pour les aurors qui avaient procédé à mon arrestation en 1981!)._

 _Alors voilà je me lance:_

 _1)_ _A ta question_ _« Avez-vous_ _vraiment_ _été l'ami de mes parents à un moment_ _donné_ _ou un autre ? »_

 _Oui j'étais leur ami et je le suis toujours car je pleure encore leur mort. Je connaissais_ _déjà_ _James de vue_ _avant notre rentrée à Poudlard_ _car_ _nos deux familles fréquentaient le même cercle de la haute-société sang-pure_ _donc nous allions parfois aux même goûters d'anniversaire d'autres enfants (mais je ne pouvais pas l'inviter chez moi et lui non plus)_ _. Ensuite, nous sommes devenus amis dans le train avant de passer nos plus belles années ensemble à Poudlard. Enfin, je suis devenu ami avec ta mère plus tard quand elle a fini par sortir avec ton père :_ _Lily_ _était une femme_ _très_ _gentille_ _malgré son caractère parfois borné._

 _2)_ _A ta question «_ _\- Avez-vous livré mes parents à Voldemort ? »_

 _Absolument pas : je n'aurais jamais songé à vous livrer tes parents et toi mon filleul à ce malade car vous étiez ma famille !_

 _Je dois t'expliquer une chose Harry : je suis parti de chez moi à l'âge de seize ans parce que mes géniteurs ne m'acceptaient pas à cause de mes idées contraires aux leurs (c'étaient des sang-purs de la pire espèce qui n'aimaient pas les nés-moldus) donc ils me rendaient la vie impossible. Ensuite, tes grands-parents Euphémia et Fleamont Potter m'ont accueillis chez eux comme un fils puis ils sont devenus mes véritables parents à mes yeux tout. Enfin, ton père était plus qu'un frère pour moi contrairement à mon cadet Régulus: aussi, JAMAIS JE N'AURAIS TRAHI L'UN D'EUX !_

 _Ce n'est donc pas moi qui ai mis Voldemort sur leurs traces mais ce traître de Peter Pettigrow, cependant, je suis tout aussi coupable que lui pour la mort de tes parents car c'est moi qui leur ai proposé de prendre ce sale rat comme gardien du secret avant de faire croire aux autres que j'étais leur véritable gardien ! Je pensais que Voldemort me chercheraient moi et que personne ne songerait à cette ordure de Peter toujours très discret, voire peureux. De plus, ce fumier était censé se cacher donc je ne pouvais absolument pas me douter de sa trahison ! A présent, je ne vis plus depuis car je suis le responsable du choix tragique de tes parents et de leur décès, ce que je ne pourrai jamais me pardonner. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'avais accepté mon sort à Azkaban pour expier mon crime._

 _3)_ _A_ _ta question : « __ _Pourquoi vous êtes-vous évadé de prison_ _seulement_ _maintenant après tant d'années ? »_

 _C_ _omme je te l'ai écrit plus haut, j'avais accepté mon sort en guise de punition pour ma bêtise donc je n'a_ _v_ _ais jamais songé_ _à m'évader jusqu'à cet été_ _au moment de la visite du_ _Ministre._ _Ce type_ _était venu visiter la prison avant de rencontrer quelques prisonniers dont moi-même_ _puis je lui ai demandé de me_ _laisser_ _son journal pour m'occuper un peu_ _puisque_ _je voulais faire les mots croisés. J'ai_ _donc_ _voulu_ _le lire après son départ et c'est là que j'ai vu ce fumier de Peter en première page de La Gazette du Sorcier ! Je l'ai reconnu tout de suite sur la photo puis j'ai lu qu'il était à l'école avec toi donc j'ai eu peur qu'il ne finisse par te faire du mal._ _Aussi, je me suis échappé pour te protéger de lui_ _entre autres_ _._

 _4)_ _A ta question : «_ _\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez : e_ _st-ce que vous me cherchez simplement pour finir votre œuvre en l'honneur de votre maître ou pour autre chose ? »_

 _Je_ _veux simplement te protéger mais aussi venger tes parents en réglant le compte de Peter..._ _Enfin, je souhaiterai passer du temps avec toi car tu es mon filleul, même si, je n'ai pas pu veiller sur toi pendant toutes ces années._

 _Après avoir lu mes réponses, tu sais que je ne mens pas puisque tu es manifestement capable de reconnaître des mensonges sur du papier donc ce que je vais te dire maintenant est la stricte vérité mais tu ne dois absolument pas en parler à ton ami Ron Weasley ou sa famille, ni devant Peter pour le moment. Il faut d'abord que tu saches que ton père, ce fumier de Peter et moi sommes devenus des animagus pendant que nous étions à Poudlard. Je ne sais pas si tu le sais mais un animagus est un sorcier qui peut se métamorphoser en animal : tu as peut-être déjà vu ce phénomène si la vieille Mac Gonagall enseigne encore la métamorphose à Poudlard (c'est une sorcière qui est capable de se métamorphoser en chat)._

 _En ce qui concerne ton père, il se métamorphosait en cerf et se faisait surnommer Cornedrue par cette pourriture de Peter, un ami et moi-même. Personnellement, je me transforme en chien ou plutôt en sinistros puis mes amis m'ont appelé Patmol. Enfin, ce lâche de Pettigrow se transforme en Rat et se faisait appeler Queudver. C'est donc grâce à ma capacité d'animagus que j'ai pu me sauver d'Azkaban mais je te demande de ne le révéler à personne car nous n'avons pas respecté la loi qui oblige chaque animagus à se déclarer auprès du Ministère. Pettigrow et moi sommes donc des animagi illégaux tout comme ton père avant sa mort. A présent, il est vital pour moi de garder mon secret, sinon, les aurors finiraient par tenter de me retrouver en lançant des sortilèges de détection d'animagus._

 _A présent_ _que tu as compris que nous étions des animagus_ _ton père, Peter_ _ou_ _moi_ _, je_ _te demande encore une fois de_ _ne pas en parler à tes amis, encore moins Ron Weasley. Maintenant_ _je vais t'expliquer pourquoi: c_ _omme tu l'as lu précédemment,_ _je_ _me suis enfui de la prison_ _après avoir vu la photo de ce fumier de Peter sur le journal mais_ _cette ordure_ _n'était pas sous sa forme humaine_ _sur le cliché. E_ _n fait, il posait en tant que rat et pas n'importe quel rongeur ! Je ne sais pas comment te dire ça avec tact donc tant pis je me lance : Pettigrow se fait passer pour_ _un certain_ _Croûtard l'animal de compagnie de ton meilleur ami Ron_ _d'après l'article du journal_ _donc cette pourriture vit avec toi_ _à Poudlard_ _, ce qui est très dangereux pour toi ou encore tes amis._

 _Effectivement,_ _Peter est un lâche mais_ _ce fumier_ _n'hésitera pas à vous faire du mal pour sauver_ _sa propre peau_ _en cas de besoins._ _Tu_ _m'as_ _écrit_ _que tu sais tout sur mon histoire donc j'imagine que tu connais les circonsta_ _n_ _ces de mon arrestation, néanmoins, ce que tu ne sais pas c'est que je n'ai tué personne ce jour-là. Ce n'est donc pas moi mais Peter qui a tué les douze moldus dans la rue_ _tout en m'accusant de ses crimes_ _avant de provoquer une explosion_ _pour faire diversion pendant sa fuite_ _!_ _Il a ensuite profité de la fumée provoqu_ _ée_ _par l'explosion pour_ _se métamorphoser en rat_ _puis il_ _s'_ _est enfui_ _dans_ _une bouche d'égout. Ce fumier a même pris soin de se couper un doigt pour laisser une soi-disant preuve de sa mort !_

 _Je suppose que tu_ _dois maintenant_ _me demander pourquoi je riais quand les aurors m'ont arrêté ?_

 _Tout simplement parce que j'étais à bout de nerfs : mon meilleur était mort en compagnie de sa femme_ _ **par ma faute**_ _parce que je leur avais conseillé de choisir Peter comme gardien à ma place, toi tu étais orphelin_ _ **par ma faute**_ _et Peter s'était enfui_ _ **par ma faute**_ _tout en prenant soin de me faire accuser à sa place… J'ai donc craqué ce jour-là puis j'ai tenté de me ressaisir_ _après mon arrivée à la prison_ _afin de révéler aux aurors la fourberie de Pettigrow mais personne ne m'a cru._ _Enfin,_ _on m'a enfermé sans aucune forme de procès pendant douze ans_ _donc je n'ai jamais_ _pu_ _tenter d'en parler à un avocat, ni me défendre devant le Magenmagot_ _…_

 _M_ _ais ne parlons plus du passé pour le moment car je dois te parler du présent._

 _J_ _e peux comprendre ta déception ou ta colère à mon égard puisque c'est moi qui ai indirectement provoqué la mort de James et Lily_ _mais je ne veux absolument pas te laisser seul face au danger que représente Peter. Je me répète mais Peter a tué douze moldus et a tout fait pour me faire accuser à sa place avant de se faire passer pour le rat des Weasley donc il est vraiment dangereux !_

 _Tu dois te demander comment je peux être sûr que Peter est Cro_ _û_ _tard ? Tout simplement parce que j'ai tellement passé de temps avec lui sous sa forme d'animagus que je peux le reconnaître entre_ _des milliers de_ _rats !_ _Enfin, ça ne se voit pas sur la photo de famille de tes amis en_ _Égypte_ _mais je sais qu'il lui manque un doigt à l'une de ses pattes._

 _De plus, il est censé être très vieux alors qu'un rat ne vit certainement pas plus de cinq ou dix ans en règle général_ _e_ _. Or, je ne pense pas qu'un rat normal aussi âgé et amputé pourrait vivre aussi longtemps, si ce n'était pas en réalité un_ _animagus_ _! Harry,_ _je_ _te le recommande encore une fois : ne dis rien à tes amis et n'en parle pas dans ton dortoir sans t'assurer que Peter soit absent, sinon, il pourrait s'enfuir ou tenter de te faire du mal s'il pense être découvert._

 _Or, je veux absolument récupérer Peter pour te protéger et lui faire payer ses crimes : aussi, je te demande de me rencontrer pour en parler. Ensuite, tu pourras m'aider à attraper Peter en me faisant entrer dans votre dortoir ou en l'emmenant jusqu'à moi. J'ai déjà un allié : c'est un chat orange qui tente d'attraper le rat pour me le ramener depuis des jours mais il a beaucoup de difficultés à cause de ton ami Ron qui ne se doute de rien au point de croire que le pseudo Croûtard est très stressé à cause de ce chat. En revanche, ce n'est pas vrai : Peter a simplement peur que je ne l'attrape et il ne se doute pas que le chat ne le chasse pas par réflexe mais parce qu'il est très intelligent._

 _En fait ce chat est à moitié flaireur : les flaireurs n'existent pas chez les moldus mais c'est une race de chats très prisée chez les sorciers. Pour tout te dire, ma mère en avait un pendant mon enfance donc je connais parfaitement cette race de chats extrêmement sensibles à la magie et surtout très intelligents. C'est pour cette raison que ce chat a compris que cette ordure de Peter n'est pas un simple rat mais un sorcier malsain. Je sais que ça peut paraître fou, néanmoins, ce chat est mon seul allié en ce moment donc j'espère que tu nous aideras à attraper Peter._

 _Harry je vais conclure ici ma lettre parce que cela va bientôt faire une heure que ta chouette est ici donc je veux absolument lui donner mon message avant son départ. Je suis en sécurité pour l'instant car j'ai une bonne cachette et surtout, je ne vais pas avoir besoin de sortir pour chercher de la nourriture puisque tu m'as fourni des vivres. A ce propos, je te remercie sincèrement pour ton aide Harry puisque cela me permettra de souffler un peu en attendant ta réponse. Je comprends que tu as besoin de temps pour digérer tout ça donc je vais rester sagement dans ma cachette au lieu de venir à Poudlard ce soir pour tenter d'attraper moi-même Peter comme je prévoyais de le faire avant de recevoir ta lettre._

 _J'espère que tu accepteras de m'écrire de nouveau et de me rencontrer._

 _Ton parrain qui tient à toi._

 _Patmol. _ »_

* * *

Neville abasourdi releva enfin la tête du parchemin et contempla son camarade profondément bouleversé avant de l'enlacer pour le consoler… Ensuite, il songea à un détail puis il reprit la parole :

« _ Harry : est-ce que Croûtard est avec Ron en ce moment ? Demanda Neville.

\- Non : il doit encore être caché dans le lit de Ron. Répondit Harry encore troublé.

\- Donc il est ici ? Chuchota Neville alarmé.

\- Oui. _ »

XXXXXX

Neville s'approcha aussitôt du lit de Ron avant de chercher le rat mais le jeune garçon livide constata l'absence du rongeur. A sa place, il trouva donc seulement une tache de sang dans les draps de Ronald ainsi que des poils orange. Surpris par la disparition de Croûtard, Harry eut soudain un doute avant d'en faire part à Neville :

« _ Tu crois que Pattenrond a déjà attrapé Pettigrow si c'est vraiment Croûtard ?

\- Non Harry je ne crois pas : Croûtard pouvait reprendre sa forme humaine s'il était en danger et si c'est bien un animagus. De plus, le rat était seul ici donc il aurait pu chasser le chat en toute tranquillité et sans que nous ne nous doutions de rien. Je pense que Pettigrow n'a probablement pas été attrapé, ni mangé par Pattenrond. Estima Neville en train de réfléchir.

\- Mais alors d'où viennent ce sang et les poils ? Insista Harry.

\- N'oublie pas que Pettigrow s'est débrouillé pour se faire passer pour mort une première fois si ton parrain ne ment pas donc il a très bien pu le faire une seconde fois maintenant. Répliqua Neville.

\- Mais pourquoi aurai-il fait ça ? S'étonna Harry.

\- Tu es sûr que Croûtard n'était pas dans la poche de Ron quand nous avons discuté avec ma cousine hier soir ou tout à l'heure ? Insista Neville.

\- Oui j'en suis sûr : Croûtard était resté ici hier soir et il était également dans le lit de Ron quand nous sommes venus à la volière tout à l'heure.

\- Comment tu le sais ? L'interrogea Neville.

\- Nous sommes d'abord venus ici car Ron voulait porter à manger à Croûtard qui ne descend plus dans la grande salle. Révéla Harry.

\- Harry : Ron et toi avez parlé de notre conversation, de ma cousine ou de moi devant Croûtard ? Insista Neville de plus en plus inquiet.

\- Mm non : Seamus et Dean étaient déjà dans la chambre hier soir donc nous n'en avons pas parlé. Affirma Harry.

\- Et vous en avez parlé aujourd'hui ? Reprit Neville.

\- Mm, non je ne crois pas. Estima Harry.

\- T'es sûr ? Demanda Neville.

\- Mm, nous n'avons pas parlé de ta cousine ou de toi mais c'est vrai que Ron s'est plaint que nous avions mangé trop rapidement tout à l'heure. En fait, il disait que nous aurions pu rester à table encore un peu au lieu de venir chercher des parchemins pour écrire la lettre à Black. Avoua Harry après s'être souvenu de ce ce détail.

\- Et Croûtard était encore dans le lit à ce moment-là ? S'inquiéta Neville.

\- Oui je le sais car Ron l'a nourri avant de lui dire qu'il reviendrait très vite quand nous aurions envoyé la lettre à Black.

\- Harry : Pettigrow sait donc que vous avez écrit à Black si c'est bien Croûtard ! Réalisa Neville._ »

XXXXX

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux puis Neville avoua son idée:

« _ Je pense que Croûtard a du se mordre pour laisser des traces de sang puis il a du voler des poils du chat pour faire croire que Pattenrond l'a mangé. Dévoila Neville.

\- Alors Black dit la vérité si tu as raison. Réalisa Harry troublé.

\- Oui c'est possible mais nous devons montrer la lettre à Pansy demain avant d'en être vraiment sûr. Calcula Neville.

\- Pourquoi nous ne le faisons pas maintenant ? Demanda Harry.

\- Ma cousine doit dormir en ce moment: je ne veux pas la déranger car je te rappelle qu'elle a cours tout à l'heure. Rappela Neville.

\- Mm oui c'est vrai qu'elle a ses cours en Asie. Reconnut Harry.

\- Et puis, nous ne pourrions pas la rejoindre, même si, elle n'avait pas cours puisque nous ne pouvons pas entrer dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Renchérit Neville sans se douter de la gêne d'Harry contraint de lui dissimuler son incursion au sein de cette salle l'année dernière.

\- ...

\- Par la baguette de Merlin : t'imagine si Ron a fait bêtement fuir Pettigrow à cause de son bavardage ? Se lamenta soudainement Neville après avoir songé à ce détail.

\- Il n'a pas fait exprès: personne ne pouvait savoir que Croûtard est peut-être un animafus ! Le défendit Harry.

\- Non mais ce sera plus difficile de l'attraper maintenant si Black a dit vrai. Modéra Neville plus pragmatique quand son côté Parkinson prenait le dessus.

\- Je sais mais je ne veux pas le dire à Ron tant que nous ne savons pas la vérité car c'est mon ami. S'entêta Harry.

\- Comme tu veux. Rétorqua Neville trop poli pour dire le fond de sa pensée.

\- Merci.

\- _Recurvite_ ! Lança ensuite Neville tout en brandissant sa véritable baguette sur les draps et non celle de son père.

\- Pourquoi t'as nettoyé les draps ? S'étonna Harry.

\- Parce que Ron ne doit rien voir, sinon, il pourrait croire que c'est vraiment le chat qui a tué son rat puis il se disputerait avec Hermione pour rien, si Croûtard s'est vraiment enfui. Expliqua Neville tout en ramassant les poils du chat.

\- Tu as raison. Reconnut Harry encore une fois surpris par la soudaine assurance de son ami._ »

Ensuite, Harry refit correctement le lit de Ron puisqu'il était habitué à faire ceux de la famille Dursley depuis toujours. Enfin, les deux amis convinrent de ne rien dire aux autres au sujet du rat ou encore des confidences de Sirius Black tant que la lettre n'avait pas été soumise aux sortilèges de Pansy.

* * *

 _ **Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous ne m'en voulez pas au sujet de la maladresse de Ron.** **En fait, on ne peut pas critiquer Ron car il ne risquait pas de se douter que son rat est un animagus et encore moins un sorcier prétendument mort en héros !**_

 _ **La trame est toujours centrée sur Pansy et Neville, néanmoins, il me faut bien aider Sirius Black puisque Buck ne risque plus rien donc il n'aura pas l'hyppogriffe pou l'aider dans sa fuite éventuelle. Franchement, je suis encore dans la panade à cause de la crève donc je n'ai pas encore décidé du sort de Black durant cette année ou au cours de la fiction: aussi, je me laisse une marge de manœuvre en attendant la décision finale.**_ _**J'avais besoin d'un subterfuge pour que Pettigrow fuit de la même manière que dans le roman ( je n'aime pas l'idée que Croûtard soit trouvé trop rapidement ou d'une manière trop facile) donc j'ai pensé à Ron et quelques paroles malheureuses.**_

 _ **Alors comment trouvez-vous la lettre de Sirius mais encore la réaction d'Harry ou l'attitude de Neville ? J'ai toujours pensé que Neville avait juste besoin d'être encouragé pour s'affirmer bien avant sa septième année. Or, c'est ce que font Pansy et sa famille donc Neville est en train de sortir de son nid petit à petit.**_

 _ **A bientôt !**_


End file.
